Uzunami Clan
by sagistic96
Summary: Inspired by Advent of Shadow's 'Betrayal'. Betrayed by his village, Naruto abandons Konoha for a new life. Watch as he shakes the shinobi world to its core as he forms the Uzunami Clan and plans for the Konoha's destruction.
1. The Suggestions

No yaoi or harems will occur in the story. Inspired by Advent of Shadow's 'Betrayal' and permission was asked to use some of their story in this one.  
Summary: Betrayed by his village after the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto sets out to find a new home, and a new life, for himself. Watch as he shakes the very shinobi world to its core with two of his fellow Jinchuriki and former enemy.  
Pairings: Naruto/Fu and Gaara/Tayuya.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Suggestion

October 3rd, a week after the failed, 'Sasuke Retrieval' mission had happened. It was also nearly a week before the thirteenth anniversary of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on the Hidden Leaf Village and one would find Tsunade Senju sitting in her office with a worried expression upon her face.

Tsunade was the single greatest medical ninja in history, one of the only three students ever taken on by the man known as 'The Professor' and the 'God of Shinobi', the only female among the Hidden Leaf's Sannin, and Hokage. She had earned several nicknames and titles over the years as well, including 'Princess Tsunade', the 'Slug Princess', the 'Slug Sannin', the 'Legendary Sucker', and most recently, the Godaime Hokage.

All in all, no one could claim that she lacked intelligence, skill, or incredibly lousy luck. In spite of the first two, and possibly as a result of last one, she was at wits end in regards to the most recent turn of events.

Sitting in front of her on the desk before her was a message from her "advisors." She mentally scoffed at the notion of her late sensei's old teammates. They did not so much advise her as tell her what she needed to do. They thought that because they were nearly two decades older than her and had served as advisors in the last two of the Great Shinobi Wars that they knew better than she.

She wanted to dismiss the message before her… but she could not do so. The message was mainly in response of the recently failed mission to bring Sasuke Uchiha, who recently went rouge, back to the village before he could leave the Land of Fire to join Orochimaru in the Land of Rice.

'At least they aren't trying to blame the team for the failure of the mission.' Tsunade thought as she shook her head. The prospect of the team failing had been a rather high probability from the start. The mission had been lead by Shikamaru Nara, a recently promoted chunin, and he had only had a total of four Genin ranked subordinates for the mission. There were only three possible scenarios that Tsunade had foreseen for the nature of the mission.

The first was that Sasuke Uchiha had been kidnapped and the retrieval team would have had to fight those that kidnapped him. That was the most unlikely possibility though. Sakura Haruno had been knocked unconscious by the Uchiha on his way from the village, after all.

The second was that Sasuke Uchiha had left of his own free will and was headed to join Orochimaru alone. That was the second most unlikely possibility though. How would Sasuke even have known where to go to join Orochimaru? Not even Jiraiya knew where their former teammate was holed up at that moment.

The third was that Sasuke Uchiha had left of his free will and was headed to join Orochimaru with an escort of the Snake Sannin's subordinates. That was the most likely option. It had made perfect sense, after all. That was what had ended up happening too.

By the descriptions that Shikamaru had given her in his mission report, Tsunade had learned that the escorts that Orochimaru had sent to bring Sasuke back were the same shinobi that erected the barrier that prevented ANBU from aiding the Third Hokage in his fight with Orochimaru during the invasion.

The thought of four mere Genin and a single chunin fighting Orochimaru's body guards made her sigh again. That had not been expected at all.

The fact that all four of the escorts, along with the reinforcement that had ended up showing up, were dead was even more surprising. That was not nearly as surprising as the fact that the entire retrieval team had survived, along with the unofficial reinforcement that had come on his free will and the sand siblings who went after them.

Tsunade knew that the main reason that the entire team came back alive was actually a result of her own doing. She had asked the Hidden Sand Village to send reinforcements, which they had done without question. It was the least that they could do after Tsunade had let them off without major reparations for breaking the alliance between the two villages and invading the Hidden Leaf Village.

Still… she wished that she had been able to send a jonin with them at the very least. Her thoughts went back to Naruto Uzumaki at that point.

Naruto had been able to come face to face with his teammate, and they had fought at the Valley of the End. Naruto had fought to bring his friend back, and Sasuke had fought to get away so he could obtain power.

She shivered as she thought back to the report that Naruto had given her. Apparently, he had used enough of the fox's chakra for it to become visible, while Sasuke had used the second stage of the Curse Mark, just as his escorts had used in their fights against the other members of the retrieval team.

The thought of Naruto under the fox's influence fighting Sasuke under the Curse Mark's influence actually made Tsunade a bit nervous. She did not even want to imagine a fight between two shinobi using such foul chakra.

There were other details that worried her too. The main one was that his 'best friend' had used the Chidori, a high level assassination jutsu, on him.

'And that ties into this, it seems.' Tsunade thought, looking down at the message once again. She mentally cursed at the fact that the advisors had access to the mission reports. The message was quite simple. The advisors were suggesting that the entire retrieval team be given mental evaluations to ensure that they were all stable and fit for the life and duty of a shinobi.

Tsunade knew the truth though. The advisors were not concerned about the mental stability of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, or even Rock Lee. They wanted to see if the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox was mentally stable.

'And with mental stability called into question, I'm going to have to order the evaluations to be done.' She knew that they would be able to force the issue if she did not order the evaluations to be done. With the support of the clan heads and the Jonin Commander, the advisors would be able to overturn the Hokage's vote. 'Grandfather wanted to make sure that the Hokage could not actually become all powerful. Grandma said that he feared that someone would one day become Hokage that did not believe in the Will of Fire, after all.' Tsunade thought with a heavy sigh.

She knew that the advisors would gain the support of all of the clan heads and the Jonin Commander if she refused to order the mental evaluations. It was a logical thing to do, after all. Despite the fact that it was, indeed, a logical response to the mission, Tsunade had a feeling that it would go very badly for Naruto.

'I guess the only thing I can do is hope.' Tsunade thought sadly as she removed six pieces of paper from her desk drawer and began to write notes to each member of the retrieval team. She included one to Lee due to the fact that he had ended up aiding in the mission, despite the fact that he had not even been cleared for duty.

Once she wrote all six of those notes, she withdrew two more pieces of paper from the desk drawer. She proceeded to write one note to Inoichi Yamanaka and one to the advisors. Upon finishing those final two notes, she put each of the combined eight notes in envelopes and addressed them. She then made a hand gesture, which caused two members of the ANBU Black Ops to appear before her.

"Neko, I need you to take these six messages to their intended recipients." Tsunade said, handing the notes that were addressed to the retrieval team to the purple haired kunoichi. Once they were taken by the aforementioned ANBU, Tsunade handed the final two to the brown haired male. "Take the one addressed to the Yamanaka clan head straight to him. I want the note to the advisors left in their joint office downstairs."

With that, Neko and Tenzo disappeared, leaving Tsunade alone in her office again.

"And now, we wait." Tsunade said with one final sigh of the night. In twelve hours, the mental evaluations would begin. A thought crossed her mind at that point, causing her to smile briefly in amusement. Naruto would be very annoyed as soon as Neko gave him the note. He had just gotten out of the hospital, and it seemed that he would have to return the next day to have a session with Inoichi. Oh yes, she would be incredibly annoyed as a result of that.

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto was barely released from the Hospital just earlier today and was now enjoying his favorite past time, eating Ramen. Despite getting egg on by Sakura about him losing Sasuke to Orochimaru, Naruto was proud of himself for matching up to Sasuke's ability to the bitter end. As Naruto was about to indulge on the noodles a knock on his door stopped him; looking at his bowl of ramen to the door, Naruto thought of what should come first.

The knocks on his door became more aggressive, causing Naruto to look hesitantly at the entrance to his home. Naruto got up and reached for his Kunai/Shuriken pouch and took out a blade that he hid in his sleeve. Answering the door, Naruto just barely missed the boot to the face that was intended for the door. Naruto stumbled back and quickly threw the kunai at his would-be attacker, only for it to clash with a Katana that was swung at the same time.

While that happened Naruto covered his eyes and waited for something to happen; he was defenseless and sitting on his ass so whoever was at his door was bound to take advantage. When nothing happened, Naruto looked up to see an ANBU standing at his doorway with their hand out. Naruto saw that it was the Neko-ANBU who had purple hair.

"Sorry about that Uzumaki-san." Naruto grabbed the ANBU's hand and stood up. Before he could ask why they were there, he was handed the message that Tsunade wrote for him earlier. Giving it a questionable quick look over, Naruto looked at the ANBU to see no one standing there. Looking at the note Naruto raised an eyebrow at it.

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_You are in need of a mental evaluation from the Yamanaka clan. As my advisors have looked over the reports from you previous mission, they have suggested that I give everyone an evaluation, I trust that you will arrive at the Hospital for you evaluation tomorrow._

_In short, I am ordering mental evaluations to be done on the team that went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The evaluations will be to determine if the members of the team are mentally stable and fit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sure you can guess why I need these evaluations done, seeing as you and your friends took part in the mission._

_The other shinobi that need an evaluated are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, and Rock Lee._

_If you have any questions, contact me tomorrow morning. Oh, and I already sent messages to the others to tell them about the evaluations. They will be at the hospital at eight in the morning._

_Thank you for your time,  
Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

Naruto looked over the note again and let out a sight as he ate his ramen; this was not something that he expected to happen. Seeing as he had no choice but to follow Tsunade's orders, Naruto finished up his meal and got ready for bed.

-Yamanaka Flower Shop-

"Do you have a message for me?" Inoichi Yamanaka asked, glancing at the doorway of his study the instant a new chakra signature appeared. He was one of the best sensors in the village, so it was incredibly unlikely that anyone would be able to sneak up on him; unless he was distracted, of course.

"Lady Hokage asked me to present this to you." Tenzo said as he approached the Yamanaka clan head with the note.

Inoichi's study was exactly as one would imagine a study to look. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and the only actual furniture in the room consisted of a comfortable chair and a desk. It was brightly lit too, which one would expect from the owner of the most successful flower shop in the village. While Tenzo took note of his surroundings, Inoichi seemed to have something on his mind.

'That's strange. Why would Lady Hokage send me a message so late at night? I never leave the village to go on missions, and if I was needed for an important interrogation, then the note would be from Ibiki.' Inoichi thought.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Inoichi took the note and began to remove it from the envelope. By the time the note was out of the envelope and unfolded, Tenzo had already left the estate. Inoichi did not notice though. He had already begun to read the note.

_Inoichi Yamanaka,_

_I am in need of assistance from the Yamanaka clan. As the head of your clan, I trust that you can provide the assistance that I need._

_In short, I am ordering mental evaluations to be done on the team that went to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. The evaluations will be to determine if the members of the team are mentally stable and fit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm sure you can guess why I need these evaluations done, seeing as your best friends' sons took part in the mission._

_The shinobi that I need evaluated are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki. You may use any means necessary to evaluate them. I understand that it is much quicker to use your mind jutsu to evaluate one of your patients_

_If at all possible, I would like you to be the one that evaluates Naruto Uzumaki's mental stability. I have two reasons for this request. The first is because I trust you more than any other Yamanaka. The second is because Naruto needs to be handled very carefully. I'm sure that you can imagine why._

_For the others, you are free to delegate the tasks of the evaluations as you see fit. Keep in mind that Choji Akimichi and Neji Hyuga have yet to be released from the hospital. They are close enough to being released that the evaluations may be done without worry though._

_Now, I leave the rest up to you. If you have any questions, contact me tomorrow morning. Oh, and I already sent messages to them to tell them about the evaluations. They will be at the hospital at eight in the morning._

_Thank you for your time,  
Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village_

Inoichi took a deep breath as he finished reading the note. It was not exactly what he was expecting, but it was perfectly doable. He immediately went to the task of finding the shinobi to perform the evaluations.

He had already decided that he would only have two helpers in the task. He was certain that Shikamaru and Choji were mentally stable, so he would have one of his subordinates do a standard mental evaluation on them. He would have the same person evaluate Neji due to the fact that the young Hyuga prodigy had recently undergone thorough mental evaluations from his cousin, Santa Yamanaka.

'Speaking of Santa… I'll have him evaluate Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee. I don't even want to see what's inside the mind of Might Guy's favorite student. That would give me nightmares for a few months at the very least.' Inoichi thought.

He was exaggerating in his thoughts about the nightmares, in all actuality. He was perfectly capable of sealing away any of his memories that were too frightening. He actually forgot who Guy was as a result of that, but that had been back when he had first met the green spandex wearing shinobi.

Inoichi rose from his chair at that point and headed to the basement of his home. It seemed prudent that he look over the files of each of the young shinobi. Well, he thought it was prudent that he looked over the files of the ones that had actually undergone mental evaluations before.

-Root Headquarters-

It would not be learned until much, much later that on that fateful night, Tsunade and Inoichi had not been anywhere nearly as alone or unwatched as they had believed. It was actually relatively amazing what an elder shinobi could do with a crystal ball, after all.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the face of a man that had not truly smiled since his youth as he deactivated the crystal ball.

'It looks like they are playing right into my hands. Tsunade should really learn to keep an eye on all of the players, not just the ones that are being obvious. She was never much of a politician, or she would have known that.' Danzo thought from his base underneath the Hidden Leaf Village. Oh yes, he was indeed a player on the board. Being the true shinobi that he was, few people would ever know that he even struck. 'This is going to be almost too easy...'

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto was currently laying in his bed and looking out his bedroom window and watched the stars that were in the sky. For some reason he got a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a turning point in his life. What made him restless was the fact that it wasn't going to be something that he was going to enjoy. Staring at sky Naruto closed his eyes and wondered what waited for him in the future.

-Konoha Hotel-

Gaara was currently on the balcony of the Hotel room that he and his siblings were offered when they brought some of the other from the Sasuke Retrieval Team back to Konoha. As soon at Naruto came back, Gaara was going to leave Konoha so he could start his duties as the new Kazekage of Suna. Upon seeing Naruto though, he reconsidered staying so he could catch up with his 'brother' about what had happened during the mission. It's been a week and tomorrow would also be the day that he would go meet with Tsunade and talk about a new alliance for them.

Looking at the Stars like he used to do when he was younger and still a psychotic, killing, person; Gaara wondered if tomorrow was going to be interesting, not only for him, but for everyone else as well.

-Forest-

In the area of trees one could see a certain swearing a red head leaning against a tree that wasn't cut down and fallen on top of her. Looking around her surroundings, she was glad that she was taught how to start siphoning her chakra through-out her body to keep it operational for at least two weeks. Rubbing a hand over the back of her neck and feeling it as smooth as the rest of her body, she let out a sigh as she stared at the night sky, wondering if something would happen to her tomorrow or in the next few days.

-Takigakure-

A certain Mint-haired girl was currently looking out her window at the stars. To the village that she resided in…she was seen as a monster, a freak of nature, someone that would forever be alone in the world. At night she could e whatever she wanted to be, but during the day she was nothing more than a pest and monster to everyone. Before she went to bed, she looked at the stars…her only friend that would be there for her when she was feeling sad. As she closed her eyes, she wondered if something would happen that could get her away from this village.

None of them knew that what they sought would be something that would alter their live for better…or for worse. Only tomorrow and the coming days would tell for them for sure.

* * *

A/N: Chapter one is done…if you're wondering why I'm writing this; it's because my files for 'Sage of Six Sights' were deleted when my laptop, formatted itself. I lost the next 10 chapters that were written and now I have to re-write all of them along with re-writing past chapters. I'll try to update the other chapter as soon as I can, but the story will not have an update for quite a while.

This is just so that you have something to read...also if anyone is still interested in my challenge, then PM me if you accept. I'm eager to see what people come up with.


	2. Removal

A/N: Nothing to say here…

Chapter 2: Removal

"You may enter." Tsunade said as she heard knocking at the door of her office. Inoichi Yamanaka entered immediately, and the look on his face did not promise good news in the slightest. The six files that he held in his hands hinted at the subject that brought him there. "I take it that you have completed the evaluations?" Tsunade asked, glancing at the clock. It was almost one in the afternoon. She saw him nod. "Shut the door and take a seat. Then, you can tell me about it." Following her orders, Inoichi soon found himself sitting across the desk from Tsunade.

"First, we have Shikamaru Nara. Upon reaching chunin, he was required to undergo a mental evaluation, so we have something recent to compare his most recent one." As he said that, Inoichi placed a file on Tsunade's desk. Opening the file and studying it over carefully, the Hokage's eyes widened.

"He's more stable now than he was a month ago?" Inoichi nodded.

"It seems that the failed mission provided him with an increase in maturity and stability. He is perfectly stable, and sane. He's even lazier than I expected though. His evaluator made specific notes about that." Tsunade nodded before she shut the file. The laziness was hardly unexpected. He was a member of the Nara clan after all. The moment that it was shut, a new file was placed on her desk. Opening it, she saw that it was Choji's evaluation.

"As expected from an Akimichi, Choji is as stable as they come. The only hint of instability is a berserk button that my associate discovered. Apparently the word 'fat' is taboo around him. Like Shikamaru, he's perfectly stable and fit for the responsibilities of his position." Inoichi concluded as he picked the next file from the stack and gave it to Tsunade.

Shutting Choji's file and taking the new file that Inoichi offered, Tsunade realized that the third evaluation was over Neji. Similar to Shikamaru, his file contained multiple evaluations. It actually contained seventeen evaluations, which would have surprised her under normal circumstances. It did not at that moment though. She knew that Neji Hyuga had experienced great trauma due to his father's death, along with the usual trauma that a sealed Hyuga experienced growing up.

"The first time that Neji was evaluated, he was mentally unstable enough that he was unfit for the duties and responsibilities as a shinobi. Every evaluation after that was better than the one before it though. He is currently even more stable than Choji is. I suspect that learning the truth about his father had something to do with the increase in stability." Inoichi explained.

'That's good to know.' Tsunade thought. She shut the file at that point, readily accepting the fourth file. She was not surprised when she saw that it was not Naruto's file. It seemed that he was saving that one for last.

"Kiba Inuzuka was one of the two Genin that my cousin Santa Yamanaka evaluated. The evaluation is not very detailed at all due to the difficulties in evaluating a member of the Inuzuka clan. The simple answer in regards to Kiba is that he is as mentally stable as a member of the Inuzuka clan can be." Inoichi said. He then handed Tsunade the second to last file. Tsunade shuddered upon looking inside the new file. It was Rock Lee's file.

"As much as it worries me to say this, Lee is perfectly stable." Inoichi said, shocking Tsunade. "Though Lee is… eccentric… he is actually quite stable. He's as stable as Neji Hyuga at any rate."

"I don't want to ask any more about him." Tsunade said as she closed the file and stacked it with the other four files. "Now, I want to hear about Naruto's evaluation." At the mention of the Genin's name Inoichi hesitantly handed Tsunade Naruto's file.

"Lady Hokage, I regret to inform you that Naruto Uzumaki is mentally unstable and unfit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. It is my recommendation that Naruto be stripped of his rank and removed from the Ninja Corps for no less than two years, after which he could be required to be re-evaluated." That had Tsunade's attention and anger. If that was not evident, the shadow over her eyes and the Killer Intent that filled the room was more that enough to show. She could not believe that Inoichi had said that; It was even worse that the file matched his assessment perfectly.

"You've got to be kidding me. What do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked in anger. Inoichi tried his hardest to not to show any fear at the moment and went on to explain while he made his suggestion for Naruto's removal.

"Naruto Uzumaki suffered a traumatic childhood of isolation. He never had a family of any kind, and he was never taught the things a parent would teach a child. The stunted development as a result of all that has caused him a certain degree of mental instability. The impact of learning what he carries inside him, using its chakra, and fighting his best friend in what was nearly a death match has worsened his mental instability to dangerous levels. As it is, I fear for our village if he remains a shinobi. As a jinchuriki, his instability is far more dangerous than that of a normal shinobi." Inoichi answered, not backing down in the slightest.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she thought about everything that Inoichi said. She barely held back the tears at the realization that Inoichi was correct. He would not have given that assessment to her if he had not believed that it was one hundred percent accurate.

'Forgive me, Naruto.' she thought. "You may leave now, Inoichi." Tsunade said, surprising him since he at least expected a threat about his rank being demoted. "As much as I hate it, I can't refuse your recommendation, especially not when it was given as a result of my own orders. Following the laws that my grandfather set when he was Hokage and was barely starting this village, I have no choice but to go through with the recommendation. I will inform Naruto myself." Tsunade said. She felt a small part of herself die on the inside just by speaking those words.

As soon as Inoichi was gone, Tsunade sent one of her ANBU body guards to escort Naruto there. All the while, she was trying to figure the best way to explain to her surrogate brother/son that he was going to be removed from the Ninja Corps.

-1 hour Later-

"Hey Granny Tsunade, did you need something?" Naruto asked as he entered the Hokage's office about an hour later. By the look on his face, it was clear that he had no idea that nothing bad was about to happen.

"Naruto, sit down." Tsunade said sadly. Catching the sadness in Tsunade's voice made Naruto noticeably nervous. No one ever asked him to sit down when they were delivering good news, after all. Nonetheless, he sat down in the chair across from Tsunade without question.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about the mental evaluation that Inoichi Yamanaka performed on you earlier today." Tsunade said.

"Why do you want to talk about that? He said that he'd tell you all about it." Naruto asked. It was clear at that moment that he was not aware of the actual results of the evaluation. She was not surprised though. That was not the type of thing Inoichi would have felt comfortable telling Naruto about. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing herself, Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto, your evaluation showed that you are mentally unstable and unfit for the duties and responsibilities of a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. It has been recommended, By Inoichi, that you be stripped of your status as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village for a period of no less than two years. After those two years are up, you can undergo another mental evaluation. If, at that time, you are found to be stable and fit for the duty of a shinobi of this village, then you will be made a Genin again. I am sorry…but I am going through with this recommendation." That seemed to stop Naruto's thought process completely.

"Really…?" Naruto said after a few moments with hints anger, surprising Tsunade that he was speaking like that. "You're…sorry you're telling me that I'm kicked out of the Ninja crops on the grounds of mental instability, which means I will never be able to be Hokage, and you're telling me that you're sorry? After everything I've done for the village this is what I deserve from them?!" As he said that last part, he rose to his feet so fast that his chair fell backwards.

"I'm sorry Naruto I don't have a choice, this is what as to be done, after everything that you've been though, and everything that has happen recently the village thinks that this is for the best. Your being release no matter what." said Tsunade as she tried to keep it all together

"You've got to be kidding me! You're sorry!?" Naruto asked, anger now clear in his voice and betrayal clear in his eyes. His next words left Tsunade stunned though. "You're fucking sorry! After everything I've done, after all the bull shit I went through to help this fucking village this is how it repays me" said Naruto in a very angry voice.

"Naruto you have to understand I didn't want to do this but I have to, for the sake of the village, we can't allow you to be a ninja please understand" said Tsunade

"Understand…. Understand what! You took my dream the only thing I had, it was the only thing that kept me sane, after all the beating, the names, the look's, being Hokage was everything to me and you crushed that, and you're sorry for that!" he said even angrier than before. "No…No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm sorry for even trying to get you to be Hokage. I'm sorry for saving you from Kabuto. I'm sorry that I didn't leave you to mope about your dead lover and brother. I'm sorry that you're still alive." Tsunade was shocked that Naruto was speaking to her like a common person.

"If I'm unstable to get kicked out of the Ninja Corps then what about Kakashi-Sensei, HUH? What about Sakura?! I know for a fact that both are torn for Sasuke's defection as much as I am, but I'm the only one getting kicked out!? Kakashi went through worse than I have and he's still an active shinobi! Sakura is already weak about everything except Sasuke! Him leaving could be the breaking point and she's not being evaluated!?"

"Naruto…" As if those words had not shocked Tsunade or hurt her enough, Naruto hit a sour-spot.

"I wonder what the old man, the others you've loved see that you've failed them." Tsunade broke at that and crossed the room before land a hard slap on Naruto's face; it took a minute for Tsunade to register her actions and stared wide-eyed at Naruto who was now on the floor rubbing his cheek. Just before Tsunade was gonna speak Naruto simply stood up and spat in Tsunade's direction finished the job by tearing his headband off of his head without untying it and brought out a kunai that he used to put a slash through it and let it fall to the floor before he stomped on it. All the while the ANBU were watching with their hand on their blades in case Naruto attacked.

"I hate you…your just like the everyone else. I hope this village burns…" Naruto said as he kicked the door open and exited her office without once looking back at her.

-Naruto's Apartment-

On the way back towards his apartment, Naruto's mind was a maelstrom of emotions. Many of what he had said had been said out of anger and hurt, but one important detail had been correct. Anyone that was removed from the Ninja Corps due to mental instability was ineligible for the position of Hokage at any point in their lifetime. Naruto knew that for certain. He had been very interested in the position of Hokage, after all. He had never considered the possibility that he would be considered mentally unstable though. It was not exactly common for a shinobi to be declared unstable enough to warrant removal from the Ninja Corps, after all.

Upon arriving at his apartment and shutting his door, Naruto collapsed against his front door with tear filled eyes. He had been unable to control himself any longer.

One thing was certain at that moment. He truly did hate Tsunade with all his being. That was the only way he could describe his feelings towards her at that moment. She had betrayed him in the most unimaginable way. Sure, he might not have been banished or anything, but he suspected that such an action would have been less cruel.

As it was, he would be reminded of his now impossible dream every time he went outside. That thought was enough to make him start crying as he leaned against his door

-Memorial Stone-

As Naruto was in his apartment, venting as a result of the anguish and betrayal that he felt, Kakashi Hatake was standing in front of the Memorial Stone near the Third Training Ground.

Kakashi did not seem to be paying attention to the stone at that moment though, which was actually quite understandable. He had been headed to talk to Tsunade a short while ago about the arrangements of Jiraiya taking Naruto away from the village on the training trip that had been planned.

Consequently, Kakashi had been right outside of the window when Naruto had learned that he was being removed from the Ninja Corps, so he had also heard the things that the blond had told the Fifth Hokage.

'If I had been in his position, I would have said worse, much worse. Maybe even severed my ties to her completely…' Kakashi thought. Kakashi did not agree with Tsunade's actions in the slightest. He believed that Inoichi Yamanaka's assessment was clearly wrong as well. He was Naruto's sensei and knew him better than anyone alive. There was no way that Naruto was mentally unstable. Well, there was no way that he was mentally unstable enough to warrant removal from the Ninja Corps, at least.

'There's something going on here that I can't see. There's something going on here that I know for sure. Naruto couldn't have failed that mental exam…Inoichi knows how hard Naruto life's been, and he know how Naruto can be, so why fail him?' Kakashi thought. He did not like the prospect of anything going on that he was incapable of seeing, either. Having the Sharingan made him used to being able to see through anything, including ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and deception. One thing seemed certain to Kakashi at that moment though.

'I need to get a message to Lord Jiraiya about this.' Kakashi thought as he looked towards the horizon and saw the Sand Siblings starting to leave. 'If my plan is to work, I'll need some help…for Naruto.' His eyes went back to the Memorial Stone the second after those thoughts passed. His eyes immediately went to the name of his sensei with a practiced eye. Very few people could locate a name on the stone without a second thought, and Kakashi was one of them. No one spent more time at the stone than he, after all.

'Minato-sensei, what would you do if you were here to see this?' Kakashi pondered. That thought kept him occupied for a while.

-Konoha Gates-

"Gaara what's your rush? Why do we need to get back to Suna so soon?" Kankuro asked as he and his sister stared at their brother who was already walking away from Konoha's. When they exited a shop they felt their brother's chakra spike, a sign for each other to gather immediately. When they arrived at the gates they were surprised that Gaara was there with their bags next to him. He wore his blank expression and only told them to that they were leaving.

"Kankuro…on my way to Tsunade's Office I hears something interesting. It involves Naruto." At this, both of Gaara's siblings perked up, they were interested in the kid that saved their brother from himself. "I suggest that we head back to Suna as soon as possible and prepare for Naruto Uzumaki's arrival." Kankuro and Temari both didn't know what was going to happen, but they knew to trust Gaara when it came to issues such as these.

"Lead the way Gaara." Temari stated as the Sand Siblings dashed away from the village and headed home.

-Road to Wave Country-

"Fuck!" A certain red head yelled as she felt the bump in the cart that she was currently laying in. Tayuya managed to make crutches for herself and walk on to any random direction; It was about an hour later that she was found by a traveling merchant that saw her on the side of the road struggling to move from her seated position. The merchant saw her and offered a ride to her hometown. Tayuya was a little resistant at first, but she eventually agreed and was laid in the merchant's cart.

"Sorry about that…I'll try to be more careful." Tayuya just grunted in response and closed her eyes. She knew that going back to Oto was out of the question since she could barely walk and Konoha would likely kill her or imprison her for information and then kill her. Adding in all the bases that the snake bastard had in the Elemental Nations, Tayuya's options were **very** limited.

-Takigakure-

"Almost ready…" A mint-haired girl said as she looked over the things she packed. Fu looked around for anything that would be useful to her and saw nothing else to take. Placing her bag on the side Fu sat down on her bed and thought of another escape plan. She would try again in about a week or two and she needed to plan for everything. Fu knew why she was hated; she was the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, the Seven-Tailed Beast.

Looking over her plans Fu hoped for a miracle and wish that someone would help her and she would find that perfect someone…someone like the Uzumaki that she saw save her village when he came by. Fu blushed a little and shook her head at that thought…he was probably with someone that he was happy with. Beside…who would want to be with her anyway? Fu shook her head and started her plans to escape.

A/N: Another chapter done that's it…


	3. Escaping Hell

Chapter 3: Escaping Hell

-Naruto's Apartment-

It's been 6 days since Naruto had gotten the news that he was kicked out of the Ninja crops and his dream of becoming Hokage was crushed. Since then Naruto had stayed in his room, he tried to go to the Training ground's to release some anger but just as he arrived the Gate Guards had stopped him, they even brought out a few kunai to show that they were serious. It seemed that the Hokage had given orders to prevent him from leaving. It was now 10o'clock in the morning on the 9th of October.

Naruto had hoped at least some of his friend's would've at least visited but no one had showed but in a way he was thankful that his only visitors had been Iruka Umino, Konohamaru and his friends and Shizune. Even though he was thankful for that at least, he hated the fact that every time he saw Sakura he felt that he had let her down completely at the same time. He could not face her after he realized that he would most likely never be able to bring Sasuke back. Naruto knew that the sadness and anger that she held in that alone made Naruto feel even worst.

Naruto then remember a that he had Konohamaru, who had not cared what anyone thought and had no problem going to see the "unstable demon." Naruto also couldn't help but laugh a bit when Konohamaru had told him that he was gonna be the sixth Hokage for him. Naruto was happy that someone would keep his dream alive. But After three visits from Iruka, two from Shizune, and two from Konohamaru, Naruto felt another great source of pain. Despite those visits, none of his other classmates were coming to see him. Kakashi had not visited him either, but he heard that Kakashi was busy with missions. His classmates were apparently only doing D-rank missions though.

He remembered Shizune telling him that Hinata tried to visit him but every time she got even near his Apartment the guard's told her to go away. And to make matters worse for her, her father demanded that Naruto stay under house arrest until he was mentally stable. And what was even worst was the fact that Tsunade had agreed to it so Naruto wasn't even able to leave his own house. Glancing back at the clock, Naruto saw that he had been lost in his thoughts for a little over twenty minutes.

'It's not like I have anything better to do, seeing as I can't train and I can't even leave my own freaking house I might as well so some pushup's or something, just in case the villager's decide that, I'm better off dead then just staying here,' thought Naruto as he began to exercise. After two hours had passed it was a little bit passed noon, Naruto was surprised as the air before him shimmered as he turned around and saw Kakashi had entered the Apartment.

"Hey Naruto still training I see" Said Kakashi said casually. Though he spoke casually, there was no doubt by the look in his visible eye that he was not his usual carefree self. The man standing before him was the Copy Ninja, not the carefree man that read erotica in public.

"Kakashi-sensei? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be on a mission or something?" said Naruto in a surprised voice he was so surprised to see his ex-teacher that If he had not been caught off guard, then he would have stopped himself from using the suffix with Kakashi's name. He was not required to address Kakashi as his sensei, after all.

"I came to see my student, after all it's almost your birthday, I'd have been here sooner, but I've been busy." Kakashi said as he flipped the light switch, momentarily blinding Naruto. "It also took a little bit to get all four of your ANBU watchers with my Sharingan. I'd hate for them to report that I dropped by." He said as he looked at his student

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. The prospect of ANBU watchers made him worried a little.

"The Hokage had apparently assigned a team from the ANBU Black Ops to watch you under a recommendation. She wants to make sure that you don't commit Hara-Kiri or run off, I guess. That's just a guess though. We haven't talked about you in our occasionally conversations." Kakashi replied. "Anyways, I have incapacitated all of your watchers for the next twenty-four hours using my Sharingan. They won't remember a thing either, so we're both in the clear for today." That last part truly got Naruto's interest. His words kept Naruto's curiosity active.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are _we_ both in the clear for?" Naruto asked.

"Well you'll be happy to know that you're not the only one who didn't like the Hokage's Decision to take you out of the Ninja Corps. She's out of line and I can't just stand by and let her treat you like this Naruto; I'm not the type of guy to ever abandon my students, after all." Kakashi said. He then let out an exasperated sigh. "At the same time, I know that it would be impossible to get her to revoke your removal from the Ninja Corps. If it was possible, Iruka would have already done so. I hear that he's tried. I would've brought up what you've said about me being unstable as a result as well, but Iruka did that too." He said in a clam voice Naruto felt a warm feeling inside at the thought of his Ex-Chunin-sensei and Ex-Jonin-sensei doing what they could to help him. It did not lessen the anguish at everything else that had happened, but it did make it easier to bear.

"But Naruto I'm just not hear to chit chat, I need to ask you a question as well." said Kakashi in a serious voice that caught Naruto's attention again.

"Ask me what?" replied Naruto

"Now that you're no longer a ninja in this village you have no have an obligation to it anymore, but do you want to continue on the path you are currently on?" Kakashi asked in a voice that stressed the seriousness of the situation. As for Naruto, who was thinking back to the even more numerous looks of hostility that he received in addition to the numerous people of the village that ignored and avoided him when they could, Naruto shook his head. He had no doubt that he would eventually pull a Gaara and kill everyone on sight if he continued to live such an existence.

"Naruto, I've been in contact with Jiraiya. We've come up with the only option that will get you away from all of this. You're going to have to do a lot of work if you agree with this plan, and you will have to completely start over if you agree to it, and if you choice to go Jriaya told me to give you this" said Kakashi as he gave Naruto a scroll.

"What's this" asked Naruto before he replied to Kakashi's question

"He didn't tell me what it was for, he just told me to give it to you, and he also said that once you leave he'll try to contact you again as soon as he can, so what's your answer Naruto" said Kakashi waiting for a reply

"What's the plan?" said Naruto without hesitation as he quickly grabbed his back pack and gathered a few of his belonging

"To put it simply, all you would have to do is leave the Land of Fire entirely."

"What?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Much like the retrieval team could not chase after Sasuke once he crossed the border it could happen with you…" Kakashi said, making Naruto look even more confused. "What's wrong?" he said as he noticed had Naruto stopped packing his thing's in his back pack.

"The gate guards stop me every time I try to go outside of the village to train." Naruto explained as he started packing again.

"That's true, but their aren't any guard's at night, at this moment the only person they don't want to leave is you. There are two things that would normally prevent you from simply walking out at night. The first is the ANBU watchers that I've already incapacitated. The second is a special barrier Ninjutsu that surrounds the village. I made a seal that will allow you to walk through the barrier without alerting anyone though. I know the codes to the barrier from my time in ANBU, so integrating them in a seal was easy enough." Kakashi countered and held up a hand to stop Naruto from speaking. "And before you ask, the reason that the barrier would detect you when it did not detect Sasuke is because the barrier has recently been set to alert the Barrier Team if your chakra makes contact with it. This seal will override the alerts though, so no one will know that you left until your ANBU watchers wake up." Kakashi explained as he finished telling this plan.

As he finished saying that, Kakashi handed him a highly detailed seal on a slip of paper. "As long as you have the seal in your possession, you will be able to pass through the barrier undetected. Please destroy the seal once you are out of the Land of Fire. That is the only illegal thing I'm doing to help you get out of here. If you destroy it, there will be no proof that I aided you."

"You seem so sure that I'm going to leave." Naruto said as he looked at the seal.

"And you aren't?" Kakashi asked, thought it sounded more amused than curious.

"Of course I am, but that's not the point." Naruto said as he looked up from the seal at Kakashi. "So how am I actually going to get out of the village? I still have to make it to the gates without being seen, which is easier said than done."

"That's why I brought this." Kakashi said as he removed a scroll from his hip pouch and gave it to Naruto. "I acquired some new clothes for you. They're actually more to help you get out of the Land of Fire without attracting attention than anything, though. To actually get outside of the village, I recommend that you do something a bit more… ninja. I'm sure you know what I mean." Surprisingly, Naruto caught the hint and managed a small smile at the idea.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he looked at his former teacher.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'd never abandon my students, but before we begin there's something else I want you promise me." Kakashi said, glancing back at Naruto who gave a nod in understanding. "I want you to promise me that you'll try to be happy; a miserable life isn't much better than death, after all." Kakashi said.

"I promise." Said Naruto as Kakashi nodded his head before he left through the window and was now nowhere in sight.

-10 Hours Later-

Ten hours later, Naruto had not been visited by anyone else, but that he been a good thing, apparently. He had spent the entire time packing what he wanted to take care with them and had sealed his belongings in some of the scrolls he owned. By the time ten o'clock rolled around, Naruto's apartment was void of his belongings. As soon as someone entered, it would be clear to them that Naruto was no longer staying there.

The only actual personal effect that Naruto left behind were a few pair of clothes that he owned, he decided to take the clothes that Iruka had given him a few months back, since he hadn't actually worn them it would be harder for them to track him. And secondly because. He had decided against it as soon as he realized that Tsunade had his forehead protector, which would have enough of his scent on it to help them find him. Shaking his head from all thoughts of being tracked, Naruto glanced down at his new attire. He had to admit that he liked it, and it was rather comfortable.

No longer wearing a trace of orange, Naruto looked as though he could blend in with the darkness of night perfectly. He wore black sandals, black pants, and a short sleeve black shirt. Normally, his hair would have made stealth a bit difficult since it was golden blond, but the black hooded cloak in his right hand would take care of that. He also hand pockets and holsters that he place his kunai in for quick access. Putting the cloak on, Naruto approached the window of his apartment and opened it about a foot. He then formed the ram hand sign.

"Transformation Jutsu" he whispered. In an instant, Naruto was replaced by average sized black cat. It was at that moment that Naruto was thankful that the Transformation Jutsu allowed its user to actually turn into something, or someone, else. He had used it in such a way to turn into a windmill shuriken in their initial fight with Zabuza, and it was coming in handy once again. A black cat walking down the street would not attract attention in the Hidden Leaf Village. The only possible ways for the disguise to fail at his task were for a dog to chase him or for a sensor type shinobi to detect him.

Naruto had to admit that being a cat was a great bit different than being a human. Walking on four legs was not exactly easy to do. He had practiced it recently though. He had known that he would need to hurry if he was to not attract attention. The odds of a sensor type discovering him would grow by the minute. Leaping into the window sill, Naruto looked down at the street. Seeing that there was no one in the street, the muscles of his legs tensed and he leapt down to the street.

Landing as only a cat or a ninja could, Naruto made contact with the ground and continued to walk towards the village gates. Quickly realizing that he would appear suspicious if he walked down the middle of the street, Naruto moved to the left side of the street and began to move onward. He alternated his speed between a walk and a run, taking occasional detours around buildings. No cat would walk straight up to the gates, after all.

Once Naruto reached the gates, he began to run as fast as his cat body could take him away. His speed actually increased once he was outside of the village as a result of his use of chakra in his movements. He had no intention of canceling his jutsu until he was several miles away. From the top of a building near the gates, Kakashi smiled.

'_I never thought I'd get to see a cat use a chakra enhanced jump. I must say that it's pretty impressive.' K_akashi thought with an inward laugh. Naruto would not know until much later that Kakashi had actually ensured that he came in contact with no one. Relatively few people traveled about that late at night, and using normal Genjutsu on the ones that did to keep them occupied had been relatively easy. Most people thought of Kakashi as a master of Ninjutsu, but he was also incredibly proficient at Genjutsu, even without the aid of his Sharingan.

_"__I better send a message to Jiraiya telling him that Naruto's already left. His spy network should locate Naruto immediately afterwards, no matter where he decided to go. Even then he need to come here for Sensei's things along with Naruto's inheritance.' _Kakashi thought. That had been the reason he had not bothered to ask Naruto where he was going to go, among other things. There was also the fact that he did not want Naruto's destination to slip on accident. Though that rarely happened, there was a slim chance that it would.

"Good luck Naruto I hope you find happiness wherever you go, after that you are the number one hyperactive knuckled head Ninja in Konoha" Kakashi whispered as he was nowhere to be seen once again.

-Suna Council Room-

"Kazekage-Sama, you can't be serious about this decision can you?!" Gaara held an impassive face as he looked at the elders that gathered around him in the room. On the side, Temari and Kankuro held shocked expressions on their faces.

"I'm serious and I will go through with what it. You are here only to advise me and my actions not to tell and demand what you want of me. Starting tomorrow, everything will be in place."

"Kazekage-Sama please reconsider this! If you go through with this, them we'll suffer again!"

"Do you doubt my reasonings? No matter you say, my word is law. This meeting is adjourned." Gaara stood up and left a shocked Council room with his equally shocked siblings. Both thinking about was Gaara did and what he was going to do…all for Naruto.

-Home near the Wave Border-

Tayuya was walking, aka using her home-made crutches to walk around the town that the merchant lived in. She stayed with Tayuya for a bit and then left to another town with Tayuya staying at her home. Tayuya was thinking about what happened and immediately thought of ways to leave. It's not that she didn't like the place…it was the fact that Orochimaru's spies might find her.

Looking at a made of the Elemental Nations, Tayuya decided that she should go to Wave Country and try to restart there.

-Takigakure-

Fu was currently checking and rechecking everything that was in her bag. In another 5 days she would try to make another escape from the village. It would be her 10th attempt at leaving, and this time she was going to leave no matter what. Fu brought out a little notepad and checked all her notes on the patrol times and routes that she wrote down. She may be a 13 yr old, but she was a 18 yr old when it came to many things.

After she was sure…again, that her things were set, Fu laid in bed and went to sleep, dreaming about a certain blonde headed shinobi. As she dreamt on, she missed the man that was watching her through her cracked doorway. The man smiled and left, intent on getting that girl out of a place that doesn't deserve her. Both had prayed that Kami let the one person they knew intervene and help Fu find a good life.

A/N: Done…


	4. Reactions

Tsunade was sitting in her office a little past one o'clock in the afternoon, five days after Naruto Uzumaki was removed from the Ninja Corps of the Hidden Leaf Village. She looked incredibly nervous and stressed out at that moment, which was actually the best way anyone could describe her mood at that moment. On the inside, she worst for wear.

It had been very hard on her when she had to remove Naruto from the Ninja Corps. She had only been following the recommendations and suggestions of someone who knew best about mental instability, but that did not make it any easier on her. Hearing Naruto tell her off and say he hoped the village burn's Tsunade hated herself for crushing the dream of her favorite blonde and what was worst was that she told some very troubling news a little over an hour ago.

The squad of ANBU Black Ops that had been assigned to watch over Naruto had been incapacitated and could not remember anything that had happened since eleven o'clock the previous morning. Oh, and Naruto Uzumaki was no longer inside the village or the Land of Fire. The Yamanaka clan had verified that his chakra signature was no longer present in the village. Tsunade wasn't showing it but she was kinda happy when she learned that, she already had her suspicion's to whom to had helped him, and she knew deep down her heart that this was for the best.

But sadly the ANBU weren't as lucky as the entire squad had been dropped from ANBU Black Ops back into the regular Ninja Corps as a result of their failure.

_'__Now that Naruto's gone I get the privilege to tell the advisors and all the clan heads that we are no longer in possession of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, despite the fact that we've had it in our possession ever since the Valley of the End was formed. Hell they'll be more concerned about the beast than the vessel_' thought Tsunade bitterly.

"Lady Tsunade, the Advisory Council and the Clan Heads have assembled in the conference room down stairs." Shizune said as she entered the office. Her voice sounded slightly more formal than normal. She didn't even spare a second glance at Tsunade as she started to leave the room.

'_She's still angry at me for agreeing to dismiss Naruto from the Ninja Corps.'_Thought Tsunade sadly; her apprentice had not taken her decision well. True that Shizune visited Naruto, but it was nothing more than to check in on him. Hell, even visiting him was an order from Tsunade herself.

"I might as well go and get this over with, since those old farts have nothing else to do but boss me around," said Tsunade as she rose to her feet. Without further words, the two Kunoichi walked down the empty hallway, went downstairs, and then walked down that hallway until they reached the first set of doors on their right. Entering the room, Tsunade and Shizune saw that there was a large table in the center of the room, though it lacked decoration of any kind outside of it.

Tsunade then took her place at the table while Shizune stood behind. Directly across the table from Tsunade were the advisors. To the Hokage's right and the advisors' left, Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame were seated. To the Hokage's left and the advisors' right, Asuma Sarutobi and Tsume Inuzuka were seated. "Let's begin this meeting now." Tsunade said as she cleared her throat as she was just about to speak until…

"Shouldn't we wait for the clan heads of the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka before be begin the meeting," Hiashi asked as the other council member's look at him.

"Sorry that I didn't inform you of this earlier, but I sent them on a mission, before I called this meeting," said Tsunade as every one's attention was now on her.

"Why would you send three clan head's away on a mission right before you called for a meeting that actually requires them," Konaru asked, thinking Tsunade had something planned for all of them.

"The reason why I called this meeting was because I was informed you all that Naruto Uzumaki had managed to escape the eyes of his ANBU watcher and somehow managed to leave the village without the barrier team being alerted. So…in short, Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki for the Nine tailed fox, is no longer in our possession, and I have gotten no report's on his whereabouts, so I sent , I sent Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Kakashi Hatake on a mission to retrieve him. It is highly unlikely that it will succeed though. He could have anywhere from a three hour leaded on us to a twenty-four hour lead, though I suspect that it is actually closer to a twelve hour leaded." Said Tsunade as the council member's looked stunned at the news

"Why did you send Kakashi Hatake on that mission? Surely you could've sent someone better after all Naruto Uzumaki was his student, what makes you think Kakashi didn't help him in his escape," Homura asked when he heard who was sent.

"There's isn't any proof that Kakashi had any help in his escape, secondly he is more skilled at tracking than any member of the Inuzuka clan; If I wanted to find someone better than him, I would have had to ask Tsume, but sending Four clan heads on a mission to get a mere ex-Genin it seemed like overkill to me" answered Tsunade hoping that answer satisfied them.

"Are we actually discussing this" said Asuma as everyone looked at him and see that he was glaring at Tsunade. "I mean, seriously you crushed his hope's and dream's, you strip him of his rank and gave him nothing in return. If I were him I would've done the same, after everything he's done for this village you guys just turned your back on him and had him guarded like a prisoner in his own home." said Asuma as the everyone except Tsunade and, surprisingly Shizune, showed any emotion

"Don't be a fool Asuma!" shouted Koharu. "He's a Jinchuriki and an unstable one at that. Just think about it what happens if he goes to another village and they learn about what he is, they could brainwash him and use him as a weapon to destroy us!" said Koharu as some of the council actually thought about it. A bit of overreaction, but a scenario none the less. Asuma just snorted and chuckled at her.

"Sure, he's a Jinchuriki alright." Said Asuma, distaste at the title obvious. "That doesn't change the fact that you're all morons on that subject. Perhaps you did not see the Jinchuriki of the One-Tail or hear the kinds of shit that he did, but I heard it all. He is living proof of why you should have fucking treated Naruto as a human being. I personally hope the mission to retrieve him is a complete failure, because he's too good for this place. He almost died trying to bring the Uchiha back as well as the other team members, and this is you repay him; if you ask me I think it's time we get some new council member's, one's without a stick shoved up their ass," said Asuma as both Homura and Koharu glared at him with distane. Before they could say anything to him, a new voice rang out…

"Well said Asuma, Sarutobi-sensei would be proud if he were here to see this," said Jiraiya as the others looked at him in surprise since no one detected him

"Jiraiya this meeting doesn't concern you, it is for the Hokage and Council members," said Tsunade in a serious voice that Jariya knew was a message to get the fuck out of the room.

"This meeting is over, you and me have to talk Tsunade…now!" said Jiraiya in an equally serious voice. Tsunade was surprised at the way he had just spoken to her, many people didn't know this but when Jiraiya spoke in a serious manner it was something to be feared about.

"This meeting isn't over, something has to be done about this; Jiraiya maybe you could retrieve the Jinchuriki for us, there's no drought that you couldn't fail that mission" said Koharu as Jiraiya looked at her with a pissed off look Koharu there right then and there that she better stop talking or else…

"Well I'm happy to say that the pursuit of Naruto Uzumaki will now be terminated, I called in a favor from the Feudal Lord of the land of fire, and he agrees that since Naruto is no longer a Shinobi of the Konoha and is now a citizen; he is under the Feudal Lord's authority, and not that of the Hokage." said Jiraiya cheerfully as he gave cold look's to Koharu, Homura, and Tsunade. He then took out a scroll and threw it to Asuma. He then began to reading it and conforming what Jiraiya said was true.

"It's true it's got the Feudal lord's signature and everything." said Asuma a he gave it to Koharu who read with shock

"This can't be we need the Jinchuriki!" yelled Koharu as she read the letter, but then she threw the scroll and stood up. "You're the one that helped him get out of the village, aren't you?" Koharu accused.

"If I did, then I would have simply had the toads reverse summon him to Mount Myouboku. In that case, you would be unable to track him at all." Jiraiya replied, not even glancing at the advisor as he spoke. His eyes were focused on Tsunade.

"Naruto is still considered a minor since he's no longer a shinobi." Jiraiya simply shook his head at Tsunade's pathetic attempts to continue the Naruto's search.

"Read up on the laws next time you remove someone from the Ninja Corps. You can't go from being a legal adult back to being a child. It just doesn't work that way," Jiraiya stated as he leveled a glare at his Kunoichi teammate. There was no doubt that he was furious at her.

"You already know where to meet me Tsunade" said Jiraiya as he looked coldly at her

"Oh but before I go, I was just going to inform you that information on Akatsuki is no longer the business of this village due to the fact that you don't even have a Jinchuriki and since I own the spy network of the village, I'm taking that away as well…I just came back for my students' things." said as he walked away and disappeared in a poof.

'_He sent a shadow clone!'_thought Tsunade in shock. She was still trying to process everything when Asuma busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsume asked. She would have enjoyed a good laugh. As it was, she was still feeling indifferent to the situation. She did not really know Naruto Uzumaki after all.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Asuma said between fits of laughter.

Tsunade understood why he was laughing immediately. The Feudal Lord had outplayed her and her advisors. In addition to that, she had just lost Jiraiya and his spy network. It was not as if he was an active ninja, after all.

But on known to Tsunade and the Council member's they weren't the only one's having a decision about Naruto's escape from the village.

-Root Headquarters-

"You three are to begin tracking down Naruto Uzumaki. I want him captured so that the Nine-Tails may be extracted and placed in one of our own," Danzo ordered as he looked at three of the members of his Root organization that specialized in tracking. "You may take seven subordinates with you to ensure the success of the capture, should you find him." he said.

"Yes Lord Danzo," the three members of Root said in sync. They would serve him with their last dying breaths if need be, and they would not show an ounce of emotion the entire time. That was just how Root was though.

'_What an unexpected turn of events. I didn't expect the Jinchuriki to run from the village, but it actually may make it easier this way…'_ Danzo thought as he felt like he planning was finally coming into realization. '_Who would have thought that using __my__ Sharingan on Inoichi would give me a chance to gain the Nine-Tails? I should've thought of it sooner…'_ Danzo remembered doing a simple application of his unique dojutsu before Naruto's evaluation had enabled him to make things seem a little worse than they were, as well as ensuring that Naruto's removal from the Ninja Corps be recommended.

'I wonder how furious Itachi would be when he hears that Shisui's eye is in my possession,' thought Danzo. The thought of Itachi being furious was actually quite humorous to the old war hawk.

- Undisclosed Location-

Mean while a third meeting was going on at that moment as well. It was not a physical meeting though. It was more of an astral projection meeting than anything.

"We're meeting again so soon? Wow, I thought this never happened." Said Deidara sarcastically; the last time Akatsuki had held a meeting had been a few weeks ago, and they had claimed that they had not all met since the time seven years before when Orochimaru turned on them.

"Shut it." said Sasori in annoyance. "If we're having a meeting, then it is because it is very important, why else would we be here for" he said as Deidara turned and looked at him Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, and Konan all stayed quite at that.

"Zetsu, what news do you have to report?" asked the leader looking at the plant-like man.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, has been removed from the Ninja Corps on the grounds of mental instability. He actually left the village sometime last night as well. It appears that he is headed to the Land of Waves." Zetsu's black half answered. His white half was being quiet at that moment.

"We can capture him real easy then." Kisame said as he looked at Itachi.

"No, we cannot." The leader said, surprising everyone except Zetsu and Konan. "He must be sealed last. Capturing him now, as appealing as it is, would be pointless. We would have to watch over him closely to make sure he did not die before we were ready for him. Preventing that and suppressing the fox's chakra every time he tried to escape our grasp would only serve to hinder us. Instead, we will wait and capture him after we have at least six of the others sealed. Restraining him while we seal the last few would not be as difficult."

"I see." Itachi said with a nod

-Road to Wave-

As the meeting continued the team of Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza, and Kakashi remained unaware that their mission was already a failure except for kakashi who hoped that Naruto had already made it out of the border and was now somewhere safe. But just as that thought went across his mind. They were all stopped when Jiraiya appeared out of no where and held up a paper for all of them to see. Getting a glimpse of the paper all of them widen their eyes and nodded before they turned around and started to head back to Konoha.

If they had went just a little further, they would've found their target sleeping under a tree. Naruto took time to rest seeing as he had a head start and decided to head to Wave Country to say 'hi' and get something from there that would help him. Since it was getting dark and he didn't have any shelter, he rested on the floor and looked at the stars. Naruto was actually looking forward to what tomorrow held for him.

-Kazekage Manor-

Gaara was getting his things packed in his room…which wasn't much other than a scroll that held his family and other secrets of past Kazekages, that were given to him to help seeing as he could master them, some extra clothes that he was currently wearing along with a special-made vest for when he's older, and a large bottle of water; he also had his gourd with him. As he stopped, he looked at the sky to see the familiar lights in the sky that he appreciated. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Gaara…are you sure about this…? Do you think…I can handle something like this?" Temari asked nervously in her spot and waited for her brother to respond. What Gaara had said earlier that day was a major shock to everyone in the room.

"Temari…I trust you enough that I chose you. Naruto Uzumaki would've likely done the same for me had we been in reversed rolls. I'll be with patrolling the border and waiting. I know that you will protect Suna with your life in my absence." Temari looked up at Gaara and nodded before she crossed the room and hugged him. It would start tomorrow, and by then…she'll be ready.

-Merchant's Home-

Tayuya was sitting…uh laying on the couch in that merchants house. As soon as she arrived, she was given treatment for her injuries and had her legs looked at. She was lucky that the town actually had a Medic-nin that fix her up as best as she could. While Tayuya was not 100%, she was good enough to live; her legs were another matter, they were still in a cast so she couldn't go far and they wouldn't be fully healed for another month.

It was still a risk, but she was going to go to Wave Country and see if she could start again. Tomorrow would be the start as soon as the sun had come up. If by luck the stars could leader her to a new life...

-Takigakure-

Fu was laying in her bed, she was confident that this attempt would be the one. The success that she wanted so she could leave this god awful village. No one except, Shibuki had accepted her, so she would do them a favor and leave.

'Just a few more days…them I'll have my chance to get out of here.' Fu fell asleep with a smile under the stars. Tomorrow will put everything in motion.

A/N: Done


	5. Meeting Tayuya

- Wave Country (Zabuza and Haku's Grave) -

Naruto stood at the graves of Zabuza Momochi and Haku of the Yuki clan in the Land of Waves. Letting out a yawn, Naruto removed the only blank scroll in his possession from his hip pouch. Once he was done there, he had every intention of going back to Tazuna and Tsunami's house to get some rest before he left the Land of Waves.

It was nice being treated as a hero, but Naruto did not want to stay in any one place for too long without good reason.

Once he finished drawing a basic storage seal on the scroll, he walked over to the two graves and placed his hands around the hilt of the sword behind the one to the right. Using all of his strength, he pulled Zabuza's sword from the ground and carried it to his prepared scroll.

After the mission to the Land of Waves several months back, Naruto had read up on the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, and he had learned that all of the swords were incredibly valuable to the Hidden Mist Village. From what Naruto had heard, the village had actually lost all of the swords at one point. He was unsure if they had recovered any of them since that particular book had been published, but he was sure that they would pay a large amount for Zabuza's sword. With that money, Naruto would be able to cover his…and his partner's, life expenses for a while. It was not as if he was just trying to get rich quickly.

'_He'd probably be really pissed if we had told him we were going to use his sword as a grave marker too.'_ Naruto thought as he glanced at the grave one last time before sealing the sword away. "_I'll be glad to get out of here."_ Naruto said sadly as memories of the mission to the Land of Waves came back to him. The thoughts of him being a Leaf ninja with Sasuke still around were hard to bear.

With his task done, Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it back in his pouch before heading back to Tazuna's home. He had to admit that he was thankful that the old bridge builder had offered to let him stay with his family for a little while. His thought went back to how he met his partner yesterday…

_- Flashback (Road to Wave Country) -_

_Naruto was walking down the road with his bag and took in the scenery. It was nice to him and calmed him down when every; he saw something catch his eye like an animal. What was different about it was that it had a tint of red on it. As Naruto approached the group of animals they all fled and revealed a red headed girl laying on her back. Pain was in her face and the crutches nearby showed that she was hurt and surprisingly still alive. It took a moment, but Naruto realized that this was the same girl that tried to stop him and his friends from reaching Sasuke on mission about two weeks ago.._

_Naruto also noticed that her legs appeared wrapped up, but they had been shredded to pieces. Seeing as she couldn't do anything if she was unconscious, Naruto started to re-wrap her legs using his shirt as wrappings; he didn't want to waste what medical things he had him bag that much. It took a while, but he managed to get everything in place and covered. __While he was finishing bandaging her legs, he was unaware that the red head was regaining consciousness. The increase of pain alone brought her around, but when her vision cleared and she became aware of her own existence, her eyes blinked open completely…her throat let out a stifled groan that Naruto ignored. Looking down, she saw a stranger working on her limbs, tightening them with bindings and wrappings._

_It was this sight that really woke her up. Instincts controlled her movements as she quickly reached out for a blunt object of some sorts. Grabbing a small rock, she chucked it at the blonde, nailing him in the head with the primitive projectile. Naruto staggered away in surprise at being nailed in the side of his head. After stumbling, he glared over at the girl and rubbed the newly formed bruise on his temple._

_"Ow! What's the deal lady!?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone._

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Tayuya roared, feeling around for something else to throw as she crawled away in a hurried and clumsy fashion. Her hand landing on another rock, she threw that at him, followed by a stick. The ex-Genin at her feet, casually dodged the two thrown objects, and watched as the girl began struggling away once again…she didn't get far._

_Panting, Tayuya glared up at the boy, who had been tending to her legs, and was just kneeling several feet away from her, topless and looked built if she had to say. He just stared emotionlessly at her, while she gave him a harden glare. Above all her physical pain, she was incredibly pissed and aggressive towards whom she deemed as an enemy, but was only trying to help her. However, she didn't know that._

_"W-Who the fuck are you?" Tayuya growled. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto blinked, and then gestured down at her legs. When she looked at them, she discovered the nauseating sight of both her broken and twisted limbs staring back at her. It didn't help that they were cut up as well, and that she felt like shit._

_"Your legs are busted, I was fixing them," Naruto stated. Tayuya tried to move, clenching her eyes shut to bite back at the pain racking at her body, before seething in the boy's direction once again._

_"Wait…I remember you…" she rasped out, looking him over. "You're that fucking blonde, loud-mouthed, dumb-ass that went screaming passed me after Kimimaro and your friend."_

_"Bingo," Naruto replied, before moving back over to her to finish slinging up her legs. However, he saw her move away, and looked up in time to see her throw a clump of dirt at him. He got smacked in the face by the piece of dirt, and fell back at the force of the throw, and the surprise that came with it. Wiping the mud out from his eyes, he glared up at the girl. "DAMMIT! STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME!"_

_"Didn't I tell you to get away from me, shit-head?" Tayuya shouted, propping herself up on her arms as she bared her teeth at him. "You sack of shit, I'm warning you! Touch me again, and I'll fucking gut you and leave you out for the animals to have a fucking feast on you pussy ass!" She didn't get anything else out because she ran out of breath. Needless to say, Naruto had never been so insulted in his life. True he had run into this woman twice before, but this was the first real time he was meeting her up close, face-to-face, one on one. He simply shook his head at the strings of profanity flying from her mouth, some of which he had never heard before.__Naruto mused to himself…_

_'__She gives vulgarity a new name…huh…Kami must have kicked her out of heaven because she wouldn't stop swearing, and the Shinigami probably didn't want any competition…'__ Ignoring her, he shuffled over and took her leg, only to receive another outburst from her. Instead of a rock being thrown, she instead lunged at him with a blunt object. Reacting quickly, he grabbed her arm and then the scruff of her collar, yanking her towards him, and glaring at her nose-to-nose. Tayuya panted heavily as she looked him in his cold, blue eyes, while he glared back into her amber ones._

_"Knock…it…off…" Naruto hissed, lowering her arm and whatever it was she was attempting to 'gut him' with. Looking at it, he saw that it was a sharp stone. He simply took it from her hand and threw it into the bushes. "Look, I'm just trying to help you."_

_"Bullshit! Like you'd ever help me!" Tayuya snapped. The blonde ignored her and went on to finish her legs. Despite her unwillingness to allow him to help, as well as her useless thrashing and attempted kicking, he allowed his hands to work unhindered. After tightening the gauze, aka his shirt, and making sure they were secure, he nodded at the completion of his task, before sitting back down onto the ground, exhausted. Relaxing a bit, he looked at the red-head once again, seeing her still glaring at him defiantly, while propped up on her elbows to give her a better view of her target._

_"Look…It's not in my nature to let a complete stranger, even a former enemy like you, just die right in front of me," Naruto stated when his eyes met hers. "I wouldn't be able to sleep right if I let that happen. I'm not heartless…like others I know…'_

_Tayuya furrowed her brow at him. "I don't believe you…"_

"_Doesn't matter if you do; I'm not going to leave you like this." Naruto looked over the area and noticed the dead animal past the trees that had been there for a day or two. Guessing that she survived her encounter, she must've been attacked by something that shredded her bandages over her legs. "In all good conscience, you shouldn't even be alive right now." Naruto gestured her attention over to the area that could have easily been her gravesite. "You're lucky that whatever wanted you for a meal left you alone for some reason..."_

_"Yeah, and instead of fucking eating me, it turned me into fucking cripple again," Tayuya grumbled, pointing at her legs. "LOOK AT ME! I can't fucking walk! Forget limping, I can't even crawl, and I'm in fucking agony!"_

_"Hey, stop shouting…"_

_"Fuck you, cock-sucker! I can shout and curse all I want! If Kami can sit high up on his cloud, watching, and scratching his nuts and not giving a shit, you can follow his example!" "_

_"Stop swearing…geez; and for the last time, I'm not going to kill you," Naruto snapped back in a calm voice, before looking back towards her legs to analyze the damage. "I'm not a doctor, but from what I've experienced in the past and from what I can saw and felt, you're fucked until we get you some help."_

_"Well, hardy-fucking-har! Didn't the sight of then shredded to hell tell you that shit-head?" Tayuya growled, earning an annoyed glare from Naruto, who sat back down onto the ground and bit his thumb in thought._

_"This will be a big problem for you if I don't fix it. I can't do much about your broken legs, but…I might be able to help ease the pain…"_

_"Oh please. I've seen you in action when you were with that lazy-slacker and those mutts," Tayuya gave the boy a disapproving stare. "You're a fucking terrible shinobi… you have almost no sense of awareness, and you have a reaction time slower then a fucking turtle. Quite frankly, you're a fucking retard." Naruto just glared at her. Again, __never__in his life had he ever been this insulted. First Kami drops an impossible mission on top of his head, and next he drops_**_her_**_down on top of him. Despite the insults he had just received and pushing aside her insults, as well as her bonus comments towards his friends, he released her from his grip and performed a hand-seal._

_"I may suck as a shinobi, but there is one thing you don't know about me," Naruto explained, earning a raised eyebrow from the girl. The blonde searched his entire chakra system for something, before eventually redirecting it from his center to his throat. If there was anything Kakashi taught him, it was chakra control. He closed his eyes, before he opened them and simply said. "I'm Konoha's most unpredictable ninja…"_

_Before Tayuya could respond to that, Naruto swooped in and locked lips with her. The shock caused the girl's eyes to widen, while the blonde's mouth over hers muffled her surprise. Tayuya was too deep in bewilderment to really do anything, and simply went with it, but it felt strange to her. It was her first kiss to no surprise, and was with someone who she thought had no experience whatsoever, and a 'shit-head' at that. As she relaxed against him, she felt warmth flood her body and a mild tingling sensation tickle her chest. It felt good. It felt_**_really_**_good. She closed her eyes and moaned, her cheeks flushing red._

_That was, until, her mind registered to the fact who was locking lips with her. Jumping back into reality, Tayuya's eyes flew open and she slapped him,_**_hard_**_. As a result, Naruto was sent falling to the floor, while the red head leaned away and spat on the ground. After brushing away at her lips to get rid of whatever he may have given her, she turned on him and shouted angrily._

"_YOU FUCKING PERVERTED ASS-WHIPE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" she roared, scaring a few birds out of a nearby tree. "If you wanted a grope that badly, go feel up a fucking stripper at a local whore house! DON'T USE ME AS COMPENSATION, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!" Naruto pushed himself back up into a seating position and looked up at the girl through a stoic expression, while rubbing the hand-shaped imprint in his cheek. He spared her no emotional response, and simply pushed a hand on her legs that got her to blush again.._

_"You feel any pain from this?"_

_"Are you…a…fucking… retard…?" Tayuya paused in mid-sentence, suddenly feeling a difference in her body when her mind came around. She then stretched her arms out as well, and didn't need to put any effort into doing so whatsoever. When she applied pressure to her legs, she felt nothing, just remnants of a tickling sensation. "M-My body, I-I don't feel as bad…"_

_"Yeah…I guessed as much," Naruto got up and stretched, catching the red head's attention. She watched him sneeze, and caught a wisp of wind chakra suddenly escaped his lips, mingling with…red chakra? After watching the strand of chakra dissipate into nothingness, Tayuya spoke up._

_"What the hell did you do?" Naruto looked up and shrugged._

_"Unlike other ninja, I have a special healing capability that corresponds with my own chakra," Naruto stated, showing her some the slap that she landed on his cheek that was bruised, which quickly healed before the girl's astonished eyes. Her eyes widen more when he turned his head and showed the bruise that supposed to be on the side of his head…was now completely gone. "Whatever damage I take, the wounds heal within seconds or minutes. Even serious injuries like broken bones can be fixed in just a few hours. It's a distinctive ability that only occurs naturally to me…"_

_"B-But…if this ability is only meant for you…how…?"_

_"Simple. I had managed to collect some chakra residue left over from my fight with Sasuke," Naruto replied, "I passed it into you by focusing my chakra around my lungs, and breathed it into your own, healing not only the damage to any internal organs, but also stopped your pain. Don't try to strain yourself too much though; it'll take a while till you're strong enough to take hits again…" Tayuya nodded her head, checking to make sure she was fine everywhere else. When she did, she leant back and looked towards Naruto, who was now staring at her, with a very vacant expression. Seeing him, she looked away, blushing brightly._

_The memory of the 'kiss of life', as was the proper definition of the intimate chakra exchange, caused the girl to feel more then a little hot under the collar. Above her pride and probably his, he made her feel a million times better then she had been minutes before. Shifting nervously, the girl spared him but a glance before murmuring…_

"_Thank you…" Naruto nodded and looked around before looking back at Tayuya. __Naruto didn't expect to encounter Tayuya, as he found out her name was, on his way to Wave Country; but a when she said she was headed in that direction also, he decided to carry her there so she wouldn't strain her legs. Once they arrived, both were in shock at seeing Tazuna's bridge…or rather 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Naruto ignored the shock for the time being and settled for taking Tayuya to the hospital._

_When he was about to leave, Tayuya asked…more like demanded, that Naruto take her with him wherever he was going. Naruto manage to find a doctor that would be willing to visit and check on them. When that was settled, Naruto and Tayuya both went to Tazuna's house and stay the night. The next day Naruto came out to Zabuza and Haku's grave out respect…and for something there._

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto shook his head and noticed that he was standing in front of Tazuna's home. Getting inside, Naruto noticed that Tayuya was starting to get annoyed that Inari who was asking her things about what she did as a shinobi, was she Naruto's girlfriend, did she work with Naruto and the like. Upon seeing Naruto, Tayuya wanted to get Inari out of the room to talk.

"Hey…kid, why don't you go ask your mom for permission to learn from someone?" At that Inari nodded and shot out of the room, giving a quick 'hi' to Naruto as he left. As soon as the door closed Tayuya sighed, "Fuck Me sideways on a needle-bed! How the fuck can you deal with that little shit-stain?" Naruto shrugged and sat down on a chair.

"I don't know…I've always been a sucker for attention; Inari delivers…"

"Right~…Anyways where we head to next?" Naruto look at Tayuya skeptically. "What? I know that your going to leave soon, and I be forced to suck Orochi-teme's dick before I stay here with this family for any longer." Naruto let out shudder at that and looked around.

"Fine…_we're_ going to head to Mizu no Kuni…"

- Border of Suna no Kuni-

Gaara was running along the edge of the Kaze no Kuni along with five other border patrolling nin at his side. They were doing a routine check in the area bordering Hi no Kuni. While the others were focused on the task at hand, Gaara was focusing on when Naruto would likely pass by. From what he heard, Naruto saved Wave Country at one point; that was likely one place he would go to first. Gaara also guessed that Naruto would likely want to avoid Konoha and Hi no Kuni altogether.

That left him with either getting on a boat to the Mizu no Kuni...or he would pass by Kaze no Kuni and circle around his former homeland. That meant that he would pass by where Gaara was at that time. Gaara didn't worry about the time they would be there because of the team having been assigned to patrol that area constantly.

Either way...he was going to be by his 'brother's' side no matter what. He already had Temari work on their relationship with Konoha and Kankuro was going to act as the abassador the them. He was going to help Naruto No matter what...that was a promise that he made to himself...just a little longer.

-Takigakure Gates-

Fu was setting her stuff up and waiting for her...team. Sibuki had set them up with a mission that would be a day away...that was when she was going to leave. She didn't if Shibuki sent her team intentionally or not, but she wasn't going to waste the opprotunity to leave. The mission would last at least a week and by the time they would be heading back...Fu would be leaving.

Sure they might summon some Chunin and Jonin to stop her...like always, but she would be ready.

"Just a little longer..."

"Fu! get over here...NOW!" Fu looked out the gates to see her team leaving her behind...just a little longer.

A/N: Still working on the other chapters for my other story...just wait.


	6. Tanuki of the Sand and Bug of Waterfall

A/N: I changed the story name…and I don't own anything…

-Kaze no Kuni border-

To all who know Naruto know that he wasn't considered to be that bright among other things, but with his Intelligence mostly being underestimated by the people around him, Naruto couldn't really be told that he was a genius…considering that he former teammates were the two smartest people in the academy. So while he was no genius in certain parts of the ninja world. Most people would agree that he was fairly intelligent and quick witted to pull off the prank's he pulled on the villager's. With him being a Jinchuriki and all, Naruto had to learn about Survival very fast or he wouldn't have been where he was at that moment.

That intelligence alone was the only thing that prevented him from dragging Tayuya straight to the Mizu no Kuni from the Nami no Kuni by boat. Anyone who learned of his destination would be able to beat him there. In order to get to Mizu from Nami by boat, one would have to take a boat all the way around Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea) just to get to the other side of the Hi no Kuni. It would cut at least a day off of the travel time if someone were to cut straight through the Fire Country and take a boat from the eastern coast to Mizu. Naruto was taking every change he had to not go there again, even more so with him carrying Tayuya and both of them having a bad rep with the country and its hidden village made it an even more of a reason to avoid the place.

So, Naruto made a decision that was either incredibly intelligent, according to him, or incredibly stupid…as Tayuya stated when Naruto told her his plan. He decided to take a detour around Hi no Kuni and take a boat from the Yu no Kuni (Land of Hot Water) to Mizu. Surprisingly to Tayuya, Naruto had actually calculated the distance that he would have to travel in his little detour and he had found that it was about the same distance as a round trip between the Suna and Konoha.

Naruto didn't know why, but he was pulled to Kaze no Kuni. At the moment Naruto was about 2 day's into his trip altogether and he was about cross the border into Kaze no Kuni…but as fate would have its way, it decided it was time for our favorite blonde headed ninja to meet someone else that tried to impede his success or otherwise kill him. Standing in front of him was five border patrolling-nin. What made the scene awkward was that Naruto was holding Tayuya in his arms and she was pouting. The team narrowed their eyes on the red-head and pointed Naruto.

"State your business and tell us why you're holding a wanted criminal in your arms?" Naruto shot Tayuya a look and received a shrug of her shoulders in response.

"Is it just you guys?" Naruto asked, "There has to at least someone Jonin level here…you all look like Chunin. I know that you don't operate unless there's a Jonin nearby." The patrol just ignored Naruto's comment.

"I won't repeat what I said...now tell me!" Naruto hung his head and let out a sigh.

"Calm down…look I was just going to pass through with my partner here. I was going to head to Mizu no Kui after a I stayed here for at least a day, but I see that I have to keep going…" Naruto turned around and started walking away…until three of the ninja stepped in front of him and Tayuya.

"Stay where you are! Now…tell us why you have wanted criminal in your arms!" Naruto was getting a little angry at the ninja that were in front of him. "We will use force if we need to; now tell us why you carrying her!"

"Again! This is my partner! It may be a coincidence that she looks just like whoever you're talking about! Her name is Taya!" Tayuya, for one, was a little shocked that Naruto was standing up for her. "I don't know who leads you guys, but whoever they are they're incredibly stupid not to be here with you!" At this all the ninja stiffened and paled. Naruto was about to ask what when he jumped out of the way of a sand spike.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto and Tayuya instantly stiffened and looked up to see Gaara dressed in reddish overalls with a collar, a brownish sash that went around his body, the white cloth that was wrapped around his body still with him and of course was his gourd that was strapped onto his back; Naruto also noticed that he didn't have a Suna headband present on him, but he ignored it at the moment. Both were shocked that he was out here near the border. That meant that either he was about to leave the country and happen to pass by or he was assigned to be here by the new Kazekage.

Both were afraid for the same and for different reasons; Naruto was afraid because this was the same person that he stopped in the the 'Oto-Suna Invasion' Gaara could possibly have a grudge against Naruto for losing to him something he thought was the likely reason. Tayuya was afraid because of how she met and saw what Gaara could do personally, add in the fact that she was one of the reasons that he was involved in Orochimaru's invasion along with everything that she had done to or in Suna and she could officially call herself, along with Naruto, dead-meat.

"You may all leave…you've served your purpose." The rest of the squad didn't move an inch. The sand that was around Gaara started to collect around his legs…and started to cling to his clothes causing many started to back away from him. "I said that your work here is done, now leave."

"But…Kazekage-sama…" Naruto and Tayuya's eyes widened at that name.

"I said leave…I won't repeat myself again…" The ninja nodded and all left in a swirl of sand. Meanwhile, Naruto and Tayuya were still processing whether what they heard was true or not; Gaara of the Sand was the new Kazekage and he was standing right in front of them. After all the patrolling-nin left Gaara turned to the two ex-ninja and waited. Naruto stared down Gaara and took a step back

"Gaara…of the Sand…"

"Naruto Uzumaki…" both Jinchuriki stared each other down and quickly went in analysis mode. Naruto came up with the fact that no matter what…he was fucked. Gaara came to the conclusion that these two wouldn't be a threat to him at all. "I take that you're on a mission to Suna?" Gaara asked, knowing all to well why Naruto was here…he might as well humor the blonde as best as he could. Gaara instantly knew that was a touchy subject as soon as Naruto's expression dropped from fear to instant sadness.

"No actually…I uh…I was dropped from Konoha's Ninja Corps about 2 weeks ago…" Gaara nodded.

"I see…now care to tell me why you have one of Orochimaru's Elite Bodyguards in your arms?" Naruto looked at Tayuya who just shrugged it was better to spill everything since they were going to die anyway.

"Yeah…you see when she lost in her match with Shikamaru; she had her legs broken from some trees that fell on her. She was able to escape from her little prison and after a while she met someone and had her legs temporarily fixed; she was attacked and was found by me. We went to Nami no Kuni and stayed there for a while…we left about two days ago and were headed to Yu no Kuni. I was kinda pulled here for some reason so I decided to come here for a while." Gaara nodded and looked around to see in anyone was around them.

"Well then…we better get going." Naruto's head shot up while Tayuya's eyes widened before she turned to Naruto and shared a confused looked.

"W-what…?"

"You heard me…let's get going, Yu no Kuni is at least a three to five day trip from here."

"B-but I-I t-thought you w-were the K-Kazekage?!" Gaara stopped and let some of the sand collect around him gather. Without warning the sand shot out and grabbed Tayuya from Naruto's arms. "Hey!" Naruto was about to make a grab for Tayuya but sand covered his entire body in an instant and started to lift him off the ground. Naruto started getting scared; he knew that this was Gaara's famous 'Sand Coffin' that he used in the Chunin Exams.

"Your right I was the Kazekage. That job belongs to Temari now…" Naruto looked and stopped struggling in the sand. Immediately after he stopped, the sand around his body fell to ground followed by him about 3 seconds later. When Naruto looked up he saw that Gaara still had Tayuya in his grasp. Gaara noticed that Naruto was staring Tayuya so he spoke up. "You know…I should kill this girl for what she has done to Suna all those time she was there…I've sworn to kill anyone that follows Orochimaru…" Tayuya's eyes widen but she already accepted death since she couldn't argue against it. That was until the sand on top of her loosened and fell off to form a bed under her.

"Wha…?" Gaara had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Gaara…"

"I said that I would kill anyone that follows…and if I heard correctly then 'Taya' is not the one that I think she is." Naruto for one was half understood; Gaara was sparing Tayuya since she didn't follow Orochimaru anymore and was joining them on their way to Muzi no Kuni. Naruto got up from the sand and went to pick up Tayuya from the sand that Gaara had under her, but the sand moved away form him. Naruto shot Gaara a confusing looked before he tried to reach out again only to have the same actions repeat.

"You think I can get my partner from your sand?"

"No…"

"What!? Why not?!"

"Because I think I could keep her safer than you can…you do have an idiotic side that constantly shows." Tayuya nodded at Naruto, before she realized the she was close to Gaara. It was the first time that she was next to him without him threatening to kill her, besides the first incident…and she couldn't help but stare at him. Three trio started heading off with Naruto and Tayuya both asking Gaara questions on his life and catching him up with Naruto's plan…

- Outside Takigakure [With Fu] -

Fu was currently cursing herself as she ran through the trees away from Taki. Of course, on the day that she was leaving had to be the day that she had to sleep in; now she was suffering that and was currently running away from the Chunin from the village. She knew that it was a risk to dash out of Shibuki's office like she did, but she wanted to get out of there. In the process she left everything that she packed there and only had the container that was on her back along with whatever was in her kunai/shuriken pouch.

"Get back here monster!" Fu turned just in time to dodge a few shuriken that were sent right past her and embed themselves in a tree. She wanted to fight back, but she knew next to nothing about fighting styles. True she could try to contact the giant ass bug inside her, but that would only justify her being a monster.

Fu was so wrapped up in her thoughts at the moment that she missed the chance to dodge a kick that was sent her way and was hit in her side with a lot of force. If that wasn't enough she was sent through the trees and was rolling on the floor…

[With Naruto's group]

The trio of Naruto, Gaara, and Tayuya were all on the road near Takigakure; over the past two days Naruto and Tayuya both found out that Gaara was a candidate for the Kazekage position, but he gave it to follow Naruto. Naruto thought that that was a stupid decision for him, but he knew not to speak about it. Tayuya or 'Taya' was currently looking at Gaara from her sand bed, analyzing what his motives were. Gaara was ignoring her gaze and looked at Naruto for explanation on she was looking at him, but Naruto for one was listening to his surroundings before he stopped.

"Gaara…take Tayuya and stay in the trees and wait…" Gaara looked at him and just nodded before he left. Naruto was a little surprised that Gaara didn't argue with him 'Huh…didn't expect him to follow orders so easily." Naruto walked at just the right place at the right time when he heard a sudden noise in the woods to the left of the empty road that he and the others had been traveling along. He turned just in time to see someone fly through the woods and hit the ground, rolling several times before coming to a stop.

Naruto barely had time to take note that the person before him was a girl. Actually, she was a Kunoichi, if the headband tied around her right arm was any indication. He took note of the symbol of the Hidden Waterfall Village moments before rustling from the woods to his left caught his attention again. Looking away from the Kunoichi, Naruto saw that there were 5 Taki-nin standing across from her; all wearing flak jackets signaling that they were Chunin.

"It's useless to run Fu, you should know by now that we aren't gonna allow you to leave the village so easily, we've been over this before, you belong to the village, so stop running and give up, we got our order's to take you by force if we have to." said one of the Taki Ninja as he and 3 other's got closer to the girl.

"You can all do to hell I'm not going back to that damn village, just so you can use me like a weapon instead of a person!" said the Kunoichi as she rose to the kneeling position. As for Naruto he caught a Glimpse of her orange eyes as she had looked at the waterfall ninja he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. The clicked his tongue at her.

"Fine be that way, but don't say we didn't warn you." said another one of the waterfall ninja as he formed a few hand's sign's and said "Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu," soon a whip made out of water had appeared on his right hand and soon the other waterfall ninja did the same, soon one of the ninja had snapped it towards the runaway Kunoichi with a flick of his wrist. It then wrapped around her before she could react

As for Naruto he noticed by the look on her face, it was tight enough to make it difficult to breathe easily. He at this point was though with sitting back and watching like Gaara and Tayuya were, so he decided to make himself known.

"Hey dumbasses leave her alone." Not realizing who Naruto was one of the waterfall ninja replied.

"This is none of your fucking business kid, so leave and maybe we'll forget that you tried to interfere with the business of our village." said the Ninja as he looked at Naruto for a moment soon his eyes narrowed further saw the Shuriken Holster on his right leg

"What are you gonna do? Use the Hero's Water to boost you charka level? I guess you would, seeing how there's four of you trying to handle one signal Kunoichi…that's a bit pedantic if you ask me. Your village must really be a second rate village if you can't even handle one girl." said Naruto as he saw the angry look's the waterfall ninja had on their faces and smiled on the inside.

"Are you okay?" said Naruto as he reached into his hip pouch and looked back a bit and saw the girl nodded a bit before she spoke.

"I'm ok for now, but can you please help me. I…I don't want to go back to that village." said the Kunoichi in a low voice. As for Naruto he could tell that she was having trouble asking for his help. He even noticed a bit of resentment in her voice. But he noticed that it wasn't towards him…

'She must hate asking for help, I wonder why,' thought Naruto as he removed a kunai from his hip pouch and threw it towards the middle of the water whip. It took everyone a moment to see the paper bomb attached to the kunai. As it was, it detonated and severed the water whip before the Waterfall ninja and sent them flying away from being so close. Fu immediately fell to her hands and knees as she regained her breath. After a few deep breaths, she rose to her feet and stepped to Naruto's side leaning on him for support at the moment. From the tree line Tayuya and Gaara watched to see what Naruto was going to do and what his skills were.

"They're strong." Fu/Tayuya warned to their respective partners only for Gaara to nod and Naruto form a hand-sign.

"So am I." Naruto said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In an instant, ten shadow clones came to life in front of Naruto. Each one pulled a kunai out and prepared to fight.

'Are those solid clones? How can he make so many normally a ninja can only make about 1 or 2 at the very least' thought Fu curiously. The only solid clones that she was familiar with were Water Clones and Mud Clones that the ninja used around her village.

"Hn…Clones won't help you against us boy." the leader of the Waterfall ninja said confidently.

"We'll see about that…go get them." Naruto said softly. In an instant, the ten clones attacked the four Waterfall ninja, and Naruto looked at the Kunoichi and they both ran. After a few minutes Naruto thought that they were a good distance away from the water fall Ninja. Soon after Gaara and Tayuya left the fight to see what Naruto was doing.

"Alright…it looks like we're good for now but before I do anything else; I need to know why they are trying to capture you." Naruto said, immediately catching Fu's attention. She seemed to freeze as she processed the question, but she managed to come up with an answer soon enough.

"Well since your saving me I guess you should know, you see…I…never wanted to become a ninja for my village; they treated me like dirt and called me names every day, so I thought about 'why should I protect a place and serve the people when they have done nothing for me but despise my very existence?'." said Fu her voice seemed so cold and sadden as she spoke. "You see for the past year I've been trying to escape, this is my tenth attempt…if I could just make it pass the border I could be free." she said with hope in her voice.

'Her life sounds just like mine and Gaara's.' thought Naruto as he looked at the Kunoichi. A thought crossed his mind and he looked at her before he asked…

"Have you ever killed anyone from your village?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure that she was not like Gaara. He was relieved when she started to shake her head.

"No, I haven't. I'd love to kill those guys though." Fu replied as she sent a hate filled glare at the Waterfall ninja. Naruto nodded and turned around with kunai in his hands reliving the event as his clones were dispelled and knew the ninja were coming after them.

"Then what are you waiting for? The only way you can get away from them is by doing just that. My clones are already dispelled and I won't be able to hold them off long enough for you to run away from here." Said Naruto as he formed his signature hand sign again and soon over a dozen clones popped in front of them. As for Fu she was still surprised to see so many clones and the fact that Naruto didn't even look winded the slightest.

Soon the 5 waterfall Ninja had showed up with a kunai in their hands Naruto and Fu stood next to each other. There was going to be fight, and both knew that losing wasn't an option for them. This would end with one side dying so the other could win.

A/N: Done…starting on the next chapter. After Chapter 10 then I'll pick up my other story again.


	7. A New Member

A/N: I still don't own anything...

* * *

5 Taki-nin were currently staring down Naruto and Fu. While Fu was getting a little nervous because it was her and his blonde kid; Naruto was calm in his stance when because he knew that Gaara would probably come out and help them if they couldn't win. Both broke out their thoughts when the leader of the Taki stepped forward and spoke…

"Like I said before you stupid girl 'we're taking you back to the village'." He repeated while pointing the kunai at them.

"You can take me back when I'm dead…" said Fu as she molded chakra and did a few hand sign's as she prepared the one Ninjutsu techniques that she actually knew.

"Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade" she said as the moisture in the air around her gathered at her right hand. In an instant, she held a weapon made of water that resembled a sword. With a chakra enhanced dash, Fu appeared behind one of Naruto's shadow clones and plunged her blade through its back. Though Naruto was a bit thrown off by the maneuver, he was impressed to see what she had actually done.

Fu had acted with the knowledge that the shadow clone was merely a clone, so she had run her sword through it and through the Waterfall shinobi directly in front of the clone. A quick glance at the Waterfall shinobi allowed Fu to see that she had pierced the leader through his heart. Bringing the blade out of him, she spun in sweeping arc and decapitated one of the other Waterfall shinobi.

Just as Fu was going for another attack she then heard a weird sound she then turned around and saw something weird, who ever this guy was he was, he was molding charka to the palm of his hand she then heard him shout out something.

"Rasengan!" She then saw him rush two of the waterfall ninja and slam those two spiraling blue orbs into the abdomens of the waterfall ninja. Just as she was to speak, she saw two of his clones repeat the process and got the last remaining one. Soon she felt a big burst of wind hit her as she saw the ninja that were chasing her fly backwards with incredible force.

'What the hell was that technique?! I've never seen anything like it before, they were made with visible charka, but charka isn't visible is it?' thought Fu, along with Tayuya and Gaara, as they were amazed at the technique. Soon, the sickening crunch of the Waterfall shinobi slamming into two thick trees broke her from her thoughts. Looking at the two dead shinobi before him, Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had never taken a life before and he wasn't going to revel in the moment of doing so.

'I'm glad I didn't learn their names.' Naruto thought as his breathing steadied. He then turned and looked at Fu who dusting herself off and walked up to him.

"We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as his eyes stayed on the green haired Kunoichi with his hand stretched out. Naruto noticed the shocking look on her face.

"Wait…did…did you just say your name was Naruto Uzumaki? The Naruto Uzumaki, who saved the Village from Suien, who tried to use the hero's water to try and take over the village?" said Fu as she couldn't believe that she was meeting the hero of her former village and her crush…in person.

"The very same…why?" said Naruto as he looked at the Kunoichi and noticed that her attitude had suddenly changed. More than she let on, as her inner self was squealing like a school girl and giggling at being next to Naruto.

"Oh my…It is you…I-I never thought that I'd get the chance to meet you, my name's Fu. I heard everything about you when saved the village. You're my hero Naruto-sama!" said Fu as she let out that fan girl within her.

"Your…hero huh? I never thought as myself as a hero actually." said Naruto as he grinned and put his hand on the back of his head.

"But if I may ask Naruto-sama why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful or anything but…" asked Fu curiously wanting to know if Kami was doing an intervention. She noticed that Naruto's mood dropped and the feeling in the area grew a little cold and depressing. "Sorry Naruto-sama…I, I didn't mean to bring it up." Naruto waved her off with his hand and waited a bit before he spoke up.

"Well if I tell you, you got to promise me that you'll never tell anyone that you saw me or my friends." said Naruto as he looked at Fu.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." she replied. She was thrown back when out of the tree-line stepped Gaara and Tayuya. Fu knew who both were seeing as she either heard of them or saw them in Taki at one point. Looking at them, she knew that it was Kami who was smiling down upon her. That was cut short she Naruto spoke up.

"I failed a mission to bring back my best friend, and when my sensei managed to take me back to the village after a battle; they had me take a mental evaluation exam along with everyone else that was involved with the mission. The next day the Hokage told me that I failed the exam and kicked me out of the Ninja Corps for the safety of everyone else in the village. Luckily for me, my sensei decided to help me escape, so I could live a better life. Soon after I met Tayuya here and took her with me to Nami no Kuni; after that we left and went to Kaze no Kuni, before we met Gaara. We've been traveling ever since then." Naruto summarized as Fu listened very carefully.

"So they actually kicked you out for that instability? I can't believe it; a hero such as your self…getting kicked out of the Ninja Corps for such a stupid reason, I just can't believe It." said Fu as she looked at Naruto. Tayuya scoffed at her showing a fan-girl side and looked away while Gaara raised a non-existent eye brow at the duo.

"I have to thank you again Naruto-sama, I don't know what've had happen if you not had shown when you did." said Fu as she smiled at him

"It was my pleasure. I couldn't let them take you back to a place you obviously hate, and please just call me Naruto" he said as he looked at Fu. Naruto didn't notice the small blush that Fu had when he spoke to her. She couldn't believe that the one person she crushed on had actually saved her from being taken back to the village. After a couple of minutes had passed Fu pursed her lips in thought. After a few moments, she made a decision and said.

"Hey…would you guys be willing to help me again?" asked Fu as she looked at the trio. Naruto didn't let the others get a chance to speak before he spoke up.

"Sure." Naruto answered, not even asking what she needed help with. That little fact caught Fu and his two partners by surprise.

"Those five that we killed were Chunin of my old village, and they never only send Chunin to recapture me. Taki might not have that many Jonin, but they always send at least two. So…." Fu began.

"You think that there are a few Jonin after you?" Gaara asked while Fu nodded with a sigh.

"I've come this close to getting away, but I won't be able to make it to the border before the Jonin find me and try to take me back."

'We'll lose a little time, but….' Naruto trailed off in his mind; he wanted to help her. Without saying a word, Naruto walked over to her and untied the forehead protector from her arm before he pulled out a kunai and used it to undo the screws on the back of the plate, dropping the metal from the cloth and picked it up. He summoned and few clones in the process and glanced back at them.

"Start a fire and burn the bodies. Put the metal plate and the cloth in their too." He tossed the cloth of the forehead protector that he had just taken apart to the clones as he said that. He took the time to put a slash on the metal head piece and tossed it them again. Gaara and Tayuya saw what he was doing, but they didn't say anything. Gaara was studying Fu when he felt a similar presence in her like he and Naruto had.

"Not that I'm not grateful for your help Naruto-sama but what exactly are you doing?" asked Fu adding the word Sama to his name showing how much she respected him.

"You see the Waterfall Jonin are gonna be tracking you by your sent, so burning human flesh will incredibly over power it. They'll have a hard time once they get here, so that's why we're gonna burn your forehead protector, as well we can't have them using it to track your sent" replied Naruto as he clone piled the dead bodies and started a fire.

"But I still don't understand, Why did you take it apart, if they're just going to burn it?" asked Fu out of curiosity. Tayuya wanted to bang her head on something when she noticed that the girl was acting like Naruto. Not taking to being silent anymore she answered the question.

"Because the metal might have protected a bit of cloth, if the Jonin noticed it they could use that bit of cloth to track your sent" Tayuya explained before she looked around the area "We need to leave now; who know how much time we got left before they get here, and stay alert for all we know they maybe already here." she said as they looked at Fu.

"I understand let's go." she replied as she followed the trio. But as they starting moving though the forest she noticed that they weren't taking the road opposite of where they just were

"Um…Naruto-sama how come we're taking the road" she asked they continued on.

"They would be expecting you to travel through trees and because they think your alone at the moment it's best that they don't know that you've got help, plus footprints in the forest around the road is a bit more alarming, especially with ninja following us." replied Naruto as Fu had understood everything that he told her.

"Wow you really are a great shinobi Naruto-sama, I don't think that I could've gotten this far without you." said Fu as a small blush went across her face as they continued to walk.

"Well I wouldn't say 'great' but I'm acceptable, the only reason why I knew how to do that was because, a old friend of my at the leaf village taught me. Masking your sent in the forest is needed, but if I had say it, I would say that you were better than me since you were able to flee from 4 Chunin and some Jonin; I have to say that you thought this out, I didn't think that they would send Jonin after you." said Naruto

"Naruto…what was that technique that you used on those shinobi. I heard you call it the 'Rasengan'. I never seen one like it before, I never thought charka could be visible" asked Gaara catching everyone's attention about what Naruto used.

"You're right on that one Gaara; my sensei taught it to me a few months back. It's an A-rank jutsu created by the Fourth Hokage." said Naruto as he didn't noticed the shocked look on everyone's face as he answered the question

"Hey shit-head who was your teacher anyway?" Fu shot Tayuya a glare at calling her crush 'Shit-head'.

"I was taught by Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and Jiraiya of the Sannin, he was also the Fourth Hokage's teacher." said Naruto.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin was your teacher; I can't believe It." said Tayuya as she was dumbfounded at that moment. She had heard so many stories of the Sannin from Orochimaru. Fu, seeing her hero as one of his students, made her respect him even more.

"What kind of clone jutsu did you use earlier?" Fu asked "When I destroyed one of yours, I saw that it turned to smoke." She said as she looked at Naruto.

"That's the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's a B-rank Kinjutsu. It makes a perfect copy of the user and splits one's chakra evenly into however many clones they create." Naruto replied with a smile. He could not remember anyone ever showing interest in his jutsu before. "I can also use the A-rank kinjutsu variant, the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, which allows me to make over a dozen clones or more at once." he replied as they continued on the road.

"Wow he's only a Genin and he knows two A-rank and a B-rank jutsu, two which are Kinjutsu. No wonder why he beat Suien, I wonder what other Jutsu Naruto-Sama knows" thought Fu as she looked at Naruto once more.

{A few hours later}

After about a few hours of running on the road Naruto thought that it was time for a break. They were a little over a mile from the Border between Taki no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni. Even though, the Forest had surrounded the road on both sides they were on. Stopping at the very edge of the clearing, Naruto caught Fu by her shoulder, bringing her to an abrupt stop with Gaara stopping Tayuya in his sand and laid her down.

As soon as they stopped, a man in his mid-twenties was standing in front of them. He had a Waterfall forehead protector and flak jacket on, similar to the last group of shinobi that he and Fu had fought.

'Damn she was right, they did send a few Jonin after her.' thought Naruto as he thought up a plan on the spot.

"Fu, stay back. Gaara I need you up here." said Naruto whispered in a low voice loud enough so they could hear him and both nodded their head in agreement. "I shouldn't be surprised that you found us already, I thought I at least had another hour or two before you caught up to us." said Naruto as he looked at the group of Jonin.

"We're after the girl nothing else. We could care less about you; now had over the girl, she is the property of the Takigakure no Sato, you have no right to help someone like her." said one of the Jonin.

"How can you people treat her like crap!? She is a human being, not your fucking property!" Naruto shouted with coldness in his voice that made Gaara raise another non-existent eye brow. The Jonin just chuckled at them.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you really knew her. Thanks to her, many people have suffered. She may think she's human but in reality she's just a monster whose only job is to be used as a weapon for our village" said another one of the Jonin.

'Please don't tell them, I don't know what I'd do if they knew' thought Fu as she few her heart skip every other beat. But Naruto's next word's made her feel special.

"You people are so fucking stupid, how can someone as sweet as her be called a monster?! I may have only met her just a few hours ago, but at least I know she isn't what you're calling her! If I had to say anything, I would call you people the monsters! Forcing someone to do your bedding when you don't even consider their feeling; all villages are the same if you ask me!" Naruto shouted as he felt knew how it felt being called a monster, Demon scum and etc…

As for Fu she felt so happy at the moment Naruto called her a sweet person. She'd never been called that before; she was usually called a slut, a whore, a bitch and every other cruel word you could think of.

'But…would he call me that again if he really knew what I contained?' she thought as she looked at Naruto. The Jonin let out an even louder chuckle that made Naruto and even Gaara's anger raise.

"She's no human. She's just a monster; now turn around and leave, or else we'll be forced to kill all of you." said the leader as the other four of them headed towards them.

"Why would I let you take her back to a village she obviously hates?" Naruto snarled at the five Jonin in front of him

"That girl holds a monster inside of her with no consequence. Once we kill you three, we will take her back to the village and the Tailed Beast that is sealed inside of her will be extracted and put in someone else. Those are the wishes of the Council." said the lead Jonin wanted them to just betray the girl and leave.

'A Tailed Beast is sealed in her?! She actually has a tailed beast sealed inside her just like me and Gaara!' thought Naruto as he and Gaara turned and looked at Fu for a moment and turned back and looked at the Jonin with even more hatred and Killer Intent leaking out of both of them.

"I n that case, I'm afraid we can't let you take her. And since I know your not just gonna let us go, I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you." Gaara said in a even colder voice than usual. Behind him, Fu was shocked. Whether the majority of the shock was a result of the Jonin revealing her status as a Jinchuriki to her new friends or a result of Naruto and Gaara defending her she didn't really know. As for the two in front of her, Fu's respect for them grew immensely at that moment.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto called out. Instantly everybody was shocked as the Five Jonin found themselves surrounded by what looked like over a thousand shadow clones. There were so many clones that many of them had to stand on the tree branches that surrounded the entire area. In the Meantime Gaara's sand was pooling at the Jonins' feet and spread out tremendously.

"That's impossible! No one can create this many clone's and not die from charka exhaustion! They're probably all just regular clones!" said one of the Jonin

"Well if you don't believe me, then let's test that little theory of yours shall we" said Naruto. In a matter of seconds, each shadow clone withdrew a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. They proceeded to throw the large number of replicated kunai at the five Jonin.

Rather than wait to see if they were real, the five Jonin moved forward to attack Naruto and get to Fu. When the Jonin were approximately twenty feet away from Naruto, all of the replicated paper bombs exploded, throwing off their balance momentarily. That was all that was needed though.

"Sand Tsunami!" All the Jonin tuned to Gaara's direction to see a large amount of sand come towards them. They were about to move when 5 Naruto's grabbed them from under the sand and held them in place. As the sand crashed in them, Gaara extended his hand and five cocoons popped out of the sand. "Sand Coffin!" At this all the Jonin finally realized who they were up against, but it was too late. "Sand Burial!" Gaara closed his fist and watched as the Jonin all were crushed in the sand.

'Man for Jonin those guys didn't know teamwork did they? That's basically ninja 101' thought Naruto as he looked at the Jonin growing sand in front of him. When it was over, Gaara and Naruto walked over to the girls. Gaara's sand moved under Tayuya again while Naruto moved next to Fu.

"Wow you saved my life once again Naruto-sama. Thank you!" said Fu as she bowed to Naruto.

"You should be thanking Gaara for killing them, I just distracted them." Naruto said with a smile before it turned serious and he looked at Fu. "Fu…do you really have a tailed beast sealed inside you?" Fu looked at him for a few moments with orange eyes once again before answering.

"Yes, I do." She replied hoping her crush wouldn't see her as a monster. Naruto and Gaara saw that she looked nervous and fearful as she said that. It was as if she thought they would turn on her after everything that they had done to help her.

"Which one is it?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"When I was three years old the Seven-tailed Horned Beetle was sealed within me. Ever since then, I've been treated like crap my whole life. At first I didn't know why I was treated that way until I was made Genin. They told me that I was merely a weapon for them to use in case a stronger country found our village and tried to destroy it." said Fu as she felt like she was gonna cry. A couple seconds later she heard Naruto laughing at her as if she had made some kind of joke. She was so surprised that none of them tried to run from her or call her names. It also made her really angry that Naruto was laughing at it like it was nothing serious.

"Hey! Why are you laughing? I just told you that I had a Tailed Beast sealed inside me and you're laughing?! Shouldn't you be calling me monster or try to run away? That's what everybody else doe-"

*Smack*

Fu stopped when she felt Naruto hand slap her face…hard. She looked up with tears forming in her eyes and noticed that Gaara stayed silent and Tayuya surprisingly was asleep. She focused on Naruto when he grabbed her shoulder and spoke to her.

"You are not a monster you understand me?! Saying that a normal person would fear you or call you one is complete bullshit! You never asked to have it sealed inside of you did you?! I don't ever want to hear you call your self a monster or anything this else you got that!?" Naruto said in a serious voice as Fu looked on stunned.

'He…he slapped me for…for calling myself a monster?' thought Fu as she rubbed her cheek and soothe the pain. She stopped and blushed when Naruto, who added chakra to his hand, started to rubbed the spot where he hit her.

"None of us will believe, not even for a moment that you're a monster. Believe me when I say this those people at the Konoha, Suna, and Taki are the monsters. Besides you're not the only host here." Gaara stated in his monotone voice. Naruto hoped Fu caught what Gaara was saying.

"What did you say?" she asked hoping Gaara could repeat what he said.

"He said that you aren't the only host here." Naruto repeated with no hint of hesitation or deception in his voice. Fu was shocked when she heard that; she wasn't the only one…not anymore.

A/N: Another chapter done.


	8. Change of Plans

A/N: Two more chapters left…

* * *

Fu didn't know what say; she was just told that she wasn't the only host standing where she was. She looked at the two males in front of her and studied them; she wasn't too sure to believe them. She heard that Gaara had a Tailed Beast sealed within in, but she didn't believe him. From the stories that she heard, she thought that Gaara was just a psychotic killer that could control sand. When she thought of Naruto, she couldn't believe that he had a Tailed Beast sealed within him.

"You actually two have one as well!? Which one?" asked Fu knowing all of the Tailed Beast names, so any error of in naming one would mean that the two boys were lying to her just to make her feel better. Gaara and Naruto exchanged looks before Naruto shrugged and began talking.

"On the Day I was born, thirteen years ago on October 10 th; the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, the Kyubi no Kitsune, attacked Konohagakure no Sato. Since it's impossible for anyone to kill a Tailed Beast the Fourth Hokage sealed it within me at the cost of his life. Since then I've been called a lot of names and threatened or mistreated because of it. I know the Yondaime had a reason for doing so, but some times I think that it was the wrong choice." Naruto explained. Fu nodded dumbly before she looked towards Gaara for his story.

"Just like Naruto, a day or so after I was born Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki, attacked Suna. My father, the Kazekage was able to suppress him with his golden sand and had someone in our village seal him in me. After some years, Shukaku started to act up and wanted to control me, so he made me think that he was my mother. I followed his words blindly and killed so many trying to prove myself to him. I was seen as a true monster in my village because I showed no emotion when ever I killed. My father even saw me a threat and tried multiple times to kill me…even going as far as using my own family against me." Fu and Naruto were shocked at this. None of them knew Gaara's past so it was a real shocker for them. Naruto manage to get over his shock and grabbed Fu by her shoulders and turn her towards him.

"You see I would have to be a Demon compared to you seeing as mine as more tails than yours. Gaara is more dangerous that you, but he knows how to keep it in check." Naruto explained.

'No wonder why they weren't afraid of me, Naruto-sama has the strongest tailed beast sealed inside him and Gaara-sama has the Ichibi sealed in him.' thought Fu as she felt a bit relieve to have meant a Jinchuriki just like her

"Well Fu seeing as you're free to live your life, would you like to join us." said Naruto as he words broke her train of thought.

"Why would you want me to join you, not that I'm not grateful for your help Naruto-sama." she replied. Naruto groaned at the –sama added to his name.

"First, could please just call me Naruto? Second, I actually have few reasons." Naruto said as he sighed, "The first is because I see myself in you. The second is because I'm going to need all the help I can get. The third is because I just can't let someone pretty like you just wonder off on her own, even you know how to fight and the last is because you, me and Gaara are all in danger."

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Fu asked before Gaara answered, since Naruto filled him in on the situation.

"There is a secret organization of S-ranked shinobi that are targeting hosts of all the Tailed Beasts. We don't know much more than that… but apparently Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are members." Gaara explained. Fu thought about it for a moment she didn't really like the idea of being hunted like a monster again, but the good news was that she would be with Naruto. Seeing as her, Gaara and Naruto were all Jinchuriki. She thought it was best to stick with them.

"Ok Naruto I'll join you, so what do we do first" asked Fu as she looked at Naruto

"Well now that we're traveling together you should know; we're going all the way through Taki no Kuni in order to circle around the Hi no Kuni." said Naruto.

"That would be very dangerous for me." Fu replied. In all honesty, she wanted to agree to go with them. After all the years of dealing with hatred and loneliness, she finally had some people who could understand her and didn't care what she held inside of her. Going through Taki no Kuni was to only thing that was stopping her; and that was what Naruto and Gaara noticed.

"We can help you get through the country without leaving your scent if that's what you're worried about." Gaara said as Naruto pulled out a small scroll. Unrolling it, he unsealed his hooded cloak.

"If you put this on, my scent will mask yours. It'll take a few days before my scent disappears from it, and we'll be out of the country within a day or so." Naruto said.

"Now we need to stay together, I personally think we were brought together for a reason, but as we continue I think we should know more about each other since we're not comrades." Naruto said getting a confusing look from his fellow Jinchuriki, Naruto explained. "I mean like introduction to each other. Tell us your name, what you like, what you dislike, your hobbies and your goals in life are." Both Jinchuriki nodded, but no one said anything causing Naruto to sweat-drop. "Alright…I'll go first." At that Naruto noticed that Fu instantly had a pen and small notebook in her hands.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. I like ramen, training and those precious to me. I dislike Konoha, those that judge others, and those that take advantage of others. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and gardening. My goal…my goal is…my goal is become a Kage of a village." Fu and Gaara noticed that Naruto struggled on the last part, but didn't want to bring it up. When Naruto finished, he and Fu both looked at Gaara.

"My name is Gaara of the Sand…" As soon as Gaara said that Tayuya started to wake up. Looking around groggily, she sat up.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" When no one said anything, Tayuya let out a growl. Gaara had a quick thought come his mind.

"We were all sharing something about ourselves and it was your turn. We would've waited, but since you're awake we could continue." Tayuya eyes shot open and she looked at Gaara in disbelief. Naruto and surprisingly Fu had short attention spans. When they heard Tayuya was telling them about herself they forgot about Gaara. "Would care to tell us what your name, you likes and dislikes, hobbies and goals in life?"

"You can't be fucking serious…" Gaara nodded. "No…" Naruto and Fu instantly got on their knees in front of Tayuya.

"Come Taya…"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"I said fucking NO!"

"Please!" Naruto pulled the puppy eyes while Fu pouted at the redhead.

"You already know Naruto won't stop. It's also likely that Fu will join him since she acts like him from what we've seen." Gaara said in her ears. Tayuya let out a shudder from the close contact and tried to calm herself. Letting out a sigh, Tayuya dropped her head in defeat at the two in front of her.

"Fuck it…for the girl my name Tayuya, but these two call me Taya. I like nothing in my shitty life and hate a shit load of things. What I do in my spare time is none of you fucking business and I have no goals to share with your pussy asses." Naruto and Fu sweat-dropped at Tayuya said. One thought crossed all three Jinchuriki's minds.

'All we learned was her name…' Everyone turned to Fu and waited.

"My name if Fu, Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. I like swimming, reading and drawing. I hate Taki, judgmental people, and idiots that can't tell a kunai from a scroll. My hobbies are drawing and reading. My dream is marry Na-marry someone that understands me." Naruto smiled at Fu and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry Fu even if it kills me; I'll help you fulfill your dream." Fu let out a large blush that reminded Naruto of Hinata. Fu not taking the closeness too well decided to change the subject.

"So…what are we actually doing in Mizu?" Naruto let go of her and walked away with Gaara and Tayuya following behind.

"Well I'll tell you on the way, but I don't suppose you've head the story of Zabuza Momochi's death." Naruto asked. As for Fu she knew of the Demon of the Hidden Mist, but she didn't know how he died; she couldn't help but wonder why he asked her that and what it had to do with their destination. Gaara was also interested, but noticed that Tayuya went back to sleep.

"I'm gonna tell you the full story about his death, and if you have any question's about it I'll answer them as we travel." said Naruto as Fu nodded. After a few minutes Naruto began to tell her how he became the hero of the wave village "A month after I became a Genin, my team was assigned to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves…."

-Mizu no Kuni-

It been 3 day's since Naruto, Gaara and Tayuya had met Fu and had her join them in their travels. After Naruto and the others liberated Fu from her would-be captures, they continued on to Yu no Kuni with anymore incidents happening. Naruto even managed to get everyone a means of transportation to Mizu, in other words…he got them all to hide on a boat as stowaways. During those three days the four had gotten to know the other even more. Fu was so happy that she was able to travel with people that understood her; she also learned of some of the technique the trio knew.

After a while they had finally reached their destination, Mizu no Kuni. As for Naruto, he had to admit that traveling with companions was a whole lot more comforting than traveling alone; he was so happy that he had met others just like him. Everyone did learn that Fu had a major ramen addiction as Naruto did as well she liked to try different kind's at once, she also liked to handle sword's as well since she only knew the water sword Jutsu she really wanted to be swordsmen.

As they continued to run through the forest Examining his surroundings, Naruto saw that they were about to walk into an area where they could be ambushed easily. The road that they were traveling on to head to the Hidden Mist Village had forest on both sides, with the occasional clearing as a result of a lake that had been there when the road was built. Though this remained true of the area that they were approaching, Naruto had made an interesting observation. The road actually seemed to dip downward. In fact, it seemed that the road was a good ten feet below the forests that surrounded it. It was almost as if the road had been lowered with an earth style jutsu.

"With all the forest around here, the road is the only fast way to travel, 'If they could use the road to set up an ambush with the height advantage, then it would be hard for a large number of ninja to reach the village" thought Naruto as he suddenly got a an eerily feeling

"Guys…we've got company…" said Naruto in a real low voice enough that the enemy didn't know that they were already find out. With her hands in the hooded cloak that Naruto had given her, Fu had already prepared her water blade for the ambush that she was expecting. Gaara's sand under Tayuya lessened and gathered around his feet while Tayuya held a couple kunai in her hands that were buried in the sand. When they actually got to the lowest point of the road in the dip, shinobi appeared surrounding them from the edges of the forest and at the road behind and before them.

Suddenly standing before the group was a man with long black hair that wore all black underneath his flak jacket. His face was covered by a white and red striped mask with horizontal slit eye holes and the emblem of the Hidden Mist Village upon its forehead.

'That mask looks like Haku's' Naruto thought as a quickly flash of Haku's mask went into his mind. He was still unsure if Haku was a boy or girl despite being what he was told. He was broken out of his thoughts when the man spoke up in a gruff voice.

"You four, state your purpose for traveling down this road; if you refuse I'll be forced to kill you" said the Hunter-nin as he took out what looked like a katana and got in a stance. Naruto could tell by the sound his voice that he was serious. He also knew that, besides Gaara, they were no match for the hunter-nin, so Naruto decided to play it safe as he also thought of a get way plan just in case they had to fight them.

"We mean you no harm, my companions and I just want to enter Kirigakure no Sato, and speak to the Mizukage. I have something that might be of interest to him." said Naruto as the Hunter-nin looked at him. Naruto wasn't sure, but he could feel that the man narrowed his eyes behind the mask.

"I see… that is unfortunate." Said the Hunter, with a hand gesture, four shinobi clad in the attire of a Kiri Chunin or Jonin, Naruto was unsure which they were, appeared in front of and behind him and everyone else. The two in front of them were at each side of the hunter-nin.

"Are you guy's deaf or just dumb!? I just told you we mean you no harm! Lower your weapons!" Naruto shouted as he began to mold his charka for the multi-Shadow clone Jutsu just in case the Hunter-nin decided to fight them.

"We don't trust you at the moment; for all we know you're a spy that was sent out and is returning to give information to the Mizukage. Remove all weapons from your body and surrender so you can be taken in for questioning without any harm." said the Hunter-nin with a clam but demanding voice. In an instant, Fu cast the hooded cloak to the side and formed her Water Slicing Blade while Naruto created a shadow clone, which proceeded to help him form a Rasengan before it dispelled. Gaara had his sand gather around him and Tayuya held up the kunai in her hand.

"We won't go without a fight…" Naruto stated calmly as his face slowly became more feral.

"You were warned" the hunter-nin stated calmly as he put the katana back in its sheath. A shinobi behind them did a few hand-signs before…

"Secret Jutsu: Easing Rain…" In a matter of moments, it began to rain, but it was not like normal rain. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his Rasengan faded from existence. At the same time, Fu's water blade fell apart along with Gaara's sand that went back into his gourd to avoid being wet. They all noticed that their strength and chakra were slowly being drained from them; that was all they remembered before they blacked out. Tayuya manage to get one thing out before they all passed out.

"Shit-head…I'm…gonna…kill…you…"

{2 Hours Later}

Two hours later Fu woke up rather roughly and looked around before she noticed that she was bound at her hands and feet. What made her blush was the familiar orange covered arms that were wrapped around her that were also bounded like hers. Fu looked around and noticed that Tayuya and Gaara were on the opposite side of the tent that they were in; Tayuya being in a similar position as her. Fu decided to try and wake Naruto up in some way.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun wake up…" Fu said as she moved to cause a commotion. When she felt that Naruto was stirring from his sleep she stopped.

"Wha-" Naruto looked around and got his baring as he moved and noticed that he was bound with Ninja wire. After a while Naruto spoke up and, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine." Fu stated and manage to kick a rock into Tayuya's head effectively waking her up in a cursing mood. Gaara simply opened his eyes and stared at them. Fu noticed that Gaara looked like he wasn't even asleep. Naruto quickly explained that Gaara couldn't sleep because of Shukaku.

"Hey shit-head… tell me that you have a plan to escape…" Tayuya said. Naruto mentally cursed as he realized that all of their equipment had been taken away. It was not as if he could simply create a shadow clone to help him get free either. His hands were bound too tightly for that…he also noticed that Gaara had a paper seal over his tattoo on his head. Naruto started struggling to escape, but a voice made him stop.

"There's no point in struggling. Your hands only remain bound until I am satisfied that you will not attack." a female voice said calmly. Everyone's eyes immediately went to the opening of the tent where a woman had just entered.

They then saw a woman that appeared to be in her late twenties. She had long auburn hair, styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two of the bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other at her chest, just below her chin. Furthermore, her eyes were light green. Naruto quickly noticed that she was clad in a dark blue set of clothing that was reminiscent of what most Leaf shinobi wore. It lacked spirals on the shoulders though, of course. In addition to that, she was wearing a flak jacket of the Hidden Mist Village.

"I apologize for the actions of my men earlier, one of my subordinates overreacted when he detected that three Jinchuriki hosts that were headed to see the Mizukage." said the women as she noticed that they froze slightly at her words. "You do not need to be so worried; I could not care less that you have tailed beasts sealed within you. It is not much different than having a Kekkei Genkai, after all. Ah where are my manners? My name is Mei Terumi." She said as she introduced herself.

A/N: Another chapter complete…


	9. Jinchuriki for Hire

A/N: So close to 10 chapters

Chapter 9: Jinchuriki for Hire

Everyone in the tent stared silently at the woman. Mei on the other hand, seat-dropped at their lack of reaction to being found out. Naruto was the first to speak up, but voice pointed to more curiosity than to seriousness.

"How did you know that we were Jinchuriki? I thought all information on them was classified." Naruto asked knowing since the village even kept that from him, but it wasn't stupid to ask on something that was suspicious.

"One of my subordinates, the hunter-nin that confronted you on the road, is a sensor. He was able to tell us which tailed beasts you all contained within moments of seeing you." replied Mei with a smile. She seemed far too cheerful for Naruto's taste, but he knew to keep his mouth shut. "Now, I must confess that I was surprised to find that one of the Jinchuriki that my subordinates captured was Naruto Uzumaki and another being Gaara of the Sand."

"How do you know who we are?" Naruto asked in shock. Gaara showed indifference because of his past and how he knew he got his name out there.

"Your name had been spread around ever since the death of Zabuza Momochi's death. Add to the fact that the Nami no Kuni named their bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge'…I have to say that personally I'm impress; your only a mere Genin and you've done so much. Plus I didn't have a face to put with your name until Konoha began to post missing posters of you; there's also an enormous reward for any information that can be found on you." said Mei as everyone looked at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw that Mei showed another 'sweet' smile.

"…and Gaara?" Naruto asked. Mei shook her head at him and let out a giggle.

"Gaara already had his name out there because of the times he killed. It was easy to identify him based on that tattoo on his head." Naruto looked over at Gaara who gave a nod of his head to justify Mei's claim.

"Anything else you know about us you red headed cunt?" The temperature in the tent dropped significantly as Mei looked in Tayuya's direction and walked over to her and Gaara. While Naruto and Fu were cowering from their position, Tayuya and Gaara stood…uh sat their ground.

"Before I continue…I think I someone should show others a little respect. I'm not above proving a point to others." Tayuya was about to say something when Gaara placed a hand over her mouth. Mei smiled again and walked away to the entrance. "It's only fair that I explain who I am; as I told you before my name is Mei Terumi and I'm the leader of the Rebellion that is trying to overthrow the Yondaime Mizukage. You four are at my main camp/base right now." said Mei as she opened the tent a bit so Naruto and Fu could see out side, but Gaara and Tayuya were left in the dark…literally.

"Why are you telling us this Mei-sama?" Fu asked, trying her hardest not to piss off the auburn haired lady that was in front of her.

"You see Mizu no Kuni is currently in a Civil War between the Yondaime Mizukage's regime and mine; me and many other rebels wish to bring an end to the Bloody Mist Village before it's too late. That in itself is actually what brings us to the reason why you're here; I would like your assistance for the rebels." Mei said with a kind voice. The way that the woman before them spoke so casually made the two Jinchuriki nervous. While it was nice not being feared for what they contained, it was unnerving to hear that their assistance was wanted by a rebel force.

"Are…are you trying to hire us?" asked Fu catching on to the woman's meaning. Mei placed a finger on her chin and rested her elbow in her other hand in a mock thinking pose.

"Let me see… three Jinchuriki and a red head without any ties to a village, showed up at my door step when it's needed the most; of course I'm going to try and hire you. You see the Yondaime is a Jinchuriki as well, he is the host of the Sanbi no Kame and he has complete control over it." Mei stated as everyone looked a bit shocked to hear that bit of information. They couldn't believe that someone had actually managed to have complete control over their beast.

"With all due respect Mei, but are you stupid or something?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mei, "Exactly how do you expect us to take on someone like that? Just because we have tailed beasts sealed in us doesn't mean we have that much control, plus I doubt that just because he has control over his beast, he was made Mizukage." Naruto said as he knew that if you were to be a Kage you needed more than just power to rule a village.

"I'm not saying that _you_ are going to kill the Mizukage." Mei said. "I am the only one that can match up to him. After all, I'm the only other Kage level shinobi in this country. But…I will need help when he uses the Sanbi's powers. If I have a couple Jinchuriki to help me, I'm sure that he can be beaten." Said Mei as she looked at the three with another sweet smile on her face; Naruto looked at everyone else and spoke up.

"So let me get this straight…" Naruto began. "You…want to hire us…to help you…kill…the Mizukage. When you do you're going take his place and end the reign of the Blood Mist Village?" Mei nodded in response. "Is that _all_ you need us to do?" asked Naruto

"No, it isn't." replied Mei with a look of satisfaction on her face. "We are not prepared to launch an attack on the Mizukage…yet. We are still obtaining the funds and forces to do so. There are also a few tasks that need to be done, and your help would be beneficial in them." Said Mei

"Will you tell us what those tasks are?" Gaara asked.

"No I won't." replied Mei immediately. "You don't need to know what you'd be doing unless you agree to work for me until this rebellion is over; and even then, I will only release such Information on a need to know basis. It would be bad for the rebellion if you were captured on your first mission and the enemy learned of all of our plans." said Mei as she looked at the four.

"What do you guys think? I don't want to do anything that would make any you uncomfortable." said Naruto as he looked at Fu

"If the price is right, then we'll accept" Tayuya stated when Gaara lowered his hand from her mouth.

"As long as the price is right?" asked Mei repeated, amused. "What price do you wish to receive in turn for your assistance?" asked Mei.

"We would obviously need shelter, food, and ninja tools for the duration of our employment." Naruto stated earning a nod from everyone else. "As long as the essentials are paid for, _I'm_ not going to ask for money." Naruto said, surprising Mei tremendously. "There is something far more valuable to me than money at this point, though. Instead of Ryo in exchange for our services, I want training and instructors. It would be beneficial to both our sides if we were to learn new jutsu when you do not have us working on a task." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto…giving us training will improve our skill. I accept Naruto's terms for me as well." Fu said. Training was something that she had always wanted, and she would be more than happy to sacrifice monetary gain for it. In an instant, the ninja wire that bound Naruto and Fu's hands snapped.

"I agree to your terms." Mei said cheerfully; she had every reason to be cheerful at that moment. She turned over to Gaara and Tayuya who were still bound. "…and what would be your price hmm?" Gaara looked up. He was about to speak when Tayuya cut him off.

"Yeah I have a price…a thousand ryo…each, for everyday we work. We'll be paid for missions that you send us on and give us our freedom back when this shit is all over." Mei narrowed her eyes at Tayuya before she nodded.

"Agreed…" Mei then looked at Gaara, "…and you?"

"I was going rise the offer what we were to be paid, but since that is covered; I'd like a request to heal all of our wounds and injuries. That includes Tayuya's legs, my sleeping disorder, Naruto and Fu's ramen addiction, and others. Also I would like to have us be put on our own team…with Naruto Uzumaki as our leader." The women were a little shocked at this. Looking over towards Naruto's direction, Mei, Fu and Tayuya gave Gaara a skeptical look.

"Are you sure? It would be more beneficial to all of you if a candidate for Kazekage were to lead the team." Gaara nodded.

"I have to utmost respect for Naruto's abilities, he holds the strongest Tailed Beast inside of him and suffered life without parents; as you can see Naruto is still living like it never affected him. That is proof enough to show that Naruto is strong enough to lead us…he just needs to understand his ability and he will be unstoppable." Mei nodded at Gaara's logic and just like Naruto and Fu; the binds around Gaara and Tayuya were severed.

"I agree." Though she could tell that the Naruto and Fu weren't that powerful, Mei had every confidence that she could bring them to the level of Chunin at the very least. Gaara and Tayuya looked like they could handle themselves. Adding their tailed beasts would further serve to increase their power, from what she had learned.

'_Things are starting to look up.'_ thought Mei but Naruto interrupted that thought.

"Before we get to training I believe we still have negotiating to do. I think I got something that you would want." said Naruto as Mei and Fu were surprised at what Naruto said.

"What exactly are you trying to sell me?" asked Mei as she looked at Naruto.

"I need my hip pouch; it's sealed in the scroll labeled with the kanji for blade." Replied Naruto sparking Mei's interest even further on what he might want to sell to her.

"Did you hear that, Ao?" said Mei, glancing over her shoulder. In an instant, a middle-aged man entered the tent. He was wearing the same attire as Mei, but he had a blue banded forehead protector on. Furthermore, he had blue hair spiked upwards. His left eye appeared to be the same color as his hair, though his right eye was hidden beneath a black eye patch. In the man's hands was the scroll that Naruto had mentioned.

"Yes I did, Lady Terumi." Ao replied, tossing the scroll to Naruto. "Don't try anything funny. Lady Terumi could melt the flesh from the bones of everyone in this tent before you could even unroll that scroll." Ao stated as he gave Naruto a glare. Mei simply smiled and waved a hand towards Ao.

"Now, now, don't scare them." Mei said playfully. There was no hint of doubt in the eyes of either Kiri ninja that she could manage it though. Meanwhile Naruto rolled his eyes at the two and set the scroll on the floor.

"Right~… because I'm obviously stupid enough to fight a Kage level ninja… again…" Naruto muttered as he unrolled the scroll.

"You've fought Kage level shinobi before? How you're only a Genin" Mei stated interested in the young blond once again. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Eh…I suppose so. I don't think you can count my meeting with Kisame and Itachi as a fight; but I did fight Orochimaru before the Oto-Suna Invasion." Naruto answered. Shocking both Mei and Ao.

"Are you referring to Kisame Hoshigaki?" asked Ao his attention at full alert.

"I don't remember his last name. His sword ate my chakra up though." said Naruto, surprised that the man was more interested in Kisame than Orochimaru.

"If his sword actually ate your chakra, then it has to be Kisame Hoshigaki. Ao is one of the most skilled hunter-nin that I have ever met, so hearing about the strongest rogue ninja of our village is certainly going to interest him." stated Mei "Do you know where he is?"

"He joined a group called Akatsuki. He's working with Itachi Uchiha, apparently." Naruto stated hoping that he would not have to explain Akatsuki to anyone else.

"Things are worse than I feared." Mei said with a sigh. The thought of Kisame being a member of Akatsuki worried her. She was largely in the know, after all. "Enough of that though. Show me what you intend to try to sell me." Mei said with authority.

"_A storage seal?"_ thought Ao when Naruto finished unrolling the scroll. Touching the seal, Naruto released Zabuza's sword from it. As the massive sword appeared in tent in front of Naruto, Mei's, Ao's and Fu's eyes went wide.

"That's the Seven swords, the Executioner's Blade!" Ao exclaimed, shocked by the appearance of one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. He had never expected to see another one outside of Chojuro's Hiramekarei.

"I can see why you would think that you could sell it to the Mizukage, though he would have killed you and taken it instead." Mei said thoughtfully. "I will give you 10 million ryo for that sword." Mei stated as everyone was shocked to hear her say that.

"But Lady Terumi, we are trying to fund the rebellion. While buying that sword is a good idea, we cannot afford to spend that much. Not yet, at least." Ao interjected

"As long as we get the training during our stay here, we would be more than willing to wait until the rebellion is over before being paid for the sword." said Fu quickly calming Ao down.

"That is what I had intended. I just wanted to get the negotiations for the sword out of the way." Said Mei with a smile

"I'm all for it." Naruto replied with a grin. "That sword has been the second most expensive thing that I own, I guess." He said as everyone looked at him surprised.

"You own something of more value than one of the Seven Swords of Kiri?" Fu asked sounding surprised at what Naruto said.

"Yep, I have the First's Hokage's necklace." said Naruto as he unzipped his jacket for to see the necklace that once belonged to the Shodai Hokage.

"How did you get that necklace, I've heard that the current Hokage of the Konoha owned it!" Mei asked as she looked at the necklace.

"I won it off a bet from her. She bet me that I couldn't learn the Rasengan in less than a week." said Naruto as Mei looked even more surprised at what he said

"Wait you said the Rasengan, wasn't that the technique that the Yondaime Hokage made? I've never seen it before but I've heard the stories." Mei exclaimed as she was surprised that a mere Genin could have such items and know one of the Yondaime Hokage's Techniques.

"Yea he's the one who created the technique, but he also taught the Technique to Ero-Sannin who taught it to me" said Naruto calmly as he zipped up his shirt again

"Ero-Sannin?" asked Mei a bit confused.

"Oh yea sorry about that I mean Jiraiya of the Sannin; he was also my sensei" said Naruto as both Ao and Mei looked stunned at another revelation.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin was your teacher? Do you know where he is now?" asked Ao hoping the Sannin wouldn't show up for revenge for taking his student. He had heard the stories of the Sannin and he knew if they had to encounter him, they had every right to fear for their lives.

"Not at the moment I don't, but I will soon; Kakashi-sensei told me that he would contact me soon, but knowing Ero-Sannin he's probably at some hot spring and looking at every women that pass by." said Naruto

"Kakashi Hatake? The man who copied over a thousand Jutsu was also your Sensei?" said Mei surprised to see that the young Genin was the Student of the legendry Jiraiya and Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"Boy…what other connection do you have to them, we need to know just in case we run into them." said Ao fearing that the rebellion might be doomed if they had to encounter them.

"That…I can't say, I've said enough already. If you happen to run by them, hurry up and contact me. I'm sure that their looking for me as it is, but for now can you show us around." said Naruto not wanting this conversation to go on; Mei nodded.

"Tomorrow, I will give you a tour of our little camp. After that, I will show you to the training grounds that you will be using. You will also be told who will be training you." Said Mei She then glanced at her subordinate. "Ao, would you be so kind as to bring them to the tent that I had you arrange for them?" as Ao nodded in response.

"Do any of you don't mind sharing a tent? I understand that some of your ages don't like sharing with the opposite sex." said Mei as she noticed the big blush on Fu face.

"I-I don't mind sharing a tent." said Fu as the blush on her face got darker; as for Mei she couldn't help but noticed this right away. Naruto didn't notice the blush on her face as he looked over towards Gaara and Tayuya. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"I've got no problem with sharing a tent." said Naruto.

_'__Ah young love it's a wonderful thing'_ she thought as the four followed her out of the tent. After a few minutes Mei had shown them their tent and headed to her own tent to sleep. Mei then walked over to Zabuza's sword which was still on the ground on the floor and picked it up.

"I wonder who would be a suitable wielder. It would be nice if we could have two Swordsmen" Mei spoke to herself as she began thinking of a weirder for the sword. "Blondie maybe a bigger help in the rebellion than I thought."

A/N: One more chapter…until this stops temporarily.


	10. Settling In

A/N: Will start on my other story now and upload both when possible.

* * *

After the negotiations were done and Mei showed the four their tent; she decided to let them sleep before she gave them the tour of the base the next morning. When the four entered the tent they saw a little dilemma that popped up…there were only two beds with two pillows on each. No one said anything until Gaara, while pulling the seal off his head, made his sand place Tayuya on one of the beds. Testing it to see if it was okay, Tayuya got glint in her eye and an infectious smile that Naruto had signaling no good.

"Well seeing as there are only two beds in here…looks like we're going to have to sleep with one another to make room." Tayuya let it sink in as she fell into the bed; Gaara's face was impassive, but Naruto and Fu were both blushing up a storm. Tayuya seemed to add to the flames even more, "…and seeing at Gaara over there doesn't sleep…I think it's far that I have a bed to myself…" Naruto was about to argue until Tayuya spoke up again, "I do have bad legs…and I don't trust you two to not roll around or else try to grope me when we're sleeping." Tayuya smirked as Naruto and Fu both looked away with a heavy blush on their faces.

'I'm actually gonna share a bed with Naruto-sama of all people! I can't believe it. Oh Kami! I hope I don't snore or anything or worst…what if I grab him while we're asleep?!' Fu thought as she continued to think of the possibilities. As for Naruto he was a bit surprised as well

'Their having the two us share a bed…? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in one of Ero-Sannin's books?' Naruto mentally asked to no one as they everyone put their things, well what they had, to the side. Ao was just outside and poked his head in and spoke to them.

"I hope this is all right with you. I assumed that the four of you were together, and I thought the two of you sharing a bed would be acceptable." Ao explained with a sheepish voice as he looked at them.

"It's ok. I take that Mei-sama will give us the tour tomorrow?" Naruto asked as Ao nodded in agreement and left them alone for the night. Naruto sat on the bed near the wall and looked at the rest of his group. After Fu took a seat next to him, he decided to speak up.

"So you guys…what do you all think of the deal we made? Since we're traveling together you all have a say in what we do…" said Naruto wanting everyone to realize that they had the right to give their opinions and suggestions. No one spoke for a while until Fu cleared her throat.

"Well since you asked Naruto-sama; I will tell you that we made the best deal that we could have, but I wish we didn't have to get involved in this rebellion. I just feel like they're just using all of us as their weapon." Fu said as she looked at the others.

"Indeed, given our backgrounds…we can assume that they're just using us to gain leverage and overthrow the Mizukage." Gaara added with Tayuya nodding seeing as her opinion was voiced by the two Jinchuriki. When Naruto heard that, he couldn't help but frown at what they'd said.

"Then why didn't you guys say something about it? Did you think I wasn't gonna listen to your or something?" asked Naruto as he looked at Fu. The room fell silent again until Fu spoke up.

"After the deal we made how could we refuse? I understand that we have to be of some use to them if we wanted to keep our lives. Now that I think about it, I think that this could help us. Despite my hesitation of wanting to join this Rebellion, I'm ok with it; plus I think doing something like this could something for us in the future." said Fu as she looked at Naruto.

"You mean just like the Akatsuki being mercenaries for jobs that any other shinobi, wouldn't even take?" Tayuya asked a bit surprised at what Fu said.

"A little bit like them, I mean if you think about it, it could work out. I mean I trust all of you with my life, and you've saved my life a few times as it is. I'm very sure that I could protect you from danger if it ever comes to that." Fu said.

"Well seeing as we have to help in this rebellion we should take that into consideration. Guys…don't think that my word is just; you don't like something I'm doing than say it, got it?" Naruto asked as everyone nodded in response. Naruto, Fu and Tayuya all laid on their beds to sleep while Gaara went through his things and pulled out some of the scrolls that were given to him. As he watched the three others he couldn't help but smirk when he saw Fu smile at him, but that turned to an immediate look of shock complete with a blush as Naruto instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist. Gaara turned to Tayuya and noticed that she was jerking in her sleeps with some tears running down her face.

"Mom…" Gaara's eyes widen a bit before he placed his things on the floor. Taking a chance, Gaara put his gourd on the ground and decided to lay next to Tayuya. Sure he couldn't sleep because of Shukaku, but he wasn't about to have someone relive nightmares at night…he already knew how that felt…

{The Next Morning}

Tayuya woke up with an odd amount of warmth around her body. Turning a little in her bed, Tayuya's eyes widened and a blush crept on her face when she saw Gaara in the same bed as her. She heard heart beat a little faster and let out a growl.

'What the Fuck is wrong with me? Why am I acting like a fucking pussy of a fangirl?'

"Are you awake?" Tayuya shot her head up and let out a more feral growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU- MPHF!" Gaara placed a hand on Tayuya's mouth while bringing up a finger to his lips and motion to stay quiet. Tayuya looked confused…until Gaara shifted his body to let her see what was behind her. Tayuya stopped struggling to break out of Gaara's grip to yell at him…and tried to break out and laugh at the two. It was at the time that Mei and Ao decided to enter and also see the sight.

"See Ao I told you that those two were meant for one another. Look at them; they look so cute like that." Mei let out a giggle while Ao let out a chuckle at the two as they saw Gaara get out of the bed. Mei motioned for a medic to come in; and sent her to work on Tayuya's legs. Tayuya was about to yell, but Mei coughed to get their attention

"Relax…the medic is placing a special type of seaweed on your legs. In about a month, your legs will be good as new." Tayuya shut her mouth and nodded. Mei turned to see Naruto and Fu start to wake up. "Good morning you two sleep well…?"

Naruto and Fu both woke up to the sound of people talking mixed with giggles and chuckles.

"Good morning you two sleep well…?" As the world around them came into their eyes one again they saw the position that they slept in and immediately jumped away from one another doing nothing to hide the tomato red blush that adore both their faces. After they calmed down a bit Naruto asked if they could leave so they could change. Naruto, being a kind-hearted person, turned around and quickly dressed in some of the clothes that he got back in Nami; Fu did the same and both were blushing the entire time.

'Oh man! I had my arm around Fu-chan's waist! What's she going to do about that!? She'll probably think that I'm some kind of perv!' Naruto ranted as he stole glances at Fu and blushed when he finally saw what she wore. She had a sleeveless white shirt that ended right above her belly button would have been, but she wore bandages around everything below the hem of her shirt, so it was not as if he could see it. She wore white sleeves that covered her arms from wrist to a few inches past her elbows that reminded him of Ino's outfit. In addition to that, she wore a white skirt with bandages covering her legs under them. To complete her attire she had an orange hair clip in her hair at the right side of her forehead. Naruto also noticed that she was around his age if not probably a year younger then he was. Said girl was having similar thoughts, but she had a different reaction…

'I SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS NARUTO-SAMA! What made it even better was that HE HAD HIS ARM AROUND MY WAIST! KAMI I HOPE THAT HAPPENS MORE OFTEN!' Fu thought as she looked at Naruto and blushed even harder. After a few minutes Mei and the others entered the tent and looked at the Jinchuriki for a moment.

"You two look all settled in, are you ready for the tour? Also, I need to your measurements since you four have joined us you need with look like It." said Mei as both Naruto and Fu agreed seeing Gaara and Tayuya being measured for new attire.

"Yea I'm ready for the tour, but Mei-sama could have a mask? It's a precaution; the Mizukage might have decided to hire some Konoha ninja to help." Naruto explained trying to play it safe knowing Konoha might come looking for him. He was also a little paranoid, but no one said anything.

"Me too as well, it'd be dangerous if either of our former village's saw us." Fu added as they looked at Mei.

"I agree with them…everyone knows who I am and a mask would only show my hair color."

"Yea Oto might even be looking for me as well. Orochi-teme would want all his loose ends tied…" Tayuya said a surprisingly calm voice causing Mei to smile at all of them.

"Yes of course, I understand. We'll have some mask ready for you by tomorrow as well as the uniforms; I'll have one of my men take your measurement's Naruto while I have a women take Fu's. Come on; let's get the tour over with." Mei said as everyone agreed and followed her out of the tent.

After an hour Mei had showed them both the area which was relatively boring for all participants, despite Mei's instance to speak cheerfully the entire time. The tour had actually been relatively plain, which was the primary reason that it had not inspired enthusiasm. It was exactly what one would expect of a military camp, after all; it mainly consisted of tents for the shinobi under Mei's command. The only area of the camp that was not covered by the tents of Mei's subordinates had been the very center of the camp. That was actually where Mei's tent, the infirmary tent, the armory, and the dining quarters were.

Naruto mentally snorted at the last one. Mei had called that particular area 'the dining quarters,' but it was really just a collection of cheap tables and chairs. He was broken from his musings as Mei came to a stop a few miles away from the camp.

"Now this is where you'll be able to train, this is the biggest part of the base so you don't have to worry about an enemy showing up here." Mei explained as the four looked around. As Mei explained, it was a relatively large clearing surrounded in dense forest. The actual clearing was cut in half by a small river that flowed from the forest on one side of the clearing to the forest on the opposite side. Naruto and Fu were looking around and saw the reason also being that they were so far from the camp that no harm would happen for more destructive looked at Mei and Ao with a leveled glare.

"What are you playing at? This place is the furthest from the camp no doubt about it…but why bring all of us out here?" Mei looked at Gaara before she smiled

"No offence, but I'd like you all to train here for the most destructive you'll learn. Also I'd like to test your Affinities" said Mei as she took out two small pieces of paper from her pouch and gave one to everyone.

"What is an Affinity?" asked Naruto causing everyone to look surprised.

"How can you not know what an affinity is? For one that was responsible for Zabuza's death…I thought you would know." Ao stated in shock.

"Sorry, but I was too busy with dealing the betrayal of my Village to understand what an affinity is." Naruto retorted in a sarcastic voice as he looked at Ao. Ao simply shook his head at Naruto.

"Don't they teach you youngsters anything useful any more? Back in my day that was one of the first lessons we learned." Ao exclaimed. Naruto simply shrugged at the man.

"Who knows, I must've slept though that class. Tell me…was that before or after you killed your classmates?" Naruto asked as both Mei and Ao were shocked at Naruto's statement. Ao simply shook his head.

"Never mind, anyway there are five basic types into which nature charka can be transformed, These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental Ninjutsu, The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another." Naruto yawned a bit.

"Can I get the abridged version?" Ao sweat-dropped at Naruto and nodded while also muttering something about obnoxious brats.

"Basically, this means that if an elemental jutsu is put against an elemental jutsu of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the jutsu with the superior nature will prevail. However, a jutsu with a weaker nature can overpower a jutsu with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level" Ao explained as he went on.

"In general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uchiha clan, for example, had an affinity towards the fire nature." said Ao. "To find out what affinity someone has, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra." Ao as he continued again

"For those with a fire affinity, their paper will ignite and turn to ash. For those with a wind affinity, their paper will split in two. For those with a lightning affinity, their paper will wrinkle. For those with an earth affinity, their paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. And for those with a water affinity, their paper will become wet or damp and that's the long and the short of it." Mei cut in and finished. As for Naruto he blinked a few times at that explanation.

"That made more sense than when I heard it the first time." Fu stated reminding everyone she, Gaara, and Tayuya were there.

"You already know about affinities?" Mei asked curiously.

"It was one of the few things my sensei taught me." Fu said with a single nod. "I'm a water type, but I only have one water jutsu." She replied

"Would that be the water sword that you were holding when I first saw you?" asked Ao earning another nod from Fu.

"I already did that as well, I have a wind Affinity." Gaara said as Mei was about to had him a slip. Mei nodded and was about to give Tayuya one until…

"You can you that for toilet paper…my Affinity is lightning."

"That makes things easy." Mei said as she then handed only one of the pieces of paper that she held to Naruto. "Channel your chakra into it." She said as Naruto nodded in response After a couple moments had passed, the piece of paper Naruto was holding spilt into multiple pieces, instantly Naruto and Fu heard a cruse from Mei.

"Something wrong?" asked Naruto immediately worried Gaara decided to step in for Mei.

"Not really, you will just have to learn from me. I have a few things from the past Kazekages as well as my own experience with wind chakra." Mei let out a sigh of relief and turned to walk away. Fu decided to speak up a little.

"So Mei who is gonna be the sensei for Taya and I?"

"His name is Chojuro, he is one of the best in the rebellion and I think he'll do a splendid job with your training." said Mei as she looked at them. "Do you four think you can give and Naruto a moment, there's something I need to ask him and it's a bit personal" said Mei making everyone surprised. Fu was just about to disagree until Naruto gave her a nod to drop it. After that Fu and the others headed back to the tent. Mei went over to a tree and sat under motioning for him to do the same.

"So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about" asked Naruto seeing as they were the only two in the forest

"Well you see Naruto I had a few questions about why there's an reward out for you and Fu, but I decided to ask you first." asked Mei already know part of the reason why there was an reward for them, but she felt like there was another reason beyond that. As for Naruto he was a bit surprised when he heard what she asked. But since she was giving him some training, he thought that she should know a bit more about him.

"I can't tell you everything just yet, because even I don't know how I can explain it…everything just sort of…happened." said Naruto in a sad voice as he looked at Mei. Mei looked at him for a moment and wondered what it was going through his head.

"I understand, but can you at least tell me a bit about it? From what I can tell it looks like whatever happened is tearing you apart in the inside" said Mei in a caring voice. As for Naruto he took a deep breath before he continued.

"Earlier when me and Fu were tied up, you said that there was an reward for the two of us right" said Naruto

"Right" she replied not knowing where the conversation was heading

"Can you tell me what exactly, what the leaf village report said about me…"

* * *

A/N: What will Mei say? Wait for the next chapter.


	11. Revelations

A/N: Some revelations…

* * *

_Previously…_

_"Do you four think you can give and Naruto a moment, there's something I need to ask him and it's a bit personal" said Mei making everyone surprised. Fu was just about to disagree until Naruto gave her a nod to drop it. After that Fu and the others headed back to the tent. Mei went over to a tree and sat under motioning for him to do the same._

_"So what was it that you wanted to speak to me about" asked Naruto seeing as they were the only two in the forest_

_"Well you see Naruto I had a few questions about why there's an reward out for you and Fu, but I decided to ask you first." asked Mei already know part of the reason why there was an reward for them, but she felt like there was another reason beyond that. As for Naruto he was a bit surprised when he heard what she asked. But since she was giving him some training, he thought that she should know a bit more about him._

_"I can't tell you everything just yet, because even I don't know how I can explain it…everything just sort of…happened." said Naruto in a sad voice as he looked at Mei. Mei looked at him for a moment and wondered what it was going through his head._

_"I understand, but can you at least tell me a bit about it? From what I can tell it looks like whatever happened is tearing you apart in the inside" said Mei in a caring voice. As for Naruto he took a deep breath before he continued._

_"Earlier when me and Fu were tied up, you said that there was an reward for the two of us right" said Naruto_

_"Right" she replied not knowing where the conversation was heading_

_"Can you tell me what exactly, what the leaf village report said about me…?"_

* * *

Now…

Mei struggled a bit when Naruto asked that; reluctantly she pulled out a poster and showed it Naruto.

**Wanted:**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Affiliation: Formerly Konoha**

**Occupation: Civilian**

**Reward: 15,000,000,000 Ryo**

**Skills:**

**Rank: Genin (Former)**

**Ninjutsu: Taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan**

**Taijutsu: Low skill and known to have no fighting style**

**Genjutsu: Non-existent**

**Former Genin that was dropped from Konoha's Ninja Corps three weeks prior to escaping. Subject has basic and Genin level skills. If information leads to capture of Naruto Uzumaki subject will be paid. Be warned Naruto could possibly be insane and will attack on site, handle with caution. Subject presumed to be heading to Nami no Kuni.**

Mei didn't believe that report one bit seeing as Naruto didn't look insane at the moment, in fact he looked like he is more stable than most Jinchuriki besides Fu. Mei's thoughts were stopped when she heard Naruto speak up.

"Really…? So that's what they labeled me as…I really shouldn't be surprised by that. Konoha won't have anymore sympathy for me for this…" Naruto growled out with lots of anger as he looked up at the sky for a moment. "I assume you've heard of Kakashi Hatake's Chidori right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mei.

"Yes I have. I heard that it was an assassination technique that he created himself. I also heard that not many people live from it, but what does this have to do with the reward for you?" Mei asked not seeing the connection it had to Naruto.

"You see, before I was thrown out of the Ninja Crops I was teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and Kakashi as my sensei. As it turns out, Kakashi taught Sasuke the Chidori so he could beat Gaara in the Chunin exams. Before that…during the second part of the Chunin exam, we were in the Forest of Death where we encountered Orochimaru. The pedophile ended up biting Sasuke's neck and gave him the Cruse mark." Naruto explained as he clenched his fists together. Mei noticed it right away but let him continued…

"Soon after that, Sasuke challenged me to a fights on top of a Hospital roof, but Kakashi-Sensei stopped us when we were about to clash the Rasengan and the Chidori together. Sometime after that happened, Sasuke betrayed the village and went in search for Orochimaru for power; me and a few friends of mine went to stop him, they ended up fighting Orochimaru's elite guards…Taya or should I say Tayuya was one of them and the only one to survive her fight. While that was happening I caught up with Sasuke at the Valley of the End." said Naruto as he looked at Mei tears threatening to some out.

After that Naruto explained the whole fight to her in detail without over exaggerating anything. He also explained how Sasuke went level two cruse mark, while he went into one tailed state to match up to Sasuke's power. As he went on telling her about the battle, Mei was stunned to find out just how strong Naruto really was. Judging from what she was being told, Naruto and the Uchiha's power level were way beyond Genin level. She was also stunned to hear that the Uchiha had stabbed him twice with the Chidori and lived.

'From what I'm being told about him and the Uchiha, their power levels are unheard of. Using that much power it sounds like they we're at least Jonin level during their fight…to go into a level two cruse mark from and one tailed state only for it to end in a tie, it's unbelievable.' thought Mei as she started to wonder why Konoha really wanted him back. As Naruto continued on she had to interrupt him.

"Naruto…from what you're telling me so far, you and the Uchiha fought and ended in a tie; but that doesn't explain why they said that you're unstable and insane. Seeing you right now as you are, you don't look like either of those suggestions." said Mei as Naruto smiled at the comment before it turned to a scowl.

"They blamed me for him leaving. And from what I was told, I was being kicked out because I was 'mentality unstable'. Those assholes used everything that has happened to me since I was born as leverage for everything; they thought it was just a matter of time before I went crazy…" Naruto trailed off with a defeated look.

"So they kicked you out because you failed to bring back the Uchiha? Also because of that, they deemed you mentality unstable? I don't believe that was their only intention…also that doesn't explain how you escaped; it wasn't mentioned on the poster." Mei stated as she showed him to poster again.

"Kakashi-sensei helped me; he didn't agree with the old hag and the council about me being mentally unstable, so he helped me get out of that hell hole. That was when he gave me the scroll from Ero-Sannin, he also told me that he wasn't someone who would give on his students." Naruto said while Mei nodded at that.

"I do have another question" said Mei as she stood there

"What is it?" he replied

"Well seeing as you're a Jinchuriki, I'm not surprised that Konoha is doing everything in their power to get you back. You see, Jinchuriki are very valuable to a village, but anyway the question is: What If the Mizukage did hire some Konoha Ninja, and they end up being your friend's, what will you do?" asked Mei knowing it'd be hard for him to reply.

Surprising to her Naruto replied quickly "That depends really, there were a so called 'friends', but if It happens to be them I'll deal with that once it gets there. A majority of Konoha doesn't deserve forgiveness from me anymore…" said Naruto with a bit of coldness in his voice. As for Mei she was hoping that the Mizukage didn't hire any Konoha ninja…for Naruto's and their own sake. Looking in the sky Mei also saw that the sun was setting, meaning that Naruto spent the entire day explaining his leaving of Konoha and, unintentionally, told about his skill and power.

"Ok Naruto that's all I wanted to know; you can head back to your tent now. Be sure to get a lot of rest because you're gonna be busy for a while." Mei said as she smiled at him.

"I will and thank you Mei-sama…"

"Please, call me Mei. I never really liked honorifics. Also you can keep the poster it you want to…I don't think it would be wise to turn you over to someplace that you would hate to stay. Also don't go showing it around, people might try to cash you in." she replied as Naruto headed back to his tent. As he walked back to his tent he felt a bit of relieve to talk what had happened between him Sasuke.

'Who would of thought, I would get three Jinchuriki sent to my doorstep? I have to say, I feel sorry for Konoha and the other Villages right now.' thought Mei.

-Tent-

At the moment Tayuya was laughing at a very, very, very red Fu. The reason for Fu's embarrassment and Tayuya's fun was simple: Tayuya was talking bad about Naruto and Fu stood up for him.

- Flashback {10 minutes ago} -

"Man…I can't believe that shithead dragged us all the fucking way out here to this piece of shit place…only to get us dragged in a fucking war." Tayuya ranted as she was carried in the tent. "I mean…give the rest of us a fucking heads-up you pussy ass retard!"

"I don't know…I think that he had this planned out…" Fu said trying to defend Naruto since he wasn't here; Tayuya just scoffed at the mint-haired girl.

"Yea right! That shit head was stupid when I first saw him! I bet that he's trying to find a way to get us out of here…only to have it get messed up!" Tayuya said. Fu on the other hand, started to get red from anger at what Tayuya was saying about her crush. "I can't believe that anyone would even fall for him…he's stupid, slow, loud, and annoying."

"Shut UP!" Tayuya stopped and looked at Fu with a wild and shocked expression. "You may think that Naruto-sama isn't the best shinobi, but I do! Naruto-sama is a great ninja, but its people like you that bring him down! I know that Naruto-sama's plans didn't go the way he wanted it, but at least he still tried!" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and looked over at Tayuya. "I promise you that no matter what…I stick next to Naruto-kun's side!" Tayuya looked at Fu and grew a devious smile.

"Naruto-**Kun**? I think someone's a little love sick…" Fu instantly went red and started to stutter. "Hmm I wonder what Naruto would think if he ever heard this…oh hey shithead…" Fu's eyes widened and turned around in an immediate three-sixty. Seeing that Naruto wasn't there Fu turned around and glared at Tayuya.

"That wasn't funny…" Fu stated as she walked away from the redhead.

"Maybe…but I know you want to get in his pants…maybe he'll return the favor…" Fu lost her balance and fell into Naruto's clothes bag. Getting up she had one of Naruto's pants on her head which made Tayuya start to laugh. "See…you're already trying to come up with a plan to it!"

-Flashback End-

"It's not funny…" Fu mumbled as she crossed her arms with a pout. Tayuya couldn't stop laughing…and only intensified when she saw Naruto enter the tent and look at Fu. Said girl didn't see him until…

"Aw…Fu-chan you look so cute like that…" Fu's eyes shot open when she saw Naruto standing next to Gaara. Immediately she turned another shade of red that put Hinata's to shame. Tayuya's laughing grew harder that she fell off her bed still holding her sides. Gaara simply rolled his eyes and used his sand to pick up Tayuya and put her back on her bed.

"N-Na-Naruto-sa-sam-sama! I-I-I-I…W-what a-are y-yo-you d-doing h-here?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I just finished talking to Mei. She said that I should get some sleep so…" Naruto left the end to hang before he walked over to his bed and laid down. It took about 10 minutes for both Tayuya to stop laughing and for Fu to calm her heart down. Only after another 20 minutes was everyone seen asleep…well except for Gaara, who was walking about the base. Having seen patrols…Gaara decided to leave for the training ground he was showed. Unknown to him, Mei was watching him from her own tent and went after to see him.

-Jinchuriki Training Grounds-

Gaara was currently staring at the night sky in the middle of the field sitting with his legs crossed. Letting out a sigh of annoyance Gaara looked over towards the tree-line and watched as Mei stepped out with a smile on her face. Gaara didn't do anything as he watched Mei walk over towards him and took a seat next to him.

"Any reason that you're out here Kazekage-sama?" Mei joked said as she looked at the sky like Gaara. Gaara didn't say anything and Mei just waited for him to answer her question; there were times that she was impatient, but she knew if someone needed to get something off their chest…she would wait for them. After about 30 minutes Gaara spoke up in his usual monotone voice.

"Why?" Mei looked at him with confusion. "Why didn't you try to kill us when you had the chance? You say that you need us; Naruto, Fu, and I, but…it seems like you want something else as well." Gaara stated as he kept his eyes on the stars in the sky. Mei just giggled at him.

"Why do you travel with them?" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at that question. "Why travel with/for Naruto? Why not someone else?" Mei explained as he turned at looked at Gaara. From what Naruto had said earlier in their conversation, both him and Gaara had established a connection that went to the terms of being 'brothers'; but she wanted to know what Gaara's thoughts were on the subject.

"Naruto…knew what it was like to be treated unfairly. He knew what loneliness was like…what it was to be alone in a crowd. Yet, despite all the hate that he endured from Konoha…all the abuse, the glares, that killer intent and threats to claim his life that was sent his way…Naruto kept going. He never stayed down, never figured out the meaning to the words 'give up'. I joined him because I knew that without someone there to help he would fall into darkness to quickly."

"This is a means to repay him them? You personally knew what it was like to enjoy those you've killed when you succumb to your Tailed-Beast; you didn't want him to end that way, am I correct?" Gaara slowly nodded to Mei. After a while Mei asked a question that she knew Gaara wouldn't hesitate to ask. "So you think that there are anybody that's still 'good' in Konoha?" If Gaara were capable, he might have laughed, but he just kept looking at the stars.

"I can assure you that there are many 'less than decent' people who reside in Konoha at this time. Naruto was one of the better ones I got to meet."

"Yes that is true…only because Naruto was around. What if he wasn't there for you to meet?"

"If Naruto weren't around, Konoha wouldn't exist right now; I'd have flattened it when I turned into the Ichibi. In fact, there probably wouldn't have even been a Konoha for me to flatten if the Kyubi hadn't been sealed into his body. Thousands of people have been saved just because Naruto's been around. I fail to see your point."

"My point is that the world is full of bad people. Naruto isn't though, and I'm just saying that if you're following him to repay a debt you think you have to him…you should just leave the group and go back to Suna." Mei said and sighed. "I know it's hard to accept that idea…but you should just leave them alone." At this, Gaara was silent for a few minutes. His fingers were threaded in front of his face as he thought, and he stared over them at his fellow redhead. Just when she was about to ask him what was up, he spoke.

"You don't know Naruto very well Mei…" His statement actually pissed her off a little. As far as she knew, Gaara had only spent––at most––a month with him, so he shouldn't be talking. Mei's first reaction was to tell him that he didn't know either, but she figured he deserved the chance to explain himself.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Naruto can sense good people, and the fact that you even care about what kind of person I am tells me that you're good. Besides, if you weren't good; Naruto wouldn't like you; he certainly wouldn't be telling you about his life if he didn't."

Mei's eyes widened. "How did you––"

"I've sent one of my eyes to watch you two…I can read lips well enough to know where the conversation was headed. Just try to be the best person that you can be and everything will work out." Right after the words left his mouth, the boy cracked a rare, tiny grin. "At least that's what I say to make myself feel better when things don't look good. I've killed over a hundred people, most of whom didn't deserve it," Gaara added making Mei realize that she'd actually forgotten that he used to be a violent, raging psychopath compared to what he was at that moment.

"Right. Well…you won't hold Naruto back. You'll help him. You know what it's like to live in the darkness. You know how they––we, as outcasts, either Jinchuriki or not––think, and you can be the one who keeps him from falling into it. After all you've been through––after all you've seen and done…I think…I understand why you're following him now." Mei said with a smile; it was amazing what talking with someone could do. First Naruto and now Gaara…maybe Fu will be next.

"We all have a way to get things across, I should thank you…for listening."

"No…thank you for telling. It helps understand you all." Mei said smiling down at the younger boy. "I'm glad you're one of Naruto's friends."

"…And hopefully an ally to you."

"Of course Gaara. We should do things like this now and then." Gaara nodded and got up from his position. Finally looking away from the sky, Gaara gave another small smile as he looked at Mei. Gaara left Mei to herself as she laid on the grass and looked into the night sky.

'To think that a group of kids like them…are able to trip, people like me, in thinking about our lives. They all witnessed the harsh realities of life earlier than anyone should; because of that…I know that they're going to shake the shinobi world.' Mei smiled again as she got up from her position and left back to the rebel base. 'Tomorrow will be a new day and their training will begin'.

A/N: Another chapter done…next time, the training begins and Jinchuriki.


	12. Training Day and a Mission

A/N: Some Training for a mission…

* * *

**{Morning}**

Both Naruto and Fu, awoke to find two pairs of clothes on their bed and found Gaara and Tayuya were both missing. They also noticed that they were in the same position that they were in the first time, but handled it a little better since no one was in the tent with them. Naruto quickly got up and went to grab his orange jumpsuit, only for Fu to grab his shoulder and pointed to the new one that he already forgot about.

Once they pick them up they realized that they were standard armored Hunter-nin uniforms; Naruto noticed that instead of the typical gray and black colored armor that Konoha's ANBU used, these versions were blue and green and more like robes. While Naruto knew the reason for the outfits, Fu wondered why Mei had given them these kinds of clothes to wear. After explaining about it and it's uses for a few minutes, the two decided to take turns getting dressed.

Naruto, being an idiot of a gentleman, exited the tent and waited for Fu to change but also forgot that he was also in his boxers. When Fu exited a few minutes later, she pointed out that Naruto state of dress. Seeing this and Fu's rather dark blush, Naruto ran into the tent to change into his outfit; after about three minutes, the two soon headed to the training area that they were showed.

- Jinchuriki Training Ground -

Once the two arrived there, they both saw Gaara and Tayuya, dressed in the same attire practicing 'how to walk'…in other words, Gaara has his arms wrapped around Tayuya's waist and was holding her as she used her legs to start walking. Fu giggled as both Gaara and Naruto didn't see the faint blush that was on Tayuya's face from her position. As Naruto was asking Fu about her sudden giggling, Mei spotted them and walked up with another person next to her.

"Good morning you two; are you ready for your training?" Mei asked as she smiled at the two Jinchuriki.

"Hell yea I'm ready! I can't wait to start!" Fu shouted that caused Mei to giggle at her and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, Mei…how come you got us wearing Hunter-nin uniforms?" said Naruto as he looked at Mei. He wanted to check if he was right about them wearing them.

"The reason why I have you four wearing them is simple really; you made a point yesterday when you said the Mizukage might hire Konoha Ninja. So…as a precaution…I thought that itt would be better if you act like Hunter-nin instead of regular ninja." Mei said with a smile, "Also I have the masks you asked to conceal your identity." Reaching out her hand the other person had placed a scroll in her hands. Mei opened them and unsealed two masks that Naruto and Fu both accepted.

"Thank you Mei. This would be helpful so none of our old villages find out about us to quickly." Naruto said as he looked over the mask and noticed that it looked exactly like Haku's. Naruto snapped out of it as Mei spoke.

Waving a hand at Naruto and Fu they saw a boy who looked around the same age of both Naruto a Fu, having short tuffy blue hair, and dark eyes. He also had pointed, shark-like teeth; He also wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster. Also both Naruto and Fu Noticed something wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also had his shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

"Now then, I would also like you to meet Chojuro, he's going to be the one to train you. Ao and I will help now and then, but Chojuro will be watching over all of you." Mei explained. Chojuro stepped forward and bowed to the two Jinchuriki.

**- Konoha (Root HQ) -**

As Mei and Chojuro were getting acquainted with the Jinchuriki, a certain old war hawk by the Danzo Shimura, was sitting down thinking his last course of action on obtaining the Nine tail's power. Danzo didn't expect that Jiraiya of all people would put a stop to Naruto's retrieval, plus he didn't think that Jiraiya would have the federal lord of all people to sign off on it.

_'__Maybe I should put the same Genjutsu I used on Inoichi on the federal lord as well. I have to get obtain that power before the other countries find out.'_ Danzo thought as he looked over the reports that his Root-nin were giving him. After a few minute he called for two of the best root member's he had.

"Fu, Torune" Instantly two figures appeared and kneeled down before him.

"You called Danzo-sama?" Fu asked as he looked at Danzo.

"How has your search for the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki?" he asked

"It's been unsuccessful so far. Me and Torune went all the way to the border in search for him, but no luck" said Fu

"Torune have any of the best sensors been able to pick him up?" Danzo asked as he looked at the other man that had yet to speak.

"Yes they have. Judging from where it came from, I say he was headed towards Kiri. If I may ask, what would be the point, if the federal lord himself canceled his retrieval?" Torune asked still in his knelled position.

"The council and the federal lord are a bunch of fools. They don't realize that if the other countries got their hands on that Jinchuriki, it would be disastrous. I want you two to gather two teams of the best member's we have. I don't care what it takes, we must bring the Jinchuriki back and extract the Tailed-Beast from him and seal it into one of our own, now go" Danzo ordered as Fu and Torune instantly left.

'_No one will stop my plan; I will be the one who control's this world. I will be the one who brings our world of darkness into a new era.'_

**- Jinchuriki Training Ground {An Hour Later} -**

Naruto and Chojuro had been sparing for about an hour and it was more or less a stalemate. Both Mei, Tayuya, and Fu we're also a bit surprised as well to see Naruto use both an A and B rank Jutsu in a matter of second's was surprising, what was even more surprising was the fact that his clones could also use the Rasengan as well. Naruto was just about to make more clones until Mei raised her hand and told them to stop.

"Ok that's enough, good work you two. I think that's enough sparing for one day. Naruto I have to say that I'm impressed, for you to use both the shadow clone jutsu and that Rasengan in a matter of seconds. But, from what I saw you had little to no control on the amount of charka when making your clones." said Mei as she looked at Naruto and Fu. "The best way that I can see it, is that you two need to learn how to infuse your charka into a weapon, I've brought a few charka infused weapon's with me" said Mei as she took out a scroll and unwrapped it, soon a few regular sword's popped out Mei than handed Naruto and Fu a sword but Gaara's sand immediately took the one Naruto was going to reach out to.

"Wha-?" Everyone saw the sand retract with the sword and placed it in Gaara's hands. Gaara inspected it before his sand wrapped around it and went towards Tayuya. Holding out her hands, Tayuya saw the sword drop in her hands.

"As I've said when we first came here…I'll be the one taking over Naruto's training. I have a few chakra control exercises specifically meant for wind users." Mei was about to protest, but stopped short when she realized that was what Gaara said. Nodding at that, Mei simply turned towards Tayuya and Fu.

"Ok now seeing as we have much to teach you and so little time; we're gonna spend a few week's on this. So I want you both to concentric your charka into these sword's, after a few hour's I want to see how your progress is coming along" Mei said.

"I don't get it, what's adding charka to a sword gonna help us with charka control?" Fu asked as she looked at the sword in her hands and gave it an experimental swing.

"Chojuro can you please explain that to these two while I'm gone. I have some work that I need done I will return once I'm done." Mei said.

"Of course Lady Terumi" replied Chojuro as Mei Left. "You see Fu when Charka is added to a weapon it can make the sword or Kunai even shrunken sharper and stronger, depending on the person's charka control it can become a deadly weapon, and not only charka can be added to the weapon but an element as well" said Chojuro as he looked at Tayuya and Fu.

"So you just want us to concentrate our charka into this sword's, how exactly is that gonna help our charka control? I thought the walking on water and tree's exercises were supposed to help with that." Fu said now just getting confused. Gaara took the time to wave Naruto to follow him away from the three for his training to start.

[With Gaara and Naruto]

Naruto and Gaara were currently in the tree-line near the training grounds. As soon as they stopped, Gaara turned to Naruto and spoke in a monotone voice that Naruto knew was his 'Teacher Mode'.

"Before we can learn Wind jutsu, you must first have an understanding of your chakra nature. More specifically, you must understand what the wind nature is."

"What the wind nature is?" Naruto repeated confused.

"Sunagakure resides in the Wind Country." Gaara explained. "As such, our country was founded on Futon jutsu. But despite our countries vast knowledge of wind-styled techniques, Futon-users are a particularly rare breed. Last time I checked, there were only six Wind-users in Sunagakure including myself and my sister, Temari."

"Wow…" Naruto said amazed. "So…is Wind jutsu really that hard to come-by?"

"Yes." Gaara answered simply. "Other nature types like Lightning are generated by increasing the vibration of one's chakra or Fire, which is created by increasing the temperature of their chakra. Wind is the most difficult because it also uses shape transformation mold the chakra to form the necessary jutsu. The jutsu I am about to teach you is called Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet. Pay close attention tp what I do." The blond Jinchuriki nodded, watching every move his teammate made. Gaara focused his attention to the thick tree opposite of his, unfolding his arms and slowly brining his hands together. The redheaded Genin formed a quick succession of hand signs and took in a deep breath of air.

"**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!**" Gaara said in the same monotone voice. The Ichibi Jinchuriki lurched forward, releasing a quick burst of air from his mouth that pushed him back by an inch. Naruto couldn't see the jutsu itself, but the results created from the technique were made apparent by the echo of splitting wood in the background. The blond Jinchuriki turned in the direction of the noise, facing in the same direction that his teammate had turned to a moment ago. Naruto could have sworn has jaw had touched the ground. The mighty oak tree at the edge of the clearing was now standing with a gaping hole directly in the center of the trunk – the edges smooth and perfectly cut.

"Awesome." Naruto murmured.

"This is a C-Ranks technique, so it's rather difficult for an ordinary Genin." Gaara explained.

"I wouldn't imagine this would be too difficult for you. After all, you have already mastered a powerful B-rank technique. Mastering the Shadow Clone takes much more practice than this, so you should be fine. Moving on – Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet is about control.

"Great…" Naruto cursed his ability to lack that trait.

"The first step is to breathe the air and let it fill your lungs, mixing in your chakra as you carry it up to the throat. Once the chakra reaches your mouth, compress the air into a sphere and exhale through your mouth. The jutsu will bend the air around it to increase the speed and force, but your chakra will be the only thing to keep it whole. Too little chakra and the jutsu will cancel upon release. Too much chakra and it will quite literally blow up in your face, most likely knocking you out for several hours."

"…Huh?" Naruto spoke, not understand a word his teammate was saying.

"I suppose you're the type that learns by doing rather than listening." Gaara sighed, taking a step to the side to clear his teammate's view of the area. "Just try it for yourself. Breathe in, mix the chakra, and breathe out. The hand signs necessary for this jutsu are ram-ox-snake."

"Right…" Naruto said as he took a step forward. He took a deep breath, taking in as much air as he could, and was already starting to feel the effects of the jutsu. He managed to perform the necessary signals as Gaara had instructed. The blond could sense the chakra coursing through his body, gently mingling with the air in his lungs. The Kyubi Jinchuriki exhaled and released the chakra-infused air…but much to his humiliation, the air went in the opposite direction that was intended.

An added bonus; his Wind-using teammate was standing directly behind him at the time. All it took was one whiff and the once unstoppable Gaara of the Desert dropped like a log. Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek in embarrassment as he looked back to the redhead on the ground.

"Uh…sorry about that…" Naruto apologized.

[With the others]

"I almost had it, let me try it one more time I'm sure I can do it" Fu said as she held the blade up again. Tayuya manage to get her done fairly quickly and was tasked to keep it going as long as she could. Her chakra reserves were actually low since her connection to Orochimaru via Curse Mark was gone and she had to rely on her own chakra.

"Don't worry you'll have another chance Fu. For now let's head back to camp, I have to tell Lady Mei about your progress." Chojuro said as Naruto and Gaara appeared and followed them back to camp. Once they got back, Chojuro headed to Mei's tent as Naruto and Fu headed to the eating area and Gaara and Tayuya went to the tent.

After a few minutes Chojuro had entered Mei's tent only to see her reading a few report's from some of the guard's.

"L-Lady T-Terumi I've c-come to g-give you m-my r-report" Chojuro said as he looked at Mei.

"Ah yes I forgot about that, I had just gotten a few report's and it slipped my mind, so tell me Chojuro how did it go?" Mei asked she placed the last report on her desk. Instantly Chojuro went into teacher mode again and lost his nervousness.

"Well I can tell you that Fu has some kind of charka control; she was close to forming the charka around the sword perfectly. I give her a few more days and she'll be able to do it, as for Taya, I think she more than ready to continue with her training, I see that she has a lot of power but no skill what so ever on anything. She was able to form the charka around the sword somewhat easily and told me that she had the most experience with Genjutsu." Chojuro reported as he looked at Mei.

"Really? That is interesting…I think they may be able to win this war if they continue on like this…" Mei said to herself.

"Yes my lady, but if I may ask why did you choose me to train them? I have just completed my own basic training with my own weapon, don't you think it was a bit out of the blue to assign me to train two kid's my age?" Chojuro asked.

"In due time Chojuro, you'll see that those four more than just mere kid's such as yourself, but I thrust you'll do fine. Besides one of those kids you're training has a lot of people after her. The other is with his friend, so they need all the training they can get to protect each other when this is all over." Mei explained as her and Chojuro continue to talk about what was needed to improve Fu and Tayuya's training.

**- Kirigakure -**

As Mei and Chojuro we're talking, the Mizukage, a man in his 20s but appeared to look like a child/young adult with pink pupil-less eyes, which a scar that was stitched under his left eye all the way down his cheek ran under, and had short messy grey hair, was looking out his window thinking of his next phase of attack. This man was Yagura, the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

Yagura knew that Mei would attack soon, but he wanted to make sure that he had the element of surprise. He also knew that her little rebellion would stand no chance of defeating him since he had full control of over his Tailed Beast unlike the others that he had heard about such as Jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki_._

_'__I wonder when she'll attack? She knows she has no chance of defeating me; she'll be put in her place. She has underestimated my strength for the last time.'_ Yagura thought as he looked out his window. After some time as passed a Hunter-Nin had made their presence known.

"Lord-Mizukage we haven't found the Rebellion's central base yet, what are your orders"

"How far has your search gone" Yagura asked as he still looked out his window not bothering to look at the Hunter-nin.

"We're still searching, we haven't crossed the border just yet my lord. I can tell were close to finding the base." the Hunter-nin stated. "Also when searching for the base, we've encountered a few ANBU from Konoha that had come by. They meant no harm and were not allied of the rebellion, but they gave us this scroll with instructions to give this to you." The Hunter-nin said as he presented a scroll to Yagura. Yagura opened the scroll and began to read it; soon his expression went from clam to a bit surprised as he continued to read the scroll.

_'__Now this is some interesting news…'_ Yagura thought as he then looked at the Hunter-nin

"Keep searching, we must find the rebellion as soon as possible." Yagura said as the Hunter-nin nodded and left. After several minutes had passed a strange mysterious figure came from behind the window and entered the Mizukage's office the figure was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The figure also had a mask with only one hole to see out through. The figure than went up to the Mizukage and took the scroll from him and began to read it. Soon what appeared to be a Sharingan could be seen from the mask.

"Now this is some interesting news" said the Mysterious figure.

- Rebel Base {Next Morning} -

Mei was looking over the list of things that she need before she looked up to see Naruto, Gaara and Fu standing in front of her. Smiling she help up a paper for them to read. Looking over it, Naruto took a serious gaze as well as Gaara.

"You sure this is true?" Mei nodded at Naruto "When will we be sent out." Mei smiled at him and wave them off to signal that it meant right now. Not saying anything else the trio left.

A/N: Done. For those who want to know I will be alternating on updating my stories. You'll have to wait until I update "Sage of Six Sights" before this is updated again.


	13. Meeting up

A/N: A meeting with the Toad Sage and an Announcement.

* * *

Currently Team Jinchuriki was running towards the nearest town on their mission. What was that mission? They needed to encounter and acquire the assistance of a retired ninja from Konoha. The reason that Naruto was mad was the target that needed to be recruited into the rebellion.

"Naruto, I realize that you knew who this person is…every shinobi in the world know who he is, but we should slow down." Gaara stated behind Naruto that he was easily keeping up with. In Naruto's hand was Fu, tired out from the running that they were doing.

"Yeah Naruto, I don't understand why you want to get to him so quickly, but I'm not that physically fit to run as far as you and Gaara can. I may be a Jinchuriki, but my body can't handle too much." At that Naruto started to slow down in his running. While he didn't want to admit it, he was actually getting tire himself. Sighing, Naruto slowed to a walk

"Sorry Fu-chan; it just I don't know how long he's been there. He could be leaving soon and if we lose him now then it'll be almost impossible to track him down." Naruto explained. "There are only two places that I know where he'll go so I want to check them first. Also I want to see if he could tell me anything about my parents; it never passed my mind until now." Gaara and Fu nodded at that and continued to walk.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure that we'll be able to get him." Fu responded.

"Don't think so lightly of him. There's a reason that he's a Kage-level ninja." Gaara countered. Fu's face deflated a bit at that, she knew that the guy was strong, but to be Kage-level is something else. Add to fact that _they_ were the ones that needed to talk to him. "We've only been running for about two hours now, but with Naruto subconsciously using the Kyubi's chakra to power his running we'll be there in about a half an hour if we walk the rest of the day." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly at that.

"No wonder I couldn't keep up! I don't know how to access the Nanabi's chakra yet!" Fu shouted in relief. For a second she thought that she would just be an obstacle to the others and considered leaving after this war was over. Naruto was surprised at that.

"Really? I thought you knew how considering that I felt it when I was holding you." Naruto said not caring about Fu's blushing.

"I mean I'm not really able to use it outside of fighting. I only access it in situations where I feel threatened, it's kinda stupid, but I don't know how." Fu explained. Naruto nodded and Gaara stared on before he spoke up.

"If you want to know how to access their chakra, I could show you how…along with Naruto of coarse." Gaara said as he started to walk on. Fu smiled at that and nodded know that Gaara wasn't looking. The trio walked on, not noticing the ROOT ANBU following them.

- Konoha (Center Square) -

It was anything but business as usual in the peaceful village of Konoha. Today was an announcement of Naruto Uzumaki. To most, he was the demon who let the Uchiha Heir go to Orochimaru. To those who knew him, he was a teammate, a friend, another son.

'One surprise, one large surprise, was about to be announced.' Thought one blonde haired Woman who was standing in front of everyone, waiting go give them an announcement that would shake their world.

The Godaime took the podium, her blonde pigtails seemed to sag lower than ever; her brown eyes filled with regret and mourning. Her authority shown through even her voice as she began the speech usually spoken in monotone: "We are gathered here today to make an announcement of Naruto Uzumaki, a fine, bright-hearted shinobi who was banished and dropped from the Ninja Corps our sake. Half of us here are in denial that someone who held something was the scapegoat of the village." she said, the news of Naruto's banishment shocking everyone who knew who he was.

"But no matter how we deny everything, we know that we treated him with nothing. To those who don't know, Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. The Yondaime never killed the fox, he sealed it into a new born child that was born that night of the attack. That child was Naruto Uzumaki; the one that everyone hated and turned their backs on." At this every child in the crowd were shocked to learn such things.

"I think we can all agree on one fact: Naruto Uzumaki was one of the most surprising ninjas we know." The comment received nods from the entire crowd of rose-holding ninjas. "However, Naruto wasn't just 'Naruto Uzumaki'." Looks of confusion circled around, very few people not joining in the confusion. "He was Naruto Uzumaki-_Namikaze_." To this comment, mixed looks of shock and denial circled. "Known only to most of Konoha in death, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage the one who sealed the Kyubi within him." Now only looks of pure shock were on the faces of the villagers, except of course, Kakashi.

"Because of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's subsequent banishment, courtesy of the Civilian Council and the Elders, I have no reason to keep the law of the Sandaime in effect." Everyone was still shock on the new of Naruto's Heritage. "Before I leave you to celebrate Uzumaki Naruto's Banishment, know the choice the Yondaime made cost him dearly. His _dying wish_ to see _his_ son as a hero was _not_ honored." The Civilian Council, who was listening, was shocked beyond measure, and the Shinobi of the village felt time freeze over them.

'Boss was like me. He was the son of a Kage' Konohamaru thought, as he could not believe Naruto held the Kyuubi, and now learning that very same boy was also the son of the Yondaime too.

"The Yondaime wanted his legacy to be protected, nourished, and to grow up happy in the village he gave his life for. Instead, Naruto had constant attempts on his life, beatings on his own _birthday_, and his Academic instructors saw fit in the beginning to destroy his attempt at being a Shinobi with the exception of _one_ instructor. Many tried to help the boy, but you all had to ruin Naruto's life in the attempts of hurting Kyuubi; believing the notion that he was the fox in human form. So when you go out today to party, have fun, and throw _another_ festival...think about what you are celebrating. The Banishment of the Yondaime's Son; I know which one _Iwa_ will be choosing!" Tsunade said, as she left the stunned crowd of people, and the younger generation began to argue with their parents over what they did.

- Hokage's Office -

As Tsunade walked into her office, she saw her apprentice, Shizune standing by her door, with a stack of papers in her hands. Not saying a word, Shizune gave them to her and left saying one thing.

"I'm glad that I can't catch you drinking all the time." With that Tsunade walked into her office. To her surprise she saw her old teammate standing there with a not so amused expression. Sighing Tsunade walked past him and sat in her seat taking out a bottle of sake. Jiraiya turned around and unfolded his arms as he looked at Tsunade.

"So, you've finally given out Naruto's heritage to the village?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded at that and looked at the papers that Shizune gave her before she left.

"It's time they learn that they made the biggest mistake. I've already done that when I banished him; and now…I just lost my apprentice along with a restaurant and another shinobi." Tsunade said as she placed the papers down. Jiraiya looked at them and noticed that two of them were resignation forms: one for Shizune and the other for…Anko Mitarashi? Jiraiya shook his head and saw the last document was one that meant a business is closing down and possibly moving to another village. "In any case…is there anything that you want?"

"Yes in fact I do. I came here to gather everything about my apprentices' things…all of them. And while I'm at it, I'll just take everything his parents left for him." Tsunade looked up and thought about denying it. "I have his will right here. It states that I gain his some of his scrolls while the rest goes to his son; along with their bank accounts, compound, jutsu, etc." Jiraiya said as he placed another form in front of Tsunade. Seeing as she had no choice, Tsunade spoke up.

"Then at least make sure that he gets everything. This will cripple the village exponentially, but we'll manage. I screwed up badly Jiraiya and now everyone else is going to pay for it. His parents would've been disgusted to know that I gave up on him so quickly." Jiraiya nodded to that and walked up to the vault that held everything his father held. One of them the Forbidden Scroll. "Also, think you could take these two and that family with you take them to Naruto…I know you have his location." Tsunade said as she held up Shizune and Anko's resignations.

"Sure I'll take them to the gaki. Now I need go their compound and get everything sealed up." Jiraiya said as he left. Tsunade sighed and uncorked the Sake before she tilted her head back to drink.

"_I'm glad that I can't catch you drinking all the time."_ Tsunade stopped when she remembered what Shizune said before she left. Looking at the bottle Tsunade closed it and threw it out the window. Hearing it break on the ground she had only one thought.

'Naruto…I really messed up.'

- Council Chambers -

Jiraiya was sitting in front of the entire Council. This was nothing new, he was there when they first denied Naruto's heritage. They did this only three times, when Naruto was born, after he became a ninja and right now. Jiraiya was currently being demanded to bring Naruto back to Konoha or at least tell them where he was so others could go get him.

"If this council would like to continue to have an audience with me, then it had best damn well watch its mouth! I didn't come to Konoha to be insulted." Jiraiya shouted to the entire council. Next to him were Anko and Shizune; Danzo was also missing from the meeting, but that didn't concern anyone. Homura scowled and nodded his head. Tsunade had informed them ahead of time that they held no power over Jiraiya any longer and that if he so wanted, he could walk out of these proceedings. With a sigh and a nod, all was quiet.

"Very well. Let this meeting come to order. The purpose here is to speak about Uzumaki Naruto about his status as a _Konoha_ ninja and his duties as the son of the Yondaime Hokage." Everything went silent at that and Jiraiya let out massive amounts of KI.

"Could you repeat that? I believe I had something in my ear." Homura sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could tell this wasn't going to go well.

"We wish to talk to you about your apprentice's status as a shinobi of Konoha as well as his duties as the son of the Yondaime. He has rights and privileges…" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"…that he can't have. I, and to a further extent Naruto are no longer a Konoha ninja, so there is no 'status' that you speak of. As far as his lineage…" He gave them a smile and laced his fingers behind his head as he looked at the ceiling. "…he was an orphan, a parentless child. He never knew who his parents were. We thought we knew at one point, but it was a decision of _this_ council that the conclusion we came to could not be right. Therefore, we've given up all searches and have decided to just use the name given him by the Sandaime Hokage." Homura rose from his seat and rested his hands on the table, leaning forward.

"That was a mistake! A terrible, grievous error on our part! We are willing to make amends to right the wrongs of the past." Jiraiya locked eyes with Homura and the elderly man gulped silently. Those eyes were not kind. The Gama-Sannin spoke slowly and with a low voice.

"There are so many sins of the past that not all can be totally forgiven nor bought off, councilman. I suggest you let someone else speak before I get up and leave." Homura huffed and sat down in defeat. Koharu stood next, trying her grandmotherly charm.

"Jiraiya, surely you can't begrudge us everything that was done to your apprentice. You have to understand extenuating circumstances…"Anko snorted and Koharu turned her attention to her. "Something you would like to add, young lady?" Anko suddenly felt very self-conscious but cleared her throat to speak anyway.

"Suna was just as bad as Konoha when it came to the treatment of their Jinchuriki. The only difference is that the Kazekage tried to have Gaara killed on multiple occasions. But there was still resentment and fear, anger and mistrust, when he became nominated to be Kazekage. And there is still some form of it in the older crowd today. The big difference is that they never denied the heritage of Gaara." Koharu narrowed her eyes at Anko. She didn't know how the Tokubetsu Jonin came to that knowledge, but she didn't push it.

"Are you implying that we willingly denied the heritage of this young man?" Anko turned her chin up in defiance.

"Can you deny the charge?" She reached into her jacket and pulled out a photo of Naruto's face. "Look at him! He has the body structure and hairstyle of his father and the facial structure of his mother! He's an amalgamation between the two. How could you not see it?" She and Shizune leveled a glare at the entire council before Shizune spoke up.

"The reason is…you didn't want to, because that would have meant acknowledging him as someone of importance." Koharu looked upon the scene the three had made, a small smile on her face. She had never seen the boy so…protected by others. She decided to take the grandmotherly approach again.

"You must care for him quite a bit to stand up to a council like that. That takes bravery. I remember being that in love at one time…" Homura snorted from his seat and Koharu glared down at him, hushing him up. Anko didn't do anything to indicate that she was denying that.

"I know that Naruto's life was like mine, an outcast. I don't love the gaki but I do consider him family in a way. Shizune is the same way she sees him as a younger brother or even a son." Koharu turned back to the three with a smile again.

"What you said is true, young lady. We did deny his heritage for the longest time and that is quite possibly one of our most terrible mistakes. We drove away a son of Konoha in our ignorance. But we wish to make amends now. We wish to fix our mistakes. Will you not let us try?" Jiraiya tapped his index fingers on his crossed arms and sighed heavily. Koharu was a master at using her age and grandmotherly act to get what she wanted. Not many could say no to her when she made a request…but most weren't him…

"You were all there on the night of his birth. Why didn't any of you help him? Why put him in an orphanage? Why deny him a small measure of happiness? Why make him be alone?" Koharu's eyes grew saddened and she suddenly looked and felt her age.

"Sarutobi knew what his life was going to be like. He may have been an idealistic fool, but he was also a realist on _his_ points. He knew that if the world knew of his true heritage, then they would come running to either kill or kidnap Naruto. He is the last of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki Clans, and while you may _deny_ his heritage on one side, you cannot deny that both his parents' clans' blood flows through his veins." She sat back down in her chair gingerly and leaned her head on her hands. Homura spoke up.

"There wasn't much we could do. The villagers all knew who he was, even if they convinced themselves differently. It was hard to miss Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. No one else has the blinding hair color of Minato or the exuberance of Kushina. It was too hard to see him and be reminded of who and what we had lost. I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Jiraiya just stared at the elderly man with a bored expression on his face. He was not going to give in to whatever they wanted.

"Anything else you have to say?" The Elders, seeing they had made little to no ground, shook their head and waved their hands.

"No. There's nothing else. Someone else can speak if they like." Jiraiya looked around to each council member and found that none were willing to speak up. He smirked and nodded to Tsunade.

"Well, if you have nothing else to say, then I'll just…"

"I'd like to know where he is located." Jiraiya froze halfway out of his seat and met the eyes of Shibi Aburame. The sunglasses-clad Clan-head just stared back impassively. Jiraiya scowled and flopped back into his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jiraiya said. Shibi pushed his sunglasses further up his nose and cocked his head slightly.

"We are all informed that you still using you spy network and would likely know where young Naruto is. I just wish to know how he is doing and what he is capable of." Shibi answered. Jiraiya knew that most of the Clan heads didn't have any remorse or hate towards Naruto. Getting up and moving towards the door he opened it and let the others walk out before he said one thing.

"He's in Kiri." With that, Jiraiya walked out of the room and let them process that information.

- Civilian Town [With Team Jinchuriki] -

Arriving at the town, Naruto made a shadow clone. Getting a confusing look from his teammates, Naruto explained.

"Like I said, there are two places that I know he'll be. Gaara I want you to take this clone and go around and see if there's a hot-spring around here. Fu-chan and I will go and see if there's a brothel in town. Gaara if you see him near the hot-springs, dispel the clone and try to stall him until we get there." Gaara nodded and left with clone. Taking Fu's hand Naruto walked in the other direction. "Let's see if we can find Ero-Sannin. It would go faster if we act like this." Fu nodded and walked next to Naruto, happy to be like this.

* * *

A/N: Done, now on to the other story.


	14. Gathering Resources

A/N: Finding the Gama-Sannin.

* * *

_-Previously_

_Arriving at the town, Naruto made a shadow clone. Getting a confusing look from his teammates, Naruto explained._

_"Like I said, there are two places that I know he'll be. Gaara I want you to take this clone and go around and see if there's a hot-spring around here. Fu-chan and I will go and see if there's a brothel in town. Gaara if you see him near the hot-springs, dispel the clone and try to stall him until we get there." Gaara nodded and left with clone. Taking Fu's hand Naruto walked in the other direction. "Let's see if we can find Ero-Sannin. It would go faster if we act like this." Fu nodded and walked next to Naruto, happy to be like this._

* * *

-Now

-Town Hot-springs-

Gaara was currently standing in front of a Hot-spring that was located in the town. As he got there he clone clued him in that Jiraiya was usually on the outside of the women's side. Using that information, Gaara walked towards the outside of the springs while the clone went inside. In the end, both of them came back empty handed; with nothing else to do, Gaara simply went into town to buy some clothes and left the clone alone.

[With Naruto and Fu]

"Where the hell is that old man!?" Naruto roared to the sky in frustration before crossing his arms impetuously, Fu was nearby giggling at Naruto's behavior. "Lousy pervert. I bet he's living it up at a brothel somewhere."

"Maybe he's at a bar?" Fu asked. It wasn't long after that that the blond finally got tired of searching. Seeing that someone could've seen him, Naruto started to ask the locals if they've seen the Sannin. Unfortunately, it seemed few had noticed the Sannin despite his unique appearance, and those who did either had no idea where he was now or turned out to be mistaken. There were also quite a few bars in the town and in short order, Naruto and Fu had visited four with no luck.

"Well…fifth time's the charm…" Naruto said as he looked at the bar in front of him. Upon entering, Naruto and Fu held hands and stayed close to each other while looking around. "Find him?"

"Yeah, he's over there kicking back at a bar with a pair of girls on his arms." Fu said. The blond had figured as much, though that didn't stop him from giving a frown of disappointment from actually hearing that his sensei was, once more, enjoying his leisure time when he was supposed to be getting him ready to face his future. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he thought of how to get back at him for wasting so much of their time. Naruto dragged Fu out of the bar and took her in an alley before whispering in her ear.

"Listen up, here's what I want you to do…"

-In the Bar-

Jiraiya threw back his head and let out a loud laugh which echoed through the bar, though it was ignored by everyone else, as the two rather lovely ladies by his side giggled, leaning against his sides. The Sannin's arms were around the two women, in his right hand there was a cup of sake while his left hand inched down the side of the girl's bare waist before coming to rest just above her hip. There was a light blush on all their cheeks, showing that they were beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol they were putting away. Lying scattered on the table before them were four empty bottles of sake.

"Master Jiraiya, you're such a big spender." The young woman on his right giggled. Jiraiya let out another laugh as he turned his head towards her, taking in the sweet scent of her hair and perfume.

"All in the name of having a good time! Hey, barkeep! I'm in a good mood, how about a round on me, and bring a bottle of your finest sake to my table!" He knew why he was here, but the gaki could wait a little longer to find him.

"You got it." The bartender nodded. "Hey, you all heard the man, next round's on him!" With that, he turned to get the drinks as the other customers quickly gathered around the bar, many praising the man.

"Wow, the very best? You sure know how to treat a girl." The girl at his left said, tilting her head and resting her forehead against his cheek.

"Oh, trust me, I'm just getting started!" The toad Sannin chortled, throwing his head back and laughing as the bartender brought him his drink.

"Really? If you keep this up, we might just have to give you a special treat." She whispered into his ear alluringly. The Sannin couldn't help the delighted cry that escaped him as the woman's offer reached his ears.

"That so? In that case, why don't we go rent a private room and you can sho-"

"There you are, Jiraiya!" A feminine voice called out across the room, cutting the Sannin off and drawing all eyes to the door. As the Toad summoner's gaze fell on the source of the voice, he couldn't help but gasp, his eyes widening and a slight chill creeping down his spine as he felt as if he was seeing a ghost. Standing at the door was a woman wearing a brown sleeveless dress over a blue blouse. She had orange eyes and long, Mint-green hair that went down to her waist, but what struck the Sannin was her facial features.

"Wha-" The woman's face was twisted into a look of pure, unadulterated rage, her hair whipping around her like the tails of a demon as she stalked over to the Sannin, a sight that left his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Where the hell have you been?" The woman growled through gritted teeth at the still bewildered man as she drew closer and closer to him, the righteous anger she exuded making all the patrons cower away from her path. "Don't tell me you've been here living it up here all day!" She snarled as she reached the man, roughly grabbing him by the collar with her right hand and pulling him close so that their faces were inches apart while her left hand was balled into a fist, reared back and ready to give him a beating. "I can't believe I actually trusted you! Again! You do this every time! How can you go off and have fun when you're supposed to be watching your granddaughter!?" The Sannin's mind was left utterly confused and befuddled.

"…What?" Jiraiya said as he looked at the woman.

"Don't act like you don't know! Or are you so drunk off your ass that you forgot you were supposed to be watching your own granddaughter!?" She said, pointing to the door. Jiraiya was the first one to follow her finger and couldn't help get more confused. Standing there was a little girl that had the same hair color as the woman in front of him. She looked up with a bashful, slightly fretful expression as the other patron's saw him too. Shortly afterward, she bolted to the woman and held onto her leg trying to hide, seeming too shy to stand being the center of attention.

'Who is…?' Jiraiya opened his mouth to angrily shout at this woman before all the beautiful daydreams he was having about how this day could turn out were ruined, but he was silenced as one of the patrons asked with a disgusted frown.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean this guy was supposed to be watching that kid of yours the whole time he's been here?" The woman whipped around and glared at the man.

"He didn't tell you about it? Why am I not surprised?" The woman responded before burying her face in her hands. "Honestly, I don't know why I trust him, but it's not like I have much choice since I have to work all day and my husband's gone, but it's just so hard. I work nearly the entire year just barely scraping by and when I call him so I can have just a few hours to rest, he goes off and has the time of his life! And if I stop we'll lose our house and wind up on the street and…" she said lamenting, seeming too depressed to continue.

'Who is this lady?' Jiraiya thought as his breath caught in his throat and made a few unintelligible sounds as the customers and bartender crowded around the woman, many sending her sympathetic looks. The Sannin was dimly aware that the two women on his arms had joined the crowd.

"That's awful, but doesn't he help you at all? I mean, I heard he's a best selling author or something."

"I know, but he's stingy as hell." The woman's eyes narrowed as her gaze returned to the Sannin. "He never wants to spend his own money on anything other than enjoyment! And sometimes not even that! I remember one time I came home and found he'd spent all of my daughter's money at a bar!"

"WHAT?" Was the resounding response to those words as the bar's many patrons turned to the old man, throwing hateful glares his way. Jiraiya was absolutely speechless, his eyes darting across the room.

"Tha-…I-," He began before finally finding his voice. "That's ridiculous! I never did any such thing! And that brat is not my grandson!" he yelled, shooting out of his seat and banging his hand against the table before pointing to the door. Although, in the back of his mind, he did recall blowing his student's savings at a bar that one time…that's when it hit him. This woman was Naruto and the little must've been a clone that was hendged. No one seemed to believe him however.

"And now the bastard denies it! I saw the way you looked at her, that was the look of a man who knows he's been caught!" One of the patrons yelled, and Jiraiya inched back to the wall, raising his hands defensively.

"How can you let your poor daughter work herself to the bone and then mooch off of her when you're loaded!?"

"I can't believe I let him charm me!" The brunette said with a disgusted tone, as if she felt dirty for just allowing him to touch her.

"We don't need your kind here!" The bartender yelled. A moment later, the doors were flung open and the Sannin was thrown out of the building, yelling in shock as he sailed through the air before landing face first in the dirt.

"And stay out!" The bartender yelled after him as the woman walked through the door before he slammed it behind her.

"Hn, serves you right, you old perv." The woman said as she bent over and rested its hands on its hips, an amused grin playing across her face. A growl was heard as the Sannin picked himself off of the ground, gritting his teeth as his head tilted forward, concealing the top half of his face in shadow, and his fist trembled with anger as he could almost feel himself being cut by the shattered remnants of his hopes for the night. Grabbing the woman and the girl Jiraiya took off.

'Oh, that blond is going to pay. He will pay for daring to do such a thing!' Jiraiya calmed his breathe and looked at the two. As soon as they were alone, Jiraiya knock the woman on the head, effectively dispelling the henge that Naruto was under. Looking him over, Jiraiya walked over to Fu and knocked her on the head…only to get her to grip her head in pain and kick him in the nuts. Naruto instantly laughed and fell to the ground, gripping his sides as he laughed; it took Jiraiya a good, 5 minutes before he stood up again.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Jiraiya grumbled at the two young Jinchuriki, who continued to laugh uncontrollably. It was a good minute before they got himself under control and took several breaths as he finally calmed down. "You done?"

"Ah… you should have seen you're face, Ero-Sannin." Naruto said as he sat up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, real funny." Jiraiya grumbled in annoyance, scowling down at the Uzumaki. "You know I'm never going to be able to show my face in there again, right?"

"So? It's your own fault for leaving me on my own for the last few weeks after I was banished." Naruto shot back. "Now before I forget, this is Fu-chan, another Jinchuriki like me." Naruto said as he waved a hand towards Fu. "We've been sent here to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. You're here to recruit me for that rebel alliance. The answer is yes, I'll go; but first where are those red-heads you were with?" Naruto thought for a second. He was a little skeptical that Jiraiya knew why they were here, and that he wasn't affected when Naruto told him who Fu was.

"I sent Gaara to see if there were any Hot-springs nearby. I think he's still looking, and Taya is back at the camp." Naruto stated.

"Well…come on. Let's go look for him, it's not like I have anything else to do." Naruto nodded. Unfortunately, Naruto only took about 2 steps before he gripped the back of his head in pain. It wasn't much, but suddenness of it made it hurt.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" Fu asked. Naruto nodded.

"Huh? Ah, it's nothing Fu-chan." The blond said dismissively. "Just the clone that went with Gaara got caught at the Hot-springs looking for him. I guess they thought it was trying to take a peek and…Wait a minute, how did I know that?"

"Oh ho! So, you've finally figured out the secret of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, have you?" said a grinning Jiraiya. "I was wondering if you'd ever notice it." Naruto blinked as his mind processed what had just occurred.

"Wait a minute…you mean that I learn everything my clones did when they pop?"

"Uh-huh." Jiraiya nodded. "When a shadow clone is dispersed by any means, everything they learn is transmitted back to their creator. That includes anything they did, saw, read, anything. It makes it the perfect jutsu for spying, allowing the user to spy on the enemy without even the slightest risk to themselves. Now come on…Gaara may be looking for you too." Naruto and Fu nodded and started to walk back into town.

- Nami (Tazuna's house) -

Currently, the real Jiraiya, Shizune, Anko, the Ichirakus, and as a plea from Tsume, Hana were in Nami no Kuni. Jiraiya had recently established some spies here, and he wanted to see if they had seen Naruto pass by the area. While the others waited for him, they thought about all the influence Naruto actually had on Konoha. The main shocker was when they all first arrived and saw the bridge named after him. They had been here for at least a day and were staying at Tazuna's house.

"Who would've thought that the gaki would actually have a bridge named after him? That kid was always a wild card." Anko said, Shizune, Hana, Ayame and Tsunami nodded in agreement.

"I would've never expected Naruto-kun to have such an impact here in Nami." Ayame said getting another round of nods.

"So…Anko, why did you come along? I'm kind of curious why you would want to leave Konoha to look for Naruto." Anko looked up at Hana.

"Aside from getting a chance to escape from those idiots…well, I figured that I own him." Getting a look of confusion from the others Anko explain. "My and the gaki both had it rough, thought I was too wrapped up in my life that I didn't even see him. Knowing that were basically shared the same lifestyle of being hated, I guess I needed to show him that he wasn't really alone. For me…it's just a way to make it up to him…I also see him as a little brother." Anko said, getting a set of aww's from the others.

"Shizune?" Shizune looked around and saw all eyes were on her. Looking away for a bit, Shizune smiled.

"Well it's sort of like Anko's reason-"

-Civilian Town-

Naruto, Fu, and Jiraiya were currently walking through the town as the night began to creep in. It had taken them almost 5 hours to find Jiraiya…adding in another 3 they spent trying to find Gaara. Jiraiya wasn't any real help since he kept flirting with any hot woman that passed them. It wasn't until Fu say a little carnival that they found him. It was rather awkward to see Gaara, the monotone, emotionless Jinchuriki actually enjoying himself as he ate cotton candy.

"What took you three so long?" Gaara asked as he took another piece of his cotton candy. Naruto simply stared at him with disbelief, Fu was joining Gaara in sharing his snack, and Jiraiya was currently ogling at a woman at a stand.

"You were here this whole time?" Naruto asked as Gaara nodded.

"I gave up looking for the Sannin and decided to see if there was anything to buy in terms of equipment. I saw a little girl crying and took her to her mother, since them I've been dragged around here. It wasn't until the little girl fell asleep that I was able to get away." Naruto nodded as Gaara produced a scroll and held it out the other two Jinchuriki. "This is all I managed to but, I'll be giving Taya her gifts personally."

"Uh…" Naruto simply unrolled the scroll and unsealed what it had. Instantly, there was a bandana that had a swirl on in and new pouches. All if them were black and already had kunai and shuriken in them. Fu looked at the scroll she had and unsealed it. Instantly, Fu saw a rather large container. Upon inspecting it, Fu found that it was a water container for use of Water jutsu. She also noticed that there were some weights with her things as well.

"Thank you Gaara." Fu said with a bow as Gaara nodded. Naruto did the same and was already switching out his equipment. Just as Jiraiya came back, the four were instantly surrounded by 15 figures. Looking at them, Jiraiya growled when he saw that these people were apart of Danzo's ROOT ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya. We are ordered to bring you both back to the village of Konohagakure. Failure to cooperate will result in the use of force." Naruto growled at them while Fu and Gaara started to get ready for a fight. Instantly, Fu's eyes went from an orange color to a deep red and Gaara's sand surrounded the three. The ANBU didn't flinch at the increasing KI. "Those two are Jinchuriki as well, take them alive, Leader-sama would want them as well." One of them ran forward towards Fu, but was cut down by Naruto, who had a bloodied kunai in his hands.

"Like hell I'll let you take me or my friends back to that damn village." The other watched unfazed at their comrade's death.

"Alright gaki…here's your test. If you can kill at least 8 of these guys…I'll teach you another one of the Yondaime's moves." Naruto nodded and stared at the rest of the ANBU. Jiraiya simply poofed away; leaving the three on their own. "Guys…let's get them away from the town." Gaara and Fu nodded as Naruto brought out a smoke bomb and threw it.

"Let's head to a clearing outside of town." Gaara said as the other's followed him. This would be a true fight.

* * *

A/N: Done. Now on to the other story. Also the poll will be closing soon; and I have two new challenges on my profile, check them out.


	15. Mission: Complete

A/N: Gaining another 6 Tails and arriving Mizu no Kuni.

* * *

_-Previously_

_"Thank you Gaara." Fu said with a bow as Gaara nodded. Naruto did the same and was already switching out his equipment. Just as Jiraiya came back, the four were instantly surrounded by 15 figures. Looking at them, Jiraiya growled when he saw that these people were apart of Danzo's ROOT ANBU._

_"Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya. We are ordered to bring you both back to the village of Konohagakure. Failure to cooperate will result in the use of force." Naruto growled at them while Fu and Gaara started to get ready for a fight. Instantly, Fu's eyes went from an orange color to a deep red and Gaara's sand surrounded the three. The ANBU didn't flinch at the increasing KI. "Those two are Jinchuriki as well, take them alive, Leader-sama would want them as well." One of them ran forward towards Fu, but was cut down by Naruto, who had a bloodied kunai in his hands._

_"Like hell I'll let you take me or my friends back to that damn village." The other watched unfazed at their comrade's death._

_"Alright gaki…here's your test. If you can kill at least 8 of these guys…I'll teach you another one of the Yondaime's moves." Naruto nodded and stared at the rest of the ANBU. Jiraiya simply poofed away; leaving the three on their own. "Guys…let's get them away from the town." Gaara and Fu nodded as Naruto brought out a smoke bomb and threw it._

_"Let's head to a clearing outside of town." Gaara said as the other's followed him. This would be a true fight._

* * *

-Now

-Clearing-

Naruto, Fu, and Gaara were currently standing in the middle of the remaining 14 ROOT ANBU that were chasing them. Looking around, Naruto knew that the odd were not in their favor.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto called out. Instantly the rather large group found themselves surrounded by five-hundred shadow clones.

"We should not have expected less from the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Either way, Leader-sama wants you to be brought back if you will be Konoha's weapon." one of the ANBU stated calmly.

"I take it that was a compliment? Like I said, 'Like hell I'll let you take me or my friends back to that damn village'." Naruto said as he gave the hand single. Each shadow clone withdrew a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it and proceeded to throw the large number of replicated kunai at the group while Gaara had his sand cover the originals. Rather than wait, the ANBU moved forward to attack Naruto so that they could take him back to Konoha. When the ANBU were approximately ten feet away from the sand dome all of the replicated paper bombs exploded, throwing off their balance momentarily. That was all that was needed though. Gaara's sand lowered as the three separated and went onto the attack.

"Duck!" Fu shouted as Naruto than quickly ducked down, allowing Fu's water sword to swing in an arc where his head had been and attacked a nearby ANBU. Naruto saw that and threw a kunai to distract him while Fu managed to cut the guy's head off.

"Hey Furball! It's time to pay up your rent, I need your charka now!" Naruto mentally shouted to the Kyuubi. Surprisingly when Naruto had said that he felt the Nine-Tails' chakra fill him immediately It was only enough to enter the initial Jinchuriki state, but that was all that Naruto needed. Naruto charged forward as one of the ANBU went for Fu; with the extra boost, Naruto managed to slice the man's neck. "That's two."

"Sand Tsunami!" Naruto turned to see one of the ANBU had managed to escape the blast and was currently being killed by Gaara's sand. If the others were shocked, they didn't show it. Soon they noticed Fu's eye's as they were no longer the red they started as. They were now crimson red like Naruto's. Naruto had managed to get a quick look at Fu's eyes as well, and he saw that they were different from his own when he was influenced by the fox's chakra. Her irises were still round and still had no pupil, whereas his would have been slit like those of a cat or fox.

'I guess everyone's different.' Thought Naruto. As for Fu she had noticed that Naruto's eyes immediately. What left her puzzled was the fact that Naruto looked at her confusingly. Breaking away from those thoughts, she sprung into actions, using her enhanced speed and strength to assault one of the ANBU. Though a normal shinobi would not have had to work too hard to fight a Jinchuriki in their initial Jinchuriki state, the situation was not exactly normal. While an ANBU went to fight Fu, they were partially occupied by kunai and shuriken that were being thrown at them from behind by Gaara.

Naruto had already killed three of the ROOT ANBU and was currently working on another three. The eyes of one of the ANBU suddenly widened as he saw Naruto charging at him with a blue sphere as the clones were being dispelled.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted fiercely as he slammed a spiraling blue orb of chakra into the lower back of the ANBU. That ANBU was dead before he ever hit the ground as two more clones done the same thing the other two. "That's eight." As Naruto watched Fu decapitate the ANBU that she was fighting. Naruto only had one thought at that moment.

'Something's wrong with these guys…they act without any emotions.' thought Naruto as he looked at the ANBU. He saw two ANBU come at Fu from behind with a kunai. It was clear to him that she was unaware of their presence. Just as Naruto was about to run over to kill them an appendage appeared from the tree-line and smacked the two away.

The three Jinchuriki watched as a boy walked out of the Tree-line having a chakra cloak over him with Six-tail coming from it. He immediately blew into a pipe that shot out bubbles and surrounded the remaining 4 in a bubble. The three Jinchuriki watched as the four started to turn into ink and vanish into nothing within the bubbles before they popped. Looking at the person responsible for their death, they were surprised the he was able to suppress the demon chakra easily. As Naruto saw Fu begin to turn around, he quickly tried to suppress the fox's chakra, and was even more shocked when he was able to.

'I need to figure out how to do that at will' thought Naruto as he and Fu went towards the boy; Gaara already near him.

"Wow you saved my life! Thank you!" Fu shouted as she bowed to the boy, Naruto took a quick glance at his surroundings. The boy nodded as he looked at all three of the kids in font of him, it was easy to say that he was at least three years older that them.

"It was no problem. My name is Utakata." He replied as he extended his hand. Naruto looked him over then gripped his hand.

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." Utakata nodded at Naruto and turned to Fu.

"My name is Fu. Nice to meet you." Fu said as she jumped on Naruto's back. Naruto holding her up surprisingly.

"Gaara…of the sand." Gaara replied as he crossed his arms. Utakata nodded at them and looked them over and analyzed what their strength would be.

'From the looks of it; the blonde would be useful for more of an aggressive type of support, those clones further that conclusion. The girl would be useful in the aggression and for possible far-ranged support. The last one looks more like someone who would be useful for defense.' Utakatathought as he looked at them.

"Are you…a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked, breaking Utakata out of his thoughts.

"Uh…yes. I hold the Rokubi no Kyoda." Utakata said. "From the power that I felt, I presume that you three are the same as me?" Naruto nodded at him and jerked a thumb in his direction.

"Yea, I hold the Kyubi no Kitsune." Fu raised her hand and waved.

"I have Nanabi no Kyodai mushi." Everyone looked towards Gaara, who held up one finger.

"I have Shukaku, the Ichibi no Tanuki." Utakata nodded at that before looking around like Naruto did. Just as he was about to speak, they all sensed someone coming their way. Fu, Gaara, and Utakata went into attack position, but Naruto simply shook his head.

"Alright Ero-Sannin I know you're there! Come one out, still need to teach me his jutsu!" Naruto shouted as Fu and Gaara lowered their guard. Utakata still kept his up, not really trusting this 'Ero-Sannin' Naruto was talking to. At that Jiraiya appeared with a smile on his face.

"Great work gaki…I see that you also added some of the Kyubi's chakra in there as well, a nice touch on your part. Well, seeing as you did kill eight of them, I'll teach you when I arrive tomorrow." Jiraiya said as he poofed into smoke. Naruto looked on disbelievingly as the smoke cleared up. Fu was actually clueless as to what happened as was Utakata.

"What…just…happened?" Gaara shook his head.

"It seems the Jiraiya we were with was nothing but a shadow clone. No wonder it didn't want to get hit; if it did then it would've dispelled. It seems the real one is somewhere else and is currently heading on his way here." Gaara explained as Fu and Utakata nodded. Utakata looked at the three in front of him, more importantly, Naruto. "We should head back to base and tell Mei that we accomplished our mission." Naruto and Fu nodded and started to leave.

"Wait! Did you say Mei…as in Mei Terumi?" Utakata asked as the three were about to leave. "Is she the one leading the rebellion against Yagura?" Naruto nodded and turned around,

"Of course, Mei said that just because we're Jinchuriki, doesn't mean that we're any different from those with a Kekkei Genkai. We've been employed by her for about two weeks now." Naruto stated. Gaara and Fu decided to let Naruto do the talking, since he was able to do it in his village more than they could.

"Do you mind if I come along? I wish to see how Mei-sama is doing and see if she needs help from another Jinchuriki." Utakata said. Naruto instantly narrowed his eyes at his fellow Jinchuriki. Letting some of the Kyubi's chakra into his body, Naruto let out a low growl.

"If you try anything funny while there, I promise you that you'll have three unhappy people on your tail." Naruto said. Utakata actually gulped at Naruto's threat and meekly nodded.

'Had I known that the Kyubi's chakra held that much hatred and malice, I would've been more worded that differently. Even if he went into a one or two tailed state, I would hard-pressed to fight him with four of my own.' Utakata thought. Naruto then showed a very fox-like grin sending shivers down Utakata's spine. 'Yes definitely the Kyubi's chakra mixed with that smile.'

"With that settled, can we go?" Gaara asked. Naruto made 5 clones and ordered them to gather all the supplies on the dead ROOT ANBU as well as anything that would point them out to be aligned with Konoha. Utakata then made a few more bubbles and had them turn the bodies into ink and disappear. Naruto smiled while sending one back to town to collect his body; with that done, the quartet left back to the rebel base.

-Boat to Mizu no Kuni-

Jiraiya, who was currently looking over the edge of the boat while puking, immediately smiled upon the return of his clone's memories.

'Heheh! It seems that gaki will be one tough nut when he gets older.' Jiraiya thought as he closed his little notebook. Walking back to the rest of the group, Jiraiya couldn't help but keep the smile on his face. Something that Shizune and Hana noticed.

"Something funny, Jiraiya-sama?" Jiraiya looked up and looked at the group.

"No, it's nothing really. It's just got the memories of my clone back and it's been talking to Naruto. Jiraiya watched as everyone's face seemed to be confused before their eyes widened to show that they've figured it out.

"WHAT!?" Before anything else was said, Shizune and Ayame in Jiraiya's face asking questions as a rapid pace.

"Is he okay?"

"Has been eating well?"

"What does he look like now?"

"Was he with any friends?"

"Where is he?"

"Are we going to meet him soon?" Jiraiya shook his head to clear it. Looking over the group, he saw the eyes of all of them were on him. Scratching the back of his head in a very Naruto-like manner, Jiraiya chuckled nervously for no reason.

"Uh…to answer those in order: Yes, I guess so, like he was when he left, three others are with him, going to where he's staying, and yes about ." Jiraiya said. Looking over their supplies, Jiraiya nodded. "The thing that could stop us is you two." Jiraiya said as he pointed at the Ichirakus. Everyone looked at the two before they looked at Jiraiya, "The reason I'm saying this is because Mizi no Kuni is currently locked in a civil war. Naruto has joined up with the rebellion and had asked me to join."

"So taking these two could potentially put them in harms way?" Anko asked as she jabbed her thumb to the civilians. Jiraiya nodded and looked them over.

"It's not that I don't want Naruto to see you, but it's more about your own safety. There are constant patrols throughout the country that are trying to locate the main rebel base. If we get caught trying to go there, you two will likely be the main targets as you two wouldn't be able to defend yourselves." Jiraiya explained. "But, this does not mean that I'm against you going; I'm merely telling you the potential threat."

"You act like you aren't going with us." Hana said. Jiraiya nodded at her causing everyone to tense a little.

"That's right I won't be going immediately because I need to survey the damage. After that I'll be joining you at the base. Here, get Naruto's scent from this and track him down." Jiraiya said as he held out Naruto's headband. Hana nodded and took it before she stored it away. "*Yawn* Alright folks, we'll be arriving in the morning, so get some shut eye." Everyone nodded and quickly went to bed.

- Rebel Base {Next Morning} -

Naruto dragged himself out of bed as Tayuya and Fu were still asleep. Looking over to Tayuya, Naruto cocked his head; ever since Gaara had been laying with Tayuya for her to sleep with, Naruto hadn't gotten used to it. To him it just felt…off, that she would be rude during the day, but hugged Gaara like a life-line at night. Shaking his head he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder causing the insomniac to look up.

"Ready to train?" Gaara asked as he looked up at Naruto. It was a rhetorical question to asked, since Naruto did nothing but train in his off time; still, he did it for the feel of being normal…in…a…weird kind of way. Naruto simply nodded and left the tent. Gaara, after taking 5 minutes to get out to Tayuya's grasp, walked with Naruto towards the training ground they worked at. Naruto had been working with Gaara on controlling and mastering his wind affinity. They were currently working on an advanced training technique called Wind Style Gathering Jutsu.

It was considered an A ranked jutsu in Suna, not because of its power, for its complexity. Naruto also learned that such technique is vital for a Wind user, simply because boosted their skill in Wind affinity and could begin become more deadly; the concept was actually simple for Naruto to understand. The ninja has to focus on the air around them and simply start gathering wind at a point in their body. Although it was a supplementary jutsu, Naruto knew of the usefulness of such technique. For instance, the Wind style: Drilling Air Bullet would be seriously improved.

Of course, the blond wasn't known for taking the easy way out of things, he was sure that this technique would be tough to perform it.

"This isn't a Jonin level technique for nothing. As I said before, you'll need to feel the wind before you can learn how to gather it. Also, in order for you to be able to feel the wind, you'll need to learn some meditation exercises. Now, kneel on the ground and I'll teach you how to meditate" Gaara said to which Naruto nodded and sat down on the floor. Closing his eyes, he started to focus on his chakra's movement inside his body. It didn't last long.

"This is so boring." The blond said as he was far from being patient at the moment, thus not being able to focus. "Man, how much time do I need to stay this way? My legs are falling asleep already" Mumbled Naruto.

"Meditation is of course, a tiring procedure, thus patience is the key to performing this exercise. By closing your eyes and focusing merely on the chakra inside of you, eventually you'll be able to see, feel and hear more clearly than before, therefore being able to feel the wind around you. Never matter, though, since the third step of Wind training demands time and time alone. Now, let's proceed with your training. Do you think you can summon some shadow clones and practice all the techniques you know? It's important for you to master all of them so that when the time comes, you'll be able to perform the techniques flawlessly" Gaara said to which the blond complied and so the training began.

- Mizu no Kuni Pier-town-

Shizune, Anko, Hana, Jiraiya and the Ichirakus were looking run down town as they left the supply ship they were on. It was clear that the town had seen better days, if the little girl in rags that Shizune gave candy to was any indication.

"I see what you mean Jiraiya-sama. This could be dangerous for these two." Hana said as she looked at Ayame and her father. Jiraiya nodded and walked over to them.

"Last chance you two, you could stay in a town until this blows over or-" Jiraiya was cut off as Ayame walked up to him.

"My father and I came here so we could be there for Naruto. Telling us to wait longer is just insulting to us. Besides, I bet he misses our cooking." Ayame said causing everyone except her and her father to face fault. Jiraiya nodded at her and looked at Hana.

"You got his scent?" Hana nodded. Sure she didn't have her huskies with her, but she was still an adequate tracker without them. She also knew a few jutsu just in case she was in a predicament without them. Jiraiya looked at all of them and disappeared in a poof of smoke, causing many of the civilians to look at them. The group grabbed their things, while Shizune had Ayame climb on her back and Anko getting her father.

"Let's go Hana." The Inuzuka nodded and began to run with the others following close behind her.

* * *

A/N: Done with this chapter. On to my other story…also the polls are going to close soon.

So far: Should Yagura live in both stories to help Naruto?

Yes: 32 votes (88%)  
No: 4 votes (11%)


	16. Sorry

Sorry about this, but I'm getting a new laptop soon since my old one is pretty much dying right now. As of now, this story is on hold. I will keep writing chapters, but expect uploads to be very slow.

I anyone wants...they could 'adopt' this. THIS doesn't mean I won't be stopping it, just you have to wait longer for each chapter. PM if you want to take over on the story for your own ideas. I'll still keep the original up and upload when I can.

Again I am REALLY sorry for this.


	17. Family Reunion

A/N: Family Reunion

* * *

- Jinchuriki Training Ground -

Naruto, Gaara, and Fu were currently all sitting in lotus position in a triangle formation that formed around Utakata as all of them were focusing on using their respective tailed-beast's chakra. Out of all of them, Naruto was the easiest to make contact, but Gaara was able to access more tails than the other two. After Naruto and Gaara were done training, meaning after Fu had carried Tayuya to the training ground, they were greeted with Mei and Utakata looking at them. After a rather confusing explanation on Mei's part, the three of them were tasked to start their training to gain control of their tenant's chakra. Naruto had a little bit of help, little meaning scraping the barrel, and used the shadow clones that instead mostly focused on performing chakra exercises when they found out that they would start choking when they had even a tint of Kyubi's chakra introduced to them.

As the three were currently meditating, Tayuya was resting under a tree with the chakra blade that she was given and was working on controlling her chakra for whatever reason that she needed to. She was able to get her chakra to form around the blade and now she was currently to get it to sharpen even more.

That was all interrupted when Chojuro had leapt beside Tayuya and caused her to yelp in surprise and flare her chakra into the blade that had it somehow end up flying out of her hand and sent it towards the four jinchuriki. Naruto was the first to sense it and promptly moved dived out the way and pulled Fu out of the way. Utakata simply sidestepped the flying blade and Gaara just sat there as the sand around him came up and stopped the blade before if could impale him. Opening his eyes, Gaara sent a rather dark glare towards Tayuya as the other looked at her from their positions.

"What? I didn't fucking think of chucking the piece of shit at you. If anything, you should blame the pussy that's standing right next to me." Tayuya defended as she jerked her thumb toward Chojuro. Chojuro in turn simply went pale as everyone's gaze went towards him, taking a bow he quickly stuttered out an apology to them. Gaara let out a sigh as the swordsman stopped and looked at them in fear.

"I take it that Mei sent you here for a reason?" Gaara questioned as Chojuro nodded.

"F-forgive M-Mei-s-sama, but s-she h-had s-sent m-m-me to i-inform y-you t-that a-a g-g-group of s-strangers were c-captured and a-are asking f-for y-you N-N-Naruto." Chojuro stuttered out and promptly left. As he left, everyone looked towards Naruto to get an answer on what was happening. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and got up before he started to leave and see what was happening.

-Mei's Tent-

Mei was currently looking at the five people that were standing in front of her at the moment. Looking them over, the only ones that she could make out from their appearance was none other than the apprentice of Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, and the former apprentice of the snake Sannin Orochimaru, Anko Mitarashi. The one thing that she noticed about the others was the female that looked around the age of 18. She had two red triangles that pointed downward; this made Mei think of the Inuzuka that were from Konoha, but this one lacked the canine companion that the clan was known for.

While Mei was looking them over, Shizune was thinking of how they were caught just 10 minutes earlier.

{10 Minutes Earlier}

The group that consisted of Shizune, Anko, Hana, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku were currently walking at a steady pace as they followed Hana through the fog. Hana was having a little difficulty tracking since the smell of the ocean overcame a majority of the smells, but she was doing fairly well. As soon as they came into an area, the three kunoichi noticed that the road seemed to dip inward as if it was lowered by an Earth Style Jutsu.

"Are we there yet?" Ayame wined as she looked around and saw nothing but fog around them. Hana was about to speak, but the sudden appearance of many Hunter-nin made her shut up. Shizune noticed that they only appeared after they hit the lowest point in the dip.

'Great…we're surrounded, outnumbered, and lack the height advantage that these guys have.' Shizune thought as she placed Ayame on the ground and grabbed her sleeve that hid the senbon launchers.

"You five, state your purpose for traveling down this road; if you refuse we will be forced to kill you." A Hunter-nin said as they stepped forward to the group. Shizune looked up and saw the man was wearing a pair of earings and raised her hands slowly, everyone else following her actions.

"We mean you no harm, my companions and I just want to enter Kirigakure no Sato. We are looking for someone that came here recently and were hoping that the Mizukage would be willing to help us in exchange for our survices." Shizune said as the hunter-nin looked at him.

"I see…that is unfortunate for you." Said the hunter-nin as he raised his hand up and gestured towards the group; the rest of the hunter-nins began to close in around them.

"Wait! I said that we mean you no harm! Lower your weapons, we have civilians with us!" Shizune shouted as her hand instinctively went towards her sleeve again.

"Nice try, for all we know you could all be spies that are returning to give information to the Mizukage." The hunter-nin said as the surrounding people closed in more.

"PLEASE WE JUST CAME HERE TO SEE NARUTO!" Ayame screamed out as she curled up into a ball. Immediately all the shinobi stopped and looked at their leader for directions. The hunter-nin walked up to them and studied their posture.

"Did you just say Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?" Shizune nodded as she lowered her hands. Anko and Hana did the same, but were still tense with all the ninja surrounding them.

"That's correct. We've received intel that said he was last seen here in Mizu no Kuni. Me and the other two were shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, due to a…disagreement with our Hokage, we've resigned from our positions and set out to see if we can join young Naruto." Shizune explained. The Hunter-nin said nothing for about five minutes, before he motioned for them to to walk up. As soon as the Shinobi were close enough, they placed cuffs on everyone.

"Forgive us if we are taking precautions, but only Uzumaki-san can give your story backing." Shizune nodded as she lifted up her arms and had the cuffs placed on her wrist.

{Now}

"Now I will admit that seeing a group such as yours is quite shocking." Mei said as she looked over them all again. "Indeed, the apprentices of three Sanin now reside in my camp." Mei said causing everyone to perk up. Seeing the invisible question, Mei answered with a smile. "Yes I have heard that you were looking for Naruto Uzumaki and I'm pleased to say that he had taken a temporary residence within my camp."

"Can we see him?" Anko said, Mei took a looked of thought before she nodded and motioned for someone to come up.

"Chojuro, could you go and get Naruto from the training grounds that he's training at." Mei said as a Chojuro nodded and left the tent. Looking back at the group in front of her Mei decided to ask a question that she wanted to ask when they first arrived. "So, may I ask why the former apprentices of Tsunade and Orochimaru came to Mizu no Kuni? Besides the explanation that you're here for Naruto it would seem like a rather large group for one child."

"Acutally, It was originally going to be just me. Anko here had come along when she heard that she had a chance to leave Konoha and not have someone tracking her to kill her. Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku were the first people in the village to befriend Naruto, so they couldn't take no for an answer when they heard that I was going to leave and find Naruto. Hana Inuzuka here, was tasked by her own mother to help us find Naruto." Mei glanced at Hana for a moment.

"So you are an Inuzuka." Hana nodded, "If it's not too much, can you tell me why you lack the common companion that your clan is known for?"

"While it is true for an Inuzuka to have a canine companion, I chose to leave mine behind in Konoha. While I work better with them, I did resign as a Kunoichi for the village and left the clan as well to a point that I am welcomed back, but I cannot take back my companions. It was my mother's way to give me freedom from the clan as she would've had to force me into an arranged marriage when I turned 21 if I didn't marry before that time. We've had a close bond and she didn't want that to break because of a clan law." Mei nodded at that, it explained things at the moment. The rest must have been a personal reason that she did not want to dive into. Looking around Mei finally noticed that someone was missing.

"May I ask where Jiraiya is at the moment? I recently sent Naruto on a mission to see if he could make Jiraiya join us. I think it's safe to assume that he had accompanied you here." Mei said.

"He was with us when we had arrived. He left us to check out the situation around the area before he comes here to meet up with the rest of us." Shizune explained.

"Hey Mei what's this about captured strange-" Naruto stopped when he saw Shizune, Anko, Hana, Ayame, and Teuchi standing in the tent. The females said nothing as they looked at the tent entrance when it opened up. The room stood still as everyone entered in a stare off with the now present blonde that stood in the entrance of the tent. "S-Shizune?" Naruto asked as he looked at the black haired woman.

"Hello Naruto…nice to meet you again." Shizune joked as she looked at Naruto. No one said anything as the staring contest went on, no one even noticed that Fu, Gaara, Tayuya and Utakata entered the tent and were standing behind Naruto. To the common person or anyone that didn't know the bond between Shizune and Naruto, they would've thought it was like a mother finding her lost son.

"Why…why are you all here?" Naruto asked as he looked at even else.

"Well…let's just say that not everyone agreed on Tsunade's action concerning your banishment." Shizune said. Naruto immediately understood what she was saying and smiled at all of them.

"Well then, Welcome to Mizu no Kuni!" Naruto said as he raised both of his hands in the air. This got the adult to let out a chuckle/giggle…of course this moment was spoiled when a fiery red-head spoke up.

"Head Shit-head, who the fuck are all of these tree hugging pussies." The happiness seemed to stop as the adults looked at Tayuya. "What the fuck are you all looking at? Unless there's something on my fucking face then you should look in the mirror." Tayuya said as the sand under her subtly lost some of its stability and gathered around Gaara's feet. Naruto noticed this and raised up his hands in defense before he stepped between the two generations

"Take it easy Gaara. These guys aren't here to hurt us…" Naruto said as he looked behind him and finally noticed Anko was there, "…well almost all of them." Anko seemed to get the hint and lowered her guard some more as Gaara seem to relax a little. Mei noticed the tension between the two groups and decided to intervene.

"Alright, all of you settle down. Look I know that all you are skeptical about these five being here, but rest assured, they can't do much with those cuffs on their hands." Mei explained as she looked at the jinchuriki and former sound-nin. "As for you five, until I see that you won't start a fight with them the cuffs will stay on you." Surprisingly, the kids nodded and dropped their small stances before they stood there. Seeing that the situation was defused, Mei smiled. "Now that that's settled, perhaps you could lead them to your training ground and introduce yourselves to one another."

-Jinchuriki Training Ground-

Arriving at the training ground, the two generations sat on the exact opposite of each other as a stare-down ensued, Naruto and Shizune being the only ones not involved. Looking at them, he noticed that they were looking like they were in a mirror…not really; Tayuya was looking at Anko, Fu was looking at Ayame, Gaara was glaring at Hana and Utakata looking at Teuchi. It was kinda funny to see the hot-heads glaring at each other (Anko and Tayuya), the most innocent staring at one another (Ayame and Fu), the ones that relied on instinct sizing each other up (Gaara and Hana), and the oldest looking at each other (Teuchi and Utakata). Letting out a forced cough, Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay…since no one wants to start a fight…"

"You wanna bet Shit-head?" Tayuya asked glaring at Anko. Anko let out a glare and Naruto swore he saw lightning come from their eyes.

"…as I was saying, why don't we introduce ourselves. You know ease up the tension…" Naruto said as he sat down. "…I'll start first, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. I like ramen, training and those precious to me. I dislike Konoha, those that judge others, and those that take advantage of others. My hobbies are training, eating ramen, and gardening. My goal is become a Kage of a village."

"I guess I'm next, my name is Shizune Kato, former apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. I like healing those in pain, Brown Rice, and Ton…a certain pig I left in Konoha. I dislike arrogant bastards, Konoha's civilian populations, and eating pork. My dream is to one day become a better medic than Tsunade." Everyone looked around before Naruto's and everyone else's gazes landed on Tayuya.

"No…"

"Come one…Pleas-"

"I swear to Kami that if you look at me with those eyes I will rip them out." Tayuya threatened. Looking at Naruto, she sighed when she saw him looking at him with puppy eyes and hung her head. "*sigh* Fine I'll fucking do it just stop looking at me like that!" Naruto stopped and raised a fist in victory.

"Yes!"

"My name Tayuya, former member of Orochi-teme's elite sound team. I like nothing in my shitty life and hate a shit load of things. What I do in my spare time is none of you fucking business and I have no goals to share with your pussy asses." The adults and Utakata all sweat-dropped at her with one thought popping into their heads. 'All we learned was her name.' Looking across from her, Tayuya smirked at Anko.

"Fine. My name is Anko Mitarashi, a sexy and single kunoichi who likes dango. I dispise a certain snake bastard, rapists and those perverted _Icha Icha_ books. My hobbies _were_ torturing people, but that will need to be replaced. My dream is to kill a certain snake and getting an endless amount of dango." Anko finished and looked over to the person that interested her most, which happen to be a mint-green haired girl.

"My name if Fu, Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. I like swimming, reading and drawing. I hate Taki, judgmental people, and idiots that can't tell a kunai from a scroll. My hobbies are drawing and reading. My dream is marry someone that understands me." Fu said as she looked over towards Naruto, something that everyone, but Naruto caught. Ayame seemed to step up and let out a sigh to get everyone's attention.

"My name is Ayame Ichiraku. I like cooking ramen, my father, and seeing my customer happy. I dislike lechers, a certain book series and those that judge others before knowing them. My dream is to travel around and learn to make fine cuisines." Ayame said as she looked at everyone with a smile. Naruto gave her a thumbs up before he looked at Gaara.

"My name it Gaara of the Sand…that's all I'm telling you." Everyone face-faulted at Gaara's rather short introduction; Naruto also seemed to noticed that it was the second time that he weaseled his way out of an introduction. Hana seemed to notice the pattern and cleared her throat.

"Well, my name is Hana Inuzuka, former clan member of the Inuzuka clan. My like are training, playing with dogs and playing catch. I hate those that disrespect dogs, losing my companions, and not being able to play with a ball. My dream is to have the greatest team of Nin-ken or something similar." Finishing up, Naruto looked at Utakata and nodded.

"My name is Utakata, Jinchuriki of the Rokubi. I like blowing bubbles and mastering my tenant's abilities. I dislike those in a master-student relation. My dream is to be accepted somewhere." Utakata said as everyone settled their gazes on the last person in the group.

"Very well, my name is Teuchi Ichiraku, proud owner of Ichiraku Ramen. I like my little girl, cooking ramen and happy customers. I dislike people that pick on helpless others and anyone that threatens my family. My dream is to one day go down in history for being the greatest ramen chief." Naruto smiled as soon as he noticed that all the tension that was surrounding the group dissipated away.

"See…now that the introductions are done-"

"Hold on Gaki, What about me the Amazing Jiraiya!?" Naruto suppressed a groan as Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere with his hand outstretched into his signature pose. "It is I the amazing Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sannin, the wooer of women and greatest writer in the world. Women will throw themselves at my fee-" Jiraiya abruptly stopped when he saw the woman, mainly Anko, send a glare at him. "Ahem, well _now_ that all the introductions are done, we should discuss your training regimen."

"What training regimen?" Naruto asked as he looked at everyone.

"Well you didn't expect us to just watch you because we wanted; we're going to be training all of you. Besides I would think that you would want the things that your parents left for you." Naruto perked up at that.

"You know who my parents were?!"

"I did…but you have to promise me that you won't get angry if I tell you." Naruto thought about it before he nodded. "Alright then, your father's name was…Minato Namikaze. You may have knew him as the Yodaime Hokage aka the man who sealed the Kyuubi inside you."

"My…my father was the Yodaime?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya just nodded. The rest of the teenagers all looked at Naruto like fish out of water when they heard that. "I…I was the son a the Yondaime all this time?" Jiraiya nodded again.

"Yep you were, now as for your mother, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was a Kunoichi who lived at the Uzushiogakure but…it was destroyed during the Second Shinobi War and she was sent to Konoha. She was also the one of the last known clansmen of the fabled Uzumaki clan, the greatest seal master in the world." Jiraiya explained as he noticed Naruto's eyed widen.

"My last name was a clan? It wasn't just a random word?" Jiraiya said nothing, but Naruto took that as a yes. "Why wasn't I told this sooner, was the village hiding anything else from me?" Naruto asked feeling that the village his hated only increased because they hid this from them.

"It was because of the Sandamie's law: if anyone knew you were Minato's son, many countries that held his enemies would've tried to kill you…maybe even worst. Sensei didn't want that to happen to you, so after the death of your parents he decided that you would get your mother's maiden name: Uzumaki. That way no one would've guess your connection to the Yondaime unless they saw the connection by seeing you. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner Naruto, but it was one of the main reasons why I wanted to be your teacher, from the very first moment I saw you, you remind me so much of your father, I hope you can forgive me." Jiraiya said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto hung his head and began to shake as his tears fell on the ground.

"Well, at least I got to know their names." Naruto said as he looked at them and smiled. "Now let's get to training…we're going to need it."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Sorry for the slow update, With school starting, it will still be like this, but I will try to upload faster.


	18. Quiet before the Storm

A/N: Training...

* * *

- Jinchuriki Training Ground {3 Weeks Later} -

Naruto and Gaara were currently sitting on against a tree as they watched Fu and Tayuya both engage in a spar...well it was more like a full on fight between them that Naruto and Gaara both agreed to let them settle against each other. What made this happen you say? Well, one would need to be in the tent that the four had occupied to know what they fighting about...and no one was at the time, so it was a total mystery. Naruto looked around the area as he saw both Fu and Tayuya land a sickening left hook on each other that made him flinch.

'It was kinda strange how Tayuya's body had managed to accept and adapt to the amount of Kyubi's chakra that was in her body that allowed her to heal quicker than expected. Adding to the fact that Shizune-nee-chan contributed and healed the muscles and nerves meant that she was able to walk without any restrictions.' Naruto thought as he looked at Fu and Tayuya jumping around the area.

"Hey do you think we should..." Naruto turned to his right to see that Gaara was looking at a flower like it was the greatest thing he's ever seen in his life. Upon noticing that Naruto was talking to him, Gaara turned around and crossed his arms.

"Did you say something Naruto?" Naruto just sweat-dropped at the sand-user and shook his head.

"Never mind." Gaara nodded before he turned around and went back to observing the flower that had caught his attention. Naruto backed away just a little to give Gaara some space and went back towards the 'spar' if you could even call it that and saw both girls land another really hard left hook on each other. Naruto sighed as he noticed that the blow from one another was enough to knock them both out and reminded him of Sakura and Ino's fight in the Chunin Exams.

"Have they finally stopped?" Gaara asked as he slowly turned his head. Seeing the two on the floor, he sighed and sent his sand out to get both of them. Naruto watched as Gaara brought them towards the tree, wincing when he relived the memories of the clones that were with Anko 'training'. "You alright?"

"Yea…just seeing what 'sensei' is doing to the clones." Over the past three weeks Anko Jiraiya, Hana, and Shizune took it upon themselves to train Naruto's team. Utakata choose to train by himself in the meantime since he hated the whole relations of students and masters. All of them had the skills that were suited to that of a chunin and worked from that point once it was out to the world. The four looked suitable worn out from the intensive training under the adults' joint tutelage.

Tayuya had been made to focus on her taijutsu and ninjutsu to account for the weakness her over-dependence on genjutsu that she needed a flute to use, which was crushed and she never got it replaced. While Tayuya's taijutsu was hardly weak it still couldn't compare to Hana's years of intensive training in the Inuzuka style. It was also found that Tayuya may have been one of the most intelligent and strategising people the group had seen but she had a terrible tendency to underestimate people and hold back on her true abilities.

Gaara merely focused on what he always did, refining and controlling his sand, something Anko and Hana had been perfectly fine with after witnessing just what he could do with it firsthand. Recently he had been focused on training in his father's techniques that were in the scrolls that he had with him, finding the magnet release extremely difficult compared to the ease with which he could control his own sand. Even so, he persevered and was just now starting to grasp the basic ideas behind it. Naruto had actually helped him by suggesting he incorporate metal scraps into his own sand, to lighten the need for just magnet release. His abilities had soon sky rocketed after that as he learned the more basic elements of the nature release. Naruto had felt proud that he could help his friend in such a way.

Fu as well as Tayuya were taken under the tutelage of Shizune and Chojuro. Shizune found that both of them were fit to learn how to become a medic if they kept improving their chakra control; Chojuro was still teaching them how to be swordsman as well seeing as Naruto was going to follow his heritage of sealing and Gaara was going to use his sand. Currently Fu was focusing on sharpening the chakra around the blade to help her control.

Out of everybody Naruto had the harshest time, Hana focused on Tayuya to hone her taijutsu, Gaara could work on his own, and Fu was with Shizune and Chojuro so Naruto was left with Anko and Jiraiya as his personal tutors. The two were complete slave drivers when it came to him; Anko had taken a bunch of clones that Naruto summoned to practice different types of fighting styles to see which one matched him while Jiraiya had some of his clones read and research up on sealing while he focused on improving his overall physique with murderous training session. This was a way for his body to handle the increase of chakra that the Kyubi provided.

While training with a few dozen clones in a day could accomplish a few weeks' worth of training; the sudden influx of information from that many clones dispersing was enough to drive most people insane. As it was, it gave Naruto the worst migraines imaginable, making him irritable and short-tempered until it cleared a few hours later or until Shizune calmed it. Anko and Jiraiya merely told him that training wasn't supposed to be enjoyable and to be lucky that he was even able to endure this kind of strenuous training compared to everyone else.

In the end they reached a compromise that Naruto would only do half of his training this way, limiting the headaches to a dull, near-constant throb. Apparently Tayuya had it almost as bad with Hana and Fu was the only one getting off easy as she could heal herself if she ever got hurt.

Hana was also currently beating the habit of speaking obscurities, in some cases quite literally, with training as equally intensive as Naruto's. The other thing that Tayuya got was Gaara also 'taming' her by simply jabbing a finger or two in her neck whenever she would open her mouth to shout. Naruto's current thoughts were cut short when Anko appeared in front of them. Naruto groaned seeing as it was supposed to be a day off for them; waking up the two knocked out women everyone glared at the snake lady.

"Alright gakis, I bet your wondering why I'm here right now." The glares leveled in her direction only increased, causing her to smirk. "What do you know about 'killer intent'?" This caught the four chunin attention causing them to blink a few times at the question, widening Anko's smirk. "Well you're in luck, my sensei pretty much wrote the book on it and now you get me to hand that secret down to you." None of them missed the spite with which she said the word 'sensei'.

"Wha-" Instantly all three of them felt a wave of pure hatred and malice wash over them; looking into Anko's eyes was like watching their own deaths unfold in increasingly horrific manners. When Anko finally let up she was a little disappointed to see that only Tayuya seemed to have been really affected, even Fu didn't act like anything happened. It was normally a lot more effective; she had even made one guy pass out after soiling himself when he touched her ass in a bar. She huffed a little annoyed that she was either losing her touch or these kids had some strong wills.

"Well, it's basically a genjutsu that you focus through your eyes. It's strange in that it feeds of your negative emotions, be it pain, anger or fury. It sort of like a doujutsu that anybody can have, I guess. Though, women tend to have more of a knack in using it better than men do from my experiences." She went through the next few minutes explaining how it worked and how to channel chakra to their eyes. They found it fairly easy considering all of the chakra control exercises they had gone through.

"Let's see what we can do." Naruto said as Tayuya went first in practising and Anko immediately felt the hatred in her glare, even she had to admit that it was good, almost on par with her already. Then again, it was to be expected from one so focused in genjutsu but even so that she had gotten it so quickly was impressive.

"Gaara?" Tayuya said as she laid back on the grass and closed her eyes. Gaara nodded; using all the new found control he had gained from training to focus the stare. Anko noticed that his eyes actually changed a little, becoming completely pupil-less and bloodshot. She wasn't sure if it was because he was a jinchuriki but it certainly made her feel frightened, which was good.

"Fu?" Gaara said looking in her direction. Fu simply closed her eyes before they flew open and everyone seemed to sweat a little as she looked at Anko. Anko for her part was close to fainting and was glad that it ended when she closed her eyes. Anko was sure that Fu had used some of the Nanabi's chakra in that glare and respected the power of the four teens in front of her.

"And finally me." Naruto said. Out of all of them Anko figured he would have the most difficulty. While it was good, he still had the worst chakra control out of the four of them and he always seemed so happy so she didn't think he would get the technique that well. What came next would be a moment she would remember for a long time. Naruto's eyes became bloodthirsty, terrifying even, she couldn't even tear herself away.

"Narut-"Anko tried to say, but stopped as the Killer Intent increased. It was like he was pouring all the pain and anger from a thousand lifetimes into one look. Like Gaara's his eyes changed, becoming red like the color of blood with the pupils turning into jagged slits. For a fleeting moment Anko believed she was looking into the eyes of the Kyubi itself and she was frightened to the core. Naruto noticed this and immediately let up, taking the chakra from his eyes. Anko was left panting and shivering from the intensity of the killer intent, the fact that he had been so happy beforehand only added to the terror.

"How was that…Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked as Anko placed a hand on her chest to steady her heart.

"G-Good, it was good Naruto." He looked at her curiously, wondering where his nickname went before Anko managed to pull herself together. She was a trained shinobi, well used to the killer intent from her old sensei and from her interrogation job, if Naruto could do that to her, then he could do a lot worse to others with such a technique. "Alright, you seemed to get that pretty quickly, keep working on it but gaki..." She looked straight at Naruto when she spoke "...don't use that technique on somebody, even for practice, unless they are definitely an enemy." Naruto nodded slowly, unsure why she was telling him this; he would never try to frighten anybody he cared about like that.

"Alright. At least I know what me and Gaara used when we were with Fu-chan in Taki no Kuni"

"Good, now enjoy your day off. Tomorrow, you all will have your seal check and see if it can be reinforced." Anko said as everyone else nodded. They all learned that the curse seal that was on Tayuya had been deactivated and simply molded into her skin leaving it feeling soft like the rest of her skin. Jiraiya was going to look at her along with everyone elses' to see if they could be reinforced or modified.

- Konoha (Tsunade's Office) -

Tsunade was currently looking over the message scroll that she had recently received from Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) that stated read as followed:

_Dear Godaime Hokage,_

_It had come to my attention that you had removed Naruto Uzumaki from your shinobi ranks. While I don't want to know the reason, I do want to know why you decided to take this test. From what I've heard, the test was done shortly after Naruto had come back from a mission concerning the Uchiha defecting. While you may see your actions as justified, I see that you have let down one of your greatest ninjas._

_As of this result of Naruto being removed from your ranks, I consider that my alliance with Konoha is over as I promised a Uzumaki-san that I will support those he is with. As of now, all trade agreements and help will end._

_Sincerely,_

_The Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni: Koyuki Kazehana._

Tsunade let out a groan as she tossed the scroll over her shoulder where it landed in a pile of scrolls that had the same message. If one were to look closely they came from places such as Yuki no Kuni, Na no Kuni (Land of Vegitables), Tori no Kuni (Land of Birds), Suna, Nami no Kuni, and others. All of them repeating that the alliance they had with Konoha were all null and void now that Naruto was no longer a shinobi.

"This job is getting worse with every day that passes." Tsunade said as she looked at the next scroll. If she was drinking sake at the time, she would've spit it all out at the symbol she saw on the scroll; it was the symbol of the Fire Daimyo. Sweating a bit, Tsunade opened up the scroll and read it all before she slowly laid it down, looking pale. One of the ANBU that was behind her read the scroll in her head before her eyes widened.

_Dear Godaime Hokage,_

_It has come to my attention, from Jiraiya that you had stopped your attempts at tracking one Naruto Uzumaki. However while I was walking through the capital something had caught my eye in a nearby shop. In the seal below you will see a wanted poster of Naruto Uzumaki; while I did forbid you from hunting him, I did not forbid you from having outside help in tracking the boy. Because of this I am coming to the village to check on your work and those that are in the council._

_I also have an announcement that I need to tell your village; there is no doubt in my mind that you have revealed the boy's heritage to the village. As of the, I will also tell them of an agreement that your grandfather had made with my predecessors. I intend to keep this agreement intact and will carry it out now that the __**Last**__ Uzumaki is no longer in your village. I will arrive within 5 days._

_Sincerely,_

_The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni._

Tsunade placed a hand on her chest to slow her heart. Looking it over she soon called out for a group of ANBU, who promptly appeared and kneeled.

"Gather all of the council and its elders for an emergency meeting…NOW!" Tsunade barked out as the four ANBU left. As soon as they left, Tsunade slumped in her chair. "I can't see how Sensei or grandfather even delt with this job. Hell out of all the alliances that were severed, the only one we could actually blame Naruto for is the one with Taki." Tsunade said

It was true three days after Naruto left the village a messenger from Taki had arrive and delivered a message. Inside it said that Naruto had helped their own Jinchuriki escape the area around their Hidden Village and the entire country. That was followed with a threat of war, something Tsunade didn't want to risk because of their little economic fall from Jiraiya taking all of Naruto inheritance. For once Tsunade was glad that the council went behind her back to get Naruto back into the village. The threat was taken away when Taki announced that they would help track Naruto and their Jinchuriki, who she was named Fu.

"Ugh, if I hadn't sworn off sake then I would need a dish the size of the Hokage Monument." Tsunade said as she rubbed the side of the temples to get rid of the headache she was getting. Remembering the seal that was on the bottom of the page, Tsunade quickly unsealed the wanted poster and looked it over.

**Wanted:**

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 13**

**Affiliation: Formerly Konoha**

**Occupation: Civilian**

**Reward: 15,000,000,000 Ryo**

**Skills:**

**Rank: Genin (Former)**

**Ninjutsu: Taught by Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi of the Sharingan**

**Taijutsu: Low skill and known to have no fighting style**

**Genjutsu: Non-existent**

**Former Genin that was dropped from Konoha's Ninja Corps three weeks prior to escaping; target has basic and Genin level skills. If information leads to capture of Naruto Uzumaki subject will be paid. Be warned Naruto could possibly be insane and will attack on site, handle with caution. Subject presumed to be heading to Nami no Kuni.**

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw the amount that the council would be willing to pay just to get Naruto back into the village. Suddenly the office was filled with Killer Intent that Tsunade unleashed upon seeing what pretty much set Naruto up as a target by almost everyone in the Elemental Nations.

"Those idiots! They just wasted resources to get back one little kid! Even more so they gave everyone a rather large bargaining chip if they ever caught him. Adding to that they gave out his skill telling everyone that he was no threat to anyone." Smirking she suddenly realized that Naruto also had the help of Jiraiya, Shizune, and Gaara; three most deadly people that Konoha had ever faced as well as them being trained above normal standards for a shinobi.

"Hokage-sama, the council has been gathered and is waiting for you to arrive." An ANBU said as they kneeled down. Tsunade nodded before she got up and left to deal with the constant that would be in her side.

- Mei Tent {Next Morning} -

"PERVERT!" that was the sound, along with a loud girlish scream that had woken up almost everyone that was within the camp. Currently, all of them were looking at a whimpering Jiraiya as he laid on the floor clutching his family jewels and letting out tears of pain.

"You didn't you have kick him right _there_ you know?" Naruto asked as he looked at Tayuya, who was putting her shirt back on.

"He didn't have to cop a fell to check the seal on my _neck_" Tayuya said as she looked at the sad excuse of a Sannin that was on the floor. They casually turned towards the camp to see Mei and the other burst through the bushes and see what was going on. Upon seeing the aged man on the floor, everyone except for Anko, who burst out laughing, sweat-dropped as seeing a group of teens only 1/5 the his age standing around him.

"Uh, does anyone mind telling me what happened?" Mei asked.

"Ero-Sannin decided to grab on to Tayuya's…chest and was kick 'below the belt'." Naruto said as Ao and Chojuro had subconsciously blocked their own and shivered. If the world's greatest seal master could be brought down like that, then they didn't want to suffer the same thing.

"I…see…well, since he'll be out for a bit you could go get something to eat. I heard that the Ichiraku's are staring to serve ra-" Mei stopped when she saw Naruto shoot off back towards camp, this was followed by Gaara, Ao and Chojuro. The only indication that they were there was the afterimages of them. Letting off a sigh Mei shook her head, "Men…Also they're also trying out on making dang…" This time Mei was stopped when Anko and Tayuya both shot off leaving only Shizune, Fu and herself, "…go." Looking at Fu she raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"I'm not that hungry." Fu said with an offered shrug of her shoulders. Mei simply let out a giggle as Shizune and Fu went to work reviewing ways to heal things. Walking back Mei let out a shudder and grabbed her shoulders.

'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen…tomorrow?'

* * *

A/N: There the polls are closed. The fight War will end in the next chapter as well in both stories.


	19. Surprise War

A/N: Mei's suspicions are confirmed...a little too early

* * *

-Ichiraku Ramen Tent-

Naruto, Ao and Gaara were currently diving into bowls of ramen as Tayuya and Anko were currently having a staring contest for that last Dango in front of them. Now normally, Ao and Gaara wouldn't be so hyped and unmannered when eating, but to them they were in heaven.

"You were right Naruto-san, ramen is the food of Kami." Ao said as he dived into another bowl with Gaara nodding and Naruto patting his stomach in satisfaction. Naruto was happy to add new members to the ramen loving club and these two weren't any different. Why were the two most serious people Naruto knew eating ramen like he did, well it was simple, Naruto introduced them to common ramen in a civilian town; then introduced them and Fu to the Ichiraku's ramen.

Ayame and her father and become a hit around the base as many of the people came there to eat something that wasn't rations. Many of them promised to pay the two when the war was won, but the two were glad to help them someway. The two managed to get Jiraiya make a basement for them hidden in the forest so they could store supplies; the place also worked as a safehouse in case there was an attack on the base.

"One bowl Ayame-san." Naruto looked over to his right as Fu sat down next to him. The had grown from when they first met to being able to complete a sentence or thought without thinking. It also helped that they grew stronger with the promise to protect one another; sadly with all the training and all the work they had to do to help the rebellion Naruto and Fu really didn't get time to know each other. One night when everyone else was asleep, the two had promised each other that once the rebellion was over, they would spend some time together and they would get to know the other.

At this moment Mei, Shizune, and Chojuro entered the tent and saw how close the two were. Mei and Shizune were watching Naruto and Fu as they leaned in closer to each other as Chojuro walked up to the counter and interrupted the moment to grab a bowl that was being served.

"E-excuse m-me." Mei couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh as seeing the moment ruined. She couldn't believe that her own bodyguard had the nerve to ruin the two, but looked away as she went to get something to eat. She was surprised that the two had managed to hit it off since the time she had met them. She also suggested them and the others to think of joining Kiri once the rebellion was over.

That thought was interrupted by the shinobi that had run in and almost flung himself into Mei. Upon seeing his condition, Shizune grabbed him and laid him on the floor to check what was wrong with him.

"Lady Terumi I have urgent news! The Mizukage has found the base! He's headed this way!" The shinobi said as he closed his eyes to rest; Naruto and the others had just heard the news and all stood up in attention. Ao activated his Byakugan and focused his range before he let it go and sighed,

"Ao, how long do we have before he shows up" asked Mei in a serious voice when she saw his activate his eye.

"If I had to take a guess I would say 15 minutes my lady" replied Ao. Mei nodded as she turned to everyone else and assumed her role a leader.

"Ao I want you and a few of the Jonin to gather all of the people and prepare to be assaulted by Yagura's forces. Naruto I need you, Fu and Utakata to take the Ichirakus and all the civilians to that safehouse and protect them as best you can until they're safely away from the battle field; be sure that none of Yagura's solders see you."

"On it Mei." The three said as they jumped over the table that Ayame and Teuchi were behind and grabbed them before they sprinted off.

"I need the rest of you to assume your position like we discussed; Gaara and Tayuya will handle the south, Anko go find Hana and head to the north, Shizune, I need you to get Jiraiya and head to the West. Also be sure to have all the Medic Nin on alert." Mei commanded as everyone nodded in response and all disappeared with their tasks.

"My lady, I noticed something strange with the Mizukage." Ao said as he followed Mei and Chojuro out the tent." When I found the Mizukage's signature and his solders; I noticed a very strong Genjustu placed on him" said Ao as Mei looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive, but I'm not sure it can be broken easily." replied Ao as the three stopped in front of Mei's tent. "Let's hope that it won't end badly for us." Mei and Chojuro nodded as they entered the tent.

- Forest [With Naruto, Utakata and Fu] -

Naruto and Fu were both opening the doors to the bunker as they led Ayame and Teuchi inside while having a silent conversation with one another. Utakata was currently doing a headcount and seeing if anyone was missing.

"Fu-chan, once we get to these two out of here, we need to put on our masks. If Yagura is coming here then I have the most stupid idea." Naruto said as she picked up a little girl and carried her to her mother.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Fu asked not liking the feeling she was getting.

"I'm gonna try and lead Yagura away from the base. I want you to get Gaara before you both to follow me. Make sure your hidden until I give you the signal got that?" Naruto looked at Fu and saw the uncertainty that was in her eyes.

"We're here Naruto-kun, Fu-chan. You two should get going and help out the others." Ayame said as she quickly closed the reinforced door without waiting for an answer.

"You two should get back to the battle; I'll stay here hiding to protect the others." Utakata said as Naruto and Fu ran outside to get back to the battle as soon as they could. As they were running, Naruto grabbed onto Fu's hand and made her stop before she entered the clearing to the base.

"Naruto-kun, why did you stop? We need to help the oth-mmph!" Fu was cut off as Naruto pushed his lips against hers. Naruto watched as her eyes widened before they fluttered closed and smiled a bit. Breaking it off, Naruto help Fu's cheek in his hand and rubbed it softly.

"I promised that we would get to know each other more after this war was over. I never go back on my word; I won't be dying yet so stop worrying." Naruto said as Fu's eyes closed and had streams of tears fall. "I won't leave you alone; besides, I promised to help you reach your dream remember?" Naruto asked as Fu nodded. Placing a quick kiss on her cheek and putting his mask on, Naruto jumped away when he saw explosion coming from the East. Fu stood where she was for a moment touching her lips before a look of determination crossed her face as she put her mask on dashed off to find Gaara.

- Southern Base Side [With Gaara and Tayuya] -

Gaara and Tayuya were both fending off the countless Kiri-nin that seemed to come from everywhere. While Tayuya was doing well on her own, both of them knew that her limits were very low from the lack of training compared to the others. Just as Tayuya cut down an enemy she was sent back and landed in Gaara's sand from an attack on her right side. Growling, Tayuya tried to get up, but immediately fell from the impact of the blow.

'Damn, the motherfucker had used chakra in his attack.' Tayuya though as she looked up to see the Kiri-nins surrounding them. 'Now would be a good time for a distraction!' Just as she said that a voice came out of nowhere

"Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique!" Tayuya and Gaara looked up to see Fu in expelling powder from her mouth. Gaara's eyes widened as he quickly used his sand to cover himself and Tayuya from the dust. Just as he concealed himself and Tayuya in a dome, the dust shined brightly and blinded everyone. Gaara released the and sent out his sand to all the people that were surrounding him

"Sand Tsunam!" When all the kiri-nins were covered with the sand, Gaara slammed his hands into the ground in great force. "Giant Sand Burial!" The sand mound that was the size of the Hokage's tower all slammed down into nothing that killed everyone in it. As Gaara was finished he kneeled down started to breathe hard.

"**Let me out! I can win this war for you!" **Shukaku taunted as Gaara gripped his head. **"All you need to do is fall asleep."**

"NO! I WON'T LET TAKE CONTROL" Gaara shouted as she grabbed his head in pain. Instantly, Tayuya and Gaara ran towards him to see what was wrong.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Tayuya asked as she kneeled down and applied some chakra to her hand and placed it on Gaara's head. She noticed that Gaara's eye become bloodshot and saw twitching violently.

"It's Shukaku! He wants to take control." Gaara said through gritted teeth. Fu and Tayuya's eyes widened before Tayuya hugged Gaara from behind and whispered into his ear.

"Don't let him out Gaara; I know you can do this without him." Instantly the headache left and Gaara's breathing returned to normal. Fu saw that everything okay and decided to speak up.

"Sorry about breaking up this moment, but Naruto needs you and me Gaara. He said he had a plan and rushed off to Yagura." Gaara stood up and nodded. Taking a last glance at Tayuya he took a moment to lean in and place a quick kiss on her cheek before he ran off. Tayuya stood there with wide eyes as she placed a hand on her cheek and looked at Fu, who giggled at her.

"Don't lose him." Was the Nanabi JInchuriki said before she ran off and followed Gaara. As soon as she got over it, Tayuya saw that she had backup arriving in the form of 50 people.

"Excuse me Tayuya-sama, but Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama requested that we help you here." One of the shinobi said as Tayuya nodded and stood back up.

"Let's send these ass-wipes to the fucking Shinigami." The others nodded as more Kiri-nins appeared from the mist.

-Mei's Tent-

"Chojuro I want you to help Ao with the wounded and make sure that no one gets near them. The civilians should be with Utakata in the safehouse." said Mei as Chojuro and Ao nodded in response as they left the tent. "Just as we were ready to strike too…" Mei muttered as an explosion came from the east. Everyone saw some of Yagura's solders setting some of the tent's on fire.

Instantly both Ao and Chojuro headed towards the burning base trying put the fires out as they also took some of the Solders down. Mei then went into the base defeating as many of Yagura's men as possible. But soon a kunai came out of nowhere and went right pass Mei's face. She then turned around to see where it came from but then three more Kunai came out from the tree. Mei dodged them easily.

- Eastern Base Side [with Naruto] -

Naruto was currently running around slashing at the enemy while in his initial jinchuriki state. As he was cutting down, three he heard some familiar voices.

"Sand Tsunami!"

"Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade!"

"Summon Jutsu!"

"Tunneling Fang!" Naruto looked around as a tornado came barreling passed him followed by a wave of sand. He looked back to see a puff of smoke that cleared away to reveal a giant toad falling from the sky. Naruto smiled when he saw many of the kiri-nins sent flying from the impact.

"Ero-Sanin, Fu-chan, Gaara and Hana." Naruto said as he ducked to dodge an attack and watched as Fu jumped over him and decapitated the enemy. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as everyone jumped onto the back of the toad.

"C'mon Gaki, you didn't think I'd just let my apprentice go into battle by himself." Jiraiya said as the toad jumped again

"Besides, we stick together for everything. Battle is no exception to that." Gaara added as he used his sand to trap the Kiri-nins.

"We're all family through thick and thin" Hana finished as she sat down.

"What about Anko and Shizune?" Naruto asked as he saw a giant snake appear to the north answering one of his questions.

"I left some shadow clones with Shizune so she should be okay." Jiraiya said as he did some hand-signs. "Fire Style: Fire bomb!" Jiraiya shouted as he blew into the oil that the toad was spitting out and made a flamethrower of sorts.

"Naruto-kun Mei is fighting Yagura in the middle of the base. How do you think he's going to come here?" Fu asked. Naruto bit his thumb and went through some hand-signs before he slammed his and down.

"Summoning Jutsu!" As the smoke cleared, everyone saw a small toad looking at them.

"Naruto! What's happening? Why did you summon me?!" The toad asked.

"Gamakichi I need you to head that way and find Mei. She's a lady that has red hair and a blue dress on; tell her to lead Yagura here to this lake. I promise to explain everything when this is over now go!" Naruto said.

"Alright, you can count on me." The toad, now named Gamakichi to the others, hopped off the larger toad and hopped away to where Naruto pointed.

- Main Base [With Mei] -

Mei was currently still dodging the kunai that was coming from random directions.

"Yagura! Come out from hiding and fight me!" She yelled as she looked around

"You know it took me awhile to find this base of yours. I have to say that I'm impressed you managed to hide from me for so long." said Yagura as Mei tried to find out where it was coming from.

"They why won't you show yourself, are you scared of fighting me? Why don't you come out and show me how strong you really are" said Mei hoping Yagura would show himself.

"Very well since you sound convincingly about it here I am." said Yagura as Mei then turned around to see Yagura come from behind a tree. He had a dull expression and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks and a green flower on the end of the larger hook. "Are you gonna surrender Mei?"

"Not a chance." Mei responded.

"You don't stand a chance against me. It's best you give up now; if you do I'll personally make your death quick and painless" said Yagura

"You haven't won anything Yagura!, so cut the small talk and let's settle this." Mei said as she ran towards Yagura as she tried to so a side kick but Yagura easily dodged it. Mei quickly rushed back making sure Yagura didn't try to attack her.

"It's futile to fight me Mei you should just give up" said Yagura as Mei turned her head around but Yagura was too quick for her and landed hit Mei's side with his left hand has hard as he could causing her to crash into one of the tents. Yagura then walked towards Mei but surprisingly when he went to see her he noticed that she was gone. Yagura didn't even get the chance to be surprised because Mei they quickly came from the side and did a spin kick which hit Yagura's side. The impact of the kick was so hard that Yagura felt two of his rib's crack instantly as he few several feet away.

"Don't count me out yet." Mei said as she started rushing towards Yagura hoping to get another attack in. She rushed to the side as Yagura threw a few paper bombs at her. The impact from bombs caused both Mei and Yagura to get run further away from the base. As Mei was running a toad popped out of nowhere and stayed at her speed.

"Are you Mei?" The toad asked she nodded. "Naruto summoned me to tell you to lead someone named Yagura that way towards a lake they're at." After the toad finished it dispelled as well as giving away Mei's position. Mei cursed the toad as she dodged the suddent appearance of coral where she was standing.

"You shouldn't hide from you opponents." Yagura said as she got out a kunai and got ready for a long battle.

- Lake (East of Base) -

After several minutes of fighting both Mei and Yagura ended up near a lake and saw bodies everywhere, but Naruto and the others weren't there.

'Where the hell are they?' Mei thought as she dodged an attack from Yagura's staff. She had no choice but to take this gamble and ran out onto the lake. Since she knew that Yagura held the Sanbi, she would be a disadvantage. But luckily for her Yagura was too focus on their battle to realize that they weren't the only two on the battlefield.

"I have you say that I'm captivated Mei. You led me away so that your subordinates wouldn't get caught in our attacks…admirable, but have you forgotten I am a Jinchuriki. I have abilities as all Biju do. Also have you forgotten that I have the advantage here as well why take me here knowing what tailed beast I have?" Yagura said in a respectful tone.

"Yagura…your reign is over, the terror of the Blood Mist Village ends here!" Mei shouted before charging forward while Yagura got into a battle ready stance. He ducked under a kick and over Mei's sweeps as she looked around for something. Mei jumped over a horizontal swipe and countered with a falling axe kick causing Yagura to roll out of the way and stab at Mei, when she leans to the side as he expected. He pulled back attempting to catch her with the hook but Mei managed to duck, leading to a deadly exchange of martial arts and weapon blows.

"I'm surprised you would face me alone, Mei. Maybe if you brought Ao or Chojuro with you. You may have stood a chance". Yagura taunted as he parried a kick.

"Whoever said I'm alone?" Mei responded with a smirk. Suddenly Yagura's instincts alerted him to a threat from behind and made him turned just in time to see a barrage of kunai and shuriken coming at him. He managed to spin his staff to deflect as Mei jumps out of the way and land near the edge of the water.

"So, you brought help after all…"said Yagura curiously. As far as he knew there wasn't anyone in the resistance who was powerful enough to help her face him. Unknown to him, the weapons shadow clones thrown by Naruto. Hiding with Fu in the trees was Gaara and the others that were hiding their chakra waiting for the signal to attack. The kunai and shuriken suddenly changed into lots of Narutos with small spheres in their hand.

"Rasengan!" The clones shouted as they all planted an attack on Yagura.

"A child?" Yagura asked before he was consumed. The original landed next to Mei and offered a hand to help her up, which she took.

"You okay?" Mei nodded as she looked onto the lake. "Good because I'm going to need your help to handle him." Naruto, Mei and the others in hiding all saw Yagura with a cloak around his body that had three tails protruding from the back.

"Well he's definitely alive that's for sure." Naruto said as he went through some hand-signs before he took a deep breath. "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet." Shooting off a gust of wind, the two watched as the tails effortlessly blocked the most of the air only having Yagura's weapon get blasted out of his hand.

"That was a good attack. If I remember only two could do that. Tell me, how is the Ichibi's vessel these days?" Yagura said as he charged forward.

"Lava Release: Melting Apparition!" Mei shouted as a broad sheet of lava came out from her mouth and covered Yagura., Naruto and Mei watched as the shell broke to reveal nothing inside. Acting on instinct, Naruto pushed Mei away before he was kicked from the side and sent into the trees. Mei looked as Yagura stood there with the same cloak over his body; what they didn't know was that Naruto placed a seal on Yagura as he was sent flying.

"Now!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of the trees with a Rasengan. While Yagura was watching him, he missed the two that were running out from the base of the trees.

"Water Style: Water Tornado Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" Yagura was caught in the attack as the wind pushed him back into the water tornado that was behind him and was slashing as him until it lifted him up and straight into the Kyubi charged Rasengan that Naruto had in his hand. Everyone watched as the two fell into the lake with a great splash. As Naruto backflipped away, everyone saw Yagura getting up slowly with only one tail behind him.

"How? How did you cancel my tails?" Yagura asked through gritted teeth. Naruto only smiled as he held up a slip in his hands. "I see, you used a seal to suppress as much chakra as you could. I will admit that what you did was clever thinking…" Yagura disappeared from their view and reappeared beside Fu. "…but it wasn't clever enough."

"What?" Fu was a little too slow to react at his speed as she was sent flying with a backhand from Yagura. Gaara's sand was better at protecting him, but didn't prevent the tail from breacking through and knocking him back like Fu. The two of them slammed into trees off to the left of where they were standing and knocked out from the impact.

"Fu-chan! Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he looked back and growled. Subconsiously, Naruto accessed the Kyubi's chakra as his features became more feral; immediately he charged forward and stuck out a hand that was countered by Yagura.

"I see that my reports were true. You hold the Kyubi inside you." Yagura said as he and Naruto exchanged a few blows before Yagura uses his greater control to knock back Naruto and have him stare at one another. "I must say I'm surprised to see a Jinchuriki like you here." Yagura said as he looked at Mei "And Mei I'm surprised at you how could you bring one of my kind into this." He finished calmly before blocking a downward slash from Naruto's claws.

"First of all she didn't escape from that village she ran away. Secondly you should know better than to underestimate someone because of their age." The Ex-Genin said as he threw his mask on the ground seeing as he didn't need it any more.

"True." Yagura replied before pushing him back and spinning his staff to block another volley of slashes from Naruto. "Cery well then, show me what you're capable of." Said Yagura as Naruto made a cross-shaped hand-sign.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto stood there with 10 clones; all of which looked like the feral version of Naruto. With that all of the clones ran forward with Mei and began to assault Yagura with all they could. Normally, this would be nothing to Yagura, but Mei fighting alongside the clones that were powered by the Kyubi, he was hard pressed to counter their assault. During one attack, Mei jumped back to mid-range and spits a glob of Lava at Yagura which he blocked with his staff.

"Shit…" he cursed as he watched the lava melt the lower half of his weapon and jumped back before he heard a strange noise. It took him a moment to realize that the original Naruto was not in the assault.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the orb of demonic chakra into Yagura's back. Naruto was surprise when Yagura immediately fell apart into water.

'Water clone? When did he…?' Naruto asked before the real Yagura rose from the lake and caught Naruto, placing his ruined weapon's hook on his neck.

"Do you know that there's a reward for your capture Naruto Uzumaki? Konoha is willing to pay a large amount of money to have you back…" said Yagura as he looked at Naruto for a moment before he looked where Fu landed. "…and the same goes for the Nanabi's Jinchuriki. It seems like Taki and Konoha have teamed up to find the two of you." he said not knowing that wasn't the case.

"We could care less about that. Why would we return there any way? They would just treat us like dirt. Hell they didn't even treat us like humans." Naruto said as he looked at Yagura. Seeing his eyes get some form of sanity to them before they went back to what they were.

"I agree with you. I lived the same hell as the two of you have and was treated like dirt, spit on and seen as a monster. The villagers called me all sorts of names while I was growing up as well. So when I became the Mizukage I made sure the village knew my pain. I showed them what being a real monster could do." Yagura said as he made sure to keep an eye on both Naruto and Mei.

"Why? Shouldn't a Kage care for the village and its people? Shouldn't they protect everyone? You had everyone respect and you threw it all away for power. Just seeing how you really are makes you unfit to run a village" Naruto countered as lifted up his leg and kicked Yagura in the chest. Yagura just turned his head slightly "Is that all you got? I would have expected better from you."

"Didn't I tell just you, you shouldn't underestimate me?" Naruto grinned. Yagura's eyes widen as he hears the sizzling of explosive notes. The Naruto he was holding captive was covered in explosives and in seconds Yagura is consumed in a fireball. Suddenly they felt the malevolent chakra of a Biju coming from their left.

"No! This is…" Mei doesn't finish her statement as the two of them suddenly find themselves flying.

[With Tayuya]

Tayua smirked a little when she saw the last of the enemy fall from the blade in her hand. She turned around and surveyed the area as the others had started cheering in victory. That was promptly cut off when everyone felt malevolent chakra go throughout the area. Tayuya's eyes widened when she saw the form of Shukaku take form. It was so large that they could see it from where they were. Not waiting for anyone, Tayuya sprinted forward with all the strength she could.

"GAARA!"

[With Anko]

Anko watched as she last of the Kiri-nins were swallowed up by her snake. Smiling, she turned around and widened her eyes at the malevolent chakra that went into the air. Her snake also seemed to notice it as well as it turned it head to where the source was.

"Oh no!" Seeing the head of a certain Demonic Tanuki, Anko's eye widened and sent her snake to the area. When she saw Shizune and Tayuya jumping through the tree she lowered her snakes head next to them.

"Get on!" When the two jumped on she turned to them. "So any of you know what's going on?"

[With Shizune]

Shizune was running towards she felt most of the Mizukage's and Naruto demonic chakra. She had finished up her end of the match and was healing those that were hurt before she felt the subtle chakra increase from the east. As she was running she stopped when she felt the demonic chakra spike to unimaginable levels and the head of Shukaku appeared over the treeline. Increasing the effort Shizune almost ran headfirst into Tayuya.

"Tayuya, do you know what's happening?" Getting a shake of the head Shizune grew more worried. Looking at Tayuya she understood what the feeling is, "Let's go we need to get there fast and try to stop Shukaku from rampaging."

"Right." Tayuya responded as the two jumped through the trees. As they were running, they were surprised that a giant snake appeared out of nowhere and lowered next to them. On its head was Anko that looked at them for a second.

"Get on!" Following without hesitation, the two got on the snakes head as it sped off again. "Son any of you know what's going on?" Shizune shook her head, but Tayuya nodded.

"Naruto got Fu and Gaara to join him in fighting Yagura. I think that Gaara was either knocked out or fell asleep because Shukaku is coming out." Anko and Shizune looked at her before they turned back at the almost fully formed Shukaku.

[With Mei and the others]

Mei and Naruto got up as Jiraiya appeared next to them with Fu in his arms. Setting her down, Jiraiya placed a hand under his chin and looked as Shukaku let out a maniacal laugh.

"**I'm Free!"** He roared. Naruto was a little put off before they felt another spike in in demonic chakra coming across from Shukaku. Turning, everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Sanbi standing there with one eye visible. **"Ah Isobu. How nice of you to greet me here in the real world."**

"**What are you doing Shukaku? Still haven't gotten rid of those murderous urge of yours? You haven't changed a bit; unfortunately this isn't your battle so you need to get back into your cage." **The Sanbi, now named Isobu, replied looking at Shukaku. Shukaku didn't like that suggestion and decided to reply in such a way.

"**You want me to go back into that pathetic seal? I never would've taken you for protecting humans Isobu. You were always the level headed one, but I won't go back without a fight!"** Shukaku shouted before he sucked in some air and slammed into his stomach. **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"** The Sanbi just crawled back into his shell as the blasts of air slammed into his shell, some of them exploding on contact and other being deflected into the air.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around as Tayuya, Shizune and Anko all appeared on a snake. "Shit-head what the fuck is happening? Why the fuck is Gaara the Ichibi? And where's minty?" Tayuya asked as she walked up to Naruto.

"Uh, Gaara and Fu were helping me fight yagura before they were knocked out. Gaara couldn't keep Shukaku contained and as a result transformed. Fu-chan is resting by the tree over there." Naruto said as he pointed to Fu. Shizune hopped over to her and began to heal her back as she began to awaken.

"Wha-what happened?" Fu asked as she looked at everyone before she heard Shukaku roar. Turning to their direction she smiled as she looked at the Tailed-Beast. "So, that's Shukaku huh? Well, Chōmei said he was crazy, hehehe." Fu joked as everyone looked at her.

"You can contact the Nanabi?" Jiraiya asked as Fu nodded.

"Yeah, we've been in contact for the past week actually. We came to an agreement about using her chakra in the time we've talked." Fu said as she stood up. "Thank you Shizune. Now let's see what we can do." Fu said as she started to channel chakra throughout her body. Soon, everyone saw a cloak of chakra appear around her with one tail that soon became two. Naruto was awed by that and watched as the cloak receded and soon two wing appeared on Fu's back.

"That's amazing Fu; how long can you keep that up?" Mei asked as she looked at the wings.

"Not for long, Chōmei said the most I can keep this up is for about 10 minutes." Everyone nodded before they felt another surge of demonic chakra come up from behind them and saw Naruto channeling some chakra until he was placed in his initial state.

"Let's go Fu-chan…"

"Wait." Naruto and Fu looked back to see Tayuya walking up to them. "I'm going with you."

"No." Naruto said as he turned away from the group.

"Why not?! You think I can't handle myself?" Tayuya asked. Naruto shook his head as Fu answered.

"It's not that, but more to the fact that we're using demonic chakra. We're used to it while you're not. You may have had Orochimaru poison you, but this is raw chakra." Fu said as she turned and flew into the sky as Naruto crouched down and prepared to jump. Tayuya took a moment to jump onto Naruto's back as he jumped up and grabbed Fu's hand.

"You may not want me to go, but Gaara needs all of us now." Tayuya said as she clung to Naruto's back so she wouldn't fall off. Naruto was about to grab her and fling her off, but stopped when he realized that she was right.

"**Water Cannon!" **Isubu shouted as soon as he got the chance to counter Shukaku's attacks. Gathering up raw chakra, he shot out two large balls of chakra from his mouth. Shukaku only raised his tail to block the water as Fu flew closer. Seeing the three coming, Shukaku reached out a hand and grabbed them before he started to gather up air in his lung before he placed Fu, Naruto and Tayuya in his mouth.

"**Can you stop this? Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"** Shukaku banged on his stomach and sent the three towards Isobu who sent his own water balls. Upon seeing them Isubo cursed Shukaku for doing something like using humans to attack. Rolling into a ball Isobu managed to get Fu and Tayuya into his mouth but was a second late as Naruto was caught inside. **"Hahahah You were always soft when it came to human Isobu. You say that we should just leave them alone, but you decide to help them and interfere with their problems." **Shukaku taunted.

-Inside Naruto's Seal-

Naruto was currently standing in front of the Kyubi with his arms crossed.

"**You humans are pathetic."** Kyubi commented as he stared at Naruto. **"Why you try to interfere with matters that don't concern you escapes me."**

"You may not have someone to protect, but I do." Naruto countered. Kyubi just laughed as Naruto.

"**Right there, that's what I'm talking about. You think that if you could prevent it then you can. To you humans, there's always right and wrong."**

"Of course there's right and wrong! It's like poverty and war. Only one side wins and that the side with the most defending it. It's the acts of kindness that stops those from happening!" Naruto shouted as Kyubi laughed again.

"**War and poverty? That's as common as breathing is to humanity...suffering to you, is like hatred to me...your kind enjoys expanding upon it, through means of improving your own state of living, and even through self-proclaimed "acts of kindness" it will still live on, never giving up until it's on top."**

"How do they cause suffering? Aren't they supposed to help others?" Naruto asked

**"Let me ask you something: If a man is holding a room filled with innocent people, for a ransom...is he considered evil?"**

"Of course! That's an obvious answer!"

**"And what if the ransom was for an operation, needed to save his daughter's life? Would you allow him to escape with the money? or stop him...and in the process, killing his daughter? Would you save the life of others, for the price of a young girl and the last remaining piece of hope left in a broken shell of a man?"**

"...I...that's...but what if..." Naruto stuttered as he thought it over.

**"There are no 'what if's' in real life, boy…every action you take will have negative and positive consequences...and it is a fact you will have to accept."**

"I...I..." Naruto trailed off. Kyubi kneeled down and looked at Naruto.

"**Here's another question: Did you mean what you said to Tsunade?"** Naruto looked up a little confused. **"Did you truly mean that you hope that Konoha burns?"** Naruto thought about it before he looked at the Kyubi. **"Think of it like this: are you justified to destroy something that wrong you? Even though it would mean destroying the home of your father and the Sandaime? Should you be considered a threat even though **_**you**_** have a reason to attack?"**

"…"

"**I see that you don't have an answer with this. Think about it; in the meantime, I'll be more cooperative and let you take some chakra as you wish. If I think that you're taking too much or are forcing more then I **_**will**_** cut you off without hesitation."** Without a word Naruto nodded and left. **"Also, better make sure that your mate is happy."**

-Outside the Seal-

As Naruto started to call on the Kyubi's power, Isobu and Shukaku noticed the dark red charka starting to form around Naruto's body. Both the Tailed-Beasts were a bit surprised at this.

'**It seems that this boy is getting through to Kurama. He could prove to be Shukaku's downfall.'** Isobu thought as the control over him broke. After a few more minutes Isobu and Shukaku saw Naruto in his one tailed state. From their perch in the trees, everyone also felt the extra spike in demonic chakra and looked to see where it was coming from. Isobu created a small version of him in his mouth and had them carry Fu and Tayuya onto his head as Naruto jumped on to his head.

"Naruto-kun…?" Fu asked as she looked into his eyes and noticed that his pupils had become slit like a foxes as well as become more feral then before. Naruto nodded before he grabbed Tayuya and hoisted her onto his back.

"I**so**bu…" Naruto said as his voice constantly changed from normal to demonic. "**I **need you to **watch** **over** Fu-chan while I **deal with Shuk**aku." Naruto said. Isobu nodded as he looked at the Ichibi. Slowly, Isobu started to shrink back into Yagura who was holding Fu in his arms.

"Don't worry…I'll get her out of here." Yagura said as he ran away. Tayuya started to wake up to see that she was on Naruto's back while a cloak was around her. She heard about these and thought of a reason that it wasn't hurting her like she heard was supposed to happen. Suddenly she realized when Naruto kissed her back when they first met; and understood that she was basically a Pseudo jinchuriki with some of that chakra inside her.

"Ta**yu**ya…**get ready**. As soon **as I** say n**ow I**'m goi**ng to fli**ng you **tow**ards **Sh**uka**ku**. I need **you grab him**." Naruto said as he crouched low. Soon Tayuya felt a tingling sensation on her neck and instinctively placed a hand where her curse seal was. Unkown to them, Kyubi was channeling chakra into the seal and opening it up to be used again. If one were to look, they would see Tayuya's features starting to become a little feral and seemed to shrink back in time as she sat on Naruto's back.

[With the others]

Everyone was watching what was happening as they all looked at Shukaku as he was looking down. They suddenly went on the offensive when Yagura appeared in front of them with Fu in his arms. Yagura slowly placed Fu on the ground and slowly raised his arms in surrender.

"I come in peace." Yagura said in a cliché tone. Everyone had the decency to sweat-drop at that. "I've come here so that she could get some help." Yagura said as Shizune went to grab Fu and took her away to heal her…again. Mei didn't buy it and narrowed her eyes at Yugura.

"Why did you bring her here? You could've killed her easily or else ran away with her." Mei said as she walked up to Yagura.

"It seems that I was under a powerful Genjutsu for most of my term as Mizukage. Isobu, who couldn't reach me had, has informed me that it was recently broken by Naruto. I don't remember much, but I do remember the entire match and my actions." Yagura said as Jiraiya walked up and placed a seal on him to temporary seal his chakra. Yagura didn't fight and only looked at Shukaku in the distance.

"Jiraiya-sama you should go and help Naruto. I can feel two distinct forms of demonic chakra coming off from that direction." Shizune said as she finished healing Fu. It was foolish of her to even let the girl leave when she was barely healed and now she was suffering from chakra exhaustion. Jiraiya nodded as he jumped from the tree branch he was on and leapt towards the battle.

[With Naruto and Tayuya]

Naruto was currently running on all fours as Tayuya was sitting on his back knocking away any chucks of sand that were sent towards them. As Naruto was running, his tail was slowly building up chakra into it and started swirling it slowly. Tayuya noticed this but ignored and instead concentrated on anything that would knock them away. Every now and then Naruto would jump into a tree and use that as a form of boost as he ran.

"Let**'s g**o." Naruto said as he ran up Shukaku's stomach and jumped on his head before he grabbed Tayuya and turned his body so his tail was outstretched. Within the tail was a large version of the Rasengan. As soon as Naruto struck Shukaku the Tailed-Beast turned to dust that blew away and reformed in another position away from then. Letting out a roar, Naruto used the momentum the he got to immediately dash of with Tayuya sitting on his back like before. "Hold on **imōto**!" Naruto said as he dashed out again.

The process repeated one again as Naruto struck the large Rasengan into Shukaku's face in the same manner that he did the first time. This time when Shukaku appeared, Naruto let out an animalistic roar as the chakra inside of him increased even more and as a result made Tayuya even more feral-looking. Jiraiya jumped next to Naruto and took in appearance; he noticed that Naruto was looking more feral than before and that he was action more on instincts.

What was noticeable about this was that Tayuya was now sporting the intial cloak of the Kyubi's chakra while Naruto's cloak now had two tails swishing behind them.

"Naruto can you still hear me?"Jiraiya asked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and stood up a little so Tayuya wouldn't fall off.

"Er**o-San**nin?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Toad Sage. Jiraiya nodded as he looked at Shukaku when he let out a roar.

"**Where are you, you little shit." **Shukaku roared. Jiraiya shared a look with Naruto before he nodded and dashed off to Shukaku.

"Let's **go** **imōto.**" Naruto said as Tayuya nodded. Dashing forward, the tail behind Naruto started to form another Rasengan in between them. As the two closed in behind Jiraiya, occasionally jumping off a tree branch to gain speed or to dodge an attack by Shukaku, Tayuya placed a hand on the Rasengan and started to add her chakra to it. Jiraiya and created 15 clones and made all of them run around while sending out a jutsu or two to distract Shukaku from them. When he was close enough, Jiraiya pulled out a seal and ran up Shukaku's stomach before he placed the seal on the Tailed-Beast's chest.

"Go now Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he fell on a tree and stood on standby. Naruto didn't need another word as he dashed up Shukaku's stomach again and jumped into the air as he twisted his body to have the tails facing downward. This time Tayuya's hand was on it as well along with another tail to add to the power and stability.

"GIANT VERMILLION RASENGAN!" Naruto and Tayuya shouted as the ball of chakra landed and exploded making the Tailed-Beast head look like it went through a meat crusher.

"No**w ****im**ōto" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Tayuya's hand and flung her into the Tailed-Beast as his head was reforming. As Naruto fell, the chakra cloak receded and he fell unconscious, but Jiraiya manage to catch him.

-Inside Shukaku-

Tayuya was running along the halls that were in Shukaku looking for Gaara. As she grew closer she could hear Gaara struggling with something. Coming to where she guessed was where Shukaku's heart was located, Tayuya saw Gaara trying to break free while his eyes were closed.

"Gaara!" Tayuya shouted as she ran up to him and pulled him out of the sand with the power of the Kyubi she still had. "Gaara! Gaara wake up! C'mon wake up!" Tayuya said as Gaara laid in her arms still sleeping. Remembering what Naruto once told her how he woke up Gaara in the Oto-Suna attack, Tayuya cocked her fist back and struck Gaara across the face. Instantly, Gaara's eyes snapped open and looked at Tayuya.

"Tayuya?" Gaara asked as he looked around and noticed the area he was in and how it was starting to crumble. Grabbing Tayuya, who he noticed was a little shorter Gaara had some of the sand collect around them.

-Outside Shukaku-

Everyone watched as Shukaku let out a string of curses and shouts as he started to fall to pieces. Mei and the others ran over to the remains of the Tailed-Beast to see Jiraiya and Gaara lay Tayuya and Naruto on the ground. Fearing the worst, everyone went to check on the two and were relieved to see that the two were only sleeping and heard Tayuya say something…

"Thank you…Aniki…" Everyone raised their eyebrow at that but that was interrupted by someone shouting at them.

"Hey is everyone ok?" Ao asked as he and Chojuro ran towards them.

"We're fine Ao and Chojuro, we're all just a bit exhausted and almost out of charka, but fine. Get a few medic-nin over here, and go tell everybody that Yagura has surrendered. Also…tell them that his war is officially over." Mei said as she looked over towards the three teens that were knocked out. "Better hurry up with that Ao…" Mei said as she fell unconscious like the others.

"Lady Terumi!" Ao and Chojuro shouted as some medic-nin finally showed up and had quickly taken Naruto and the others. Jiraiya took a seat followed by the others as they let out a tired sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Jiraiya said that got a chuckle from the others.

* * *

A/N: The war is over, now for the reward and the next destination. Points for getting where the battle idea came from...here's hint: it's blue.


	20. Aftermath

A/N: The aftermath of the battle.

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed was that it was dark. He briefly wondered if he was in the sewers of his mind again, but quickly wrote that thought off when he didn't hear the constant dripping of the eternally broken drainage pipe. Unfortunately, that did little to calm his nerves.

'Am I dead? Am I in purgatory? AM I IN HELL?!' Just as he was about to scream bloody murder, something cool and wet dripped onto his 'dead' arm. 'What the hell?' He wondered, staring in the direction where he believed his arm was resting. He tried to move his arm again, and was mildly pleased to feel it wriggle a little bit under whatever was resting on top of it. Said object murmured something as it seemed to lean more on his arm. The voice was familiar; it reminded him of -

Naruto felt his heart leap into his throat. All of a sudden, everything that had happened before he passed out came flooding back to him in one fell swoop. He remembered it all; meeting the Kyuubi, the fight with Yagura and eventually Shukaku, and the power that he felt when he and Tayuya used that Rasengan. Wincing slightly, he stopped those memories for the time being to focus on his current dilemma of where the hell he was. Using his intuition, he figured that he was in the hospital because it seemed to be the most logical.

The simple fact that every ninja within a ten mile radius had probably felt Kyubi's chakra from his match and went to him so it knocked out jail and he was definitely not a training ground. Seeing as how he wasn't dead, that only left the hospital. Naruto groaned in agony. Thankfully, his eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark room, allowing him to quickly glance over his surroundings.

The room looked exactly like any roomin a hospital. His eyes drifted to the clock hanging on the opposite wall.

"3:24…AM". At least that explained why it was so dark in the room. Confident that he was relatively safe (and alive), he finally allowed his eyes to rest on the person on his arm. He noticed with some amusement that her left arm was wrapped firmly around his right, and her cheek rested gently against his forearm. In his short thirteen years of life no had ever spent so much time at his side as Fu had. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but for some reason, he knew that she'd been there the entire time.

Deciding he should probably let everyone know that he was okay, he slowly tried to sit up; until every one of his joints and muscles screamed in pain, that is. He desperately tried to hold in the string of curses that threatened to burst from his mouth, but he couldn't stop a small grunt of pain from slipping past his lips.

'Apparently I'm not completely healed yet.' Naruto sighed in disappointment. He was hoping to slip out of the hospital and head home for some ramen, but his body obviously had other ideas. He still felt his body throbbing in pain, but it had at least lessened to a more tolerable level. With nothing left to do, he focused his attention back on Fu.

He smirked as he remembered how cute she looked when she blushed or was pointed out in an embarrassing way. She almost reminded him of Hinata, only she would have fainted if she was within ten feet of him. Poking at the mint-haired girl for about 10 minutes he only mumbled a response that sounded like.

"Damnit, leave me alone..." By now, it was obvious that shaking and poking wasn't going to cut it.

"Fu-chan…hey Fu-chan." He whispered, giving her another gentle shove. She groaned again, but lifted her head to tiredly glare up at him.

"It's too early…Naruto…." Fu grumbled, frowning cutely. Blue eyes met orange, and for five seconds, neither one of them blinked. It was Fu who made the first move, her eyes widening to almost comical proportions. "Naruto-kun! You're awake" She shrieked, causing Naruto to cringe from the noise. He was positive that she woke up whoever was in the rooms next to them. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth and placed a finger in front of him.

"Shhhh! If you keep screaming like that, I won't be the only one you wake up," he said, grinning widely at her shocked expression. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and hesitantly pushed his hand away from her mouth. She frowned slightly at the strained grin on his face, but decided to cast it aside until she had some free time to think about it.

"I didn't think that you would be up this quickly." she said. She sat back in her chair and stretched, hearing and feeling her joints pop back into place. Sleeping in that position really was murder on her back. "How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"Uh...fine, I guess. My muscles are a bit tight, and it hurts when I try to move. My arm feels alright, though," he shrugged, flexing his recently freed appendage. An expression of remembrance flashed across Fu's face, piquing Naruto's curiosity. "What?"

"Oh. I uh, I'm supposed to call Shizune when you wake up." She grabbed the small device sitting on the nightstand pushed the glowing red button as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. After a minute or so of watching her thoroughly molest the machine, the boy cleared his throat to get her attention.

"So, how long have I been out?" She glanced up at him long enough to answer his question.

"Three days at least you and Tayuya had the most damage to yourselves." Naruto groaned aloud.

"Is everyone okay?" Fu nodded her head.

"Yeah…well Jiraiya went to work on modifying Gaara's seal. Besides that nothing really happened." They did say anything as they looked at one another for a moment, but much to Fu's relief, the new Mizukage and Shizune chose that moment to burst into the room.

"Naruto!" Mei shouted, glancing at his bed anxiously. It was obvious that she'd just woken up, as she still had her robe and slippers on. Her hair was sticking up in dozens of different directions, and her eyes were still pink from lack of sleep.

"You look like shit." Naruto commented which earn a giggle from Fu for his bluntness. The Mizukage's eye twitched for a second, but walked over to the other side of Naruto's bed.

"How do you feel? Can you sit up?" Shizune asked as the boy shook his head.

'When I try to move, my body feels like it's on fire." Shizune walked over to Fu's side.

"That's normal when recovering from chakra exhaustion. Your chakra points are probably sore from expending so much at once," The young woman explained as she formed a few seals and placed her hands on his chest. Her student did the same, except she placed her hands on his lower stomach and Shizune moved towards his right arm.

"That's okay Shizune-neechan, my right arm doesn't hurt." The medic glanced at his right arm, then up at Fu who blushed slightly. The adults smirked knowingly but didn't comment. A few minute later, the two medics canceled their jutsu and stood back a bit from the bed. There wasn't much to do, as his own healing ability had already fixed all of the larger injuries.

"Alright, Naruto, try to sit up." He nodded slightly and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing as a few of the bones in his arms popped back into place. Everyone looked him over with worried eyes.

"How's the pain?" Mei asked as Naruto grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good as new!" The older woman smiled and moved closer to her surrogate little brother.

"Good." She drew back her fist and hit him squarely on the top of his head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" He yelled, rubbing his now sore head. She crossed her arms and glared.

"For worrying me sick, brat! Next time you try something like that let me know!" Mei said with a glare in her eye that left no room for argument. This was interrupted by Shizune coughing.

"Um…shouldn't you tell them what you have planned, Mizukage-sama?" As if forgetting her previous transgression, the busty kage stood up straight. She cleared her throat and turned to the two with an air of authority.

"Ah yes thank you for reminding me Shizune. Naruto for your effort in helping to end the war, I am proud to announce that you have recognized as an A-rank Shinobi within the rank of Kirigakure. You and your party will be honored as such and have the option of joining our village." Mei said as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed two red Chunin jackets. "These two flak jackets will identify you as those who won the war." Shizune giggled at their expressions. Naruto looked like a gaping fish out of water, while Fu had sparkles in her eyes.

"What about Tayuya and Gaara?" Naruto asked as he took the jacket. Mei smiled as she walked over to the curtain that separated Naruto's bed from someone elses.

"Why don't you ask them youself?" Mei said as she moved the curtain to show Gaara laying next Tayuya both wearing the same jacket. Lifting up his head, Gaara nodded at Naruto as he rested his head back down. Naruto only waved before Mei moved the curtain back and started to leave. "Also whether Tayuya is up or not, tomorrow morning I want all three of you in my office.

"Do you need anything before I go?" Shizune asked, appearing next to the bed. After both shook their heads, she bid them goodnight.

"We should go back to sleep shouldn't we?" Naruto asked only with Fu to suddenly yawn in response. Naruto smiled as he reached over and pulled Fu into his bed enticing a small squeak from her as he rested her on his bed. Fu only blushed more as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Naruto's chest. Naruto only chuckled a bit before he followed her actions and fell asleep as he wrapped an arm around Fu's waist.

- Konoha (Tsunade's Office) -

Tsunade was currently finishing up all the paperwork for the night as she let out a sigh for umpteenth time in the past 4 days. Stamping the last paper with the word denied on it, Tsunade looked out the window that was behind her and stared at the village that she was sworn to protect.

"It's not the same without them here…" Tsunade whispered looking at the Hokage Monument. "And they still think they could order me around after what happened…"

- Council Meeting Room (_Four Days Ago_) -

_"...the bounty for the Namikaze heir will not be lowered," Koharu said out loud to the council as everyone looked on. Tsunade was not pleased._

_"That only places us in a deeper hole with the amount that we have to pay on his return," the Godaime intoned. "Jiraiya already took his inheritance when he left the village. Both Minato's and Kushina's accounts have been emptied and canceled meaning that we've lost 15% of our total amount. You are a fool for insisting this amount for a child that you've treated like trash for his whole life. If we keep this amount on him then it will cripple the leaf even more!"_

_The civilian side of the council only argued with Tsunade and her opinions. They weren't in a good mood, as they had finally found a way to get Naruto back, circumventing around Tsunade's authority in order to do so and she was trying to end it. Even more worse was the fact that the majority of the Konoha 11 and the shinobi saw him as a hero and fought back against civilians that still said bad things about Naruto,it didn't take a genius to see a civil war on the raise._

"_Whether you like it or not Tsunade; the posters are already posted around the Elemental Nations. The amount is enough for the heir of the Yodaime's legacy." Tsunade only glared at the man but sat down and rubbed her temples. Homura then spoke next._

_"Our next order of business is the legacy himself and how he'll be handled when he is returned. I propose that he will be placed in under house arrest with constant ANBU watching him to make sure that he doesn't run away." Turning to Tsunade, he cut her off, noting the furious expression on her face, his tone slightly smug. "The boy is a symbol to everyone in this village with his heritage known. Who knows what he will do when he brought back? He was unpredictable and since he has ran away from here, we cannot take any chances." Turning to the council, he said, "All those in favor of placing Naruto Uzumaki in house arrest when he returns?"_

_Before a vote could be taken, the chamber's doors opened and the Damiyo's personal guard stepped inside, ready to execute their lord's will. Kairi Haruno was on her feet in a flash and pointed the guards. "This is a private meeting!" she shrieked. "You dare interrupt this honorable council?"_

_"I dare, Haruno," the Fire Damiyo intoned as he stepped inside, causing the Haruno to 'Eep' at his arrival. The old man's face showed genuine discontent of the council who had orchestrated the removal of Minato's son. He was even more disgusted with the fact that the boy's heritage was the only reason that he was wanted back. The council and Tsunade bowed in respect of the ruler of Fire Country._

_"Lord Damiyo, to what we owe the honor of your visit today?" Homura asked. The Damiyo looked around before he began to speak._

_"I have received word from a very creditable source that this so-called 'honorable' council are attempting to place a bounty on a boy for the sole reason of being the Yondaime's legacy," he deadpanned. At that sentence, the council chamber went silent. Their scheme was finally exposed. The Damiyo caught the looks on the council's faces. "So...it is true."_

_Kaiki was the first to quickly reply to the Damiyo's accusation. "My Lord, while that alone is a valid reason, it is not the main reason," she stated. The Damiyo turned to her with a glare that made her freeze in her place._

_"Do you think I am stupid, Haruno?" he asked in an ice cold tone. "Please...tell me your reasoning." Wisely, Kairi kept her mouth shut, since she wanted to keep her head._

"_Please continue Daimyo-dono." Tsunade said the man still looked at Kairi._

_"Coming from you, Haruno, I am most surprised to see that you of all people wanting to have the boy back, given the bad blood between you and his mother. I'm willing to bet you were very happy when she died and he was left an orphan." Turning toward Tsunade and the Shinobi in the room he continued "I have seen the evaluations done on the shinobi in the retrieval mission, and you removed the boy from your ninja corps solely for him being unstable after the mission. If anything, the boy should have been awarded for keeping his head throughout the mission." One of the civilians rose up in protest._

_"My Lord, he had used the Kyubi's chakra in his match against the Uchiha! Inoichi Yamanaka verified it himself! The Namikaze had given control to the fox! He is needed here so he an eye kept on him!"_

_"No! You value only the boy's heritage to the point that this pathetic council will remove him and then attempt to get him back under your control," the Damiyo shot back, causing the council member to sit back down in fright. "And concerning Yamanaka's claim, it's a bunch of crap. Inoichi has told me that he cannot remember giving the test at all; but back to the matter at hand, you removed the Namikaze boy on trumped charges of being unstable, yet he was able to act like he always did before his mission." Silence reigned throughout the room. "And now, you place a bounty him solely because he in an heir and Jinchuriki." He began to count off on his fingers. "One, you had overrode the authority of your Hokage to this bounty. Two, I see no reason to have a bounty placed on him, since he is not a criminal. The third reason is strictly political." Off their confused looks, the Damiyo decided to explain._

_"My counterpart in Wind Country spoke highly of the Namikaze boy, as he had helped the Suna Jinchuuriki, and also saw that he was wrong in cutting their military aid. The Princess of Spring Country, as well as the unified people of Wave Country also hold the boy in high regards for his actions, as does countless others. My own influence will decrease should he have a bounty placed on his head." The council knew what was coming. Danzou rose from his seat._

_"My Lord, please...the Kyuubi jinchuuriki could prove a threat to the Leaf. He must be brought in while we have the chance." The Damiyo cut him off with a glare._

_"If I remember correctly, Shimura, you do not dictate what I should do. I am the Lord of Fire Country. Not you. Are we clear?"_

_"Yes, sir," Danzou grated as he slid back into his seat. Even the warhawk knew better than to go against the Fire Lord._

_The Fire Damiyo then made his judgement. "While I cannot reverse the removal act done, I can issue the following edict. Naruto Uzumaki-__**Namikaze**__ will not have a bounty placed on him, nor will you continue to search for him. This is my final word on this matter. If I find out that the posters have not been removed within a week, not only will I have the entire Konoha Council - civilian and shinobi - executed for high treason against Fire Country...but I will remove Konoha's position as a Hidden Village!" Any protests the council was planning on making instantly died in their mouths. They knew that the Fire Damiyo was serious. Dead serious. Seeing as the council was willed into submission the Damiyo nodded. "Glad you decided to see things my way. As of this moment, the matter regarding Uzumaki is closed. Now onto another matter: the possession of anything related to the Uzumaki." Tsunade perked up at this and wondered what that meant, luckily Koharu asked the question for her._

"_What do you mean Daimyo-dono?" The Daimyo smirked a bit an produced a paper that one of his guards handed to Tsunade. Looking it over she instantly paled at the end and looked at the Daimyo with worry._

"_What does that paper say Hokage-dono?" Everyone looked at Tsunade as she placed a hand on her chest to slow her heartbeat. "Please…share with the rest us what you have just read." Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted the paper again._

"_Between the mutual agreement of the Shodai Hokage and the Daimyo: Should at any time there be a loss or complete stop to the Uzumaki blood within Konohagakure…the Daimyo has full rights to take any possession of the Uzumaki to hold. This shall include all clan symbols, scrolls, items, claims, those buried within the village graveyard and complete possession of all headbands and flak jackets that are used by the Konohagakure." Tsunade said as she placed the paper down and looked at council. It took a moment before all of the council was in an uproar._

"_Enough!" The Daimyo shouted causing everyone to stop and look at the man. "I want all the things listed here to be collected and brought to be by the end of the week when I leave. Anybody who is caught by my men wearing that symbol will be arrested and will face trial or will be executed on the spot." At that the Daimyo left with his guards following him. It took a good 5 minutes before anyone spoke up._

"_This meeting is adjourned." Tsunade said as the council started to leave and left some of the clan heads still sitting there._

_"Well this is going to be troublesome." Shikaku yawned out as he stood up._

_"Too right my friend. It'll be hard enough to convince everyone to take off the symbol, add in the other requirements and it sure isn't going to be pretty." Chōza Akimichi said in response to his close friend but both focused on the blond that was sighing._

_"Yeah I sure will get an earful out of my clan, especially Ino. I love my daughter very much but she does yell a lot when things don't go her way. I can't help but think that maybe I shouldn't have treated her like a princess and instead taught her some humility at the time. Sure she has matured a lot since her Academy and genin days, but she stills has the tendency revert back to them when in the company of family." Inoichi Yamanaka added as he massaged his temples when he imagined the commotion he was going to get at home._

- Flashback End-

Tsunade simply sighed as she closed the door to her office and walked him.

'Naruto…I hope that you keep that wish you made…and make it come true.'

* * *

A/N: There we go let the chapter end. What will Naruto and the others do when they leave.


	21. Good-bye Kiri

A/N: Payday and the next destination.

* * *

- Mei's office -

"Now that you're here we can begin." Mei said as she looked at Tayuya, currently draped over Gaara's shoulder in a drunken manner. The reason?

_{Twenty Minutes Earlier}_

_Naruto was supposed to get a shot so he could be able walk around without much pain but…._

"_NO! I hate needles! I'm not getting a shot!" Naruto shouted when Shizune came through the door with a cart and produced a needle. Dipping it in the container and taking out some in the needle, Shizune smiled and walked closer to Naruto._

"_C'mon Naruto. It will let you be able to walk." Shizune said as Naruto flailed his hands in the air and knocked the needle away. Watching it the two saw that it wasn't broken when it landed… unfortunately, that needle happened to land into a sleeping Tayuya's leg who was instantly woken up and on reflex gripped the item and pressed down on the top before she ripped it out._

"_What the FUCK!?" Tayuya shouted as she looked at the needle she pulled out. "Did you just give me a fucking shot!? What the fuck was in this piece of shit needle!?" Shizune looked her and sweat-dropped._

"_Sorry…that shot was for Naruto…" Instantly the room temperature dropped and Tayuya focused her sights on the blonde._

"_Shithead! I going to…kill…yooou…" Tayuya said as her word started to draw out and slur. "Whaat…waass…iinnn…ttthhaatttt…nneeeeedddlllee?" Tayuya asked as she leaned back into her bed._

"_Um…just some common painkillers…andalittlealcoholfornaurto." Shizune said as she finished the last part quickly._

"_Wwhhaaaatttt?"_

"_Uh…well, you see…while the Kyubi would've healed Naruto by now; we've….well Jiraiya-sama found out their connection and ability was temporarily cut off for the time being." Shizune said forgetting that Naruto was right next to her. "Back in Konoha…we found that Naruto's blood can replicate the same effect if it's introduced to any form of alcohol. I decided to have a little concentrated sake poured into the mixture." Shizune said as she rubbed the back of her head. Naruto and Tayuya both shared a look before the former yelped out in pain. Looking at the source, Naruto saw Shizune taking out the needle and smiling at him._

"_Why isn't anything happening to me?" Naruto asked when five minutes passed and he was still the same._

"_You naturally have a buildup against alcohol to prevent any of its affects to happen since the Kyubi's chakra altered you a bit in terms of resistance to foreign objects."_

"_Are you done in here Shizune?" Gaara asked as he walked into the room. Upon seeing Tayuya, he looked at her and raised a non-existent eyebrow at her. "What happened to her?" Naruto was the one to tell Gaara what happened. Shizune regretted adding alcohol to the shot for Naruto as he jumped out of the way and dodged constant sand attacks._

{Present}

"Well, since you all seem set on traveling around before you settle down. I at least owe you something in return…" At this Ao appeared with a small chest in his arms that he set on the table. "…While I do pay back of my shares; I think you all deserve something a little more than the amount we agreed on. In this chest is that amount that I've hired you for and what it totaled up to. I've also added five scrolls of each element from the personal vault of the Mizukage in there as well." Mei said as Ao opened the chest for the four to see.

"Money!" Tayuya shouted as she waved her hands in the air. "I love money!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon, Water Cannon, Water Arrow, Water Ball, and Water Sythe. I didn't know you've had such high level attacks in your vault." Fu commented when she took all the water based Jutsu. Mei only nodded as Naruto walked up and looked at the others.

"Fire Style: Fire Stream, Phoenix Fire, Great Fireball, Exploding Flame shot, and Art of the Dragon Technique." Naruto said as he looked at the Fire based Jutsu only to have them taken from his hands in a red blur.

"Mine…" Looking back, Naruto saw Tayuya holding them or rather Gaara's sand had them while Tayuya was slung over his shoulder again.

"O-kay let's see; Lighting Style: Thunder Sabre, Limelight, Lightning Rod, Lightning Ball, and Lightning Dragon, hmm…" Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder to see Shizune standing there before she grabbed the scrolls and left the room.

"I didn't know Shizune was a Lightning user…" Fu said as she saw the door close. Naruto nodded as he looked at the other 10 remaining scrolls.

"Let's see here…Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Dome, Earth Dragon, Falling Earth Spears, and Earth Swim." Naruto looked at them and saw a sand tendril pick them up.

"I'll take those…I need something else to use besides wind and sand." Gaara said as the sand brought the scrolls to him.

"Then I get the last 5; here we go Wind Style: Vacuum Wave, Divine Down Current, Great Breakthrough, Spiraling Wind Ball, and Wind Cutter." Naruto said as he tucked the scrolls away in his bag. Seeing something catch his eye, Naruto pulled out another scroll that said personal on it. Realizing what it was, Naruto looked at Mei with a pleading smile.

"Uh…Mei do you think you could exchange these checks for money?" Naruto asked as Mei looked at him and then the scroll. Unrolling it Naruto placed a hand on one of the seals in the scroll and surged some chakra into it. When the puff of smoke cleared, a small metal box was on the table. "I actually need to refill Gama-chan anyway." When Naruto opened the box everyone, even Tayuya looked inside and stared at all the money.

Whoa!" Was all that was said as Naruto was hurriedly counted out a load of bills and coins from the box and placed them into his little fog wallet.

'There has to be at least 20,000 yen in his hand!' Mei thought glancing into the box in front of him, 'there looks to be a whole lot more.'

"W-where the hell did you get all that money?!" Tayuya asked somehow instantly sobered up from seeing all the money. "What the fuck did you do, rob a bank?!" The blond quickly shook his head, eyes widening at the accusation.

"No way! I've just been saving this up since I was in the Academy. The old man gave me a weekly allowance for food and clothes, but because of the bastard fox, no one wanted to sell me stuff. So, I just saved it," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"How much is there? Do you know?" Mei asked since most of her surprise stemmed from the fact that his group brought Zabuza's sword for funds for something. Tayuya having the same thoughts since she seen him in that hideous orange jumpsuit he used to wear.

"I'm not sure, but I think there's around 750,000 yen left." If everyone was surprised before, they were positively floored now.

'I need to see how much of this is going to cost me.' With that thought in mind, Mei pulled the gray book from its place and quickly lifted the lid. Her jaw dropped as she observed the masses of wadded up bills and coins sitting in the box. 'There was no way in hell that was only 750,000 yen.' Tayuya saw what she was doing and went over to her side and looked in. Her hands shaking with excitement, Tayuya quickly dumped the box upside down, spilling the contents onto the desk surprising everyone.

"Let's see what we have here." She said as Mei wasted no time in sorting the massive amounts of cash into groups; one into paper bills, one into coins, and the final group into mission payments all of them separated even more into specific amounts.

'The dumbass hadn't even bothered to cash in any of his checks.' Tayuya hopped to her feet to grab a piece of paper and a pen. Mei brought out her own larger money box and pulled out wrappings and bands. Tayuya counted out the paper bills first, shuffling through the money as if it was second nature and handed them over to Mei who put a band around them and wrote a number on it. Both of the females' eyes grew larger as they continued to count, the number already exceeding 800,000.

"Fuck, 985,800 yen in paper," Tayuya mumbled while scribbling down the figure on the fresh piece of paper. She moved on to the coins, separating them by value before counting them and handing them to Mei who wrapped them up in a paper roll and wrote the amount on it.

"16,586 in coins..." Tayuya whispered, quickly writing down the number as Mei placed the coins into Naruto's box neatly next to the bills. The two finally moved on to the checks, and adding up the D, C, B, and A-ranked missions Naruto had been on and added his total to a shocking 765,500 yen. After some quick addition on her part, Tayuya held up the paper to eye level and sucked in an even breath of air as Mei paled at the amount and looked at her own box that seemed to cry.

"Grand total, 1,767,886 yen."

"Holy…" Mei started.

"…Fucking…" Tayuya added.

"…Shit." Mei finished. They was exceedingly shocked that they hadn't already fainted right there on the spot. If that wasn't enough another puff of smoke appeared and revealed Gamkichi with a scroll on his back.

"Naruto! Nice to see you up and around buddy." Gamakichi said as he looked at Naruto. Pulling out the scroll that was on his back, he tossed it at Naruto. "Jiraiya-sama said to meet him in the Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring). The Daimyo also thinks that should be enough to get you there." With that Gamkichi disappeared in smoke.

"What's in it Naruto-kun?" Fu asked as Naruto moved his own scroll and unrolled the one he got from Gamakich. Unsealing it, everyone except Naruto was blown back at the stack of cash that was sitting in the middle pyramid style. A note popped out at Naruto read it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I heard about your removal from Konoha and want to invite you and your friends to visit me. Jiraiya is already here and had alerted me on who is with you. There should be 11 tickets_ _in this scroll for you and your friends to use at the train stations near the border. I've also taken the time to include some money for you to use. The amount inside should total to around 250,000 for you to use for food, clothing, temporary housing and such._

_See you soon,_

_Koyuki Kazahana, The Daimyo of Haru no Kuni._

Naruto smiled as he looked at the note. Unfortunately, that ended when Tayuya and Mei slammed him into the wall, both of them having death glares in their eyes.

"YOU KNOW THE DAIMYO OF HARU NO KUNI!?" They both yelled as Naruto started to turn purple. Mei decided to release him but, Tayuya still held him started to shake him like a ragdoll as he returned to normal color.

"Why. Didn't. You. Metion. This. Before?"

"Because…it….didn't…seem…important…at…the…time…" Naruto answered in between shakes before he was dropped to the floor. Gaara and Fu only looked on at the scene with mild amusement…and some anger on Fu's part. Composing herself a little more, Mei sat behind her desk and looked at the mission checks again.

"Well, since I did agree to pay these off…I guess it wouldn't hurt for a favor in return?" Mei asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Sure, I could get Koyuki to make an alliance with Kiri if you want. She kinda likes me, but she also liked Team seven as well. I'm sure she'll understand when I explain it to her." Naruto said as Mei's jaw dropped.

'I was going to ask for an autograph and a personal photo but I never look a gift horse in the mouth.' Mei thought as she picked up her jaw.

"Well, while I get this sorted out, you should go out buy some supplies." Mei said as she looked at all the checks on her table and saw Naruto take the scroll full of money. As they were about to leave, Naruto turned around and raised his hand.

"Also could you put the money from Zabuza's sword with that too?" Naruto asked before he was pulled from the doorway by Gaara and left a crying Mei looking at the money box.

"This kid is going to singlehandedly bankrupt this village." Mei said as she lifted up her head and saw Yagura and Utakata standing in the doorway with their arms crossed. "I blame all this on you." She said as she glared at Yagura.

-Kirigakure Streets-

"Well, do we need to get?" Naruto asked as the four of them walked through the town.

"We should focus on clothes and meals." Gaara said as he stopped walking. "Here's a good place to start." The four ninja's quickly entered a store, only just noticing that it was a ninja supplies shop.

Looking around he found his companions were already gone, wandering up and down the aisles of the small shop, idly looking at clothes and occasionally pulling items off of the racks only to put them back on after a frown. Looking at them, he saw that they were either inexperienced or just annoyed to do this.

He snapped out of his idle thoughts after he heard a cough from the vendor. It was obviously aimed in his direction even though the woman looked away from him when Naruto turned to look. Naruto frowned again but acting on the woman's unvoiced request he started looking through the various aisles of clothing to see what was in his price range; like he really had a price range with the money.

He was more than surprised when he started looking at the price tags; everything was a lot cheaper here than in Konoha. He grinned broadly; of course that smile immediately dropped off his face when he saw Tayuya rounding the corner of the aisle he was standing in with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

There was everything there from shirts to pants to hats, gloves, shorts, a few pairs of shoes and a jacket. His eyes widened at the ungainly pile of clothing, marvelling at how the girl had picked it all out so quickly. Gaara also appeared with a few shirts and underwear, inciting a blush from Tayuya when she saw them.

"So shithead, are you just gonna stand there gawking like a pussy or are you going to pick out some clothes?" Her words snapped him out of the half-daze he had fallen into. He shook his head and looked around for a moment, eyes immediately rested on something that brought a wide grin to his face. Just as he was reaching for the bright orange jacket a hand caught his wrist.

"Naruto-kun please don't get that jacket It wouldn't suit you if you want to be a better shinobi." Naruto looked at Fu. When she finally released the grip on his wrist he returned it to his side

"What's wrong with it?" Tayuya eyes tried to bore a hole directly into his forehead, when that didn't work she sighed. It was more out of anger and frustration that any kind of disappointment, although that was mixed in there as well.

"You wanna be a fucking shinobi right?" She tried not to shout but couldn't help her voice from raising a few decibels. When he nodded Gaara spoke up at the three.

"Then you can't go around wearing a color that practically shouts 'I'm over here, come kill' Naruto." Naruto furrowed his brow, taking another look at the jacket on the rack before glancing back to the others. He couldn't see past Gaara's harsh logic of orange being terrible for camouflage in any environment.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Damn right we're fucking right." He went around the store picking up a few items of clothing, mostly dark-grey and crimson long-sleeved shirts. He also picked up a few pairs of black pants and topped off the pile with a new pair of black sandals and a couple of boxer shorts.

Fu had also grabbed some long-sleeved shirts, and pants that were similar to Naruto's, but hers were dark-grey and dark-green.

"Excuse me…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Do you think I can also get a custom winter jacket around here?" Asking the woman.

"Uh…sure thing. What exactly did you have in mind?" the woman asked.

"Well…I'm not sure whether it is possible or not, but I'm looking for something really tough and durable, and made to last," Naruto explained, "Do you have something that can withstand close-range stabs from knives and swords?" The woman went in back and returned revealing three trench coats of three different sizes, all of them adorned in the same color and trim. Naruto looked from the smallest to the largest in his analysis, and picked up the middle one. Feeling the material beneath his fingers, he looked up at the woman who brought these out for him, to see him looking them over as well with a hand on her hip.

"They're all brand new, double-stitched, combat robes designed for Samurai, but they should fit you just fine. They're also tough. That I know very well to be true," she stated.

"They're made up of nano-threads," Naruto informed, recognizing the material as similar to the wire he was bound in when Sasuke attempted to roast his body at their battle near the waterfall. "Only… these feel more… natural."

"Like I said, they're perfect for you ninja," the woman exclaimed with a small smile. "The threads replicate the same wire that you often use in your jutsu, and are practically unbreakable. However, the material weaved together to create these coats are more refined. It's also highly shock absorbent and fireproof. Weapons won't even damage your skin through the material, which is why this is so good," she stated, handing him the coat he was holding.

"Do you think you could make some with a different color?" Naruto asked as the woman went into the back and returned with more coats again. Looking at them, Naruto saw that there were different colors. Crimson with black flames, beige with purple in-lining, dark grey with dark green trimming, beige with crimson tribal designs, and blue sleeves with a forest green torso were the ones that Naruto was able to see.

"Badass." Naruto turned around to see the others looking at the cloaks as well along with Anko, Hana, Shizune, Utakata, and Yagura. Immediately, Anko and Tayuya ran up and tried to grab the beige and purple cloak at the same time and had a tug-of-war with it. Shizune grabbed the blue and forest green cloak, Hana grabbed a brown and grey cloak, Utakata took a light blue and white one, Yagura grabbed a faded green and grey cloak.

"Let go of it brat!"

"Fuck off I saw it first bitch!" Everyone saw Tayuya and Anko still fighting over the same cloak before Shizune walked over to them and easily took cloak from them.

"If you'll stop fighting over this, you'll see that there are others there as well." Tayuya looked up to see another beige cloak, but this one had black designs on it and purple in-lining. Grabbing it from the clerk, Tayuya put it on and raised a hand in triumph. Anko snatched the other from Shizune's grip and put it on before she nodded in acceptance.

"Also do you think I could get some supplies?" Naruto asked as the clerk left to put the cloaks away and returned. "I'm going to need: 400 Kunai, 300 Shuriken, 25 Fuma Shuriken, 50 yards of Ninja wire, 100 explosion tags, 50 pounds of ninja spikes, 150 blank tags and 20 containers of ink." The clerk's eyes widened as she wrote down Naruto's order.

"Better have enough to fill that order 7 times, cause we're going to get almost the same thing." Shizune said as the clerk simply fainted on the spot. Looking at the total, Naruto was surprised to see that it only cost the amount that Koyuki had given him. The group would have to wait 20 minutes for the clerk to wake up and proceed to ring them up.

- Kirigakure Gates {The Next Day} -

The group of shinobi was currently standing at the entrance with Ao and giving their good-byes to Mei and Chojuro.

"There you go Naruto, it's all the money that we owe you and all of your checks." Mei said as she looked over the group, Turning to Fu, she brought out a large container and held it out. "Here Fu, this container if for you. It was designed to help one swim better, but it also works in holding water for you to use Water jutsu without a source nearby." Fu looked at the object and nodded before she took it.

"Thank you Mei" Fu said.

"Gaara, I present to you…gold dust!" Mei said as she pulled out a bag that had said material in side of it.

"Thank you." Turning to Tayuya, she smiled more and pulled out a little bag before she handed to Tayuya. Looking inside she saw it was…

"…a flute?" Mei nodded.

"That flute was carved from the Nidiame Mizukage's clam's pearl. Seeing as how you are interested in flutes to use Genjutsu and that the Nidaime was rather excellent in Genjutsu; I think it out benefit you more than anyone else." Mei said. Tayuya nodded numbly and placed the flute in her sidepack.

"Thank you…"

"Now that everyone is set; we hope that you stop by in your travels. Remember: Kirigakure is always home you. Yagura...Utakata take care of yourselves out there." Mei said as Ao led the group away.

"Next Stop: Haru no Kuni." Naruto said as everyone nodded.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. After the next three chapters or so there will a time-skip to Shippuden for a while.


	22. The Tenant's Meeting

A/N: Meeting the Tenants.

* * *

-Undisclosed Location-

Within the same cave as before another meeting was commencing…and again it was comprised of astral projection as last it had been last time.

"What's with all the meetings lately? It's really starting to get on my nerves." Deidara stated in a clear tone that screamed annoyed.

"Shut it." said Sasori in annoyance. "If we're having a meeting again, then it is because it is very important. I explained this last time you idiot…" he said as Deidara turned and looked at him. Again the others that consisted of the missing-nins Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, along with Konan all stayed quite at that and waited for this meeting to continue. Soon something appeared from the ground as it formed into a man that was half white and half black.

"Zetsu, what news do you have to report?" asked the leader looking at the plant-like man.

"It seems that the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi has been rather busy as of late. He actually help the rebel forces within Kiri end the civil war. It also appears that he has gained the favor of the new Mizukage that sees him as a family. Adding to this…the boy aslo seemed to have the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, Sanbi, Rokubi, and Nanabi following him." Zetsu's black half answered. His white half then spoke up as well.

"It's likely that he is trying to gather up all the jinchuriki and try to offer them protection." The white half said as everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"For some reason I know that brat is really starting to get on my nerves." Kisame said as Itachi nodded.

"Yes, but this could prove to go in our favor of waiting to finding the Yonbi and Gobi." Itachi said.

"Then we can capture them after he's rounded them up for us." Kisame said as he looked at Itachi.

"No, we cannot." The leader said, surprising everyone except Zetsu and Konan. "If we are to succeed then we need to gather the other four before he could meet with them. For now, we'll have Deidara and Sasori go after the Yonbi. Kakuzu, when your partner arrives we'll send you two after the Gobi. The Nibi and Hachibi could wait. For now this meeting is at an end." With that and a gathering round of nods the figures started to disappear.

- Train to Nation Capital {13 Days Later} -

Currently on the train was the group of Nins that had been cast out, exhiled or just left their village in hopes of changing the world…to be precise, it was Naruto's group who were in their own private train cart. Upon reaching Haru no Kuni about 8 days after leaving Mizu no Kuni, the group had stumbled into a festival that was taking place. They had to wait out the festival the next day before the train was allowed to leave for the capital.

It also wasn't as helpful when people recognized Naruto and the fact that the passes he had were actually imperial passes that allowed them to go straight to the nation capital from the train they were getting on. The only exciting they experienced was when they had met a gypsy that gave Tayuya and Naruto a look into their lives.

_-Flashback {Day of the Festival} -_

_The adults had left the four Genin to do what they pleased as they looked at everything. In short, Utakata asked Ayame for a date with Hana following them at a distance, Yagura took Anko and Shizune to look around for information on the capital, Teuchi went off to taste what this town's ramen had to offer. This left Naruto, Fu, Gaara and Tayuya to wander around check out the sights that the festival had, midway through their exploration a shrill laugh caught their attention._

_The group of teens looked over to one of the nearby booths, where a young woman with messy dreadlocks was giggling heartily behind her hand. She looked largely out of place with her stall filled with hanging jars containing hair, dried-up plants and to the Fu's horror – eyeballs. The woman sitting behind the stall counter gleaned at them playfully, playing with the pile of clam shells on her table. The woman gave Naruto a creepy feeling similar to Anko for some reason._

_"Something funny to you?" Tayuya questioned challengingly not really in the mood to swear recently._

_"Perhaps a little." The young gypsy shrugged. "I simply find it a delight to see four friends playing together, Tayuya of the Wind Pass." Tayuya stiffened at that and glared at the woman._

_"How did you know that?"_

_"I know many things about you, young one." The old gypsy proclaimed mystically. "I always many things of you and your friends here; such as Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure, Gaara of Sunagakure and Fu of Takigakure. All three of you are holders of another's life that was sealed within you…this is what I see such is the power of Kiraira."_

_"Cry-ra?" Naruto repeated weirdly._

_"Kir-rai-ra, child." The gypsy corrected calmly as she looked at all of them. "I have many signs, but so rarely have I seen such a strong influence in fate towards your destinies. Particularly you, young Uzumaki." The short blond blinked surprisingly. "You will meet two special people…a man and a woman…and love them as family that you wanted. But the man is doomed to a tragic fate at the hand of his own student and will pass on his will and power to you." She sighed heavily. "Your fate will not be an easy one to live, young Uzumaki; but remember: never let your faith falter and keep those you cherish close to your heart."_

_"O…K…" Naruto said slowly._

_"I can't believe you're actually buying this." Gaara said calmly. "Fortunetelling is for those that fear the future and rely on another's opinion."_

_"You seem certain, Gaara." Sissoomba said in a knowing fashion. "But know this: you will soon be put to the test to fight for your honor as Shinobi of Sunagakure. The time will eventually come when you must choose between your duty to your village or the desires of your heart."_

_"My heart…" Gaara pondered._

_"Ooh, what does my fortune say?" Tayuya yelped excitedly, practically jumping on the old gypsy. Never let it be said that girls aren't one to know their happily ever after; Tayuya was no exception and was actually into things such as this._

_"You will subject to more pain and, in the end, the person you both hold dear will serve as your sacrifice to protect what they have for you." Tayuya's eyes dropped to the ground, starting to regret their request. "But the pain shall not be forever. Your precious loved ones will cleanse your feelings of hatred." Tayuya turned her head towards Gaara and Naruto who were at a fish catching game._

"_Are they the ones?" Fu asked as Tayuya only shrugged in response._

"…_Oh, this is interesting."_

_"What? What?" Tayuya screamed, rattling her teammates' eardrums after they came back, both with a fish in their arms._

_"I don't normal see these kinds of readings." Kiraira smiled playfully. "But it appears you have already met your one true love."_

_"Really?" Tayuya screeched gleefully. "Tell me! Tell me!"_

_"He is a great man with very a important role to play in the fate of the world." Kiraira answered mysteriously. "He will follow behind his as one of nine and give what he needs for his dream and those that he cherishes. He is one that knows loneliness like his friend and wishes for a new life with you. Though his past may haunt him, he never looks back and support you in any way he can. The one with hair of love, eyes that show trust, and a will that is a hard as a diamond."_

_"He sounds badass!" Tayuya said as she raised her arm._

"_She's getting way too into this." Fu said to Gaara while he chuckled._

_"Why are you so excited, imōto?" Naruto asked blandly knowing that Tayuya and him established a connected that was one of siblings. "You don't seem like the kind of person that's really into that whole lovey-dovey stuff."_

_"You might not think I look like it, but I'm still a girl." Tayuya leered at his dangerously for a moment, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Every girl dreams of her one true love sweeping her off her feet, showering her will love and affection." Tayuya said while Fu nodded with her. Kiraira chuckled with mirth as she rearranged the clam shells – this was going to be an interesting day._

-Flashback End-

Needless to say, everyone enjoyed their time together. It was also in that time that Naruto and Fu both started to get into a real relationship having used the festival as their first date. Gaara decided to wait for that kind of relationship, mainly because Tayuya was technically considered Naruto's little sister when they looked at her genetics in a hospital. It was quite a shock to learn that Tayuya had aged back to a twelve year old that was around Fu's age.

Looking at the two at the moment, everyone saw that they were asleep with Fu's head resting on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's head was resting on hers. Gaara and Tayuya were sitting in a different booth with Hana, Utakata and Ayame playing cards with Ayame having a lucky streak along with Gaara. Near the front of the cart was Shizune along with Anko, Yagura and Teuchi as they sat around a table with tea in the middle.

"Didn't think those two would really kick off their relationship so fast after what's happened to them." Shizune commented as she turned to the other adults. All of them nodded in agreement as they stared at the couple.

"Well can you really blame them?" Anko asked as she continued to look at them. "Those two shared the same life as Gaara and managed to pull through. They, in a sense, are the exact same person, but with different genders." Anko said before she smirked at the others. "Now we just need to see which one of us will be the godparent of their kids." This got a blush from everyone that heard her.

"W-we should probably wait until their old enough to discuss that." Shizune said with a blush on her face. Everyone nodded at that and called for service to bring them more tea.

- Konoha (Council Room) -

It's been 5 day's since Naruto's group had left Kiri to head to Haru no Kuni. After only a few days they left, both Konoha and Taki had gotten wind of the stories and had soon started their first meet since the day Naruto had escaped the village. As for Tsunade she was getting quite frustrated at this point at first she was quite happy to hear that Naruto had helped Kirigakure with the civil war. She didn't think that a loud mouth hot-headed little Genin like Naruto could've done anything; but judging from the stories, it wasn't only Naruto that had helped Kirigakure but it was also Gaara and Taki's Jinchuriki as well that had helped. Now Tsunade was sitting down in the conference room listening to the rambling of one of the council members.

"We should immediately send a team to Kirigakure. They have to know where both the Kyubi and Nanabi Jinchuriki are headed. And if they don't we have to prepare for the worse." said Homaru as he and Koharu sat next to each other as Asuma sat on the other side.

"I agree with Homaru, Lady Tsunade. We should send a team over there, I say we should send at least a squad of ANBU" said Koharu as she looked ta Tsunade.

"Then what? These are just stories, you don't even know if he's really there! And how are we supposed to bring him back? I now that talking to him isn't an option and using force will only get the Daimyo on our ass again." Asuma said as he felt the urge to have a smoke.

"I agree with Asuma. These are just stories that could've been made up by some of the civilians. We need something more concrete. We just can't send a squad of ANBU for nothing. What if Kiri get suspicious with us. We've already lost so many alliances and trades with others; we don't need to add on to this by searching for one child." Hiashi said surprising everyone that he was against the idea.

"Tsunade, why can't Jiraiya just fetch him for us? I know he cut connections with us over 2 months ago, but he is the only one that can track the Yodaime's Legacy." said Koharu as she looked at Tsunade. Said woman only snorted and rested her head on her palm.

"How are we even supposed to contact him? Adding to that, I know for a fact that he will not reveal any information on Naruto by any means. As a master to him, Jiraiya would not feel that Naruto should be pursued for any good reason. And remember he even brought an official document from the feudal lord himself to call off everything and had the Daimyo come here to take everything that was given by the Uzumaki." said Tsunade.

"For now I think that we should stop this meeting and calm down." Asuma said as he pushed off the wall and stood up. "We're getting nowhere by bickering like a married couple." Tsunade nodded with everyone else.

"This meeting is adjourned." Everyone got up and let the room. On the way to her office, Tsunade thought over the recent meeting and noticed that Danzo wasn't at them.

'What are you planning you old war hawk?' Tsunade thought as she went into her office.

-ROOT Headquarters-

Meanwhile with said war hawk…

"You seven are to head to Kiri and find the location of the Kyubi Jinchuriki. Make sure that no one knows you're there and listen for any information that might lead to him." Danzo commanded as the seven ROOT-nin kneeled.

"Hai Danzo-sama." They all said in sync. With that, the seven disappeared as Danzo looked to his left to see a pale boy standing at attention. He had short, black hair and black eyes which contrasted with his pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack with some brushes, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He also had a tip-less tanto on his back. He wore a short black jacket with red straps, as customary of all Root members. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

"Sai…"

"Yes Danzo-sama?"

"I want you to tail the group that I sent. Do not let them see you, but listen to what they gather and find that Jinchuriki. When you've made contact with him, inform me in any way possible. You are to get close to him and find out his weaknesses so we capture him. Do you understand?"

"Hai Danzo-sama." With that the boy, now named Sai, left to follow the group that had just left minutes prior.

"Soon, I will have Konoha under my control and lead it to glory." Danzo said.

-Train to Nation Capital-

"_**ATTENTION PASSENGERS, WE SUGGEST THAT YOU SETTLE DOWN FOR THE NIGHT. WE'LL BE ARRIVING IN THE CAPITAL BY NOON TOMORROW. THANK YOU."**_

Everyone looked at that each other before they all nodded and went to the beds that were in the back of the train cart. Naruto and Fu were both still where they were as they slept in each other's arms; no one noticed their hands move to the others seal as they slept.

-Inside the Mixed Seal-

Naruto and Fu looked around the room as they opened their eyes. Looking around they saw both their respective Tailed-Beast looking at them from where they were. Inspecting the room, they saw two Candle stands in the center where they were standing before they noticed the design on the floor. It looked to have 9 Magatama that were separated by arrows in the rind around them that was identified with seal writing in a large circle. (A/N: Think of the room that the Sage has all the Tailed-Beasts circling around him.)

**"Hey boy it's time we have a chat."** said Kyuubi as Naruto wiped his eyes before looking up at the Kyuubi inside his cage.

"**I agree with you Kurama.** **It's time we've had a talk with these two."** Chomeisaid as the two looked at their containers.

"About what?" Naruto asked really wanting to get back to sleep, Fu nodding with him being as tired as he was. "Add to that…where are we? I know that this isn't my seal since it doesn't looks like a sewer."

"And mine was inside a tree trunk." Fu said as she looked around.

"**What you see is the place where we were gathered once before." **Chomei said. **"We were here when the Sage of the Six Paths Summoned us."**

"**Yes this is where you will go when you join one seal with another."** Kyubi said. **"This is the one place we can be free to communicate with each other."**

"So what do you want Kyubi? Because I'm not letting you out if that's what you want." Naruto said as Kyubi bowed his head.

"**Use My Name You Little Insect! You've Heard What Chomei Said Now Use That Think Skull Of Yours."** Kurama shouted. **"In any case…we're here to talk to about what you plan to do with your former homes?" **Kurama said.

"**Yes, Kurama has informed me of your words against your former leader. We want to know you plan to do…if you even plan to do anything at all."** Chomei added.

"You mean…if I'm going to attack Konoha?" Naruto asked getting a gasp from Fu.

"**Exactly. Do you plan to make good on your word? Or is it just all talk?"** Kurama asked.

"…"

"**It seems you need more time to think about it." **Kurama said.

"**What about you Fu? What do you plan to do against Taki? Will you follow your mate or take a different path?" **Fu and Naruto blushed at the 'mate' word, but Fu only hung her head in thought. The Tailed-Beast shared a look with one another before they nodded.

"**We'll let you think about it for now…but kit, I EXPECT an answer the next time we all meet."** Kurama said as he turned around. **"We need to talk later. Meet me back in your seal to talk about the foul-mouthed one." **Chomei, Fu and Naruto watched him leave before Chomei spoke up.

"**He forgot to mention something, but I think he'll do that later. You two can leave now if you want; if you want to connect with any of us again simply place a hand on each other's seal and channel chakra through it. Fu…you and I need to have a talk as well. Meet me back into your seal as well please." **Chomei said as she flew away from them. Naruto and Fu looked at one another before they walked after their tenants.

-Naruto's Seal-

"**You finally get here…" **Kurama said as he looked at Naruto through the bars. Naruto stared at him before he crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"What did you do to Tayuya, Kurama?"

"**I merely influenced her seal a bit."** Kurama said **"During that battle against Shukaku when she was riding on your back, I was able to push some of my chakra into that seal that was left."**

"I thought that it was gone!?" Naruto shouted as he looked at Kurama

"**Relax, The seal was empty of any influence that was ever in there. In a sense it was like it was just a hollowed out husk. I merely put some of my chakra in there to re awaken it; the effects are different, but she has the amount of one tails worth of power in there. You should also know that because of that, I had to also redo some of her genetics so my chakra could go in." **Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kurama who returned it.

"What do you mean?"

"**I mean that she is now your half-sister. I placed some of your traits into her so the seal she had would act like the one you have. However, for her to truly activate my power, she needs to change her entire genetics to your families." **Kurama said he looked at Naruto.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Naruto asked

"**I suggest that you find that perverted sage and ask him. There are seals that allow one to change their genetics to another if they want." **Kurama said as Naruto nodded at him. Seeing as that was all, Naruto started to leave but stopped when Kurama let out a growl. **"Remember, I expect answer from you next time. And since you and I are on agreeing terms, I'll let you use as much chakra as you can without trying to influence you. As I said before, 'If I think that you're taking too much or are forcing more then I will cut you off without hesitation'. " **Naruto nodded as he left.

-Real World-

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you attention. We will be stopping at the next station shortly; Welcome to the capital and I hope you enjoy your stay.**_

* * *

A/N: Fu's conversation will take place in the next chapter.


	23. Sorting it Out

A/N: Fu meets with Chomei while Naruto is getting answers for his question.

* * *

-Fu's Seal-

"**Ah…welcome Fu**** ."** Chomei said as she looked at Fu through the bars. Fu waved at her before she placed her hands on her hips and let out a sigh.

"What do you want, Chomei?" Fu asked wanting to get this over with. Chomei seemed to think whatever she was going to say.

"**I merely want to talk."** Chomei said **"Seeing as you are now in a relationship with Kurama's container...I was wondering what you are planning to do with him."**

"E-excuse me!?" Fu shouted as he looked at Chomei, "Sorry, since when was I supposed to tell you about my future personal life? That was something I wanted to talk to Naruto about and him only." Fu said a little angry at her Tailed-Beast.

"**Relax, I only want to know so I could prepare for the time when you have his child."** Fu blushed at that but let Chomei continue, **"I do want you to live you know? I merely want to see when it would be a good time to start lowering my chakra."** Fu narrowed her eyes at Chomei who only looked at Fu with what she guessed was the same thing.

"What do you mean? Why do need to start lowering your chakra if I have Naruto's kid?"

"**I mean that when you are pregnant I will need lower my chakra so it would not affect the little one that would be inside you. To a child that is still in development, it is deadly to be exposed to any form of Tailed-Beast chakra as it would cause many defects to happen. I only want to know so that I can better prepare for when your seal may weaken during pregnancy and harm the young one."** Chomei said she looked at Fu.

"How am I supposed to tell you to prepare for that?" Fu asked only to regret it with Chomei's answer.

"**I suggest that you seal the deal right now as opposed to…let's say about 6 years."** Chomei said as Fu gawked at her.

"Ok you want me to do what exactly?" said Fu as she couldn't believe what her tailed beast was saying

"**Look girl seeing as you're gonna be training with Kurama's container, I think it's time for you get a little closer to him, as much as possible"** Chomei said

"But what you asking me to do is pretty much seduce him?" Seeing Chomei nod she let out a sigh "I can't do that, plus I'm only 13 I'm not ready for that just yet! Another thing was that we already established a relationship, it would be awkward to jump that far ahead." Said Fu as she looked at her beast.

"**I don't see the harm in it, so I say take this chance before it's too late. He may leave you and take on another as a lover"** said Chomei. Fu as blushed a little but also got angry at the last comment. **"Listen, you're already sleeping with the boy, are you telling me you don't see the situation you're in right now? Again, I say it's time you clam him as yours now!"** said Chomei as she looked at her container.

"I'll do it my way not yours! I want to wait for something to happen before we have our firsts" Fu stated and smiled as Chomei nodded at her decision. "Ok onto another matter…what about your charka, will I able to use a little better that the past 2 months?" asked Fu.

"**Of course you will, but I suggest you use it only for your training, it's best that way plus I'll be able to help you"** Chomei explained.

"Ok anything else?" Fu asked having covered so much in this conversation.

"**Now on the real reason I called you here…what is your plan?"** Chomei asked as Fu looked surprised.

"Plan?" she asked in confusion.

"**Yeah what's your plan? What else do you plan to do now? You've heard what Naruto wanted, he basically want's that village that cast him out to regret that they did it to him, but you I'm not sure about…and I'm sealed in you, you'd think I know already."** Choumei joked before she turned serious. **"You remember what Naruto said about destroying Konoha…what do plan to do with Taki? Do you think it deserves the same fate as Konoha?" **Chomei asked as Fu remained silent.

"I…I need to think about this for a bit." Fu said as she turned around to leave.

"**Fu…I do expect answer from you next time we meet; whether it is like this or with Naruto and Kurama. Also, since you and I are on agreeing terms, I'll let you use as much chakra as you can much like Kurama is doing with his container. And as Kurama said to his container, 'If I think that you're taking too much or are forcing more then I will cut you off without hesitation'." **Fu started to leave but turned around and smiled.

"Thank you Chomei."

-Real World-

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you attention. We will be stopping at the next station shortly; Welcome to the capital and I hope you enjoy your stay."**_

Fu woke up at the sound of that and was met with the sight of cerulean blue eyes looking right back her when she opened her eyes.

"Morning Fu-chan…" Naruto yawned before he looked around. Seeing that everyone except Gaara were still asleep she let out another.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Fu replied as she leaned into Naruto's chest and went back to sleep. Naruto craned his neck a little to see Gaara take a seat next to Naruto's head and took a sip from the tea he had in his hands.

"You know nothing is really normal for us?" Gaara asked out of the blue while Naruto smiled at him.

"Did it take a while for you to figure this out?" Naruto joked as Gaara a ghost of a smirk appear on his face. "Gaara…what are you going to do about Tayuya?" Naruto asked in a serious tone surprising Gaara.

"I honestly don't know. I have a weird feeling when she's near me…and the sense that I want to protect her from everything." Gaara said as Naruto smiled at him.

"That…is what you call love. It's the same way that I felt about Fu about a week or two after we joined up with Mei." Naruto said as he looked at Gaara. "But know this: If she even mentions that you upset her…I'll let Kurama have Tanuki for a meal." Gaara was surprised again at Naruto actually threatening him.

"You know if people hear that you actually threatened me…they would laugh about that thought? Either way, I know the power you hold is stronger than mine, even if you don't use the Kyubi's…"

"Kurama…" Naruto said as he interrupted Gaara who gave him a confused look. "Kyubi's real name is Kurama. It's like Shukaku's and the Nanabi's being Chomei." Naruto explained.

"Well, even if you didn't use Kurama's chakra…I know that you would go through with your rather pathetic threat." Gaara said as Naruto let out a chuckle. "However, I will respect your wish and make sure that Tayuya is someone that will be on my priority to make sure is safe and happy. You have my word about that." Gaara said as he finished his tea and got up to lay next to Tayuya hearing her start to wake up.

{30 Minutes Later}

Everyone woke a little later as Naruto stayed up and pondered his words the day he cast out of Konoha. Thinking about it, he was honestly confused on what he should do as he stared at the ceiling of the train cart.

'**If it's bothering you that much, you should probably ask for another opinion.' **Kurama's voice said within Naruto's head. **'A little insight from another person's view might help you understand and help you.'** With that, Kurama shut off the mental connection he had as Naruto nodded to himself.

"Morning Gaki…" Anko yawned out as she passed him and Fu.

"Morning Anko…hey Anko."

"What's up Gaki?" Anko asked as she took a sip of some tea.

"Do…do you hate Konoha?" Anko raised her eyebrow at that showing she wanted Naruto to explain what he meant. "Well…if the same thing happened to you that happened to me, would be make Konoha suffer if you said you would?" Anko's eyes widened at that before she sighed.

"Look Gaki, I may not be the best to ask that to. Neither is anyone else here on this train, you should ask the Daimyo when we see her or even Jiraiya." Anko said

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have you attention again. We will be stopping at the next station in 10 minutes."**_ Hearing that, Anko looked at Naruto before she picked up her cup and walked over to her bed to get her stuff ready.

-Haru no Kuni Capital-

Koyuki was dressed in one of her finest Kimonos, but to be honest she would had preferred to be wearing something simple as she waited at the Train Station for Naruto's train. Looking around she could see the many attendants, bodyguards and even a band that seemed to follow her everywhere now and days. The only time they weren't present when she was out was when she was on a movie set acting or in her palace, although the guards were always around.

"This is a waste of time Lady Kazahana," Koyuki's head of security said from behind her. "You should make him meet you at the palace instead of a place like this." Koyuki hid her scowl before looking over her shoulder at the tall man whose right eye was covered by a black bandage like cloth.

"Mr. Suzawa, I know you aren't pleased by my coming here to welcome Naruto. However, you were the one that insisted on all this. I would have been more than happy to show up by myself."

"Yes, as you've made perfectly clear. But do try to remember you are the ruler of Spring Country. You have an image to uphold, certain movies notwithstanding." Koyuki smiled to herself as she watched the train come to a stop, amused at Suzawa's bringing up the Icha Icha movie had she was going to star in after Naruto left.

"I'll use a body double for the explicit scenes," she said not bothering to hide the amusement her voice held.

"I'm sure that really matters to the many perverts who flocked to theaters." Koyuki shrugged sighing at how difficult it was due to the heavy robes she wore. Truth be told, she was rather pleased with her involvement in the project and was even considering signing on for the sequel if the shooting went well. Although she'd have a double film her nude scenes, she didn't doubt her many fans would flock to it thereby paying for another year of the heat generators use which were proving to be so beneficial to her country. Still there were several projects she was already committed to and was even considering producing her own movie if she could find the right script.

'Still, I should wait before I get ahead of myself…' The band firing up pulled Koyuki from her thoughts and her eyes went to the top of the ramp where Naruto and his group were descending from. She was about to run to him waving, despite Suzawa's insists that she act the part of the regal princess she was supposed to be, however she stopped upon noticing the young girl holding his hand and the fact that Gaara was right behind him. Allowing Naruto, whose face showed the surprise at the fanfare, to close the distance with her instead, Koyuki tried not to smile at the two teens seeing the love story she could make for her own movie.

"Um, I'm not sure if there's some sort of formal greeting I should give you." Naruto said embarrassedly upon reaching her.

"How about, it's good to see you," Koyuki supplied giving him a dazzling smile that had enchanted the hearts of millions She said as she kneeled a little to give Naruto a hug.

"Uh…it's nice to see you again Koyuki," Naruto said, still surprised when Koyuki hugged him. Behind them were two carriages immediately caught the groups attention and had most of them widen their eyes at looking at it.

"Would you two like to a ride with me?" Koyuki asked looking at Naruto and Fu. Both of them nodded slightly before they followed the Spring Princess. "The rest of you can take the others, They will all be heading to the Palace." Koyuki said as she, Naruto and Fu climbed in the first.

-Carriage Ride-

Koyuki looked at the two teens that were sitting in front of her and smiled she saw the girl rest her head on Naruto's shoulder before she fell asleep. Koyuki let out a giggle to catch his attention wanting to get something out of this ride.

"So…do I see a love story in the making?" Koyuki asked as she saw Naruto blush at that.

"You could say that. She's just like me…she knew the kind of life I lived because it happened to her as well." Naruto said. Koyuki raised an eyebrow at that but nodded her head when Naruto gave her a look that said to drop it for now. "Koyuki…do you think I could you a question?"

"Sure Naruto, go ahead."

"If you said you were going to destroy Konoha…would you actually do it?" Koyuki's eye's widened at that. Before she could ask what he meant, Naruto started to explain what happened that lead up to his exile from Konoha and what he did after he left the hidden village behind .

{20 Minutes Later}

"…and that's why I asked you if you would do what I said." Naruto finished as he looked at Koyuki. After hearing what happened to Naruto, Koyuki was fill with rage at the village that scorned her hero. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked Naruto in a serious posture before she started talking.

"Naruto…You asked if I would take my hate out on a village that would've scorned me if I was finally given the chance. Let me ask you something to add to that…would that include the people that reside within the village?" Naruto stayed silent. "Konoha has become corrupted, no doubt about that. But would you be willing to destroy innocent lives for something that the older generation is responsible?" Naruto still didn't say anthing as Koyuki. "To answer your question…yes I would destroy Konoha in a heartbeat if I lived a life like yours, but I would pick who to target first and let the innocent go."

"But-" Naruto was silenced when Koyuki held up her hand.

"You would be no better than that village if you took the lives of the innocent that have done you no wrong." Koyuki said as she looked out and saw that they've arrived at that palace. Standing in the entrance was Jiraiya that had a smile on his face as he saw Naruto exit with Fu in his arms followed by Koyuki.

"About time you got here Gaki." Jiraya commented as he looked at Naruto. "…and I see that you've made your first conquest." At that he was instantly kick into the sky by Koyuki, who took off her dress to reveal that she had chakra armor similar to Doto's under her clothes. Naruto only stared at her as she smiled and collect her clothes before she motioned Naruto to follow her inside. The others that would arrive later would see a whimpering Jiraiya laying on the floor of the entrance.

- Palace Gardens {The Next Day} -

Naruto was in the Palace Gardens alone. He was currently meditating in the Garden at six in the morning thinking over the question that Kurama had asked him. He had closed the book on Konoha after 3 weeks working with Mei. His life as a Konoha shinobi was long over as he thought of ways to end the village…yet, half of him wants to protect Konoha.

"A ryo for you thoughts Naruto-kun?" Naruto opened his eyes. Kneeling in front of him, in his robes of state, was the Sandame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Next to him was a Red-haired lady and another blonde that looked him, but older that Naruto instantly recognized from the photo that Jiraiya had given him.

"Jiji…Mom…Dad," Naruto whispered as all three of them smiled. "How…?" Kushina walked over to him and kneeled before she hugged Naruto.

"You seemed troubled sochi," Kushina said as Naruto slowly brought his hands up around her.

"You can say that," Naruto replied. "I have a lot on my mind at the moment and need to figure out the answers that have be with me." Naruto said a Kushina hugged him a little tighter.

"What happened Naruto? Why are you here and not in Konoha?" Minato asked. Naruto looked at them before he hung his head and cried into his mother's shoulder.

"It's…a long story…" Naruto said as Hiruzen placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We have nothing but time Naruto-kun. You've been given sympathy…by those that see your pain and we've be allowed to see you for time." Naruto nodded before he explained his life in Konoha. He went on about his first mission, his first kill, his friends and even the battle with Sasuke that ended up having him banished. He eventually got to the point of his dilemma which was the meeting with Kurama and what he wanted to do with Konoha. At the end, Kushina was furious while Minato and Hiruzen both seem disappointed in Konoha because they took Naruto's dream away from him.

"You may not be Hokage, but you are a true leader. The people that are with you look up to you and see you as something that Konoha has failed to do…a hero. And sometimes being a leader means you have to make the most difficult of choices." Minato said.

"It's just so hard on what I should do," Naruto said as Hiruzen lit his pipe. Him and Kushina nodded while Minato kneeled next to his son.

"You may hate Konoha, but you are still divided over what to do." Minato said as he thought of all those that he blindly trusted to protect his son that ended up failing him. Naruto only nodded at him.

"I can just as easily do nothing...or I rescue the clans and only take out the village." The elder Sarutobi sighed.

"In some cases, we agree with you. The corruption within Konoha is far too deep. Your father had planned on reforming the civilian council and to strip it of its power, but those plans had died with him when the Kurama attacked. You once asked me what the Will of Fire was; do you remember what I told you?" Naruto nodded again as he looked into the sky.

"That it was the life philosophy of Tsunade's grandfather, Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage," Naruto replied. "The Will of Fire states that every ninja, from the lowliest of Genin to even the most experienced Jounin must believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, just as their predecessors had done before them.

"The Will of Fire gives the ninja the strength to fight against overwhelming odds, while at the same time builds willpower and strength of character." Minato said.

"It also symbolizes the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed on to the next." Kushina finished getting a nod from the elder. They all turned to Naruto and smiled a little.

"Whether you believe me or not, you are the very essence of what the Shodaime had fought for," the old man pointed out.

"Even when you were banished, you never lost your way. The Will of Fire is all but diminished in Konoha, but it lives here." Kushina said as she poked his heart.

"It lives in the people that you cherish. It lives in you and what you do no matter what you choose to do." Minato said as they all took a step back from Naruto. Hiruzen placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder before he disappeared in a burst of sparkles. Minato walked up to him and ruffled Naruto's hair and leaned up to him his ear.

"There was once a seal master, so good that he could even seal ink inside a scroll and encode it so that only certain people could read it." Minato said as he disappeared in a faded in sparkles like sand in the wind. Kushina walked up to Naruto and hugged him as tears left her eyes. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she did a hand-sign and placed it on Naruto's seal as well as his forhead. Getting a flash of images Naruto looked at his mom as she smiled. Still hugging him she let her tears fall and whispered into his ear.

"I'll see for you in Uzushio…" With that, she slowly faded into a flurry of sparkles that left Naruto standing where he was before his eyes snapped open to reveal everything was just a dream and that it was currently night-time. Looking around, Naruto looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Thank you…Mom…Dad…Jiji. I know what to do now. I know that what I am doing is the right choice." With that Naruto got up and walked back into the palace to talk about what he was going to do.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. The next will be the end of Part 1 and will be longer for the occasion.


	24. Getting Ready

A/N: Setting goals, unofficial missions and setting out.

* * *

- Dining Room {Morning} -

Within the dining room of the Daimyo's palace sat Tayuya and Fu, with a rather large book in between them that had a gold encrusted title on it that had Naruto's name in it while the rest of it was colored a stunning silver; the entire cover caused Tayuya to smirk.

"If this is one of those 'How to Read' books, I'll laugh my ass off." Fu frowned at that, but proceeded to open up the book. The first page was a simple large golden piece of stock paper, decorated by a winding brown spiral of flowers around the edges. In the center was a small paragraph of cursive text, written in what looked like simple black ink:

_'To Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who has inherited the true Will of Fire deep within his heart. Make plenty of memories with those precious to you, and never forget those who have helped you on your path to becoming a strong shinobi of the Leaf._

_-Sandaime "Ji-san" Hokage'_

That caused both of their eyes to widened when they read the first page. It turned out to be Naruto's photo album.

"This should be interesting…" Tayuya said as she moved to turn the page. The first image was that of an old man with short white hair holding an infant with blonde fuzz in his arms and smiling. Beneath it read the following,

_'The day that Naruto-kun was born; the one of the happiest day I've had the pleasure to experience.'_

Tayuya and Fu smiled slightly before Fu turned the page. The next page contained a somewhat similar picture; only this time, Naruto looked to be around two or three years old. He was smiling widely at the camera, showing his teeth in a happy smile. He was holding a large strawberry ice cream cone in his left hand, topped with what looked like chocolate sprinkles. The Hokage stood to his right, holding the young boy's hand while sporting an equally wide smile at the camera. It was amusing how similar it looked to a grandfather and grandson enjoying a day at the park.

'_Spending the day with Naruto-kun in the park a good way to get away from the paperwork.'_

This cause both girls to 'aww' at the picture before Tayuya turned the page again. This picture was that of a four or five year old blonde with a smile on his face. He was missing one tooth and had a bowl of ramen in front of him. Leaning into the picture with him was a brown haired teenage girl that was smiling. The words below the image read,

_'Meeting the Ichiraku's, Naruto-kun discovered ramen...something that I have a feeling will cost my wallet much pain. Not shown; the seven bowls before his current one. Kami it's almost as bad as paperwork.'_

Tayuya had to hold back a laugh at that while Fu just smiled looking over the photo noticing Ayame was in the back with her father.

"Whoever was writing this book had a good sense of humor." Tayuya said as Fu nodded and turned the page again. Tayuya rolled her eyes with a smirk since Fu didn't share her point of view on the photo. The image was of the blonde holding his arms out above his head in front of what had to be the Konoha Academy. Its inscription read,

_'First Day at the Academy, and the first step on the road to Hokage. I wish you luck Naruto-kun.'_

Fu and Tayuya smiled at that before they turned the page again. The next page was puzzling as they read its inscription. The image was of a couple years older Naruto in front of the academy, but his smile was a fake one as his eyes showed nothing but sadness. In the background, several kids were wearing Konoha headbands and a few were sneering in Naruto's direction. The inscription was odd as well,

_'Passing the Genin exam',_ which was crossed out and replaced with,_ 'There's always next time, Naruto-kun. Don't forget your promise to me, because that is your Nindo.'_

This caused Fu and Tayuya to frown before Tayuya turned the page again only to see a similar picture, instead with Naruto sitting on a swing and looking back at kids wearing Konoha headbands. They both frowned as the image of Naruto weakly smiling, the smile not coming close to meeting his eyes despite the size of it. The inscription below had another sentence crossed out, but it was too far gone to be read. Instead, written below it was,

_'The road to Hokage is harder than it seems, but with faith and prosperity, and you will make it, Naruto-kun. Jiji.'_

Frowning, Fu hesitantly turned the page before feeling slightly relieved. In the picture, a scarred shinobi wearing a flak jacket was sitting with Naruto at the ramen stand and smiling towards the camera. The sadness wasn't evident in Naruto's eyes this time and a true smile was on his face. The two read the inscription and released a breath they were both holding. It read,

_'Umino Iruka, Chunin of Konohagakure and Naruto-kun's class' sensei takes over the hellish-I mean, delightful duty of paying for Naruto-kun's ramen. Sucker.'_

After rereading it, another soft laugh came from Tayuya before she, like Fu, hesitantly turned the page. There was a picture of Naruto wearing white makeup with red designs in a dramatic pose and another with Naruto just standing there with a grin. The two images had normal smiles, neither true happiness nor fake. She read the inscriptions below it and smirked while Fu smiled at it,

_'Only Kami knows where Naruto got that makeup...' _and_ 'FINALLY! After seven pictures, a decent one for Naruto-kun's ID.'_

Still smirking, Tayuya turned the page again and looked at the image before both Fu and her did a double take. In it, a white haired man with a mask and his headband covering his left eye had both hands on the heads of Naruto and Sasuke. Between them was a girl with bubblegum pink hair, this caused Tayuya to die a little on the inside. Red hair was badass, but pink hair?

"Who the hell has pink hair?" Tayuya asked as Fu recognized her from seeing Naruto in there. Tayuya looked at it a bit longer before reading the inscription, "Team 7 is reformed...A fitting tittle for Naruto's genin squad. I can only wish him more luck, now.' What the hell does that mean, a fitting title?" Tayuya asked as Fu shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't suppose that you two asked before you looked through the Gaki's things?" A voice asked that caused Tayuya and Fu to jump and look next to them to see Jiraiya standing there. Both of them rubbed the back of their heads while laughing nervously.

"Well…you see…I sorta…It not…nevermind…" Tayuya said as she looked down. Fu didn't bother to come up with an excuse as she watched Jiraya pick up the book before he started to shift the pictures around and added three more to the beginning. Placing it down, he saw Tayuya and Fu look at the photos to see what they were. The first showed two people one in front of another, the first figure was an older blonde that looked like Naruto without the whisker marks. The other person in his arms was a red-headed woman that was smiling as she had her hands on the man's hands.

"Who-" Fu asked before Jiraiya cut her off.

"His parents…" Both of them looked at the couple again before they smiled and looked at the description,

'_Minato and Kushina, the perfect mix of yellow and red.'_

"His mom looked beautiful." Tayuya said as she looked at her own hair. Jiraiya nodded before, Fu slowly turned the page to the next. Looking at it, they saw the couple again, but this time Kushina was heavily pregnant while Minato had one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other on her stomach. Looking at the description, they saw that it was written in more of a feminine handwriting that they guessed was Kushina.

'_Naruto is going to be born, I'm so happy ttebane!'_

Looking at Jiraiya, he answered their untold question.

"Kushina used to say that when she was younger. She only said it when she was either flustered or excited." Tayuya and Fu looked at them with another smile before they turned the page and looked at it. They looked it over and started to get teary eyed they were starting to see that it was not a happy photo. The photo was one where Kushina was laying next to a sleeping Naruto while she was crying. Looking at it, both of them read the description and let their tears fall,

'_I'm sorry I can't be there sochi. Mommy and Daddy will always love you with all our heart.'_

Looking at Jiraiya, they saw that he also had some tears in his eyes. Before they could ask any questions, Jiraiya held up a hand to stop them while he wiped his tears away.

"That was taken just after the Kyubi was released. Kushina and Minato…both gave their lives to seal it into Naruto…after he was rescued from someone that tried to kidnap him. They told me to watch over him before he was born…but I left for a mission in Kumo at that time so I wasn't there to be with them. I'm guessing that Kushina used a shadow clone to take that picture and wrote that on it." Jiraiya explained as tears started to form in his eyes again, but he wiped them away.

"T-that h-horrible…" Fu said as she looked at the photo again. Tayuya wasn't doing any better and was actually crying at looking at the photo; closing it she let out some sobs and tried to calm herself before past memories came up. While that was happening, Naruto walked in and slowly took the photo album from them and looked through it before he smiled sadly. Closing it, he walked over to Tayuya and wrapped her up in a hug while he tried to calm her as if she was four instead of twelve.

"It's alright Imoto…let it out…don't worry Aniki's here…" Naruto whispered into her ears as she sobbed into his shoulder. While she was crying he looked at Jiraiya and conveyed a silent conversation with his eyes, 'I want to talk with you later.' Jiraiya nodded before started to walk away from the group to let them have some time alone.

- Palace Gardens {2 Hours Later} -

Naruto and Jiraiya were both sitting cross-legged with their eyes closed and their breathing steady as they cleared their minds for the conversation they were about to have. After another 10 minutes, both of them opened their eyes at the exact same time and stared at one another seeing who would break the ice. Lucky, Jiraiya was skilled at this and took the initiative to start their much need conversation.

"You know they loved you with all their heart, right?" Naruto nodded before he let out a breath.

"How long did you plan on keeping them from me?" Jiraiya hung his head at that and spoke in a low voice.

"When I thought you were old enough to handle the information…sometime after I took from Konoha for a training mission to prepare you for when the Akatsuki went after you." Jiraiya answered. "Gak-Naruto…what do you really want to talk about?" Naruto stayed silent for minute.

"I met them Ero-sennin…I met Jiji, Mom, and Dad." Naruto said. "They gave the answer to a question that was troubling me. They also gave me some riddles to solve before they left…dad…dad said that I had a right to my answer. Mom…mom showed me my clan's home…she showed me a way to bring her back." Naruto said as Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Ero-sennin…If you were in the same position I saw when Tsunade told me that I wasn't a ninja anymore…would promise her to destroy the village…and mean it?" Jiraiya only looked down before he lifted his head.

"Yes Naruto, I would. I would carry out that statement even though it was home to me. It was home to Minato, to sensei, to my friends, to my teammates…I would still try to destroy them for the wrong doings that they've done to me." Jiraiya said surprising Naruto. "I'm not like the snake, I hold a real reason to destroy Konoha. I…know exactly how you feel and how you would've said the same thing if you were me."

"Ero-sennin…I give you my word: That Konoha and all those that tainted it will fall and perish for all the things that they've done to us." Naruto said in determination while Jiraiya nodded.

"Well you won't be doing it alone Gaki." Jiraiya said as Naruto snapped his head forward. "You aren't the only one that needs to repay Konoha for their suffering." Jiraiya said as everyone else walked out into the garden and behind Jiraiya. Naruto was shocked at this, but Jiraiya smiled at him before he stood and extended his hand out for Naruto to take. "I promise you Gaki, you won't be taking on that village without me joining you." Behind him everyone nodded before Naruto smiled and took Jiraiya's hand.

"Thank you everyone." Naruto said as they smiled at him. "but to prove to Konoha that we mean business, we're going to need something to capture their attention. We need to form a new clan…not just any clan, _the _clan. One that will have everyone on edge when we are getting noticed." Naruto said.

"What do you have in mind Naruto-kun?" Fu asked as she stepped forward.

"I want something to dedicate to mom and dad. It won't be a clan with one clan head…but nine. From this day forth, we're all part of the Uzunami Clan." Naruto said as he smiled. Everyone caught one that he used the first portions of his mother and father's clan name. "We're going to need the other four jinchuriki for this to be official, but we'll work on that."

"What are going to do?" Tayuya asked.

"First, we should go after the Yonbi and Gobi. Those two are unaffiliated with any village, but they're in Tsuchi no Kuni on the Tsuchikage's orders." Jiraiya said. Anko raised her hand getting everyone's attention.

"Hey Gaki, you think I could go somewhere else?" Anko asked.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Umi no Kuni (Land of Sea)" Anko said.

"Why would want to go there?"

"Because lately I've been having dreams that seem like memories lead me there. It may also lead to Orochi-teme if we search there as well." Anko said getting Tayuya's attention. "It may just be a hunch, but I think it's worth it if we go there, if not then at least let me go with little red here and Hana." Anko said placing a hand on Tayuya's head. Naruto thought about it for a minute before he nodded.

"Alright, if you think it would help us. Be my guest, but first I need Tayuya for something else before you go." Naruto said as he turned to Jiraiya, "Ero-sennin, do you think you could do something to alter Tayuya's genetics to mine and make her my sister by blood?" Naruto asked making Tayuya's eyes widen upon hearing that. Jiraiya thought about it for a minute before he smiled.

"Gaki I believe that I have just the thing you need. I want you two to meet me in Koyuki's private hall in about 3 hours." Jiraiya said as he left to prepare with Anko, Hana, and Tayuya leaving to get ready to leave. Naruto nodded and looked at everyone else.

"Anko, who else do you think could go with you?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, Hana and little red are all I need." Anko said.

"Alright…" Naruto said as he looked at Yagura and Utakata.

"Do you two think that you could get a headstart on recruiting the Yonbi and Gobi?" Naruto asked while they nodded. "Alright, I want you two to leave by tomorrow at best." Naruto said causing them to salute and start to walk away. "…also take Ayame and Teuchi with you. In fact go tell them about now while you get ready." Naruto said. Turning to the last three, he looked at them for a moment.

"What do you want us to do Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"After Ero-sennin is done with me and Tayuya, I want you guys to follow us before you head off to meet the others." Naruto said having nothing to give them.

- Private Hall {2 Hours and 45 Minutes Later} -

"Is everything ready?" Jiraiya, Naruto, Tayuya, and Shizune all stood in the large Private Hall Koyuki had for certain meetings. Intricate seals and symbols littered the floor, forming a winding spiral leading to a series of scrolls spread out in the center. Each roll of paper contained another set of complex symbols, looking very much like a bunch of random strokes of paint. The toad hermit wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and nodded. "Thanks for doing this Ero-sennin. I know it couldn't have been easy to paint so many different seals in such a short time."

"Nah, it wasn't that hard. Besides, you get to have a new family member when this is all over." Jiraiya said as he looked to Naruto and Tayuya, dressed in a hospital gownalong with a medical cap covering her hair to reduce the risk of something interfering with the seal.

"How are you feeling? Do you still want to go through with this?" Tayuya snorted and put on a weak smile.

"Yea, I'm more than ready for this." The others smiled at the girl with a small bit of respect.

"Alright, remove your gown and we'll get started." Both teens froze on the spot.

"W-what?!" Tayuya shrieked, recoiling with surprise. Naruto sent him a glare while Jiraiya frowned at the two of them.

"The gown will just get in the way of the seal. If you're worried about Naruto seeing you naked," he said with a small grin, "Shizune'll give you a sheet to cover yourself with." Tayuya sighed and shot Naruto a glare that clearly stated, 'Peek and I'll shove a kunai up your virgin ass.' He gulped and quickly turned around. After she walked and laid down in the center of the spiral, the girl easily loosened the string holding her gown together and pulled the flimsy garment off of her body. Shizune rushed over with a sheet and draped it over her more important parts.

"Alright, Naruto, take a seat and we'll get started." He nodded and plopped down in his designated position. Jiraiya did the same, sitting across from Naruto on the opposite side of Tayuya. A long line of seals led from their positions to the center of the spiral where the girl lied. The man formed a few seals and looked up at Naruto.

"Are you ready?" Naruto formed the same seals and nodded. They took a deep breath and slammed their hands onto the edge of the spiral simultaneously. A bright flash of blue light briefly illuminated the room before slowly ebbing into a faint glow. The chakra visibly lit up each individual symbol painted on the ground, causing the seal to squirm and slowly slide counterclockwise towards the center. Tayuya visibly flinched from the pain, immediately worrying Naruto.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gazing over at her in concern. She turned her head to smile weakly at him.

"Nothing, just stings a little. Orochimaru's seal was way more painful." He nodded, but continued to frown. Jiraiya hadn't mentioned that the sealing would be painful, although it did kind of make sense. "What's happening?"

"The seal is gradually changing her genetics. When we can no longer see the spiral, the process will be complete," Jiraiya informed him. His student nodded in understanding. He could feel his chakra slowly trickling away from his body. A hour later, Jiraiya stood up. His face was wet with perspiration, and unfortunately for Tayuya, the sealing still had a quarter of the way to go.

"Ero-sennin, are you done?" Naruto asked, looking a little worried. He himself was nearly drained of chakra, as the man sighed tiredly.

"Sorry, Naruto. I don't have as much chakra as I did in my prime. It looks like we'll have to rely on the nine-tailed fox, but try to hold out as long as you can." He walked over to the corner and leaned against the wall. He could feel his consciousness fading. Unfortunately, Naruto too had reached his limit. His breath was starting to come in short bursts as he fought to stay focused on holding in his prisoner's chakra. Finally, after fighting for another few minutes, he grudgingly closed his eyes and began to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra.

The effect was immediate. The room was bathed in a bright red light, and the line of seals leading from Naruto to Tayuya looked to be aflame. Suddenly, her back arched off of the ground, and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Instead of following the predetermined path of the spiral, the burning chakra surrounded the girl and rushed into her body.

"Shit! Naruto, you're using too much chakra!" Jiraiya yelled, trying to move closer to Tayuya. Between the violent chakra and the girl's jerking movements, it was impossible to get any closer than two feet.

"I-I can't control it! It won't stop coming out!" His eyes widened when laughter filled his head.

**"So it seems that you're in need of chakra boy…"** Naruto blinked. He'd thought that visiting the Kyuubi was only a dream. Still, that didn't give the fox the right to hurt one of his precious people.

"What are you doing to her?! Stop it!" The Kyuubi snorted inside his head.

**"Relax, boy, I'm helping her out. I won't do anything to her that would harm her trust me I'm doing her a favor."** By now, the chakra was violently swirling around the room, forcing Jiraiya and Shizune to shield their faces and lifting Tayuya almost a foot off of the ground. Judging by the look of immense agony on her face, it didn't look like he was doing her much of a favor.

"A favor?! You're hurting her!"

**"Reconfiguring a human's DNA does that to someone. I swear, you humans have no sense of humor. Just trust me when I say that I'm helping you."** The blond narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But stories that he heard said that kitsune always keep their promises, and could become trustworthy if treated with respect. Still, that didn't make him feel any less mistrustful.

"Helping me? Why?"

**"I won't mince words; you're weak. If you're weak, then the Akatsuki will have no trouble taking me and killing you in the process. Since this girl is going to be your family anyway, I might as well make her a little stronger too in case you happen to run into trouble. Think of it as self-preservation; I can't have you die until I figure out a way to escape, right? Besides, you can't stop me anyway. If you try to cut off the chakra flow to her body, there's no doubt that she will die." **As much as Naruto hated to admit it, the fox was right. Unable to do anything else, he watched Tayuya writhe and twist in the air, wishing more than anything that he could somehow hold back the Kyuubi's power.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the swirling red chakra shot straight up into the air and forced its way to her neck. With the burning energy out of the way, Shizune rushed over to check her over.

"Jiraiya!" She yelled, motioning for him to come over. When he arrived by her side, the man let out a surprised gasp of his own.

"This is amazing! Her curse mark is different!" He glanced over at his student. "Naruto, do you know anything about this?"

"Well," he started, trying not to look at the unconscious girl, "Kurama said something about making her stronger, but I don't know what he did." The black-haired medic frowned and cocked her head to the side. That didn't sound like something a purely malevolent being would do. She watched with interest as the seal spread across her body before it receded in on itself and formed a barrier around it to keep it in check.

"Why?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know, but is she okay? Did it work?" Sighing, Shizune placed the sheet back over Tayuya's body and picked her up bridal style.

"Hard to say Naruto, we'll need to run a blood test to see if it worked. In the meantime, why don't you go get Gaara and see if you can get him to buy her flowers with Fu?" Shizune said. Naruto nodded before he got up and walked away.

- Tayuya's Room {4 Days Later} -

Tayuya woke up slowly trying to adjust her eyes as she woke up. Looking around, she noticed that there were two people were in the room with her and both were currently asleep. Taking a moment to focus her sight, she noticed a distinct color of yellow and red next to her bed.

"…Aniki...Garaa…?" Tayuya said slowly as she woke up more. Moving slowly, she tried to get out of bed and go to the bathroom; the shuffling manage to wake up the two.

"Imoto?/Tayuya?" The two asked upon seeing her in the morning sun. Realizing that Tayuya was awake, they both got up and walked over to her as quick as they could. It took a little while, but Tayuya managed to get them that she was alright and had them leave her alone while she took a shower

-Bathroom-

After closing and locking the door behind her, she reached into the shower stall and turned the water on to let it get warm. When it reached the appropriate temperature, she stripped down and slowly slid under the soothing beads of water. Immediately, she felt better than she had in awhile and let out a loud content sigh. As the water cascaded over her smooth, lightly tanned skin, she felt every annoyance, worry, and exasperation wash away along with the dirt and grime from the day's activities.

"Damn," she breathed, reveling in the feeling of the lukewarm water on her face. Deciding she'd enjoyed herself enough, she reached for the bar of soap sitting in the dish next to her and lathered her body with the small, fragrant oval. Stepping back from the water, she grabbed some shampoo and began to massage it into her scalp and hair.

Suitably clean, she stepped back under the water and proceeded to wash the suds off of her body and hair before turning off the soothing jets of water and carefully stepping out of the shower. Tayuya grabbed a towel from the nearby wrack and roughly attacked her hair, drying it as best she could. She then used the towel to wipe the fog from the mirror and peered curiously into the reflective glass. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her mouth dropped open as she looked at her reflection.

The changes weren't huge; for the most part she looked exactly the same, and unless the person spent a fuck-load of time with her on a daily basis, they probably wouldn't notice. The first thing she noticed was that her hair was slightly thicker than she remembered it. Now, however, it hung from her head in shining waves of rose-red, framing her face and drawing more attention to her eyes.

That train of thought brought her to her next observation. Instead of the plain dark brown they were before, her irises were now vibrant violets. The girl also discovered that her eyes were slightly more angular in appearance, giving her an older and more mature look to go along with her hair. She smiled at the thought, causing her eyes to immediately focus on her mouth…or, more specifically, her teeth.

She nearly gasped at the length and sharpness of her incisors, tonguing them lightly to prove to herself that they were real. They were one step away from looking like actual fangs that caused her to look eerily similar to the members of the Inuzuka clan. Smirking slightly, she growled playfully into the mirror, baring her teeth and narrowing her eyes for added effect. To her amusement, she looked pretty damn intimidating with that feral expression on her face.

Tayuya pulled her eyes downward to study the rest of her body. Not much had changed in her overall composition; she looked to be about the same height, although her muscles seemed a little more defined than they had been a few days before. Poking at her stomach, she realized that it was a bit flatter, too.

'Huh, weird,' she thought, lightly drumming on her tummy. As if on autopilot, her hands reached up to poke at her breasts. While no could've ever called her flat chested, she certainly didn't remember them being this...big. Although to be fair, she didn't have a lot of free time to look herself over every single week. Bracing her hands against the sink, she lightly bounced up and down, delighting in the slight bounce of her chest when she stopped. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, growled again playfully before she walked out into the hallway.

Upon walking out, she saw that Naruto, Gaara and Jiraiya were all talking with one another outside her room while she was taking a shower. Upon walking up to them, she cleared her throat to gain their attention and let out a chuckle at seeing their faces.

"…K-Kushina…?" Jiraiya said as he looked a Tayuya. This caused her to frown a little and shake her head no as everyone studied her features even more.

"…Imoto…?" Naruto asked which caused her to nod in response. It took them a little bit to focus again, but the trio managed to think straight again after they got used to her appearance.

- Tayuya's Room {10 Minutes Later} -

"…so Anko and Hana both left to Umi no Kuni while I was out?" Tayuya asked while she was packing her things. Naruto nodded in response as he watched his little sister pack up her things. He filled her in on what happened in the four days that she was out of it and she was not pleased with what's happening. "Utakata and Yagura also left to Tsuchi no Kuni as well didn't they?" Tayuya said as she looked up from her things.

"More or less, I wanted to get the jinchuriki of the Yonbi and the Gobi as soon as they could and away from the Akatsuki." Naruto said before he saw the frown on Tayuya's face. "I'm sorry that you couldn't leave, but it may be more beneficial if you stayed with the rest of us."

"What you don't think I can't handle myself?!" Tayuya shouted as she threw one of her things down on to her bed. Naruto shook his head which mad her more angry. "Then what would be better if I stayed here?!" Tayuya asked no lowering her voice.

"It's because Gaara was worried for you." Naruto said as he looked at Tayuya. "He didn't think that sending you out was a good idea and believe me he used his sand to make sure that you weren't moved from this room until you woke up." Tayuya immediately calmed down and hung her head. Naruto only sighed at her and walked up to her, "Don't worry about anything right now. We just need you to get ready before we head out."

"Where are we going?"

"I told everyone to meet up in Nami after a month whether or not they completed their missions." Naruto said, "Gaara, Fu and Shizune are going to head to Suna and see if they'll lend us in a hand when we need it. Me, you and Ero-sennin are going to check out a nearby base the Orochimaru had apparently abandoned some years ago." Tayuya's eyes widened at that. "Don't worry, Ero-sennin is going with us." Tayuya nodded before she went back to getting her things ready.

-Palace Entrance-

Koyuki was currently waving to the six shinobi that were walking away from her home into the world again. As they group was leaving, they were looking into a photo album that currently had some new pictures in it. The one they were currently looking at was one with all the teens standing in front of the daimyo all smiling.

* * *

A/N: Okay I lied; this is not actually the last chapter for part 1. The next will be the last one for part 1 instead. If you're wondering about my other story, I'll be uploading soon. Also check the other story that I uploaded…it's a one-shot my girlfriend made Staring the sound.


	25. End of Part 1

A/N: Adding more people, making a clan and settling down for the future.

* * *

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Random Passage in Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

The Sanbi and Rokubi hosts were currently walking within a valley like passage that would have led them to the home of the Gobi Jinchuriki. After arriving with a village near the border, the two jinchuriki had left the Ichiraku's behind so they could be safe from whatever was going to happen. For the past week they've been in search of the Gobi's jinchuriki and had asked around to see if anyone knew their location. They were lucky that a merchant that recently traded with him had told them where he was located.

This led them to the passage they were in and to the place they were currently heading to; apparently, Roshi like to live on hot areas and the closest thing nearby was…a volcano.

"I would take Umi no Kuni over this if I knew where this guy stayed." Utakata commented getting a nod from Yagura as well. Unknown to the two Jinchuriki, they were being watched by the same person that they sought to join their group.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Umi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I swear if I knew that searching for this base was going to be this hard, I would've gone with Utakata and Yagura instead." Hana wined as Anko was trying to remember where the base was. "Then there are those stories of the fish-girl that the villagers were talking about…"

"Kami, Hana could you shut up! I can't concentrate with you whining all the time!" Anko snapped. Looking around a flash in her mind showed that a thicket of vines that was used to block the way blocked the way. Finding the same vines, she smiled when she saw the entrance behind it. "Ladies first." Anko joked as Hana walked by her into the base before she covered her nose and growled. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, this place reeks of sea water. I won't be able to track anything in here." Hana inform before Anko nodded and started to walk forward.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Orochimaru's Base¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"You sure that this is the right place?" Naruto asked at he and the others stared at the entrance of the base entrance. Jiraiya nodded in conformation as Tayuya walked forward a bit and touched the side of the doorway.

"I know this place, Orochi-teme took me and the others from the sound four here multiple times. I know this place like the back of my hand." Tayuya informed the others as she took a step forward. As soon as she did, she was flung back into Naruto who managed to catch her. Recovering, she looked at the door way for a second before she charged towards it and reproduced the same results. "Okay, what the fuck in going on? This never did this when I used to come here." Tayuya said as Jiraiya walked up and placed a hand on the doorway.

"This door has a seal on it that only allows those with a Curse Mark or Orochimaru himself through. This looks really complicated, but it can be fooled pretty easily you just need to taint our chakra in order to get through." Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto. "As much as I hate to say it, you need to access the Kyubi's chakra." Naruto only nodded before he began to concentrate along with Tayuya which caught Jiraiya's eye.

"**hold on you two…"**

"_Yeah?" _ Both teens thought before they looked at one another. This also caught Jiraiya's eye since they seemed to act differently but chalked it up as being a result of the Genetic Sealing.

"_Uh…how are we both able to talk to you Kurama?" _Naruto asked as he closed his eyes once again as he concentrated again.

"**Not important right now. All I can say is that she's linked to you for cases just like this." **Naruto nodded before he started to channel Kurama's chakra and entered his initial state along with Tayuya. **"Now don't go in there yet. There's something in there that doesn't feel human."**

"_A demon?_" Tayuya asked as Naruto stood still for a little longer.

"_Now that you mention it, I do feel something like the Kurama's Chakra, but not quite as powerful."_ Naruto said as he concentrated more.

"**I need you both to kneel to the ground and place your hand on the soil."** The fox instructed, "**You both should get a better feel for what you're looking for since the place in underneath the both of you. You should also feel for more than one chakra signature just in case. I can't always be the one to warn you since that place is likely going to block me from contacting any of you with seals that are meant for chakra like mine."** Naruto and Tayuya did as instructed, letting their Chakra flow into the ground. As it expanded out beneath them and let them view the entire complex before a cold feeling swept over them.

"_What the fucking kami is that thing? It's worse than when the Curse Marks are activated to level two." _ Tayuya said as she shivered.

"…**this is bad..."** Kurama growled out as they two pulled their hands off the soil.

"_What IS that? I've never felt so cold before. Not even in the Haru no Kuni!"_

"**That is tainted chakra. This isn't a good thing; unlike those comprised of pure chakra like myself, tainted chakra only happens if one fails to gather natural energy, and lives."**

"_Is that a good thing or a bad thing for someone?"_ Tayuya asked walked over to Jiraiya who gave her a slip of paper that he placed on her forearm.

"**Normally, if no one's there to help, a human would've died, or at the very least, petrified if natural chakra takes over their system."**

"_You're losing me by the minute! Speak our language!" _ Tayuya said. Naruto was starting to get what he was saying, but agreed with Tayuya.

"**Look, remember what the Curse Mark chakra looked and felt like? Or that black mass of hatred that increased power of Sasuke's attacks?"**

"_Yeah…are you saying that's what a sage form is? Is Sasuke is considered a sage when he goes to that form?" _Naruto asked as Tayuya and Jiraiya walked up to the doorway.

"**Not quite. Normally sages like Jiraiya take years to practice gathering natural chakra. What Sasuke went through is more like an incomplete form that allowed him to live. It's not pure natural chakra, but it's damn near close to the true thing.**

"_So, what exactly is down there, Kurama?" _Tayuya asked as she and the others stepped through.

"**Something I hope you two don't have the pleasure to meet. If you do, use my power. It should be great enough to overpower whatever is down there."**

"Find anything?" Jiraiya asked when he noticed Tayuya and Naruto snap back to reality.

"We might have a problem." Naruto said as Tayuya nodded before explaining they were now in a den of vipers.

"I knew he was doing research on natural chakra, but I didn't think he'd go this far. To include it in his seal is another thing as well since it would cause harm to others. It makes it harder that I can't touch demonic chakra or else it would poison my coils and end up killing me so I have to stay up here."

"It's not the only signature like that I could feel down there. There must be another because there's one that is really faint mixed within the other." Naruto said catching the others in surprise. Tayuya shivered, reaching up to touch where her own mark had been once. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder, covering her own. She looked back to Naruto, who was smiling at her.

"Then there's nothing to worry about anymore. Once we destroy this place that will be a blow to Orochi-teme that we dealt even if it's a small one."

"That's right. You'll just have to try and avoid whatever is down here until you can bring the whole place down. Now, get down there, gather whatever and whoever you can and get the hell out of there!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Random Passage in Tsuchi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Are you Roshi; Jinchuriki of the Yonbi no Ruijin'en? (Four-Tailed Ape)" Utakata asked while Yagura took a defensive stance with his hands on his staff. The man had red hair, moustache and beard which were tapered off to a point. He had a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both a ring, and a prominent black piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wore a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants along with calf-length sandals.

"And who might I ask wants to know?" Roshi asked. Utakata and Yagura relaxed a bit looked up to see that Roshi was now walking towards them. "I've heard about a group of people that are gathering the Jinchuriki of all the Tailed Beasts. Are you one of them?" Utakata shook his head.

"No we aren't, in fact we're the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi and Rokubi." This caught Roshi's attention as he lowered his guard a little more. "We're here on the behalf of the one of us. The group you must be talking about must be the Akatsuki who-"

"Did you say Akatsuki?" Roshi interrupted. Utakata nodded causing Roshi to emit a low growl. "I'll go with you." Roshi declared surprising the two Jinchuriki. "The Tsuchikage had hired the Akatsuki for some work once and almost offered me for payment. If their intention is to capture us then we must stick together ne?" Roshi said. Yagura and Utakata nodded before they extended their hands out to Roshi.

"Welcome the Uzunami Clan." Yagura said.

"Clan? You've made our kind a clan?" Roshi asked.

"Not us, but the Kyubi Jinchuriki. He wants all of us to be safe and away from the Akatsuki. He had already had the Ichi and Nanabi with him before the two of us had met him." Yagura said surprising Roshi again. "With you joining us, we only need the last three to join us. As of now our leader is currently on his way to getting the Nibi and Hachibi to join us as well." Roshi nodded.

"The Jinchuriki of the Gobi is a man by the name of Han. We see each other sometimes and exchange stories whenever we do. Lucky for you, I had only seen him about 2 days ago; he left to Iwagakure on the orders of the Tsuchikage. If you want to get it would be best that we head out to Iwa" Roshi said. "It won't take long at most probably 3-5 days."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Umi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"How the fuck are supposed to hurt this thing!" Anko shouted as she was dodged another attack from a tendril of water. After they had entered the base, they found a girl that had scales on parts of her body that she was wrapping up in bandages. After she spotted them, she immediately ran making the two give chase around the base before they arrived at a dock on what could be the bottom floor. From there, the two confronted a man by the name of Amachi who was behind making the girl do the attacks.

After betraying the girl, who they found out was named Isarabi, he transformed into a fish-man and summoned one of his experiments from the water to help him. This led them to their current predicament of dodging and throwing anything at the water to kill it.

"Ahahahahaha… you can't kill my creation! Nothing can stop it! You will all DIE!" Amachi said as he let out a crazed laugh. Anko and Hana both growled at him before they dodged another tendril attack and threw some kunai at Amachi only to be blocked by another tendril of water. Said tendril then whipped around for the two girls that jumped out of the way…only for Anko to get caught by her cloak in a grate on the floor.

"This is going to…HUUURRTT!" Anko said as she was hit by the tendril and flung out into the sea leaving Hana by herself with an unconscious Isaribi.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Suna Desert¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"How much longer before we get to Suna?" Fu asked as she flapped her wings and created a breeze for the others and her. Having walking through the desert for the past week, the two women of the group were tired of the heat and wanted to get out of the sun.

"It's not much longer at most 2 more hours. At the very least it could right over this hill." Gaara said as they walked over the hill and saw Suna standing in the sand like it was paradise. Shizune and Fu wasted no time running, or flying, towards the entrance leaving Gaara upon the hill. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Gaara uncorked his gourd and let the sand out before it gathered underneath before he was lifted in the air and glided after the two women.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Orochimaru's Base¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto and Tayuya were currently walking through the continuing hallways as they placed their hands on the wall an sent another surge of chakra throughout the compound as well as marking the wall with the Kanji for "Oil" on the wall as well before they left.

"So you're saying that this place could be laced with traps?" Naruto asked as the two of them turned the corner. Tayuya nodded while still looking forward until they came to a large rotunda with at least 20 different passages. "Where should we head first?" Naruto asked as he placed a seal in the middle of the room and another mark for "Oil" so they could be summoned back here.

"We should head to the Teme's office first. It would have things like locations of other bases and what he did with each of them as well as their purpose." Tayuya said as she started to walk forward to the passage that had the Kanji for "Leader" on it with Naruto trailing right behind her.

Naruto for one was watching his little sister lead the way a since he didn't know where he would be going anyway and followed her through the passage that had the Kanji for "Cells" on it.

[With Tayuya]

As Tayuya was walking she noticed that Naruto had stopped talking to her and was just following her around wherever she went. Stopping she noticed that was walls were also a little wavy in their appearance before she realized that she had been caught in a Genjutsu. Cursing she dispelled the illusion and looked around to see that Naruto was not behind her. Seeing as it was pointless to go back since he probably went through another passage, she turned around and kept going to Orochimaru's office to get what they would need.

It took her a moment before she realized another thing…

"I FORGOT THAT HE'S HORRIBLE AT NOTICING GENJUTSUS!"

[With Naruto]

Naruto was currently watching Tayuya lead him through the hallways and occasionally stop for him to mark the walls. As he was walking he noticed that when he asked a question, Tayuya would start to redirect it or not answer it at all. As they stopped at another wall to mark, Naruto noticed that it was waving a bit to tell him that he was in a Genjutsu. Finally realizing that he was following an illusion, Naruto quickly spiked Kurama's chakra and dispelled the illusion to show that Tayuya was not there anymore.

"Well that's just great; being lost in a pedo's underground lair alone with something walking the halls that could kill me. Well better just continue on, I'm sure Imoto will find the office and get what we need anyway." Naruto said as he walked on. He stopped when he heard the sound of something that was familiar to him…crying.

[With Tayuya]

Tayuya entered the office after pick-locking the door and saw everything that she needed from there. Walking up to the desk, her instincts kicked in and told her to dodge which she did by rolling to the left barely grabbing the files and missing a large axe that came crashing down and spilt the desk in two. Looking up Tayuya gasped when she saw a teenager there; he wore a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts. He was also tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and a bracket-shaped symbol on his left palm.

"Jugo?" Tayuya asked as the teen turned towards her. Upon seeing who they were, he also gasped at looked at her for a moment. In that time, Tayuya saw that darken parts of his body were lightening and his right eye was returning to normal.

"Tayuya?" Jugo asked as he looked at the small red-head in front of him. Getting a nod in response, Jugo smiled and quickly wrapped Tayuya up in a hug and spun around.

"Whoa big guy! Easy Jugo! HEY STOP TTEBANE!" Tayuya shouted as Jugo stopped and set her on the floor again. "Thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?" Jugo asked as he looked around the office. "Orochimaru isn't here so you..."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT TEME!" Tayuya shouted out in anger. Jugo looked at her surprised again before he nodded at her showing that he understood. "Look…to put things short, Orochimaru abandon me when I failed a mission and left me to die. I came here with someone else and agreed to help him take out the teme." Tayuya said shocking Jugo again.

"So you're here for the locations of the other bases." Jugo asked getting a nod from Tayuya. "Alright I help." Jugo said shocking Tayuya.

"Why?"

"I've been here for as long as I can remember Tayuya. I came here willingly to see if Orochimaru could cure my madness, but all I found out was that he was using me to create those curse marks of his. If helping you means that I can leave here…then I'm going to take it. Who knows, your partner may have a way of curing me." Jugo said as he started to reach out and grabbed everything off the high shelves and handed them to Tayuya as she sealed them up.

"When we're done here. I suppose to meet back in the rotunda so we'll head back there next." Jugo nodded as he gave Tayuya another scroll for her to seal.

[With Naruto]

As Naruto neared the source of the crying, he noticed that he was definitely a female that was making them. As he neared a light at the end of the hallway, he saw that he was in a prison holding cell.

'This place is most likely for the unfortunate ones that survived this sicko's experiments.' Naruto thought as he heard the sound of crying from behind the bars. Walking up to them, he saw a girl that was about 15 behind the bars; what caught his eye the most in the limited light was that she had a tail and cat ears on the top of her head in her silhouette.

"Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked catching her attention.

"W-who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. Naruto smiled at her and jabbed a thumb in his chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Kyubi Jinchuriki and ninth clan head of the Uzunami clan. Who are you?" Naruto asked. The girl cocked her head to the left and stared at him before she crawled up to the bars in a cat like manner.

"M-my n-name is T-Tao…Tao Kaka Nii." The girl said. Seeing her in the light, Naruto saw that she was blonde like he was but it was a little paler than his and was separated in into two braided ponytails that were wrapped around the ends. Her eyes were also red and she had sharp teeth that would give her an unusual, and creepy, smile if she did. She also had a necklace with a pendant that was half of a fish, the tail end of one.

"Hold on…Tao-chan." Naruto said as he summoned a clone and made a Rasengan before he slowly placed it on the lock and shredded the metal to pieces. Yanking the door open Naruto placed a hand on the floor and placed another 'Oil' tag on the floor. "There we go. Come one, I'm here to get you and anyone else out of here." Naruto explained as he extended his hand out and formed a half hand-seal. Tao grabbed his hand and instantly felt dizzy, but that was nothing to when she saw a red blur slam into her and had the both of them slam into the wall.

"There you are..."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Rotunda¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Tayuya and Jugo both walked into the rotunda room and were greeted to it being empty. Tayuya sighed as she placed the scroll on her hands back into her shuriken pouch.

"Where the hell is he?" She asked as she looked around. Behind her, Jugo started to twitch a bit as part of his skin started to turn dark as well as his hand deforming. Tayuya looked around just in time to get back-handed by Jugo. Flipping her body so she landed on her feet, Tayuya looked at him and gasped when she saw that Jugo looked like he did in the office. Feeling a pull in the back of her head, Tayuya turned a bit and saw Naruto with another blonde appear. This proved to be a bad thing since this distraction gave Jugo a chance to slam his elbow into Tayuya's back and sent her flying to the new arrivals. As she crashed into the blonde girl, she looked up to Naruto

"There you are…" She joked as Naruto looked at her before he looked at her assailant. Seeing a teen that was a lot taller and had orange hair as well as a deformed hand that was in the shape of an axe, he could only guess that he was going to be trouble. Before Naruto could actually do anything, he was grabbed by Jugo and thrown across the room into one of the halls. Tayuya saw this and took this time to get her bearings and rest before the two came back. "Asshole's got mean elbow…"

[With Naruto]

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Jugo shouted as he chased after Naruto who rebounded from the throw and was now running down the hall. Arriving in a room, that looked like it was used for training, he heard a voice in the back of his mind.

"**Finally, can you hear Kit?"**

"Kurama?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

"**Who else? Listen, this room lacks the seals that are used to suppress my chakra so you can talk to me easier. It seems that this person is the reason for that tainted chakra that you felt at the entrance." **Kurama informed.

"You sure?"

"**Positive. I've heard of a clan that had a Kekkei Genkai that could naturally gather natural chakra impassively. It seems that this human is from that clan and is suffering from gather to much and letting it out via unbridled rage."**

"So how do I stop him?"

"**Look into your mother's memories and see if you can find something than can suppress something like this. I know Uzumaki's specialized in sealing so there must be something for you to use." **Kurama said as Naruto concentrated a bit. Viewing everything that his mother had implanted in his mind, Naruto found a multiple seals and how to do them even air. Seeing one that caught his attention, Naruto opened his eyes and moved before an axe-like appendage slammed right to where he was standing.

'I need to get back to Imoto.' Naruto thought as he did a half hand-sign and returned back to the rotunda. When he appeared, he looked at Tayuya who was finally standing up again.

"You okay Imoto?" Getting a nod, Naruto looked around and saw Jugo walking out of one of the hallways with both of his hands and arms enlarged and a crazed look in his eyes. Summoning three clones he watched as Tayuya charged towards Jugo with them before he jumped and landed on his back and rode him like a bull.

"You'll need more that this to beat me!" Jugo shouted as he dispersed the three clones with ease. Naruto used the smoke to rush forward and slam his hand into Jugo's stomach. It was at the same time Jugo swung his deformed hand to the ground which also got Tayuya thrown right in next to the two. The appendage shattered like glass and impaled both Naruto and Tayuya. Naruto looked down at his body and saw the pieces of Jugo's body start to seep in and merge with his skin before he looked at Tayuya and saw the same thing happening.

"Ugh…" The two siblings looked on to see Jugo back to a normal person and kneeling on the ground before he started to stir. Getting up the two prepared for another fight, but watched as Jugo inspected himself over like he was looking for something. When he finished, he looked at Naruto in shock as he started to stand up. "Y-you fixed m-me?" Naruto simply held up his hand and formed the seal within his palm

"Is there anything sealing can't do?" Naruto asked before him and Tayuya were both engulfed in a hug.

"EASY BIG GUY! STOP DETTEBAYO/TTEBANE!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Umi no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Anko was thoroughly drying herself off of any water as she looked to Isaribi. Having gotten her memory of her time with Orochimaru, she was happy to see the person that she knew as a friend was still alive and doing well aside from being used to create destruction.

"You okay Ribi-chan?" The girl looked at her and nodded as she looked at her flawless skin change to scales and back signifying that she had control over her…ability. Hana walked right next to Anko with a now tied up Amachi who was shaking in fear before she shook herself free of water similar to that of a dog.

"Remind me never to go with you on a mission near water." Hana joked.

"Noted…Well, since we're done here…we should go to Nami and wait for the others. It's been about a two weeks so that would leave us about a week to relax." Anko said as she looked at Amachi and threw a left hook at his face to knock him out. "And learn how to treat a lady bastard!"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Iwagakure (Main Gates)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Roshi, Yugura, and Utakata, who named the three of them Team RYU based on their initials, were currently running down a path that would lead them to an entrance of Iwa. Upon arriving, they looked on in horror at seeing that they were too late. There at the entrance was the Tsuchikage, along with a three other men; two of which wore a black cloak with a red clouds on them and the other the person that they were looking for.

He was a very tall man that was also heavily armored in something that seemed to emit steam from the back. His armor extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Aside from his red armor, he also wears a red kasa composed of the same material of his armor and furnace. Over his armor, Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. Also, the armor covering his arms and torso is plated.

They looked on as an exchange was going on between the two and seemed to be going pretty smoothly until they saw a girl run out to them. She had short, black hair and pupil-less black eyes and that were accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wore the standard attire of an Iwa-nin, fishnet tights and a skirt over them along with a pair of gloves. Upon reaching them she was pulled away by someone else as the others continued their conversation.

"It seems that the Tsuchikage's granddaughter doesn't want her uncle taken away." Roshi said.

"You mean to say that…" Yagura started but was cut off by Roshi.

"Yes, Han is the second son of the Tsuchikage that supposedly died in battle. We should wait until they leave the Main Gates before we confront them. Han believes that he should die to rid himself of the Gobi; we need to show him that there are other ways to live better."

"It shouldn't be too hard…talking to two others like him should help." Utakata said as they watched everything that was happening.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Nami no Kuni (Tazuna's House)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Upon arriving at Nami, the five girls and Gaara had spent their time looking for Tazuna, who happily greeted them upon hearing that they were friends of Naruto.

"Here you are rooms for two for each of you to share until the rest of you come along." Tazuna said stopping on the top floor of his new remodeled house. Getting a thank you from everyone, he left them to unpack.

"What so you think Naruto is doing right now?" Shizune asked as she changed her clothes with Anko in their room. The Tokubetsu Jonin only shrugged as she threw her old coat in the trash from all the holes in it from Amachi's attacks.

"Don't worry about the Gaki. He's probably in Kumo right now getting the Nibi and Hachibi to join us right now…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, OH CRAP!" Naruto ducked as a wave of shuriken flew over his head. He and the others had entered Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning) in an attempt they could get the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki to join them. Unfortunately, the shinobi of the Kaminari no Kuni were extremely hostile towards outsiders, especially those that were known to assist Konoha…meaning everyone that was with Jiraiya not that they knew he left them. Fortunately the other except for Tao, who was currently sealed in a scroll so she could sleep that Naruto was carrying, had managed to get the majority of the Kumo shinobi to follow them while Naruto made a break for it, but unfortunately a single, persistent, Kunoichi followed after him.

"**Will you listen to m-"**

'SHUT THE FUCK UP FOX! I'M TRYING TO KEEP MY LIFE HERE!' Naruto cut off as he made a hard left when he landed on a three barely missing the Kunai that were now where he landed.

Yugito had her eyes focused in on the fleeing enemy wearing a Crimson cloak. This person along with two others, were spotted with a Konoha shinobi, Kumo's rival for many years, and she wasn't going to let this boy get away with any information.

'What do I do, what do I do!?' Naruto quickly made a group of shadow clones, but they all were killed just as quickly as they were formed.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto moved faster, but Kumo's Jinchuriki was hot on his trail. "Okay think, what would Ero-sennin do at a time like this!?" While he was too busy thinking, Naruto slipped on a tree branch then plummeted to the ground with Yugito, who shot down and landed across from Naruto who scrambled backwards. Yugito narrowed her eyes on the invader.

'He's kinda cute…' Naruto quickly shot to his feet and prepared himself for a fight.

'Okay…what would Ero-sennin do? Well it's a kunoichi so he'd probably try to seduce her.' Naruto quickly shook the thought out of his head. 'Okay, you're a Jinchuriki Naruto, try fighting your way out first!'

"**Are you done? I wanted to tell-"**

'I SAID SHUT UP KURAMA!' Naruto shot forward and pulled out a kunai as he laced it was chakra. Yugito raised a questioning eyebrow then dodged Naruto's strike. The two Jinchuriki moved around the woods in a ballet of throwing blows and dodging them effortlessly. Eventually, Naruto stopped to catch his breath while Yugito seemed unfazed by anything.

"O-okay, maybe we can talk this out ya think?" Naruto said not seeing that the scroll that Tao was sealed in started to shake.

"No," Yugito snapped before shooting forward and knocking Naruto back with one swift movement. She did flinch when she heard his back connect with a tree and knock him out causing his body to slump a bit. As she walked closer, she noticed that Naruto's pocket started to glow even brighter before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yugito covered her face and waited for the smoke to clear before she went to get whatever was left of the blonde.

"Naruto…?" Yugito stopped short when she heard a voice that sounded familiar. As she smoke cleared, Yugito took a step back in shock when she saw Tao gently shaking Naruto in an attempt to wake him up.

"…It can't be…" Yugito said causing Tao to look up. Yugito took another step back as Tao glared at her and bared her teeth to the Jinchuriki along with a hiss. "…Tao…? Tao it's me…Yugito…you sister…" Yugito jumped back as Tao swiped at her.

"You're not Tora-chan. Tora-chan would never hurt my friends!" Tao shouted. Yugito's eyes widened upon realizing what she looked like she was doing.

"**Strange…do you feel that kitten?" **A voice inside Yugito's head asked. Yugito snapped out of it and noticed the increase in demonic chakra as well.

'Nibi…how come it feels like your chakra is in Tao?' Yugito asked.

"**I don't know kitten. Maybe you could ask when you calm this one down. It might have to deal that the boy that you knocked out behind her."** The Nibi replied. Yugito nodded as took a step forward and stopped when Tao let out a threatening growl and showed her teeth that gave her a Glasgow smile. Yugito also saw that there were black markings that were starting to cover her face leaving it pitch black and round while it made her eyes glow red and her sharp teeth show more and give off a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Tao…"

"SHUT UP!" Tao shouted stopping Yugito from talking, "YOU AREN'T MY SISTER! MY SISTER LET ME BE TAKEN BY SCALY!" Tao shouted making Yugito start to break down a bit at remembering when Orochimaru attacked the two of them in surprise and took a tail's worth of Nibi's chakra somehow along with kidnapping Tao ten years ago when she was five.

"T-tao…I-I'm so sorry about that!" Yugito shouted. "If I knew that things would get out of hand so quickly, I would've never let you come!" Tao only growled as she entered a stance that looked like a cat ready to pounce

"Alright then…'Tora-chan'. Let's see if you are really sorry…" Tao said in a low voice before he pounced at Yugito.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Rocky Passage¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Tell me again why we're with the Gobi when we were supposed to get the Yonbi hm?"

"It's best to gain the one with less loyalty than one with stronger loyalty."

"We know that you're there. Come out now, it's useless to hide from us…" Han's voice rang out as it passed through the valley the two were in. On top of the ridge, Utakata took one step out only to have his wrist grabbed by Roshi who placed a finger by his lips and then pointed with towards a rock within the valley where the three were standing. From behind the rock, the three Jinchuriki saw the girl from earlier at the gates step out from behind and stare down the two S-ranked Shinobi.

"It's just a little brat, hm." A blonde said.

"Where are you taking my Oji-san?" The girl said.

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you. Run along and go back to your mommy." The shorter one said causing the girl's stare to harden even more. Before she could speak though…

"Kurotsuchi…" Han started as he took a step forward. "…go home hime. This doesn't concern you." Kurotsuchi instantly became angered at that and showed it easily.

"NO!" Kurotsuchi shouted. "YOU'VE TREATED ME BETTER THAN THAT _MAN_ EVER HAD AFTER KAA-CHAN DIED! I'M NOT LETTING YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH _HIM_!" Kurotsuchi shouted stopping Han in his tracks.

"I think it's time we make our appearance known…" Yagura said loudly catching the attention of the others. Roshi caught on quickly and nodded before he stood up and looked at the group below him.

"It seems that you have something…or rather someone that we're looking for." Roshi said.

"It must be our lucky day Deidara. The Yonbi, Rokubi and Sanbi have decided to join us." The short one said as he brandished his tail.

"Well, it looks like I can showcase my art, hm." Han stepped up to them and put a hand on their shoulders.

"Let me deal with them. I'm stronger than you two." The two let out a growl, but nodded in the end. Han watched as the two slid down the side of the valley before he spoke to them.

"What do you want Roshi? This deal doesn't concern you in the slightest." Roshi took a stance along with Yagura before he spoke.

"I cannot allow one of my kind to be taken and skinned like an animal. Even if I must harm you Han, you will not be leaving with them." Han only nodded hand placed a hand inside his gi as the others watched. No one noticed that Kurotsuchi was no longer with them.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Forest in Kaminari no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Yugito was currently dodging all the attacks that Tao was throwing at her and she had to admit, it was taking all her effort not to get hit. As soon as Tao pounced, Yugito spiked Nibi's chakra in an attempt to show Tao who had the most power; this only angered Tao more and accused her of taking her sister's warmth. Rolling to the side, Yugito barely managed to dodged the hook-like claws that were coming from the sleeves of Tao's jacket and dug into the ground.

"STOP MOVING 'TORA-CHAN'!" Yugito sidestepped a downward strike from Tao and landed a blow on her stomach that pushed the teen back. Yugito was surprised at the rebound Tao had from the attack was even more surprised when she hid her claws…only to come out with was looked like saw-blades replacing them. "…this is going to be fun…"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Naruto's Seal¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto was currently sitting cross-legged as he and Kurama were currently having a staring contest with one another.

"**Now will you listen to me brat?"** Kurama asked no even blinking.

"It's not like I have any choice right now." Naruto replied as he rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the giant fox.

"**You could really do with some manners you know…in any case what I was trying to tell you was that woman was the Jinchuriki of the Nibi."** Naruto blinked at that and hung his head.

"I'm such an idiot…" Kurama let out a chuckle catching Naruto's attention.

"**Won't argue with you there. Never the less, it seems that she's fighting with the one you've found in that snake's den."** Naruto looked up and started to stand, but Kurama's voice stopped him **"Calm down, she isn't putting up a fight and is concentrating more on evading her. Furthermore, I should inform you of our bond."**

"What bond?"

"**How much my chakra will harm you…"** Kurama said, **"It seems that ever since you've had those pieces of that human lodged within you, your chakra coils have expanded and calmed down even more. In other words, Your control over your chakra has increased as well had being able to use up to eight tails worth of my power without losing control."**

"Is that why there's so much water here than before?"

"**Indeed, it seems that whatever Kekkei Genkai he had was passed partially onto you and gave you more control. It also seems that it will continue to expand your coils until it reaches a certain point or you reach a certain age. In any case, your body is gathering natural chakra on its own as well as mixing yours and my chakra together with it. If this keeps up…you should have as much chakra as the Sanbi by the time you're 25 and that shouldn't include mine with it."**

"Is that it? It's not that it isn't cool or anything, but it just seems that it's too much to have just by myself."

"Indeed…when I've figured this out I will let you know. Now it's time for you to put an end to that little catfight outside. I recommend at least four tails…" Kurama said as Naruto nodded and left "I know of your answer Naruto…and even though it isn't exactly what I wanted, I will do my best to help you achieve it."

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Outside the Seal ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Yugito was sweating hard as he jumped to side and dodged another strike from Tao as her claws shredded the tree down. When she figured that the boy would be able to stop Tao, Yugito tried to get close to him and was always pushed away as well as angering Tao even more. Looking up, she sighed as Tao stood in front of her not even being winded as the claws she had went back into her sleeve and popped out looking like hooks again. As the 15 year old raised her hand, the two of them were thrown by the sudden blast of chakra that came from behind them.

"What?!" Yugito shouted as she landed behind Tao. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde was awake along with having 5 tails swishing behind him. Tao immediately started whimpering as Naruto approached the two of them.

"This fight ends now…" Naruto said as he took a step forward. "We have allegiance to Konoha and wanted nothing more than to have a word with the Nibi and Hachibi Jinchuriki." Naruto informed Yugito as Tao slipped behind him in fear. "If I'm correct, then you are the Nibi's vessel…"

"What do want with me?" Yugito asked as she got up.

"To offer you protection…"

"Wha-"

"There is a group that is hunting our kind down. I want us to live like normal…to have a place that won't prosecute us. I already have the other from the Ichibi to the Nanabi join me." Naruto said having Yugito's eyes widen. "If you don't accept, we will leave you alone. Should you accept…welcome to the Uzunami Clan." Naruto finished extending his hand for Yugito to grab. Just as she was about to Naruto was smacked away from by a tentacle that came from behind the trees.

"Ya know…" a voice said, "Miss two might be a little blue. But she always stays true to her family…that doesn't include you ya fool." Yugito turned her head and saw five people standing there. She stood up slowly and let the Nibi's chakra take over and said only one letter in a threatening choice.

"**B…"**

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Valley Passage¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"We'll be taking the rest out you after we've dealt with this brat!" Deidara shouted as he missed a charge from Han. The fight had switched dramatically, when the Gobi Jinchuriki realized that Kurotsuchi was no longer present and was now in the clutches of the shorter of the two Akatsuki members more precisely she was knocked out on his back with his tail ready to impale her. Going into rage, Han quickly agreed to go with the others if they got her niece back from the two and ensured that one of them if not both of them were dead. The three quickly agreed, surprised as Han's quick change of mind, and charged forward to deal with the two.

"It is pointless to fight. Alone you might take on one of us…but against four you're no match." Yagura said. As Utakata appeared behind them and made a bubble that trapped Kurotsuchi and got her safely away from the fight. This proved a beneficial distraction because as soon as the two Akatsuki members had noticed, Deidara had been run through with on the Gobi's horns that were protruding from Han's head. Thinking quickly, Yagura pulled out a scroll and sealed the dying member away so they could focus on the other.

"It seems that you have the advantage here. I will retreat and leave you alone…but remember that you be safe for much longer." With that, the member had retreated leaving his partner behind. From behind a rock, the bubble popped waking Kurotsuchi who immediately ran out and hugged Han as hard as she could. Han returned the gesture and picked up the girl as well.

"Are you sure that the Kyubi Jinchuriki can protect us from the Akatsuki?" Han asked as he placed Kurotsuchi on his back. Yagura and Utakata nodded at the two.

"He plans to gather all of us and take us somewhere we can start again. Should we gather you, we are to head to Nami no Kuni and wait until the others have gathered again." Yagura said. Both Han and Roshi nodded and started to follow the two.

"We also need to pick up the Ichiraku family as well. I believe that you said you left them near the border." Roshi said the Yagura and Utakata stopped and looked at one another very sheepishly since they both forgot about the father-daughter chefs.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯ Forest in Kaminari no Kuni¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or be confused at what was happening in front of him. After he was knocked away by the tentacle, Jiraiya and the other arrived having followed the explosion of chakra he unleashed. The four walked back to where Naruto originally was and were greeted to the sight of Yugito and Tao beating up a tall dark skinned man with multiple swords on his back. Behind them, three teens along with another woman who had white hair, were desperately trying to pool the two woman of the man.

"Ahem…" Naruto said catching everyone's attention and having Tao run up to him like a trained dog…erm cat. The others watched as Tao hugged the others and to see if they would become hostile; they were already a little tense as seeing Jiraiya and didn't know what to make of the others. "Despite the family friendly meeting that's taking place…I was having a conversation with her." Naruto said pointed at Yugito who threw the man on the floor. Walking up, Yugito stretched out her hand with a smirk.

"As long as I get to be with Tao…I don't have any problem leaving Kumo in the dust." Yugito said surprising the 4 Kumo-nin that were behind her. "Whatever you have planned, I'm game. Besides, I've heard of group that's going around and trying to round us up like animals; I'm guessing that you have a plan for them." Yugito said causing the others to gasp in surprise.

"Yugito…what do think you're doing?" The other woman asked.

"Does it make any different Mabui?" Yugito countered, "You and B both know that because of that attack on the council member I was framed for...I'll never be accepted into the village." The other woman, named Mabui, only hung her head not being able to come up with an argument. The others watched on as this was happening and processing the event before the Kumo realized what was going to happen.

"Yugito…you're going to leave the village? Just like that?" One of the teens asked. Yugito turned to her and smiled giving her a peace sign.

"Samui…if you lived even a day as what me and B are…If you knew what **I** had to deal with…you would understand as well. Even if I get marked as a missing-nin…at least I'll have my sister with me." Yugito said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace that had what looked like a half of a fish pendant attached to it. When Tao saw this she reached into her shirt as well and pulled out her half of the necklace. Seeing that the two connected, the black marking that were covering Tao's face started to disappear and showed her face with tears in her eyes.

"So I guess that all we need is to get the Hachibi with us." Naruto said off handedly getting everyone's attention. It took a moment, but everyone then turned their attention to the tall dark skinned man. "I'm guessing that he's the one I'm looking for?" Naruto said pointing at him. The Kumo-nin nodded while Yugito held up an arm in her direction.

"This is Killer B. Jinchuriki for the Hachibi."

"Now I know what you're thinkin'. And it ain't gonna work. The Raikage is my brother…even if he is sort of a jerk." B said as Naruto walked up to him.

"You think we're bad but…don't be that sad. Uh, we've come a long way…to gather you and hear what you have to say…I don't know what I'm saying." Naruto rapped before he turned around. He was instantly hugged from behind by B and twisted in the air. The Kumo-nin only sighed in disappointment at seeing Naruto encouraging B with his rapping. It took about minutes before they calmed B down and convinced him to join Yugito…on the fact that his team and his lover, who was Mabui, join them as well.

Agreeing to that pretty quickly, Naruto and the others set off to Nami until B told him that the two of them needed to take a detour.

"B! You can't be serious!? Taking him to Island Turtle would get you both killed if the Raikage finds out about it!" Yugito said catching everyone's attention.

"What's Island Turtle?" Naruto asked. Yugito sighed in frustration as seeing Naruto getting into it as well.

"It's a place where me and B went to gain control over our Tailed-Beasts. B here wants to take you there so you could get in better connection with yours." Yugito explained as Naruto thought about it.

"**Kit I think you should go with him. It would prove beneficial to be in better sync with one another so you could have even greater control over my chakra when you need it."** Kurama said deciding for Naruto.

"If you can take me there _and_ get in better sync with Kurama…then I think I should go." Naruto said surprising everyone.

"Naruto you can't be serious! Think about the others in Nami…what's Fu going to do or say when she hears that you've left to do this without her?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tell her that it needed to be done now. I want you to take the others back to Nami while me, Yugito, and B go to this Island Turtle." Jiraiya was about to argue but the amount of Killer Intent that flooded the area from Naruto made him shut up. "If she needs a reason…say it's to protect her and the others." Naruto as he eyes became slits. Jiraiya nodded as Naruto released the suffocating aura around him and turned to Yugito and B. "Lets go. Chances are that I used too much KI that I might have caught someone's attention." Everyone nodded before they left in different directions.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Great Naruto Bridge (4 Weeks Later) ¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

It had been four weeks since Jiraiya and the others had arrived in Nami. Since that time it had taken everyone to be on watch as Fu went a little mad and tried to leave and head after Naruto. It took three days and a lot of negotiating and about six threat of feeding her to Anko's snakes to have her agree to wait at the bridged entrance with one person every day until Naruto came back. Today happen to be Gaara's turn and the sand Jinchuriki was not really happy about it.

"C'mon Gaara! Just loosen the sand bit! I can't feel my legs!" an angered Fu shouted as she was wrapped within sand that kept her by Gaara's side. Her container that held water for her use of Water Style Jutsu off to the side and out of her unmovable arm's reach.

"The last time I did that you escaped and I had to bring you all the way back from the border." Gaara said as he crossed his arms. Closing his eyes, Gaara sent chakra to his ears to increase his hearing of the surrounding area while Fu struggled to get out of her sand prison. It only took 10 minutes before Gaara's snapped open and released Fu to send out some sand in order to catch whatever was running towards them at a high speed. The sand was promptly returned via someone shouting 'Wind Style: Great Breakthrough'

"You know…you could've been a little nicer in welcoming me back." A voice spoke out as Gaara and Fu removed the sand that was covering them. The first thing that the two saw were two adults that looked like they were amused at something. Gaara only narrowed his eyes and brought his sand up around him and Fu.

"Who are you and what do want?" Gaara asked in a threatening voice as he brought up his sand to a greater height. He was answered when the two started getting a cloak around them with Tail greater than his own showing who they were. Gaara back away a bit before he looked at Fu who was equally shocked.

"Stop it you guys. You're scaring them." A voice rang out. Gaara and Fu followed it to the source and turned around before they were stuck speechless at seeing the person that was standing before them. It was Naruto, now clad in new clothes. He now had a facemask that also wrapped around the back of his head and had the ends stretch out longer reaching about his mid-back while the top of his face, above his nose to the top of his face, was still showing (A/N: League of Assassins masks: Batman Arkham City.)

"N-Naruto-kun?" Fu asked as she walked up to him slowly. Naruto only slid his mask down and smiled before his lips connected with Fu's. After about a minute, the two separated just as the others arrived what the spike in demonic chakra was. Upon seeing the reason, or reasons, for the spike in chakra everyone slowly took in the fact that Naruto was back. Within a second, the blonde Jinchuriki was crowded by everyone asking different questions.

"Wait, wait! Let's go back to Tazuna's house, I'll explain everything there." Naruto said as everyone nodded in agreement with him.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Akatsuki Hideout¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Within the same cave as before another meeting was commencing…and again it was comprised of astral projection as last it had been last time but this time there was one missing.

"I'm starting to agree with Deidara. These meeting are really starting to get on my nerves." Kisame stated in a clear tone that screamed annoyed.

"Speaking of which, Sasori…where is Deidara anyway?" Itachi asked. The other astral figures also noticed a lack of a certain blonde and looked at Sasori to see if he would answer. Letting out an annoyed growl, Sasori started to speak.

"We decided to take the Gobi before we went after the Yonbi and were successful in taking him." This made everyone look towards their leader who only stared at the short man. "It seemed that Zetsu was telling the truth about the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi being rather busy as of late. He actually recuited the Rokubi and Sanbi and sent them into Tsuchi no Kuni to recruit the Yonbi and Gobi. They were successful in getting the Yonbi to follow them and ambushed us in a passage.

"Is that why you lost the Gobi?" Konan asked getting a growl in response.

"NO! On our way back, it seemed the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage followed us and tried to gain the Gobi's attention to stay. That's when the Sanbi, Yonbi and Rokubi appeared. That idiot Deidara then decided to speed up the process by taking the child hostage. This caused the Gobi to attack us in rage and ended up killing Deidara with a horn of the Gobi." Sasori explained.

"You at least managed to take Deidara's ring before he was killed correct?" Konan asked. When Sasori said nothing, everyone looked at him. "Did you burn or dispose of the body before you left?"

"No…they sealed his body as he was dying and took away any chance I had from keeping our secrets away from them." Everyone went silent before they looked at their leader only to see him disappear without another word along with Konan and Zetsu.

"Okay, now that brat is really starting to get on my nerves." Kisame said as Itachi nodded. Inside his head, Itachi came up with a plan and thought of how to go through with it while he was still with Kisame. No one else said anything as they all disappeared and left the cave empty again.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Boat to Uzushio¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

Naruto was currently leaning against the rails of the boat as it rocked back and forth in the ocean. After the group returned to Tazuna's house, Naruto met with the Gobi and Yonbi Jinchuriki and told them his plan along with Yugito and Killer B. The two were actually impressed with him and agreed whole heartedly. It was then that Tazuna asked it Naruto needed some carpenters to fix the town before it would be remodeled. As soon as Naruto agreed, Tazuna went out to the village and told every man to meet him at the docks in the morning with everything they had to work on some houses. Needless to say, they had to pack three boats worth of people with Naruto and his group having one with Tazuna and his family coming along.

His thoughts were stopped when he felt a pair of arms around his waist along with hand that gripped his shoulder or arm. Turning around, he saw everyone was still up and standing there as if they wanted to talk.

"Tell us Naruto: What's it like?" Anko asked. Naruto gave them a confused looked before she clarified her meaning. "What's it like to know that you were able to change thing so easily after they went south?" Naruto only smiled as he looked over the railing and saw the reflection of the night.

"It's a long story…" Naruto said before Fu grasped his hand.

"We've got all night Naruto-kun." Naruto only smiled before he turned around.

"It all started on October 10th…"

A/N: I'll just let that hang there. What happened during the time-skip will be explained in the next chapter. I know…I suck that much to leave you hanging. Bonus points for figuring what I'm crossing this over with!


End file.
